Hero of Yokai Academy
by shadowninja124
Summary: After Kaguya's massacre has ended, all of 9 Bijuu are all free, but they decided want to go with Naruto. After he accepted it, he read a strange letter that called Yokai Academy.
1. Chapter 1

At the apartment in the morning, a blond man slowly woke up as he stretches his arms up. He gets up and goes to the restroom to brush his teeth. After he comes out of his restroom, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a Cup of Ramen which is his favorite best food. He put the hot water inside his Ramen before he says… and yes, that blond person is Naruto Uzumaki the Hero of Konoha!

"Itadakimasu!" he said before he's eating his ramen. The taste of Ramen is good and yummy as his thought. "It's finally nice and peaceful, right guys?" he asked to Bijuu.

 **"Yep, I'm glad the Fourth Shinobi War is over." said Kurama**

 **"It was a great honor for having us with you, Naruto." said Matatabi**

 **"Yeah, that's right. We did teamwork." said Son Goku**

"Yeah, we did." said Naruto with a smile as he continues to eat his ramen before he heard someone is knocking his door. He got up and went to his door before he opened it. As he opened it, he sees a mailman who knocked the door.

"Here you go, the Hero of Konoha!" said mailman with a kind smile as he's giving a big box and the letter on top of it.

"Please call me Naruto. It's embarrassing me." said Naruto with blushing as he grabbed the box and the letter before he say goodbye and have a nice day to mailman as he closed the door. He placed the box on the table as he opened the letter first.

 **"Yokai Academy? Pretty interesting." said Kurama reading the letter.**

"Yeah, I think I'll go there. It seems... interesting!" said Naruto

 **"Hey Naruto, I hope you're not afraid of ghost." said Matababi with a playful face as Naruto suddenly spit out of his ramen and his face became scared.**

"I don't wanna hear about ghost! And I… I hate ghost!" yelled Naruto

* * *

"This must be it." said Naruto who looking at the bus sign as he's looking at his map. Naruto bought new clothes with him that he got it from the box. He's wearing a white button shirt with a green jacket; his neck got red tie around it, light brown khakis pants with a black belt, and brown shoes. He didn't like his school clothes, but he have to wear it.

At the moment, the bus appeared right in front of Naruto.

"Get in." said the bus driver as Naruto entered the bus and sits on the seat. "Are you a freshman at Yokai Academy?"

"Yeah, this is my first time." said Naruto.

"Then you should be prepared. It's a horror school." said the bus driver.

"Ha! You think that can scare me of Yokai. I'm not afraid of anything." said Naruto as he put his hands on the back of his head before he fell asleep while bus driving.

* * *

 **Long minutes later.**

"Hey, kid, wake up!" yelled the bus driver as Naruto opened his sleepy eyes and stretches out his arms and legs. He looked out the window. He sees everything was dead trees and red lake looks like a blood.

Naruto went outside out of the bus before bus driver has say something to him.

"You're one interesting man." said the bus driver before he closed the bus door and drove off.

"Okay! Ready to move out!" said Naruto

Meanwhile, Naruto's walking through the dead forest. He sees lots of crows are sitting on the tree branch and the place is dead silence. He was wondering where the school is.

 **"Are you sure you're going to right direction?" asked Kurama**

"I have no idea… I think I'm lost…" said Naruto as Bijuu did their head palm for hearing what he saying. "What?! What is your guys' problem?! I don't know about this place-"

"Look out!"

Naruto heard a female's voice then he sees a bike falling to him as he caught the woman that was falling down on him.

"Ow… ow…" said Naruto as he itches on the back of his head where the pain is. However, he feels very soft on his chest. He looked a woman with a long, pink hair and green eyes. She's wearing same clothes as his clothe, but she had brown skirt, blue socks and black shoes. There was a Rosario neckless that around her neck.

"I-I'm sorry… my eyes went blind…" The woman apologized before she notice that she's on top of Naruto.

Naruto felt the woman's breasts onto his chest.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" he said before he and a woman pulled away at each other. His cheeks are blushing that woman's breasts are very…

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry for ran into you on accident…" the girl said as Naruto looked at her.

 _"Wow… She's beautiful than Sakura-chan! And her breast… they were… What the hell am I saying?!"_ thought Naruto as blood came out from his nose.

"Your nose is bleeding! I'll clean it up!" the woman said as she took out a small towel before getting closer to Naruto. Naruto is very nervous how the woman is too close to him. However, he sees the woman's cheeks are red. "Oh no! My body is… His scent."

 _"The scent?"_ thought Naruto before snuffing her hair. Her hair smells very nice. _"Wow! She smells nice!"_

"I'm sorry. Because I'm a…Vampire." The woman said before she touched Naruto's cheek with her both hands.

 _"Wait! Did she just say she's a vampire?!"_ thought Naruto in shocked before a woman suddenly bits his neck. A woman noticing she's biting Naruto's neck as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I…" the woman apologized

"That's okay…" said Naruto looking at his neck. It has no bite mark on him. It was strange… he should have bit mark on him. _"What? There's no bite mark."_

"Are you also from the Yokai Academy?" the woman asked as she picking up her stuffs that were dropped.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman." said Naruto getting up from the ground.

 **"She looks very beautiful and nice breasts. Make her yours!" yelled Kurama**

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto yelled Kurama with a blushing.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" the woman said with a smile.

"Oh! You must be new student!" said Naruto with a smile.

"Erm… do you hate vampires?" the woman asked with a nervous looks. Naruto was wondering why she asked that.

"No, I don't hate them vampires. Beside you're one of the most beautiful and nicest girl I ever met!" said Naruto with a smile before a pink hair woman randomly jumped hug him and fell down onto the ground again.

"I'm so happy! Then will you be my first friend!" the woman said with a smile.

"S-Sure…" said Naruto blushing before the woman gets up and begin to introduce herself.

"I'm really glad… I'm Moka Akashiya." said Moka

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you!" said Naruto with a smile as he noticing about the school time. "Oh no! We'll be late!" as Moka react shocked too.

"We have to go school immediately." said Moka quickly picked up her stuff and the bike.

* * *

 **At Yokai Academy, classroom.**

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your form room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome." said Shizuka who is the new teacher. Her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, and low heel sandals.

Naruto is sitting on his seat with desk right beside the window. He just relaxes around here and senses the students' aura.

 _"So this is Yokai Academy."_ His thought

"I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" said Shizuka

 **"School for monster, huh?" asked K** **okuo**

 **"Humph! Nobody messes with us!" said Son Goku**

"As of now, the world us under control of the humans. For us, demons to survive, we have to coexist with the humans! For that reason, school rule number: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise. School rule number 2: No other students should know your true form. Okay, guys? Everyone should follow it well!" said Shizuka

"What an boring rules?" a bully asked who sit next to Naruto.

"Saizou Komiya, right?" asked Shizuka

"Why don't we just eat those humans?" asked Saizou

"But you shouldn't do that. Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe, are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier. Any unsuspecting human who enter, will be killed on the spot." said Shizuka

"Now that you mention it, I smell a human scent just now." said Saizou as his tongue is sticking out that made Naruto sick. He reminds him of Orochimaru.

 _"If he dares to attack me, I'll smash him with my Rasengan!"_ thought Naruto

"Sorry for being a late." said unfamiliar voice from the hall way which made everyone attention.

 _"That voice…"_ thought Naruto as he sees Moka who opened the door and came in his class.

"Oh, and you are?" asked Shizuka

"Yes!" said Moka as she entered the class. "I'm Moka Akashiya." as she giving her smile to everyone which is boys are falling love with her. They are starting whispering about her.

"Hey, Moka!" yelled Naruto with a smile as he waving his hand in the air before Moka jumped hug on him.

"It's Naruto! We're in the same class? I'm so happy!" yelled Moka with excitement as she instant jumped hug on Naruto while the guys were shocked and wondering about him.

* * *

 **Next bell rang.**

Moka is holding onto Naruto's arm as she and Naruto are walks together in the hallway. While all the guys were glaring at Naruto for knowing Moka. He laughed himself how the boys are jealous of him. They are at vending machine and get a drink. Moka got a drink at the same time as Naruto, and they both touch hands.

"Sorry about that." said Naruto blushing as his hand move away from her.

"Geez Naruto." Moka said as she taps his shoulder then he instantly flies crash to the pillar.

 _"Her strength…"_ thought Naruto with a painfully face.

Few minute later, Moka opened her tomato juice as she drinks.

"It's delicious, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have never tried this before." said Naruto drinking his orange juice before looking at Moka. He seems a little bit concern of her. Is she even vampire because she seems like nice woman. _"Is she really vampire?"_

"You are Moka Akashiya, right?" asked Saizou who behind from the pillar as he walked to Naruto and grabbed him by the neck. However, Naruto kicked in the stomach as Saizou dropped him on the ground. "Damn you, kid!" he said

"You wanna fight!" said Naruto holding his Kunai in his pocket for preparing to fight.

 **"Humph! He's one weak demon. You can blast him with your Rasengan." smirked Kurama**

Naruto opened his palm and about to create Rasengan, but before that, Moka stopped him.

"Naruto, please don't fight!" she said as she grabbed his arm for stopping him fight.

Naruto looked at her face. He understands that Moka doesn't want him to fight with Saizou. It was against the rules. No fight school. He put his hand down as he took a deep breath.

"Alright… let's go, Moka." he said as he and Moka went back inside the school.

"That kid… I won't let him get away from me!" said Saizou

Naruto and Moka are at the top of the school roof.

"Wow! That was scary… are you really okay, Naruto?" asked Moka

"I'm fine. He's no scary then me dattebyao." said Naruto

"Oh yeah Naruto, what kind of monster are you...? Oh yeah, giving out your identity is against the school rules, sorry about that." said Moka.

"That's okay… Hey, Moka." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Moka

"If you're a vampire, how come you look so friendly and doesn't seem strong?" asked Naruto looking at Moka how she looked. She doesn't seem so mean and strong.

"Only right now." said Moka as she showing her Rosarios on her breast which made Naruto's blushing.

"Wait! What! You mean… you breasts!" said Naruto in shocked as he back away from Moka and tried not get nosebleed like Ero-Sennin.

"Oh no, that's not it! The rosary on my chest." said Moka showing her rosary to Naruto.

 _"Rosary?"_ thought Naruto looking at rosary without looking at her breast as he tried not do.

"Once this rosary is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire." said Moka

"True vampire? So, is that why you…" said Naruto

"Yep, that's why this is a protective seal. I can't even take this off myself." said Moka which is Naruto surprised how she can't even take it off by herself. It remind him of his seal on his stomach as he touching it.

"Don't worry! Vampire or not, you're still the same Moka!" said Naruto smiling at Moka as she smiled back at him.

"Thank goodness! You're my first friend, Naruto! Also one more thing…"said Moka

"One more thing?" asked Naruto

"You're my first love." said Moka as Naruto was shocked for hearing her saying first love. They just met few hours ago! Kurama and the other Bijuu gave their clapping hands for him.

 _"What?! But we just met!"_ thought Naruto in shocked. He has never seen a hot women does that to him.

"Until today, I've only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so… Sucking real like that… Naruto is… That sweetness, fragrance… That feeling…" said Moka wrapped her arms around Naruto as she pulled him to her and she bites on Naruto's neck. Naruto don't mind Moka for sucking his blood or something like before where they first met. He just let her do her own things.

 **Few minutes later.**

Naruto's walking very slowly and his body is shaking because Moka kissed on his neck.

 _"Damn… my body…"_ his thought.

 **"Ha!" laughed Kurama**

"Naruto." said Moka

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"About earlier where I met you… The reason why I asked you hate vampire… well..." said Moka

"What is it?" asked Naruto looking at Moka with her sadly looks. He was wondering why she asked that question.

"It's because I hate humans... I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone…" said Moka as her eyes showing of her tears and Naruto was shocked. She reminds him of his childhood.

 _"She's… She's just like me before!"_ thought Naruto sadly as his memories flashback about his childhood. In his childhood, a child Naruto went to the playground and wants to play with kids. However, not of the kids didn't want to play with him as they walked away from him. A child Naruto also heard of people were talking about him. They called him a demon which is made Naruto goes suffering and loneliness. "Moka… the truth is I'm a human." Naruto told the truth as Moka's eyes suddenly went wide.

"You're lying? But no way… humans can't enter here!" said Moka didn't believe him and think he's lying.

"…I'm sorry, but it's true…" said Naruto

"No… No… You're lying!" cried Moka before she ran away from Nar... human.

"Moka, wait!" yelled Naruto went after Moka. He understands why Moka asked that question. She's a loner like him. Her pain and sadness... She doens't have a friend, but he can change it.

In the forest, Naruto follows the Moka's scent with his senses. He found the scent of another person that was with Moka. That means… oh no, Moka is in danger.

"What's wrong?! Won't you transform, Moka?" asked Saizou looking at injury Moka against the tree that he bullied her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Naruto swung his kick at Saizou and sent him crashed against the tree.

"Naruto!" said Moka in surprised.

 **"How dare you kicked in my face!" said Saizou got up and glaring at Naruto.**

"Moka, stay behind me. I'll protect you…" said Naruto before he rushing to Saizou, but he accident hits Moka's Rosary away.

"My rosary removed…" said Moka as her rosary is glowing pink. Naruto has no idea what's going on about glowing pink. However, something went different.

"Moka?" asked Naruto as he sees Moka's hair is silver and red eyes. Her aura is very strong.

 **"It's just like the rumors say… Those red eyes, the silver hair, a huge demonic aura! So she's an S-Class Monster, a vampire?!" said Saizou**

 _"S-class vampire! So that's her true vampire. Her aura… it's incredible!"_ thought Naruto as he never felt Moka's aura before.

"You are the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?" asked Inner Moka with a deep voice staring at Saizou.

Saizou's body is shaking like a crazy. He never fought the strong vampire before.

 **"What's wrong with my body? It couldn't be… I'm afraid just from looking at her!" he said**

"Well then, shall we fight?" asked Inner Moka with evil smile.

 **"Ha! You're too strong to me! I want this kid!" said Saizou pointing at Naruto.**

Inner Moka was ready to fight Saizou, but Naruto stepped forward to Saizou. He cracking his fists and walked pass by Inner Moka. Inner Moka feels the strong aura of Naruto. She has never seen a human's aura that strong.

[Song: Naruto Shippuden: Keisei Gyakuten (Reverse Situation)]

"Come on." said Naruto moves hand back and forward for telling Saizou to charge at him.

 **"Die!" said Saizou charging to Naruto before he dodged his charges as he went into Yellow Flash.** He was shocked that Naruto just disappeared.

"Behind you! Konoha Senpuu!" yelled Naruto behind Saizou before he swung his kick like 180 degree and hit his face, sent him crash onto the wall.

 _"That was a nice kick."_ thought Inner Moka with an impress looks.

 **"What the hell! He's just a human! How can I get beaten by him!" said Saizou before he sees Naruto did his cross-fingers.**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto summoned 4 clones of himself as they charging to Saizou. Saizou trying to punches them as they can easily dodge of his punches and started to make fun of him.

"What's the matter?!" asked clone Naruto

"You're too slow! I thought humans are weak!" asked clone Naruto#2

"You can't even beat us with your form!" asked clone Naruto#3

The clones made Saizou's so angry before he smashed onto the ground and goes crumble. Naruto clones jumped up away from the ground. The four clones charged and slide kick Saizou into the air. While he is floating in the air, he sees real Naruto's in the air with blue spiraling orb on his hand. "Eat this! Rasengan!" he smashes his blue spiraling orb into Saizou's chest and flies down into the ground with an incredible speed.

 **"I can't believe… A human beat me…" said Saizou before loses unconscious.**

"Hell yeah! That'll teach him a lesson!" exclaimed Naruto

[Song ended]

"You shouldn't let me handle him." said Inner Moka giving her a little cold look at Naruto that made him scared.

 _"Geez… She's even meaner and scarier than Sakura!"_ thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Are you okay?" asked Inner Moka.

"I am fine! Dattebayo!" said Naruto gave his thumb up to Inner Moka before he fell asleep as Inner Moka catches him. _"Wow! Her scent… it smells so nice… same as Moka."_

Inner Moka begin to smile at Naruto how he fought Saizou.

"Naruto Uzumaki… He's one interesting human." She said

* * *

 **Serval minutes later.**

"Huh?" asked Naruto opened his eyes and sees Moka like up side down.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Naruto." said Moka

Naruto looked around, but he noticed that he slept on Moka's laps. He freaked out as he's blushing and he got up and said, "Mo-Moka! H-How long I've been sleep?"

"Not so long." said Moka before Naruto noticing that Moka's hair is pink and green eyes. It seems like she's nice Moka. "Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine. I just tired because I didn't get well sleep in the bus." said Naruto as he laughed himself for not sleeping too long, but he sees Moka's face is sad. "Moka?" he asked in worried.

"I'm sorry…" said Moka.

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"I'm sorry for hating human…" said Moka sadly for hating human. She felt bad for calling Naruto a human and hate human. She turned her face away from him because she thinks Naruto might get mad at her. Righ before that, she felt her head is being touched by Naruto's hand and sees his heart warmth smile.

"Don't worry; human and vampire… that don't matter. Beside you're still my friend and I didn't want to leave you alone." said Naruto with a warmth smile as Moka cried happy tears as she jumped hug him.

"Thank you!" said Moka as Naruto hugged her back. He doesn't wants to leave Moka alone because she doesn't have a friend. But now, she has.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep Beep Beep* that was the alarm clock as Naruto slowly wake up and hits the alarm to stop it. He yawns it out as he stretches his both arms. "Man… It feels so good to sleep!" Before he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, he went out of his home and walks to the sink while the students were chatting about rules.

"Hey, you transformed while you were sleeping." The student said as he's looking at his friend with hog face.

"Oh crap, that's against the school rules isn't it…but hey, isn't it the same for you?" asked hog man looking at the man with half face zombie.

"Yeah, you're right!" said half-face zombie.

Naruto turned on the sink as he put the toothpaste on his toothbrush before he's brushing his teeth.

 _"I think I'm getting used to this place."_

* * *

Outside, Naruto is on his way to the school.

 **"How was your sleep?" asked Matatabi**

"I felt so much better now!" said Naruto stretches his arms up and looking up at the sky.

"Oh look, it's the legendary new student, Moka Akayashi." The student said.

"She's radiant, so radiant!" another student said as he and the groups are looking at Moka who walking toward them. They were about to say a greeting to her, but she walked passed them as she hugged Naruto's arm.

"Good morning, Naruto!" said Moka held Naruto's arm making him blush.

"G-Good morning, Moka." said Naruto as he's blushing. It was his first, how the girls got close to him.

"Damn! What the hell?!" asked Student#1

"It's that Naruto Uzumaki!" said Student#2

"He might not look like it, but I heard he defeated Saiou!" said Student#3

 _"Wow, that was fast."_ thought Naruto heard the boys say.

"Let's go!" said Moka before she grabbed his hand and walked away from the boys. They're all crying for Moka.

"They're holding hands?!" asked Student#1 in shocked.

"I'm jealous!" said Student#2

"I'm in pain!" cried Student#3

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." said Moka

"What's it?" asked Naruto

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." said Moka

"You're very welcome. If someone tries to hurt you, let me know! I'll kick someone's ass!" said Naruto with a furious face.

"Thank you, Naruto. That's very nice to me… Hey, if you ever need anything, just let me know and I'll help you!" said Moka

"Thanks, Moka!" said Naruto before he looking at Moka's face looks… hungry. "Moka?"

"I can't…" said Moka

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"I overslept and haven't had my breakfast, so…" said Moka before she begins to fall down as Naruto caught her.

"Hey, are you-" said Naruto

"Sorry…" said Moka before she suddenly bits Naruto's neck and made him freak out. He pulled her away from him as he randomly ran in the circle.

"Moka! I'm not your breakfast!" he yelled as he held his neck and ran away from Moka like a hell.

"Hey! Naruto!" said Moka.

* * *

Naruto is nearby the lake with bench chair. He had escaped from Moka.

"There's no bite mark on me… I just thought she's… What am I saying! She's my friend! I'm her first friend… but…" he said himself as he flashing back where he met Inner Moka. He sensed her chakra is cold and heartless. And also her face is cold. He was wondering what's Inner Moka's story. _"I was wondering… what's her story? I felt like she just…"_ His thought before he heard a girl scream as he turned to where he heard the scream come from.

There was a girl is kneeling in front of a river with light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts. . She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt.

"Someone… All of a sudden… I got little dizzy." she said as Naruto ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand?" the blue hair girl asked as she reached her hand.

"Yeah, just hold on." said Naruto held her up, but she fell onto him. Before that, her breasts are rubbing against his chest. _"What the fuck! Her breasts are…"_ his thought in shocked before he cool it down and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" the blue hair girl asked.

"It's nothing! Anyways, I have to take you to the infirmary." said Naruto

"Thanks for helping." The blue hair said as she grinned herself.

* * *

 **At Yokai Academy**

"Sorry to bother you, Naruto." The blue hair girl said

"It's no problem… Wait! How do you know my name?" asked Naruto

"Geez, aren't we in the same class?" the girl asked

"Really?" asked Naruto tries to think how he seen her in his class….

"Yes." The girl asked.

 _"To be honest she's a cute girl and her boobs are larger than Hinata, but I can sense she's a monster and her…"_ thought Naruto before he sees the girl fell down on him as he caught her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes, my breasts will…" the girl said

"B-Breasts?!" asked Naruto in shocked.

"Squeeze just like this, like it's about to burst!" the girl said as her breasts are rubbing on his chest and made him blushing harder.

"Look girl… Can you please stop-" said Naruto before Kurumu looking at him with deep eyes.

"Look at my eyes. I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be my friend." said Kurumu as her eyes started to glow at Naruto's eyes. His eyes suddenly lost the slight, but Kurama made a chakra burst and break the spell that Kurumu's control.

 **"Humph! That was easy." said Kurama**

 **"That woman is controlling you." said Son Goku as Naruto nodded and knew about Kurumu's lies.**

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Naruto with a fake confuse face.

Kurumu was shocked that Naruto broke her spell.

 _"That's impossible! He broke my charm!"_ her thought

Naruto was about to tell Kurumu about the illusion or mind control, but he heard someone is calling his name.

"Naruto!" yelled Moka.

"Hey, Moka!" said Naruto with a smile as Moka smiled back at him, but she sees Kurumu is standing next to him.

"Who's that person?" she asked.

"She's nobody. Let's go, Moka." said Naruto begins to walk as Moka walked along with him. They left Kurumu behind.

* * *

 **In the classroom.**

 _"So that girl is Kurumu-chan… What is her relationship with Naruto?"_ thought Moka as her eyes are glaring at Kurumu who sits next to her. She was a jealous of her how she talked with Naruto. He is little bits worries about those two girls.

 _"Damn it! How did Naruto break my charm?! However…"_ thought Kurumu as she's looking at Moka. Her face seems like jealous. _"Maybe I'll play a game with you."_

"My, it looks like it's time… Then we will end here today." said Shizuka before she left the class as every student get up and leave.

"Hey, Moka, about that earlier…" said Naruto as he didn't sees Moka sitting on her desk. He must have thought that Moka sees him and Kurumu were chatting.

 **"She left about a second ago." said Chomei**

* * *

 **In the hallway.**

Moka opened her tomato juice and drinking all of it.

 _"Geez, he's gone head over heels for her."_ herthought in jealous looks.

"Are you a vampire? That's one of the rumors, Moka Akashiya." said Kurumu before she suddenly jumped down on the ground while the air is lifting up her skirt and shown her underwear.

"Did you just see that?" asked student#1

"Yes, it's pure white!" said student#2

"There's that, but the most important is those bouncing breasts!" yelled student#3

"Her body is so small, yet why her breasts are so big?" asked student#2

"I came here to challenge you." said Kurumu

"A challenge?" asked Moka

"You are in the way of my grand plan." said Kurumu

"Plan?" asked Moka

"Yes, to turn all of Yokai Academy's boys into my love slaves. The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" said Kurumu

"Eh?" asked Moka

"This is the succubus Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" said Kurumu

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" asked Moka

"But you, Moka Akashiya, instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead." said Kurumu

"Ignoring that, the school rules…" said Moka

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" said Kurumu

"They're going at it!" student#1

"It's going to be a big storm!" yelled student#3

"That's why I've decided to steal Naruto Uzumaki from you, and defeat you completely!" said Kurumu

"But… This has nothing to do with Naruto!" said Moka before she heard Naruto yelling.

"Moka!" said Naruto running toward Moka.

"Naruto…" said Moka before Kurumu suddenly ran and hugged Naruto.

"That's enough. I need to talk to Moka." said Naruto

"Charm!" said Kurumu as she used her illusion spell on him again like before. However, Kurama did it again as he roaring out to break Kurumu's illusion. She was shocked that Naruto broke it through. _"N-No way! That was my full strength of my charm! How can he break so easily?"_

Naruto pulled Kurumu away from him.

"I don't like how you put an illusion on me, but your charm whatever that is… doesn't work on me. I'm not interested in girls who only care about looks." He said as he walked past Kurumu and went to Moka. He bows down on her.

"Naruto?" asked Moka.

"Listen about that earlier, I'm sorry I ran away from you and about Kurumu… I…" said Naruto

"No, I'm the one who should say-" said Moka before someone yelled like a danger. She looked up the sheet of glass is falling over her. But, she being pushed by Naruto as the glass hits on his head and fell down. His head's injury is pretty bad because it's bleeding.

"Naruto!" yelled Kurumu in shocked as she rushed over to Naruto and picked him up.

"Hey! Is he okay?! I'm sorry!" the student yelled who dropped the paper of glass.

Moka was totally shocked in horror how she almost got hit by glass and Naruto saved her. If she would hit by that, she couldn't get hurt badly.

"N-Nar-" she tries to say, but…

"Step away from Naruto! This is all your fault! If you couldn't dodge that, Naruto wouldn't get hurt!" yelled Kurumu as Moka's face became shocked… She couldn't dodge that, but she didn't know that could happen. Kurumu turned away from her and took Naruto to nurse office. However, she grinned herself… because she used her charm on one student who made a fall of glass!

* * *

In the nurse office, Naruto finally regains his consciousness. He looked around here in this room and didn't see Moka. He doesn't remember what happened where he talked with Moka and then BANG!

"How do I…" he said as he touched his own head and felt like it got wrap bandage around his head.

 **"You got hit by sheet of glass." said Chomei**

 **"And you saved your girlfriend." said Gyuki**

"She's not my… Wait! Where's Moka?! Is she alright?!" asked Naruto before he race out of the bed, but his pain is hurting his head.

 **"Your head haven't fully recovered yet. You need to stay in this room." said Kurama**

"But Moka…" said Naruto in worried.

 **"She's fine, but we saw her that she ran away because Kurumu thought it was her fault." said Matatabi**

"That wasn't just an accident…" said Naruto as he remembers that Kurumu use the magic called Charm which she tried to control him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto sees Kurumu jumped on him and fell down on the bed. He had enough of her dirty trick. He pushed her away from him and started glaring at her.

"Kurumu! I know what you did back there!" he said in anger

"Huh? What did I do?" lied Kurumu

"You used the charm on a student with glass paper and made him dropped at Moka. You started to blame her for happening!" said Naruto

"Why… Why her?" asked Kurumu in quietly

"Because she's my friend! She's not like anyone who thinks she is pretty than you! She's a nice and kind!" yelled Naruto as Kurumu pushed him hard on the bed.

"That's it! Now I'm angry!" she yelled as her back of her shirt ripped out, shown her two wings and her tail. She was about to strike Naruto, but…

"Stop it!" yelled Moka before she pushed the door and.

"Moka!" said Naruto in surprised.

"Don't hurt Naruto!" yelled Moka before she strongly pushes Kurumu out of the window. She turned around at Naruto and glad he's okay.

"Moka… you…" said Naruto

"That person's true form is a Succubus. Her gaze has the power to enslave men." said Moka

"Succubus?" asked Naruto before he heard Kurumu; she grabbed Moka with her tail as she flies away. Naruto rushed through the window and jumped very high by using his chakra. He grabbed Moka's legs and removed her from Kurumu's tail. They fell down on the ground.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asked Moka

"I'm fine…" said Naruto

"Alright. I'll just kill both of you together." said Kurumu as her nails grown longer before she dive down to them and slashes them. Naruto quickly grabbed Moka then he dodged Kurumu's attack with his pure speed.

"Fuuton Daitoppa!" he yelled before he releases his cyclone at Kurumu, pushing her to crashes through the trees.

"N-Naruto, your head!" said Moka in shocked looked at Naruto's wrap bandage where he got hit by the glass.

"Moka, get away from here. I'll handle…" said Naruto before his head has the cause of pain. He can't even see Kurumu clearly with his eyes because his head still has that injury and made him dizzy. "Shit… My head is still having…"

"Naruto, my Rosario! Take it off!" said Moka.

"Moka…" said Naruto

"Do it!" said Moka as Naruto nodded before he grabbed her Rosario and took it out. When he took it out, the place began dark red as the bats surrounded around Moka.

 _"It's her..."_ his thought by looking at Moka's hair white and red eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Inner Moka

"This is the extremely rare S-class super monster. Is this the true form of vampires?" asked Kurumu

"Whether the rumors are true or not, will be determined with your own body, little succubus." said Inner Moka

"Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future." said Kurumu

"Important mission?" asked Naruto

"That's right. We Succubi seek our destined partner by enslaving men. So, to ensure we don't become extinct, we'll have to choose our Destined One from a large number of men. You, Moka Akashiya, who hinder me… Only you… I'll never forgive you no matter what!" said Kurumu as she's attacking Moka while she dodging her attacks so easily.

"That's why you bear your fangs at me? How foolish." asked Inner Moka giving Kurumu with her smile as she made her goes angry. She's charging to Inner Moka as she swung her claw nails, but Inner Moka jumped over her and grabbed the tail.

"You're too slow! Realize the difference in power!" said Inner Moka as she pulled Kurumu to her before she kicked her, crashing through the trees.

"I… I fully understand it…" said Kurumu

"You're an especially unpleasant sight. I'll snap those wings and tail so that you won't ever fly again." Said Inner Moka

"No… please forgive me." said Kurumu in afraid. She has never seen her aura so strong and fear.

"What do you think you're doing? Move. Not only did you get tricked by that woman, she almost killed you too."

"That's enough, Moka! I don't believe that Kurumu did anything bad things. Well, it just that, Kurumu doesn't look so evil. We can definitely get along, just like Moka right now." said Naruto.

"Don't be so serious. Naruto Uzumaki, you've misunderstood. I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me…" said Inner Moka

 _"Wait! What?!"_ thought Naruto

"I'm definitely different from the other Moka…" said Inner Moka as she put her rosary to her necklace to connect it. After that, Inner Moka changed back into friendly Moka and suddenly she's falling down. Naruto caught her and said, "Moka, are you al-" as he hears Moka's snoring. She must have slept during fight. Naruto was happy how Moka saved his life.

* * *

"Seriously? The Rosary spoke to you?" asked Naruto in shocked while he and Moka are walking together. The Rosary that spoke to Moka, it kinda just like Naruto's talking with Kurama and the others Bijuu.

"That strange… Could the seal be weakening?" asked Moka

 _"Seal…"_ thought Naruto before he turned at her with a smile. "You know, it doesn't matter whatever you are. Because you're still a precious friend."

"Naruto!" said Moka

"And I don't mind for sucking my blood. You can suck my blood anytime dattebayo!" said Naruto with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto!" said Kurumu came out from nowhere, that made Naruto and Moka draw their attention at her.

"Kurumu, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"I made Ramen for you! If you want, we can eat them together!" said Kurumu holding the Ramen for him.

"Wait! Why me?!" asked Naruto

"Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for life's one and only destined one?" asked Kurumu as Naruto and Moka nodded at the same time. "I've decided… It's Naruto!"

"Ehhh!?" asked Naruto in shocked

 **"Holy shit." said Son Goku.**

 **"Two hot girls! Nice job, Naruto!" said Kurama giving his thumb up to Naruto before he yelling at him for saying that.**

"Didn't risk yourself to protect me, Naruto?" asked Kurumu before she went close to Naruto as her breasts are touching against his chest. Moka suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it away from Kurumu. Then, Kurumu pulled him back to her.

"No, Naruto is mine!" yelled Moka before she suddenly bit into Naruto's neck

"Aww man! Why is it always happened to me!?" screamed Naruto before that, the rosary which is Inner Moka is making thought about him. Well, in the rosary, she noticed that Naruto's with Kurumu where they met again at the hallway. She used her magic Charm to control him, but he instantly broke her off. Also, he fought Saizou. He's just a human... how can he beat Saizou so fast?

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, what the hell are you?"_ her thought.

* * *

 **Next day, during in classroom**

"Okay, Everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… just as I've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" said Shizuka

 _"Club activities?"_ thought Naruto

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiment with human-made activities through some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" said Shizuka

"About that, sensei?" the student asked

"Yes!" said Shizuka with a smile looking at her student who called her.

"Ehh… sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" the student asked as he's pointing at her tail wagging behind her.

* * *

 **At outside of Yokai Academy**

"Wow! There're a lot of clubs here!" said Naruto in amaze for watching a lot of students are joining the club.

"Let's go Naruto, let's join the same club." said Moka

"Let's take some paranormal pictures together…" said creepy cameraman who holding the picture which he made Moka scared while she holding Naruto. "Nude is-" Naruto suddenly punched the cameraman before he and Moka walked away from this creeper. Every of club that they tried, it didn't work on them, but...

"I'm the swimming club sensei, Tamao Ichinose! Let's swim together!" said Tamao. She has light blue hair and wearing purple bikini. A lot of boys are joining the swimming club.

Naruto sees them that they're joining swimming club. It made him interesting and willing to try it.

"Hey Moka, let's go join swimming club." he said

"Huh?" asked Moka in shocked.

"I'm pretty good at swimming. There's something I want to show you-" said Naruto

"But I… with water…" asked Moka with a sweat drop that made Naruto looking at her with strange looks. He never saw Moka's face is very nervous when she heard water. He was about to ask her, but Tamao interrupted them.

"Looks like she's not interested how about you come over and take a look. I will take good care of you." She said

"Huh? Well…" said Naruto

"I'm going too!" said Moka before she stepped in front of him and looked at Tamao with a furious face. Naruto never seen her likes that before.

* * *

 **At the swimming pool**

A lot of boys are enjoying swimming with the girls which they wanted to. Naruto is sitting on the chair and looking at Moka is staring at the pool with afraid looks.

"Moka, you don't know how to swim?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but…" said Moka before Tamao jumped onto Naruto's back that made him blushing because he sees she is wearing the blue bikini. "S-Sensei?!"

"Hurry up and come swim with us!" she said before two girls grabbed him and taking his clothes off.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Naruto with a blush.

"Naruto!" yelled Moka.

"You're the rumored Moka Akashiya. Rumors say that you're also a vampire, I wonder if it's true. Well… anyway, this is a swimming club… If you have no intention to swim, then why don't you leave?" asked Tamao.

 **10 minute later…**

Moka is sitting on the chair and looked very jealous because she sees Tamao is teaching Naruto how to swim. He's wearing swimming trunks. All the girls are blushing at his body. His body was tanned muscled chest and bicep.

"Yeah, like that!" said Tamao touching Naruto's arm up and made him nervous.

"Sensei… you're too close to me…" he said with a blush.

"Why… you don't like?" asked Tamao as Naruto blushing harder for saying that. "Just kidding! You looked cute."

"Enough already! You joined the swimming club because you wanted to get closer to the girls didn't you?!" yelled Moka.

"Wait, Moka! I…" said Naruto

"I've had enough! I'm leaving!" said Moka before she's leaving the pool, but Naruto called her name to stop her.

"Wait, Moka! Just tell me why didn't you like swim?!" asked Naruto as Moka stopped in shocked. Her body is shaking for him asking him. If she tells the truth at Naruto, then he'll…

"I… The truth is, I… Kya!" she screamed as someone splashed water on her.

"Though you're free to visit… fighting is such an ugly sight! And it looks so childish… whether you understand each other or not… how petty! Between a man and a woman the important part is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa!" said Tamao who splashed the water at Moka.

"No… water!" said Moka in afraid before she ran off.

Naruto sees a small spark of her body when the water splashes on her.

 _"Moka… you…"_ his thought

"So the rumor was true… Now then, Naruto, let's keep-" said Tamao when she turned around at him, she didn't sees him in the pool. Which is made her shocked how fast is he.

Naruto is running the hallway for looking for Moka. All of girls in hallway blush at him for showing his half naked. He ignore them and his swimming trunks.

 _"What have I done?!"_ his thought.

 **Flashback of Moka**

"But I… with water…"

"No… water!"

 **Flashback ended**

 _"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have listened to her!"_

* * *

Moka limped into a nearby building while walking in struggling.

"You fool! Why were you so close to something like a pool?!" said the rosary

"Oh, the rosary again…" said Moka

"Of course this would happen if water splashes on you! Water resists supernatural energy, as the power drains out your body, will become paralyzed! Water is the weakness of vampires! I, too, inhabit this body, so put an end to such reckless behavior! Do not let the likes of Naruto make you-" said the rosary

"No!" yelled Moka

"What?" asked the rosary

"I'm sick of this body… why can't be like everyone else? I wish… I could be with Naruto…" said Moka

"Moka! Moka!"

Moka's eyes shocked that she just heard Naruto's voice. She turned around to the right and saw Naruto with orange swimming trunks.

"Moka." He said in gladly that he found her.

"N-Naruto?" asked Moka in shocked that he was looking for her.

"Moka, is it truth that you scared of water?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I'm scared because vampire hates water… that's their weakness… I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me." said Moka as Naruto walked to her and bend down at her level.

"I'm sorry… for not knowing vampire has weakness of water. I'm such an idiot." He said in a soft voice as Moka's head up and looking at his face isn't angry.

"Are you mad at me for telling you the truth?" she asked in nervous.

"Of course not, why would I mad at you. You're my friend." said Naruto with a smile as Moka's surprised when he put his hand on her head. "How about this, I'll quit my club, then you and I will find the better club together dattebayo." as he offered her for grabbing his hand. She begins to have tears on her face how nice Naruto is.

"Y-Yes!" she said

* * *

 **Back to swimming club!**

"Moka, I want you to stay here." said Naruto

"W-Why?" asked Moka

"Because I didn't want my friend gets hurt." said Naruto with a smile before he walked outside to the swimming. He sees his sensei Tamao is waiting for him.

"So Naruto, have you decide to join us?" asked Tamao before Naruto bowing down on her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay in this swimming club. I wanted to change to the club." He said before he left…

"Oh my… you can't…" said Tamao suddenly pulled him into the pool by grabbing his leg.

"Hey! What the…" said Naruto as he sees a lot of boys were bitten by the women…no, they were bitten by the mermaids! They're draining their life forces! "Mermaids!" before Tamao jumped over him and dive into the water.

"That's right; we are the mermaid!" she said

"Naruto!" yelled Moka rushed out of the entrance which is made Naruto shocked.

"Moka!? Why are you here?! The water will hurt you-" yelled Naruto before Tamao pulled him into her.

"Ohh… You found out that she is a vampire. Moka, what will you do with this water?" asked Tamao.

"I… I'm going to save Naruto!" yelled Moka suddenly dive into the pool, but the water is hurting her so bad. Naruto's face is completely shocked that Moka jumped in the pool for willing to save his life… like his old friend Neji who sacrifice him for life.

"What an idiot! Now then, Naruto, I'm…" said Tamao as her eyes are widened that Naruto's face is angry. His eyes are very red… it showed Kurama's eyes that made her got scared and fear of his eyes. "W-What are…"

"Get off me! You bitch!" yelled Naruto as he delivered his hardest punch into her face, broke her jaws, and crashed at the edge of the pool. He dived in the water and swam to Moka. _"Moka… You're my precious friend who willing to_ sacrifice for me… like Neji, but I won't let this happen! P _lease be live!"_ his thought as he pulled out of Moka's rosary.

"Damn, he broke my jaws…" said Tamao as she sees the entirety of the pool was enveloped with blood red as the group of bats dive in the pool.

"You dare… you dare do as you wish?" asked Inner Moka

"Such an oppressive feeling… I've never expected it to be such, but you're still a vampire after all. Take this!" yelled Tamao wiggling her tail to splash at Inner Moka. Along with the girls, they're all splashing at her too. Inner Moka can't fight back while the water splashing on her, but…

"Moka!"

Inner Moka heard Naruto's voice as she turned around at Naruto and his clone.

"Uzumaki?" she asked

 **[Naruto: Raising Fighting Spirit]**

"Hold on!" yelled Naruto

"We're coming!" the clone said as he and real naruto jumped up and landed on the water... They're running on top of the water! Inner Moka and the mermaids were shocked at them.

"Im-Impossible!" one of the mermaid said in shocked.

"Get him, girls!" yelled Tamao as the half of mermaids are charging at Naruto.

"Fuuton Rasengan!" yelled Naruto creating his Rasengan by mixing wind element. By the look, the wind shuriken blades surrounded his Rasengan.

 _"Isobu! Get ready for combination Jutsu!"_ thought clone Naruto as Isobu nodded before he gives his water element to him "Suiton: Hahonryū!"

When they completed it, they threw their Jutsu at the same time and combination.

"Gufū Suika no Jutsu! (Hurricane Vortex Jutsu)" they yelled as their Jutsu are combining into a large quantity of water vapour. Once invoked, a strong wind whirls around inside the highly concentrated mist, turning it into a solid barrier.

"W-Woah…" said Kurumu in amaze how Naruto created Hurricane Vortex.

"Wh-What's going on?!" asked Tamao in shocked as she and the girls go up, fly inside the Hurricane. As it's done, they're all falling down in the air. However, Inner Moka jumped in the air and punched into Tamao's face.

"To take the bait and be caught to simple… you have to be a fish! Now realize your place!" she said as she spun her kicks to a group of girls and fell down into the water. Inner Moka landed on the ground, but she got her knee down because of the water that weaken her.

 **[Song ended]**

"Moka! Are you alright?!" asked Naruto in worried before he rushed to Inner Moka and helps her up.

"I'm fine, Uzumaki..." said Inner Moka looking at Naruto with a concern looks. She saw how he fought to Saizou and the mermaids. He used his unique power liked blue enegry orb and Hurricane. _"Uzumaki... you're human. How can you possible fight those monster- Ehh?!"_

Naruto carried her in bridal style without telling. He races out of the pool which Inner Moka showing her red cheeks.

"Uzumaki! You better put me down!" she tries to threaten at Naruto, but he igonre her and kept going.

"Hell no! The water has weaken you! I'm taking you to the nurse! I won't let my friend die on me!" yelled Naruto before they left, Kurumu was left behind.

"Did I just saw... Naruto's carrying other Moka...?" she asked


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, everyone! Thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy newspaper!" said Shizuka as she's ready to teach the new students in her club while she holding the newspaper… however, the entire room is all empty. It's only Naruto, Moka, and Kurumu are sitting on their desk and looked around the whole room. It makes them very nervous how they're the only one who joined the club.

"Ehh... sensei, is it really just three of us?" asked Naruto with a sweat as he and the girls are the only one who joined this club.

"Don't be silly! There's one more person!" said Shizuka with a smile.

"One more person?" asked Naruto before he heard a male's voice coming from the door.

"Excuse me!" a voice came from the door that made everyone draw the attentions.

"See, here he comes, the only other member!" said Shizuka

"I'm sorry for being late! This is my first day!" said the man who came in the door and bought flower with him. He has reddish brown eyes and ink black hair with a red headband. He has the Yokai Academy uniform. "Greetings everyone! I'm the club leader, Ginei Morioka! You can call me Gin." as he passing the flowers to Moka and Kurumu.

 _"Who is this guy?"_ thought Naruto didn't get him, but he kinda reminds him of Ero- Sennin.

"Gin is the only 2nd club member. Just ask him anything you don't know about this club, ok?" asked Shizuka

"You can always count on me!" said Gin

 _"Naruto, I'm not very good with this kind of furty guy!"_ thought Kurumu as she held Naruto's arm and her breasts are also touching on it.

"I have to leave this class because I have a staff meeting. Bye bye!" said Shizuka as she left the room and closed the door before Gin is readying to teach everyone.

"Okay then! Let me introduce the newspaper club to you guys. So the main objective of the newspaper club is to distribute the school newspaper and to report any happenings in the school, then write the in the newspaper." said Gin

"It sound pretty easy." said Naruto

"True, but you need to have material to report, so speak up." said Gin as everyone started to think about the report.

"I know, the serial peeping case!" said Kurumu

"Peeping case?" asked Naruto as that word reminds him of Ero Sennin who keep peeping the women.

"I heard that there's someone peeping at the girls in the school recently and he's so fast that no one's seen his face clearly yet." explained Kurumu

"Peeping is despicable!" said Moka

 _"That's totally sound like Ero-Sennin who always wanted to peep at the girls."_ thought Naruto with a sweat as he's pulling his own collar.

 **"You know, about peeping, kinda remind of your teacher." said Kurama**

"Please, don't remind me..." said Naruto as he's looking up the sky and hopefully Jiraiya isn't watching him for doing some perverted stuff.

"If that's the case, we should first find people with information." said Gin

"How do we find them?" asked Moka

"The basis for reporting is… Go around asking for information and…" said Gin before the next scent is Moka and Kurumu are posting on the high wall by using the chair to boost it up. However, they can't even reach it.

"Senpai, is this high enough to stick the posters?" asked Moka tried to reach it by tipping her toes.

"A little more will do." said Gin

"Eh?! A little more?" asked Kurumu

"Yeah, a little bit more." said Gin as he kneeling down and looking at the girls' panties.

Where is Naruto? Well, he was posting the news in the hallway. As he done his work, he's on his way to talk Gin for giving him more work. However, he sees him is peeping at Moka and Kurumu's panties. He was shocked that Gin is peeping at their panties.

"Hey, Gin, just what the hell are you doing?!" he asked as he rushing to him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked

"Don't bull crap with me. I just saw you were peeping at Moka and Kurumu's panties!" said Naruto

"Heh. Are you an idiot? Do you think a person would do such a shameless thing?" asked Gin

"Bull crap!" said Naruto

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Moka as she turned around them because she heard Naruto's yelling.

"Nothing, he said that he saw your panties." lied Gin as the two girls were shocked at Naruto for peeping at their panties.

"No! It was you, Gin!" said Naruto before two girls jumped down and glaring at him.

"Naruto!" the girls yelled.

"Wait, girls! I swear I didn't-" Naruto said before two girls slapped him in both cheeks and Kurumu walk away. "Moka, please believe me, I didn't-"

"I hate dirty men…" mumbled Moka before she ran off from him.

* * *

 **In woman's bathroom.**

Moka is looking at herself on the mirror. She felt very embarrassing that Naruto peeped at her pantie. She doesn't like how the men did.

"Geez, did Naruto really see it? This is so embarrassing." said Moka as she grabbed her skirt and very nervous about Naruto is going to peep at her pantie again. "Which one am I wearing today…?"

"What are you doing?" asked Rosario who spoke to her as she freaks out.

"Oh, it's you!" said Moka in shocked.

"What do you mean "It's you"… More importantly, you had to be very careful. That guy emits a dangerous aura. It's an aura that's hiding a strong power. You'd better be careful of that man called Gin." said Rosario as she felt the very strong aura of Gin before she first time seen him. Moka pretty agrees with her, but she was wondering she can trust Naruto... or...

* * *

 **Next day.**

"I don't like dirty guys!" Moka talked to Naruto who following her and tries to explain it.

"Moka, please understand. It was…" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter, I don't know you anymore!" yelled Moka as Naruto suddenly shocked that she actually said that. He looked down and made a sad face.

Gin is looking at Naruto and Moka relationship which he's getting jealous of him.

"There's a little something thing I'd like you to tell me!" he said giving his handsome smile as the two girls blush at him.

"What is it?" asked the girl#1

"That Naruto and Moka always together, but… are they dating?" asked Gin

"Well… I'm not really sure, but they do really match, do they?" asked Girl#1

"Naruto is very kind heart man. He cares about Moka. But I heard a rumor that Moka kissing Naruto on the neck. They must be dating!" asked Girl#1

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Naruto and Moka are dating!" cried Gin as the two girls have no idea what's he saying.

* * *

 **In the hallway**

Naruto is standing against the wall alone. He can't believe Moka yelled at him for peeping at her pantie. It wasn't him for peeping; it was Gin the one who peeped at Moka and Kurumu's panties.

 **"Hey, don't feel bad about yourself." said Matatabi**

"I can't…but I know Gin who's the one peeped at them and lied to them. He tricked me." said Naruto

"Yo, Naruto." said Gin who coming to him as Naruto is frowning at him for tricking him and peeping at Moka and Kurumu.

"Great, is that pervert guy again? I'm not in the mood. What's up?" Naruto asked

"Today club activities will be held outside. Why don't you come with me?" asked Gin as Naruto was surprised that he asked that question. He and Gin went outside behind of the school building.

"Outside? Why are we outside?" asked Naruto

"Don't worry, everybody be coming soon! Seems like you're being disliked by Moka." said Gin

"Well, yeah, it seems to be the problem." said Naruto

"Hey, look over there." said Gin as he pointing at the rectangle window.

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"Take a peek inside." said Gin

"Okay, sure, why not. If this is an activity, I'm willing to do it." said Naruto stepped closer to the hall while Gin quiet laughs himself for telling him to do that.

 _"Hehehe… Idiot!"_ thought Gin with a grin for tricking Naruto, but...

"Hey, Gin-sensei!" said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Gin sees Naruto is moving his hand for telling him to come here. So he walked toward him.

"Can you stay here and save the spot for me? Because there's something I need to prepare before that." said Naruto

"Sure, I don't mind." said Gin before Naruto smiled at him and tapped on his shoulder. He walked away from the wall as he does some kind of hand sign which is made Gin confuse. "Huh?"

"Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy Jutsu)" yelled Naruto before the smoke appeared, he transformed into a naked blond woman. Gin's jaws were dropped and shocked that he sees a naked blond woman! He got nosebleed then he fell down on the ground.

"Girls! There's a pervert man is spying on you!" yelled Naruto in girl's voice before the group of girls went outside and goes surrounded to Gin with their death glaring.

"Ladies… I…" he tries to explain before the group of girls starting to beat him up so bad as Naruto in girl version ran off. She transformed back into male form and figures it out who's the pervert.

 _"That's a payback… Boy, I haven't used my old Jutsu so long!"_ His thought with a smirk.

 **"There's one more thing you should know this." Said Kurama**

 _"What's up?"_ thought Naruto

* * *

"So I'm waiting for him! Rather than the evidence… I want to believe Naruto!" said Moka

"Haha… are you serious? How romantic! I'm falling love for you, but I told ya right. That on the night a full moon, my self-control weakens!" said Gin with an evil grin before he suddenly transformed into a wolf.

"S-Senpai?"

 **"When my excite me so much… I suddenly lose control over myself! Then I'll make you my woman by force, Moka Akashiya." yelled Gin before he charged at Moka...**

"Moka!" yelled Naruto as he being held by Kurumu's flying. She dropped him on the ground before he ran toward at Moka to take out of her Rosario.

 **"Back off!" roared Gin**

 _"Kurama was right about him! He's the one!"_ thought Naruto before he sees Gin is attacking him with a speed, so he bend down and slides on his knees to dodge him. He kicked him into the air before he finally caught up Moka.

"Naruto! I'm…" said Moka.

"No time to explain! This guy is dangerous!" yelled Naruto knew what to do as he took out Moka's rosary. Her aura showed dark red and the group of bats surrounded her. Her pink hair changed into white and the eyes changed into a red. After she's completed, she's facing at werewolves Gin as she prepares her fight.

 **"This is Moka's true form! Beautiful… This is awesome! A vampire is fine too! Even if I have to defeat you, I'll make you my woman!" yelled Gin as he charged at her**

"Don't mess with me, you bastard!" yelled Inner Moka before she punched him, but he dodges her punches with his incredible speed.

 **"Where are you looking at? I'm over here!" laugh Gin as he landed on the top of the roof.**

"He's fast!" said Kurumu in shocked.

 **"If vampires rely on power, werewolves are monsters who rely on speed! And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed. The moonlight of the full moon tonight is at its brightest!" said Gin as he used his fast speed again and runs around Inner Moka to make her confuse.**

Inner Moka can't fight back because Gin's speed is too fast. She can't focus on him

 _"What? I can't see his speed… This is the speed of werewolf!"_ her thought as she tries to look out for Gin.

 **"Give up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory." said Gin before he landed on the ground, he rushed to Inner Moka and slashes on her.**

Lucky he only slashed her shirt. He begins to use his running speed again on Moka. When he was about to do his final deliver hits, someone kicked into his face and rolling against the entrance door.

"What?!" he said in shocked that it was Naruto who kicked him, but how did he get him so fast.

"U-Uzumaki?" asked Inner Moka in shocked that he just kicked Gin in the face with such incredible speed. All she just saw is Yellow Flash.

"Don't worry, Moka. It's my turn to protect you." said Naruto holding tri-pronged kunai with his hand and facing at Gin as he gets up. He can't believe that he got kicked by his own student.

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Breakdown!]**

"Naruto, who are you?!" demanded Gin

"I'm just Naruto Uzumaki. And remember, Yokai can't reveal the form." said Naruto with a smirk as he's throwing his tri-pronged Kunai up in the air and then grabbed it. After that, he moves his body to do his fighting stance. Gin started to have his sweat and his body is shaking in the form. He feels the very strong aura of Naruto.

 ** _"What… My body is shaking…"_ his thought**

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me?" asked Naruto before Gin glaring at him as he charged at him with his claws. However, he was so shocked that Naruto dodged his claw attack with the Yellow Flash.

"He's fast! Faster than Gin's speed in his werewolf form." said Kurumu

Inner Moka is looking at Naruto very carefully. She sees Gin kept attacking him while dodging his attack so easily. Naruto kicked into his stomach and uppercut to his jaws. Gin was sent in the mid-air, but he resist it and back away from him.

 _"Father, I hope you're watching me…"_ thought Naruto charged his Lava Rasengan which that was Son Goku's chakra. He started to charge at Gin by running. He throws his kunai at him. Unfortunately, Gin can easily dodge his kunai as his claw is getting closer to Naruto's face.

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu

"You idiot! Move!" yelled Inner Moka

"Idiot, you think that useless weapon can hit me-" yelled Gin before Naruto suddenly vanished up above of him, smashed onto his back. "Im-impossible! How did you get up there?!"

"Hiraishin Ni no Dan." Naruto said before his Lava Rasengan smashes him onto the ground and burned his back because his Rasengan is lava. Inner Moka was amazed how Naruto just dodged… no, he just did teleport. She has never him move like that.

 **[Song ended]**

When Naruto's Rasengan is gone and finally the battle over, he put his tri-pronged kunai into the pocket.

 **"I gotta be honest, you're getting better than your father." said Gyuki**

"Thanks, Gyuki. And thank you for lending me a lava chakra, Son Goku." said Naruto with a smile as Son Goku nodded and gave his thumbs up for him. He turned around at Inner Moka who came to him and wanted to ask.

"Uzumaki, what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" asked Naruto

"That move you just did. You teleported it and the strange blue energy orb like you did to Saizou." said Inner Moka.

"That called Hiraishin Ni no Dan which it was my kunai that did teleport. And the blue energy orb that you wanted to know, it called Rasengan." said Naruto

"I see, but how can you break Kurumu's spell?" asked Inner Moka in serious. She swears... she felt his aura before he broke Kurumu's spell. It wasn't his aura, it was something else who helped to break it.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you of my secret." said Naruto as Inner Moka suddenly frowns for not telling her about his secret. Before that, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uz… Naruto?" asked Inner Moka

"Don't worry; when the time has come, I promise I'll tell you all of my secret dattebayo." said Naruto giving his warmth heart smile at her that made her blushing for seeing his smile. "Moka, are you okay?" before Inner Moka suddenly kicked onto Naruto in the sky.

"What! What did I do?!" he yelled while he's flying in the sky.

"You're too close to me! You pervert!" yelled Inner Moka.

"Why me! Damn you, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto screamed at the sky.

* * *

 **Next day.**

The group of students is looking at the scoring board.

"13." said Moka looking at her score on the board. The boys were happy for her that she's on 13 place.

"You're amazing, Moka. I've got to follow your example." said Naruto as his score is 150... Remember, he didn't like to learn and school.

 **"Yeah, that's bullshit. You actually started to begging on us for helping you." said Kurama.**

"Shut up, Kurama." said Naruto

 **"At your age, you're still stupid and idiot." said Shukaku before laughing at him as his face suddenly sad and anime crying.**

"Don't cry, Naruto; I'll help you for studying." said Moka before Naruto stopped crying as he's looking at her smile. It's so warm and kind heart.

"Thank you, Moka! Thank you!" excited Naruto like a child as he hugged Moka.

"I can't believe this man is crying…" said the rosary

While Naruto and Moka talking at each other, there was a young girl who was watching them walking. She has short black hair and purple eyes. She wears a black witch hat, droops downa pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

"Congratulations, Yukari! It looks like you're number one again." said the bully that was the young girl's name before she turned around. "Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for anything. But you will suffer if you get too cocky."

"C-Cocky?" asked Yukari wondering what's that word mean.

"For example! Your attire looks like cosplay!" said the bully

"No matter how you look at it, it's against the school rule." said another bully as he's looking at Yukari's clothes.

"Th-This is..." said Yukari

"Seriously, as the class representative, your existence is a headache to me." said Bully laughs at Yukari before she spins her magic rod to make buckets appeared. It hits the bullies' head.

"Hahahaha! You deserve this!" said Yukari

"You… what the hell did you just do to me?! You little brat!" yelled the bully before he charged at her, but his face got kicked back by Naruto with his anger.

"Hey, you! Don't you ever trying to bully this little girl!?" asked Naruto in anger that made everyone draw their attention at him and the bullies. The bullies can't fight in here.

"W-We'll leave it at here for the moment." said the bully

"Alright, let's go!" said the bully#2

"You had better remember this, Yukari!" said the bully before he and his group left them alone.

Naruto cool it down and glad that Yukari didn't get hurt by those bullies. He didn't like bullies how they treated this little girl.

"T-Thank you so much, you really saved me! My name is Yukari Sendou." said Yukari

"It's no problem. If you being bully by those guys, just tell me and I'll teach them the lesson." said Naruto with a smile.

"Yukari...? Wait, I heard that even though you're in the grade as us, you're only 11?" asked Moka

"Eh! She's only 11!" said Naruto in shocked that Yukari is only 11 and goes to high school. Perhaps, she is...

 **"Yeah, she's smarter than you." said Kurama.**

"You're really smart, Yukari!" said Moka with a smile as Yukari blush for hearing what's she said. Naruto frowned down for being so stupid and idiot like Kurama just said.

"No, well... cool is such... I mean, I'm not... I'm just.." Yukari tries to say something back to her. "You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka. You know, I..." as Naruto and Moka blinked their eyes for what's she gonna says. "I love you, Moka!" she jumped onto Moka and hugged her. She crashed her onto the ground

"Ehhh!" yelled Naruto in shocked before he turned around at them... he sees Yukari is touching Moka's breasts with both hands! He cover

"I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom!" said Yukari

"Wait, bu saying that you have made your mind is..." said Moka.

"Please go out with me!" said Yukari

"About that... It's fine if it's as friends..." said Moka

"I'm so happy!" yelled Yukari as she put her head against Moka's chest.

Naruto is covering his nose while he got a bloody nose. He can't stop nosebleed while watching Yukari touching Moka's breasts.

* * *

In the hallway, students were looking at Moka and Yukari because Yukari is holding Moka's breasts and being dragged.

"Mine are as flat as a washboard; this feeling is like a dream!"

"This is bad, my strength is leaving me…"

"Wait! What the hell are you girls doing?" asked Naruto

"Oh, hey, Naruto Uzumaki! I just know that your grade is suck! That mean you're an idiot!" yelled Yukari as Naruto's face looked down and made a sad.

"Idiot… idiot…" he said in sadly.

"I love Moka! So I don't want my beautiful Moka to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you. That's why I'm challenging you! Magical wand!" said Yakari pulling out of her wand which that made Naruto confused.

"Magic wand? Ahhh!" said Naruto as he being attacked by flying sweepers and buckets.

"Naruto!" said Moka

"It's magic! I used magic with this magical wand in order to control the brooms. Cuz I'm a witch!" said Yukari as Naruto and Moka were shocked for revealing her form.

* * *

"I finally got rid of Yukari." said Moka as she's at the nurse room before she opened the door; she was shocked that she sees Naruto is touching Kurumu's breasts lying on the bed.

"Wait! Moka! My body was…" he said.

"What in the world you guys doing?! Kurumu, you must have used your charm!" said Moka as she turned away from them.

"How would that be possible?" asked Kurumu as she got out of the bed before Naruto accident fell down while he pulled down of her pantie. When he looked up, he sees Kurumu has no pantie that made him goes nose bleed nose.

"N-Naruto…!" said Moka as she getting angry at Naruto. He tries explaining to her.

"Wait! I swear my body just-" said Naruto before he heard a child from outside. He and the others turned their back and saw Yukari is the one who controlled Naruto.

"Moka, please do something about her! I'm not very happy now!" said Naruto

"I don't really mind though." said Kurumu with a smile.

"Well Naruto, Yukari is still young." said Moka

"I had enough of that. We must teach Yukari not do those troubles thins to other people." Said Naruto

"Even so…" said Moka

"Yukari! If you keep doing these prank to people, they're going to hate you or didn't want to be friend with you!" said Naruto

"I'm fine with that. I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower intelligence. Beside… I've always been alone." said Yukari

"Yukari… you…" said Naruto before he was about to say something to her, but she suddenly wave her magic rod and made the bucket fell down on his head.

"You got tricked!" said Yukari as she ran off of the classroom.

"Damn you!" said Naruto before he started to chase at Yukari, but Moka stopped him.

"Please let me talk to her!" said Moka before she ran after Yukari.

"But, you do really get the feeling she's a witch. It could be because she's one of the hated race." said Kumuru

"Hated race?" asked Naruto

"Don't you know? Look. It's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or human being, right? Long ago, they were called the boundary beings that connected the human and supernatural worlds, but today, their race is called half-breed, and they are discriminated." said Kumuru

"So what happen next?" asked Naruto

"On top of that, it seems they're hated in the human world too! In the middle, there were things called witch hunts where many witches were killed a human. You know, that girl may have really been all alone until now." said Kumuru

Naruto's eyes suddenly went widened that Yukari is just liked him who got hate by humans.

 _"Alone…"_ his thought as he flashing back to his old childhood memories.

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

Yukari got thrown against the tree by the bullies again.

"So disgusting! A witch is such a disgusting being… **! Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class! Why don't I rid this academy of you!" said the bully as he and his crews transformed into a lizard.**

Before Yukari was about to use the magic wand on them, but the bully lizard broke her wand by biting it.

"Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari!" yelled Moka

 **"Damn, so it's you, Moka Akashiya! You've caught us at bothersome time…" said the bully**

"Please don't worry about me and run away, Moka! I can take care of such low-level monsters myself!" said Yukari

"That won't do, Yukari! Don't act so strong! When you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help. You need to be true to yourself, Yukari." said Moka as she walked through the lizards group.

"I…" said Yukari

"You don't have to force yourself… You don't have to be alone. You're still young, so you have to be a little more honest." said Moka

"I didn't force myself." Said Yukari

"You're really very lonely, right? If you're lonely… if being alone pains you, it's alright to say it. I've always been alone too." said Moka with a sad smile as Yukari's eyes widened that she's a same as her.

"Moka too." She said

"That's why I can't leave you alone… I want to help you, Yukari." said Moka

 **"What are you blathering about!? Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us." said the lizard as he suddenly grabbed Moka's arm, but Yukari bite of his arm. "Oww! What do you think you're doing, you little brat!" before he was about attack her, but someone grabbed Yukari and Moka with the Yellow Flash.**

"I-It's you…" said Yukari in shocked

"N-Naruto!" said Moka in surprised that Naruto's here.

"Sorry for being late." said Naruto as he put the girls down and turned to face at the lizards with his anger. The three of lizards are afraid by looking at his anger face. His aura made them scared.

 **"Hey… this guy is serious…" said the lizard#2**

 **"Shut up! He's just one guy! We can take him out together!" said the lizard#1**

Naruto sighs how those lizards think they can take him down. Before he was about to fight them, but Moka stopped him.

"Naruto, please take out of my Rosario. I had enough of those bullies!" said Moka showing her determined face. Her face is very serious. She really hates the bully.

"Alright, it's time to teach them a lesson." said Naruto as Moka nodded before he took out of the Rosario as the sky turned dark and red. Moka's hair changed white and her eyes are red.

"Stand down, you inferior beings!" yelled Inner Moka as the three lizards are scared of her.

 _"This is Moka's true form. A legendary super-vampire!"_ thought Yukari watching her fight with three lizards. Inner Moka instantly punched and kicked two of those lizards. They fell onto the tree.

 **"I-Impossible! What the hell are you?!" asked the last lizard before he turned his back and sees Naruto is charging with his Rasengan.**

"You should more pay attention! Take this, Rasengan!" yelled Naruto smashes his Rasengan onto lizard's stomach, sending him in the air and crashed against the tree.

 _"N-Naruto can fight like Moka… A-Amazing!"_ thought Yukari couldn't believe Naruto can fight like Inner Moka. She thought he was an idiot and suck at his math, but now, she knows him can fight.

After the battle is over, Naruto took a deep breath as he walked toward to Yukari

"Are you okay, Yukari?" he asked.

 **[Song: Fairy Tail Seigi no Chikara]**

"I did such horrible things to everyone… Why do you still save me?" asked Yukari looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighs as he's going to tell his story about his childhood. He put his knees down at Yukari's level.

"It's because I'm just liked you who got hated by humans. When I was a child, people tried to kick me out of the village and told their children to leave me alone. I was crying at my apartment alone because I didn't get any friends." He said with a sad voice as Yukari and the others were shocked for hearing his short story.

"So, let's be friend, okay?" asked Naruto with a kindly smile before Yukari jumped hugged him and crying onto his chest for hearing his sad story. He gently wrapped his one arm around back of her head as he hugged her back. He can feel her sadness and loneliness.

Inner Moka felt bad of Naruto's childhood dream. It was so horribly and cruel how he used to be alone and hated by humans. She was shocked that people of a village tried to kick Naruto out and told their children not to play with him.

 _"Naruto... what happened to your childhood? Where's your parents?"_ her thought.

 **[Song end and next day]**

"Yukari really has changed into a good girl!" said Moka

"I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks all the time. It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit." said Kurumu

"That's great! Yukari is really-" said Moka before she opened the door...

"Naruto! I love-love you!" said Yukari hugging Naruto as Moka and Yukari dropped their bag on the ground and said...

"Yukari!" they yelled in shocked.

"Well... you see..." said Naruto

"Oh! Good afternoon! I was just admitted into the newspaper club today! Please help me with everything, okay!" said Yukari as the two girls were shocked.

"New club member!?" they yelled.

"Yeah, she's a new club member." said Naruto

"That's because I love Moka! And then I fell in love with Naruto too! said Yukari with a smile as Kurumu started to glaring at her for stealing her lover. "When I was saved by Naruto, I felt a mature atmosphere! In other words, I hope he'll save me a few more times!"

"Well... we can't-" said Naruto before Kurumu suddenly rushed and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto is mine!" she said

"No, he's mine!" yelled Yukari pulled Naruto back.

"You can't, Yukari! Naruto's mine!" yelled Moka as she jumping onto Naruto while he tries to say something.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! This is too much-" said Naruto before Moka bits on his neck and said...

"Kappuchu~"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready… Go!" yelled the coach as the male students began to run on the tracking field. They're all running very fast and fast while the coach is timing on them.

"Ha! When I win, I'm going to date with Moka!" the male student said

"Hell no! It'll be me!" another student said. Before that, two students turned their back and shocked to sees a blond man who running very fast. It was Naruto who just went right passed by them.

 _"Piece of cake!"_ his thought in smirked. In his world, he was trained by Rock Lee for running increased the speed. Now, it's easy for him to run while the male students were sad for left behind and not dating with Moka.

"Go Naruto!" cheered Moka as she and the two girls are sitting on the bench while two girls are cheering on Naruto for first place.

"You can do this, my love!" yelled Kurumu

"He's not your love! He's mine!" yelled Yukari as she and Kurumu begin to rival at each other. Moka dropped her sweat how they're gonna fight over Naruto.

 **"You got harem hot girls are cheering at you." said Kurama as he's looking at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari are cheering for Naruto.**

"They're not my girlfriends, alright! Let me finish my race." yelled Naruto as he see the finish line. He's almost reached the goal as the couch is ready for time him.

"You're almost there, Naruto!" yelled Moka

"Go, Naruto!" yelled Kurumu and Yukari together.

Before Naruto smirked and almost reach the goal, but there's someone who went passed him with incredible speed. Moka and the girls were shocked that Naruto got lost by a person who just ran past him. Naruto's eyes were shocked how fast that guy was. He sees his hair is white and red eyes. He wears a red scarf with white dots.

 _"In-Incredible! His speed is almost faster than Bushy Brows in his normal!"_ his thought in shocked.

"Incredible! You got caught up with Naruto!" said coach in shocked as the new guy smirked and randomly bragged out from nowhere which is made remind Naruto of Rock Lee who got excited and victory.

"Hey, your speed was great." said Naruto as he went to him and giving the smile.

"Thank you! My name is Shiina! What's yours?!" asked Shiina with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." said Naruto before Shiina sees his friends are coming from behind.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Moka

"Moka, this is Shiina. The one who beat me during tracking." said Naruto

"My name is Moka. It's nice to meet you." said Moka

"I'm Kurumu." said Kurumu

"I'm Yukari." said Yukari as Shiina is looking at her with strange looks. "What is it?"

"Can you pull the rabbit out of your hat?!" Shiina asked with a smile as Naruto and everyone was surprised that Shiina wanted to see Yukari's magic.

"Uhh… sure." said Yukari as she takes out of her hat. She placed her hand inside of her hat and said, "Abracadabra!" as she actually pulled out of the rabbit.

"Woah! That's cool!" said Shiina in excited.

"That was nice magic." said Naruto with a smile as Yukari smiled back at him

"Thank you!" she said

* * *

 **In next hallway**

Naruto is walking in the hallway while talking with Moka.

"What do you think?" she asked

"Think of what?" asked Naruto

"Shiina. The guy who beat you in tracking field." said Moka

"Yeah, he's alright and kinda act like childish." said Naruto as he remembers back in time when he was 13, he used to act like a child and starting to fool around. And also, he tries to prove that he can beat Sasuke. "Man… that was a long time ago. _Shiina … he kinda just likes me."_

"I just heard that Shiina made a friend of Yukari." said Moka

"Really! That was quick." said Naruto before that...

"Hey, have you heard about a rumor?" one of student whispered as Naruto stopped and wants to hear what they saying.

"Yeah, there's a child whose was pick picking on the rabbit and then a gigantic rabbit cursed him into one for hurting the one of his friend. In human school, everyone was picking on him because he got the curse of a rabbit." Another student said before that Shiina is standing right behind them and has listened to them. Shiina did spit out carrots that impale two students in the head and blood gushes out comically.

"Gotcha!" he said in childish as he ran away from them.

"Naruto... he's just like me..." said Moka in sadly that Shiia has a worst same past as her.

 _"Shiina… you're just like Moka."_ Naruto thought as he felt sorry about Shiina's past. He can describe to him that he's just like Moka. Shiina is aloneness and desperate, so Naruto must have thought of him that he went to Yokai Academy.

* * *

Naruto is walking outside and just chilling around here. He's looking up at the sky, but he sensed someone...

"I know you're there, Shiina." he said as Shiina came out from the tree. Naruto was wondering why is he here. "Why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

"I just heard you fought Saizou. I want you to fight me." said Shiina as he did his fighting stance which it made Naruto remind of Rock Lee. He can't just fight in this place that was close to the school.

"Shiinam, I understand why you got curse by Yokai Rabbit. I don't fight to anyone. It's against the rule-" said Naruto as Shiina suddenly transformed into a white rabbit which made him shocked "You're…" as he sees Shiina's form is a rabbit that broke the rule.

"Let's play, Naruto or else…" said Shiina with a smile before he suddenly rushed at him before he elbows hit onto the stomach. "I'll destroy you!"

Naruto got pushed back against the tree as he couldn't believe that Shiina's speed is very fast and his strength is almost as Inner Moka's strength. He took out his Hiraishin Kunai and prepare for his serious battle with him because he sensed the chakra is strong. Shiina rushed to Naruto and about to attack him again with his elbow, but Naruto used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to dodge Shiina's attack. He went behind him before he jumped and spinning kick to his head.

"Rabbito Pīsu! (Rabbit Peace)" yelled Shiina as he holds his hand in a shape of the "Peace Sign" and uses powerful strength to knock out Naruto. He went flies against the tree as it fell down. "It's over-" before that, he sees Naruto turned into white poof as the real Naruto uppercut to his jaw came out from the ground. Then, he created 10 of kage bunshin no Jutsu. They charged at Shiina, but he ran too fast while he punches and kicks them. "Rabbito Binta! (Rabbit Bitch Slap) as forms his Peace Sign and uses it as a slap to the last Naruto clone.

Naruto sweat drops how Shiina's last move... it kinda remind him of Sakura who bitch slap him.

"Looks like I have to use…" he said before he was going to use it, but he heard a voice of Moka. He sees her that she running after him because her Rosario told her that he's in trouble. "You idiot! You shouldn't-"

 **[Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit]**

"Too late!" yelled Shiina as he used his speed to get behind Moka. She looks behind before Shiina was about use to Rabbit Peace to her, but Naruto quickly grabbed Moka as they dodged the Rabbit Peace. Naruto punches to Shiina, but he dodged it... However, his face got hit by some kind of force attack as he rolling on the ground.

"Your eyes are…" said Moka as she's looking at his eyes looks like a toad with the orange mark around it. Naruto dodges Shiina's attack as he landed next to the tree and put Moka down.

"Don't interfere me, he only wants me." said Naruto as he stands up and facing at Shiina as he's starting to get up.

"I see that you're serious now." said Shiina before he went charged at him again as he'll use one of his signature moves. Naruto dodges of his attack before he punched onto his stomach and then kicks to his head. Moka was amazed that she senses Naruto's aura has increased that was equal to Inner Moka's strength.

"Rabbito Pīsu!" yelled Shiina as he's attacking Naruto with his hand Peace Sign, but he dodges it. He punches to Shiina's face, but he dodges him by moving to the right. Before that, his face got hit by the force again just like last time. He was so sure that he dodged it... no... he just figure that was Naruto's one of his moves.

"Kawazu Tataki!" yelled Naruto as he delivers a powerful open-handed strike Shiina's stomach before that, he create a giant blue energy orb. "Take this, Odama Rasengan!" as he slammed into his stomach and sending him crash through the trees. After it's over, Naruto went to Shiina who just got defeated. He bend down and begins to help him out.

 **[Song ended]**

"W-Why did you save me?" asked Shiina

"Because you're just like Moka's aloneness who being picking by humans. I understand why you move out to this school." said Naruto as Shiina's eyes are widened that he just says that Moka just like him. Shiina got punished by Yokai rabbit for hurting his friend. Probably... he should...

* * *

 **Next day.**

"That was amazing yesterday. What was that form?" asked Moka as she's walking with Naruto.

"Well that you saw my form, well… That's called Sennin mode." Naruto revealed one of his secret as Moka was amazed that his form is strong. However, to Rosario which is Inner Moka, she still wanted to know how Naruto broke Kurumu's spell.

"Naruto!" said Kurumu as she randomly hugs Naruto from nowhere. Her breasts are against to his head as he's blushing. "I heard you're a very strong man! Will you be my…"

"No Kurumu! He's mine!" yelled Yukari as she's pulling Naruto's arm to her.

"G-Girls…!" said Naruto in a struggle before he opened the door…

"Shiina?!" asked the girls

"Hey girls! I decide to join this club because… Naruto is my first friend!" said Shiina with a smile.

"Naruto!" the girls yelled at Naruto for no reason as he sweatdrops while backing away from them.

"Please! Why don't you give me a break?!" he yelled

* * *

"Everyone, we have some news! The missing girls!" said Gin as everyone was surprised for hearing that news.

"Missing girls?" said Naruto in wondered

"So what happened?" asked Shiina while he's eating his carrot.

"Several students have gone missing without a trace lately, one after another… seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual? I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!" said Gin with a serious face.

 _"Wow, since when did he become serious? I'm glad he's…"_ thought Naruto. He gotta say, Gin must have retire for looking at the girls while they changing... Not like Ero-Sennin.

"If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, I'll be a chance to get to know them better!" said Gin

 _"That's your serious?!"_ thought Naruto in shocked that he just said that.

Few minute later, Naruto is walking around outside while looking up at the sky. He was wondering how his friends were doing in his world because he kinda misses them. In his world, he found out that Kakashi is a Hokage. He was wondering how is he doing.

 _"Man… I really missed my friends."_ His thought

 **"At least you found the hot girls." said Kurama.**

 _"They're my not hot girls!"_ thought Naruto with a blush.

 **"Anyway, Naruto, why don't you use your Sennin mode to find the missing girls?" Matatabi giving Naruto idea as he agrees with her plan, but not right here because he didn't want to get caught by people.**

"Yeah, I should use…" he said before he heard a voice of Moka was talking to the sensei, but whose sensei and what did it teach. He ran behind the tree, watching Moka is talking with sensei. She wears a bandana over her head. She wears a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it from her stint of painting.

"I'm really glad, Moka." She said

 _"So that's the art teacher which Shiina told me about her? Her name is Hitomi Isigami."_ thought Naruto

"When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection! Your beauty truly is high art." said Hitomi

"Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next!" said Moka

"Oh me too…" said Hitomi

"Wow, that sensei looks very friendly. I can't believe Moka is going to be a model. That's good for her." said Naruto

A few hours later, Naruto went to the art school. He sees lots of students are joining at art school, but he heard some of them skipped their schedule.

"Sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!" the female student said.

 _"Wow… the art class is sure popular."_ thought Naruto as he's looking at the book of art because he wanted to see what kind of model is it.

"Um, sensei, could you help me with this?" asked Moka

"Oh, you see this…" said Hitomi

 _"Moka seems very happy. Maybe it'll be better to leave her alone."_ thought Naruto as he got up and went out of the art school.

In the next hallway

"Hey, Moka!" Naruto called Moka's name as she turned around at him.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Moka

"I was wondering… what is your art?" asked Naruto as Moka's face is surprised that he asked her that question. So she begins to run off from him.

"Sorry, Naruto! I can't tell you of my project. It's a secret!" said Moka with a smile as she ran to her school art.

 _"Secret? She must have worked very seriously."_ thought Naruto as Shiina tackles him from behind without warned him. "Shiina! Don't scare me like that!"

"My bad, bro. Hey, have you heard the news?" asked Shiina

"The news?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, the girls went missing again yesterday. I just found out." said Shiina

 _"Strange…"_ thought Naruto in wondered.

* * *

"Man… This late." said Naruto who's at the art school in the night while he heard a lightning. He went inside the art class as he's looking for Moka. He walked into the classroom and about to ask someone, but he didn't see anyone around here. It was an empty class. Does it mean the class is over because of half day? No… he can still sense people are still inside.

"That's strange… students should be in class and doing their art." said Kokuou

"I can sense them, but where's everyone?" asked Chomei

"I don't know, but they should be…" said Naruto before he heard someone is crying coming from his right at the locker. "Hello? Are you okay?" as he opened the locker before his face was… "What the hell? Did someone crying from inside…" as he sees a woman in the statue is crying with tears… I mean her real tears and actually crying.

 **"What the fuck!" said Son Goku in shocked**

 **"Yo! That statue is crying!" said Gyuki**

Naruto was shocked and had no idea what's going on. He sees a statue woman is crying and he even can sense of her life chakra. Did someone turned her into a statue? If he knows this place is an art, so that mean someone must have…

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ his thought before he sensed a dark aura coming from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing to my art?" asked Hitomi who came nowhere as Naruto turned around at her.

"Uhh… Hey, Sensei! I-I'm very sorry without your permission. You see I came here…" he said

"Oh, you must be Naruto from class three?" asked Hitomi as her face changed into a smile.

"Yeah, that's me!" said Naruto as his brain begins to suspicious of Hitomi. A few second ago, he just saw Hitomi's face looks very scary and creeped him out.

"And you're Moka's friend. You came to pick her up?" asked Hitomi

"Yeah, is she busy?" asked Naruto

"Yea, very busy." said Hitomi

"Naruto… Why are you here?"

Naruto heard Moka's voice who been here a few second.

"Moka, there's something that…" he said before Moka pushed him outside of the school.

"I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So Leave!" she said

"Moka! Please I just saw…" said Naruto.

"What I do is none of your business! Please just leave!" she yelled in anger as she realized that she's pushing his friend Naruto so far. She was about to apologize to him, but he walked off and understands why she doesn't want him to be here.

"Moka, let him go. He needs more time." said Hitomi

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto ranted himself for leaving Moka. He shouldn't have to stay with her at school, but she didn't want him to be here while doing her art. He's in the newspaper club as he slides the door…

"You're late! Yesterday, an eighth girl went missing!" said Gin as he's holding the paper for Naruto, but he already knows that. "I know you heard about this, but I got the information of the looks."

Naruto grabbed the paper as he's looking at the girls of the picture. There's nothing that he knows them, but…

"Wait! Hold on!" he said as he took one closer look at the one girl with two hair tied. He saw her in the art class and she's a statue. Before that, he realized that Moka is in… "Shit! She's trouble!"

* * *

"What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei?! Your hair! It's like a snake!" asked Moka as she suddenly back away against the door because she sees Hitomi's hair looks like snakes.

You see, Naruto just saw a little too much! So thanks to him, I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime!" said Hitomi as her one of the snake is stretches out to bite Moka's arm. As she being bitten, she got thrown through the wall.

"What?! The statues are crying as if they were real!" she said as her left arm started to feel the pain before she shocked that her arm is turning into a statue. "Wha… No… My left arm feels like its stone!"

"It's the medusa power of transformation into stone! Any living thing bitten by one of my snake hairs will turn into stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls." Said Hitomi

"No, you couldn't mean… then the other statue this room are all…" said Moka

"The beautiful students of this academy. Yes, I've turned them all to stone. Isn't it artistic? And you, too, will be turned into stone and added to my collection, Moka Akashiya." said Hitomi as her snakes surrounded Moka's body.

"Sensei, so all those students going missing… It was because of you, wasn't it?" she asked

"Huhu… take a good look at these girls! They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have sadness and despair. They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry. Oh…! How beautiful is this? Is this not true art?" said Hitomi with a psycho face as Moka is really scared of her that she's going into the statue like the girls. Her arm and leg are already turned into stone.

 _"N-Naruto… help me…"_ her thought

"Well then, it's about time to finishing touches on you." said Hitomi.

"Noooo!" Moka screamed before she heard…

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Breakdown.]**

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" someone yelled as the wind blade cuts Hitomi's hair to let Moka go. Hitomi was in shocked that her snake hairs got cut by the wind. It was Naruto who used that. He ran in front of Moka and defends her.

"Naruto!" said Hitomi

"You stay away from my friend!" said Naruto as he held his tri-pronged kunai before he quick looked at his back that he sees Moka's arm and leg turned into the stone. He was glad that he made it on time. "Moka, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but my arm and leg are…" said Moka as she can't move her leg or arm.

"You son of a bitch! You destroyed my hair!" yelled Hitomi

"So, you're the one who made girls missing and turned them into statue." said Naruto

"Be careful of her snake hairs. If they bite you, you'll turn into a statue like them." said Kurama

"Got it." said Naruto before Hitomi's snake hairs are attacking him, but he dodges the snakes with Yellow Flash. He got in front of her before punched onto her stomach. Hitomi flies against the wall as well as her snakes are still charging at Naruto in close range, but…

"Katon…" said Naruto as he dodges of the snakes and holding his Rasengan before it changed the element into blue fire. "Rasengan!" as he smashes his Rasengan onto Hitomi's chest, sending her through the wall and got outside of art school.

 **[Song ended]**

"You did it, Naruto!" excited Moka as the other girls begin to returned back to their normal. She sees her arm and leg has returned normal.

"Looks like the girls are free." said Naruto

"Yeah... Oh yes, Naruto!" said Moka

"What's up?" asked Naruto before Moka grabbed his hand as she dragging him to the art room. They went inside the small class that is where the girls' art was. "Where are you taking me?!"

"This!" said Moka before she pulled down the cloth as it shows the art of Naruto.

"Moka, did you..." he said

"Yes, I... I built an art for you... so..." said Moka as she walked closer to him as he's blushing that she's very close. He sees her face is red and wanted to say something very important.

"W-What's up, Moka?" he asked

"Sorry!" said Moka as she grabbed his neck before she bits on it. "Kappuchu~" as Naruto screamed out loud as he cursing at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Only two more days until the newspaper is printed. It's a lot of work, but let's do our best, ok!" said Moka as she's working on the newspapers

"Yep! We can do this!" said Naruto

"This is too boring!" said Shiina with a bored face as he heads down onto the desk while chewing the carrot. He wanted to do something fun like fighting and fun mission.

"I can't take this. It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here." said Kurumu

"It's true, we're just like a manga being chased by a deadline." said Yukari

"Stop being babies! A newspaper the same as the manga, with strict adherence to deadline! The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago on Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her. I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline." said Gin as he just sitting on his chair while reading his newspaper that made everyone got mad.

"Then help us, you lazy bastard!" said Naruto

"I'm not lazy! I'm just cheering you guys for doing your best." yelled Gin as he roughly put the newspaper down onto the desk.

"Yeah right… That's why you never get lucky women. Yesterday, the girls thanked me for saving them. And also, they have given me a kiss on my cheek." smirked Naruto as Gin got so angry and jealous of him for getting popular with girls. His's face is determined before he begins to help Naruto and the others for working on the newspaper. He is not gonna let him win for getting impressing by the women.

Few hours later…

"Is everyone working hard? I bought snacks!" said Shizuka as she came into the room and sees Naruto and everyone were exhausted for working hard on newspaper. Even Naruto summoned the clones; they're still exhaust and didn't want to do the newspapers anymore.

"There are a lot of cuts and a lot of pages, it's a lot of work." said Moka with a smile.

"Not even close…" whispered Naruto as his head went down on the desk for working so hard.

"Boy… I ran out of carrot…" said Shiina as he's shaking his empty bag that was his carrots to eat.

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up ok!" said Shizuka as Naruto is holding a raw fish that he got it from her.

"A raw fish… Where's my ramen! I want a ramen!" cried Naruto

"Oh yeah, Kurumu. This letter was dropped in front of the classroom." said Shizuka holding the letter as Kurumu was wondering who the letter is that. She grabbed it as she opens it before reading the letter first. It says that to beloved Kurumu from Nagare. What kind of name is that? Does she know that name before? So she opened the letter… Then, she was shocked that she sees herself of the sexual picture.

"Kurumu?" wondered Naruto as Kurumu began to laugh and tries to hide it by moving her picture behind.

"I kinda remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off!" she said

"Okay…" said Naruto as he's acting strangely that Kurumu's face doesn't look like a surprise.

"Take care of the rest of me!" she said as she left the room.

* * *

Kurumu is at the Landmark while she's looking for someone that was on the letter. However, she heard a male's voice coming from the tree.

"Hey I've been waiting for you! So you saw those pictures and my letter… I'm glad! Long time no see, Kurumu?" asked a boy who has shoulder-length hair, and appears to be always sweating.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?! And why do you have…" said Kurumu as she's picking the picture from her pocket, but she didn't feel it anything. "That's right! I put the picture in the toolbox!"

"I took really cute pictures of you right? I really like them!" the slimy guy said

 _"Eww… What's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat!"_ thought Kurumu.

"If you forgot me, then I'll tell you. My name is Nagare Kanou. Do you remember?" asked Nagare

 _"I don't remember him at all… I must have talked with a lot of guys in order to complete with Moka before I met Tsukune."_ thought Kurumu as she tries to remember that

"I've been waiting all this time ever since then! Please go on a date with me right now. You made a promise for me, Kurumu. Unless you want those pictures to be shown to the whole school?" asked Nagare as he's holding dirty pictures of Kurumu.

* * *

"Where is Kurumu? How come she takes so long?" asked Shiina as he's looking at the clock.

"I don't know. She isn't coming back." said Naruto

"Well, then we have no use for people who run away like that." said Yukari with a smile.

 **"Ouch!" said Matatabi**

"You know, I wonder what Kurumu thinks of the newspaper club." said Moka

"What made you wonder about Kurumu?" asked Naruto

"Well, she's here because she likes Naruto, right? The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is weird!" said Moka

"Hey, Moka, don't worry. You girls will get along. I'm pretty sure Kurumu has an important thing!" said Naruto with a smile.

Few hours later.

 _"I wonder if everyone's still working hard."_ thought Kurumu in worried that she's late before she opens the door. She sees Naruto and the others were angry at her for being late. " _They're pissed, they're all really pissed! I'm gonna get yelled at!"_

"Welcome back Kurumu, you're late." said Naruto as Kurumu opens her eyes that she didn't get yelled at.

"We're almost done!" said Shiina

"We decide to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest. So you can leave too, Kurumu!" said Moka as everyone went out for break except Kurumu who is staying alone. She couldn't believe that she got late for being teasing by Nagare. She felt herself a stupid that she messed up.

"I have to apologize!" she said before she was about to go, but…

"Hey, Kurumu. What's wrong?" asked Nagare who came from the entrance door that made Kurumu draws an attention. "Well, today was really fun wasn't it? Let's have some more fun tomorrow, Kurumu."

"Nagare what are you doing here?! And there is no tomorrow, didn't you just say date is today!" said Kurumu

"That's a really cold tone you're talking with me, should I show the pictures I took today to Naruto?" asked Nagare

"What, no?! You told me you wouldn't show them to anyone…" said Kurumu

"Then we'll have some more fun tomorrow, right!? I'm not going to let you go now! No… anytime but tomorrow…" said Nagare with an evil smile as Kurumu ran off from him and left alone.

* * *

 **Next day**

"Oh no! The newspapers draft are gone!" said Moka in shocked as she didn't see the newspaper on the table. It was gone!

"That's crazy… they were stolen?!" asked Gin

"What are we going to do? We won't make it in the time if we do them all over." asked Moka

"Yukari, what about the backup?" asked Shiina

"Backup is gone too! Someone must have deleted it! And even worse, the keyboard is all slimy like there were slugs crawling on it." said Yukari as she's looking at the keyboard have slimy on it.

"Slimy?" asked Kurumu

"So, it was someone who stole it." said Naruto

"Damn it, there's nothing we can do! We don't have a waste time to catch that thief! We have to start it from the beginning!" said Gin

"Everyone… I'm so sorry to do this at a time like this… but I'm going to skip the club." said Kurumu as everyone looked at her.

"Kurumu, why! What's gotten into you! You're just thinking about yourself when everyone else is having a hard time! Don't you think about how anyone else feels?!" asked Moka as Kurumu was about to explain to her and everyone, but she's too scared that Nagare might show the picture to everyone.

"I'm going!" said Kurumu as she ran out of the room

"Kurumu, I thought you were different, but in the end you don't think of us as friends or anything, do you! If that's how it is, then leave the newspaper club and don't ever come back!" yelled Moka

* * *

"Hey, so you did come, I had a feeling you would, Kurumu. Is this what you're looking for?" asked Nagare as he's holding the newspaper.

"And if you burn? Those are very important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do, I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!" said Kurumu

"What, are you gonna defy me? You're going to go against me… I'm a monster as well you know, I don't have to rely on using this crap! I didn't want to use but I've prepared a trump card to play." said Nagar

* * *

"I'm going to look for Kurumu no matter what." said Naruto as he's standing up, but…

"You can't, if you leave at this point then the newspaper really will miss the deadline!" said Moka blocking Naruto's way.

"Moka, please…" said Naruto

"Please… let's just concentrate on this right now. Why don't we all just do what we can?" asked Moka as Naruto walked past her and ignore her talk. Her face went into frowns.

"Moka, I understand what you're saying, but Kurumu is…" said Naruto as everyone is silence and listening what's he saying. "She is our club member. I won't abandon my friend alone."

* * *

Kurumu ran to the gym storage, hiding from Nagare as her claw is ready to slash him.

"That creep! I can't lose to him. I'm definitely not going let myself lost to him! I've got to stall for slime somehow and wait for a chance to retaliate." she said as she sees Nagare's slug eye went under the door.

 **"That's so cute! Hiding in the gym storeroom! Could it be that you're inviting me?" asked Nagare**

"What the hell is with your body?" asked Kurumu

 **"It's nice, isn't it? Don't you know a slug's body can go through the smallest of cracks?! I am a slug monster! Thanks to that I can sneak into the girls' room and find out their secrets and weakness!" said Nagare as his fully body and true form is slug monster.**

"H-How many times have you done this kind of horrible thing to girls before?" asked Kurumu

 **"You know I don't remember! But you're the best prey I've ever had, Kurumu! Well then…. Let's take lots of dirty pictures tonight!" said Nagare**

 _"No, I don't have any more energy because of poison gas. No! I've gotta beat him! I've gotta get everyone's drafts back!"_ thought Kurumu as she starting to scream before the door got broken by someone. Kurumu and slug monster turned their attention that the door just got broke. The one who broke it is Naruto and also Moka who with him.

"N-Naruto! Moka!" Kurumu surprised

"I'm sorry! I didn't know about it and misunderstood your intentions. I thought you still hated me. Since I just get in the way of you and Naruto, you know? But, if you're gone we all apart in an instant. I'm coming to save you Kurumu. You're just as important to me as Naruto after all!" said Moka

 _"Moka…"_ thought Kurumu

Nagare gave Moka of his evil grins as he went moves forward to her.

 **"I was thinking of making my next target Moka, and just thank, now I get to have you at the same time as Kurumu!" he said as he spread out of his gas.**

"Stay back, Moka-" said Naruto as he and Moka fell down on the body. His strength is draining from his body and Moka too.

 _"What's going on?!"_ thought Moka as Nagare got closer to her and about to grab her, but Naruto suddenly punch on the face, sending him away from Moka. Moka couldn't believe that Naruto can withstand the poison gas. She senses his aura is different. His original aura is blue, but it's now golden aura.

 **"Impossible! How can stand with my poison gas?!" asked Nagare**

"Ha! Your poison gas is too weak! Now then, shall I-" said Naruto as he sensing very strong coming from his side. "Kurumu?"

"Nagare! Don't ever touch my friends!" yelled Kurumu as she burst out of her aura and the roots surround Nagare from the ground. She flies toward him with her wings and then slashed him with her claws.

 _"Amazing!"_ thought Naruto

"I got the most important things!" said Kurumu with a smile.

* * *

 **Next day**

"Really!? You can talk on a phone! I mean you have a phone!" said Naruto in excited as he's talking to Kakashi with a telephone. He didn't know that in his world, it has a phone.

"Yes… Naruto, by the way, how was your academy?" asked Kakashi

"It was fun! Made a few friends! How about you?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" said Kakashi as he drops of hi sweat that he's looking at a lot of paper works on his desk. Being Hokage is very tough and a lot of works without taking a break. He wants to go sleep. "I have a lot of works… so… Hey, I sent the mailbox to your apartment. It should be there."

"Really?! Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." said Naruto

"No problem. Do you get any girlfriend yet?" asked Kakashi with a smile as Naruto's face became embarrasses for telling him that.

"Well… I have a few friends like I told you… they're.." said Naruto

"You mean you have a lot of hot chicks! Wow… I'm sure your parents and Jiraiya will be proud of you." said Kakashi with a smile.

"No, they're not!" yelled Naruto as he hang up the telephone and take a deep breath. He couldn't believe his sensei told him that. That was very embarrassing.

"Hey, Naruto!" said Moka with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Naruto

"Well, it was time to eat so I came down to go to the cafeteria a little early." Said Moka

"I see, I was going to eat too. Let's go together!" said Naruto

"Yeah!" said Moka as she and Naruto are walking together while they're talking. She loves to talk with him. It makes her happy and got the nicest friend every. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking with my sensei! Kakashi Sensei! He sent the mailbox at my room!" said Naruto with a smile

"That's so sweet for your sensei! Hey, Naruto?" asked Moka

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"Can I… Can I go to your world? I want to see what's it look like?" asked Moka with a shy face as she hopes she get to see Naruto's world looks like, but she's a vampire. It's because his world is human. Probably he doesn't accept…

"Sure, why not! Of course, you can come! You're my friend!" said Naruto with a warmth smile as Moka's face is surprised that he said yes.

"Th-Thank you for letting me in!" excited Moka as she jumped onto him and pitted him down on the ground. Now, Naruto and Moka's face are very close each other while they're breathing and blushing.

"M-Moka…" said Naruto

"Naruto…I'm sorry!" said Moka as she wrapped her arms around his Naruto before she kissed on his neck. "Kappuchu~"

* * *

Next day, Naruto and the group were passing the newspaper to everyone outside. They were amazed that a lot of students were reading it.

"Naruto, I'm so happy our newspaper is a big hit! I love you!" said Kurumu as she jumped onto Naruto as he blushes

"What!?" asked Naruto in shocked as he's blushing.

"Kurumu, you don't need to hug Naruto!" said Moka

"What's the problem, Naruto is mine after all!" said Kurumu as she embraces Naruto onto her chest that made Moka jealous. They started to fight each other for getting Naruto.

 _"Man… girls are scary…" his thought_

"Hey, guys, I bought more newspaper!" said Shiina as he's holding a stack of newspapers.

"Nice one! Now, people can read it." said Moka

"How's it going? Are you giving out lots of copies." said Gin

"Oh, Gin-senpai!" said Moka

"I see that it's a pretty big hit. We're gonna need to start charging for these." said Gin

"Oh! We're already passed out half of them!" said Moka

"Hey, Gin, why don't you help us out?" asked Shiina.

"Yeah right, don't you know boring work like that is the job of understandings!" said Gin with a fake smile as he didn't want to, but he sees a group of girls was talking with Naruto.

"Can we have the newspaper?" the girl asked

"We want to read it." Another girl said

"Yes, you may dattebayo!" said Naruto as he's giving them his dazzling smile before the girls blush at his smile.

 _"Wow… Naruto is sure popular with girls, but…"_ thought Shiina as he's looking at Gin that he's very jealous of him. _"What's wrong with him?"_

"Damn you, Naruto! Why are you so popular?!" asked Gin

"It's because you're like reading pervert stuff! Just like a stray dog during the mating season." said Yukari

"Heey as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people!" said Gin

"I'm famous for my flat chest." said Yukari

"Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh?!" asked Gin before Yukari used her magic to summon a large bucket to hit on the head.

Naruto was happy that a lot of students were enjoying for reading the newspaper. He hopes that they can join them.

"Move, you're blocking our path! Make a way!" someone said with a black suit as he's with the group.

"Who're those guys?" asked Naruto

"Shit, the black suits!" said Gin

"I am Kuyou, the manager of the public safety commission. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." said Kuyou with eyes gold and long blond.

"Public safety commission? Public safety… so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the academy? What can we do for you…" said Moka before Gin stopped her for saying. She sees his face has sweat and a little bit scared of them. Maybe they aren't friendly.

"Hmm… so you're the newspaper club. I'm impressed your work is quite good! However, who gave you the permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents? We don't recall having inspected this!" yelled Kuyou as he suddenly kicked the table down while the newspaper went flying away. "Do you understand that it can cause the problem for us! When a gang like you selfishly does whatever it wants disturbs the peace and order of this academy!

Shiina had an enough of this academy protector. He doesn't like him how he acts. What kind of academy police would do that? He was about to charged him, but Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto, let me go! You just gonna let him destroy it!" he said

 _"Damn it… I would, but I have to stay calm with my anger…"_ thought Naruto as his fist went harder and wanted to kill that Kuyou who destroying the newspaper, but he can't.

"Hey stop it! All we were doing was just passing out newspaper!" said Kurumu

"It's no use; you're only provoking those guys!" said Gin

A woman with purple hair and eyes just shoots out of the thread from the mouth. It went onto Kurumu's hand.

"What is this, this stuff is like sticky thread?" she asked

"I see the newspaper is filled with lowlifes just like always. You look like a stupid and indecent girl! The newspaper club hasn't changed a bit from last year." said Keito.

"What?! Why you!" said Kurumu

 _"Last year…"_ thought Naruto

"That you can keep disturbing the peace at this academy!" said Keito as she suddenly cruelly stepping on the newspaper.

"No! Our newspaper…" said Kurumu in shocked that Keito is stepping on the newspaper while she laughs. After she done her fun and destroyed the newspaper, she stopped and her group are leaving.

"Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again… We're not going to let you off so easily!" she said as she left with them.

"Kurumu, are you okay? That stuff looks sticky…" asked Moka

"Yeah, some kind of thread was spun around me and it's hard to get it off…" said Kurumu as she tries to get the sticky thread out of her hand, but it's hard like she said. Naruto took out his kunai before he held Kurumu's hand as she blushes.

"Don't move." said Naruto as his kunai glows blue and it cuts the thread off easily before Kurumu...

"Thank you, Naruto!" she excited as she embraced Naruto against her breasts.

"K-Kurumu!" said Naruto with a blush

"Let go of Naruto!" said Moka as she tries to save Naruto for pulling him away from Kurumu.

"Hey, Gin, who're those guys?" asked Shiina

"Those guys are the public safety commission. To put it simply, they're like a more aggressive version of student police. They're the academy guardians, the public safety commission. They were organized by students, and are often called the academy." Said Gin

"Hold on a minute! If they are academy police, why did they destroy the newspaper?!" asked Naruto

"Yeah, that's right. Because those barely ever actually do anything. They've become corrupt. Today, they're just a yakuza gang; making their force does talk while collecting money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission, right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off." said Gin

"What… I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the academy…!"

"There's nothing we can do. We're just gotta give in! We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going to stand up against them." said Gin

"What?! Burn all our newspapers?! But there's bunch of them we have already handed out." said Kurumu

"I don't care, just burn them all! Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights." said Gin

* * *

"What a loser! Gin-Sempai isn't even thinking like a man! And why is he the one who leaves first again!" said Kurumu.

Naruto is sitting on the desk while he drinking his apple juice. He couldn't believe that academy police destroyed the newspaper and can do what they want. He hates them.

 _"Those academy police… I don't like them."_ His thought as he drank it again.

"Hey… If it comes to this, I'll just pass out the rest of the newspapers myself! We don't have to burn them like sempai says!" said Kurumu

"Kurumu… but wait, Kurumu. Gin-sempai probably has owned good reasons for this..." said Moka

"No way! That guy's head is just overloaded with perverted thoughts." said Kurumu

"Wait, calm down-" said Moka as Kurumu suddenly hugged Naruto onto her chest.

"Come on, Naruto!" she said with a smile.

"Heey, Kurumu! Your breasts are..." said Naruto as he tries not to get nosebleed.

"Kurumu, that purple hair girl hit the bulls eye when she said you were stupid and now the blood all going to your head." said Yukari with a smile before Kurumu punched on the head and then she walked off with her newspapers stack. Also, she beings Naruto along with her.

* * *

Naruto and Kurumu are behind of the building while she carries the stack of newspaper. Naruto sees Kurumu's face is sad that she doesn't want the newspaper get destroy.

"These newspaper…" said Kurumu

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"They're like a treasure to me. I made these with you and everyone… It's the first thing I've ever made by cooperating with other people…! And to have it trampled underfoot for no good reason, I can't back down like this! I can never forgive those academy police!" said Kurumu

 _"Kurumu… you really care about newspaper."_ thought Naruto as he was about to say something to her, but a thread went stuck onto the newspapers and then flies.

"Heh… don't make me laugh. You really are too stupid! It appears you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us. Foolish newspaper club! As I thought, I should crush you once and for all right here!" said Keito who have the newspapers.

"Wait… give us back-" said Kurumu as Naruto stopped her for saying that.

"Keito, please give us back our newspaper or else we'll force you." said Naruto

"Force me!? You mean you're going to fight me?! It's too late to say that or you might know this! Last year, it was full of a bunch of fools who had delusions that they could change the academy by themselves. They used their published articles as a means to criticize us." said Keito

"I think I understand why you guys didn't like the newspaper. It's because you don't understand what the newspaper is about! And aren't you the only ones trying attack riht now!?" said Naruto

"Watch your mouth! Who do you think you're talking to you little brats!" said Keito as she put the newspapers inside the fireplace.

Kurumu was shocked that the newspapers were destroyed. Naruto had enough of this crap. Before he was about to take his kunai, but Keito spit out of her web to Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-" said Kurumu before she got stuck against the trees by the sticky thread.

"Keito, you are..." said Naruto as he sees Keito's stomach is opening. Then, six spider legs came out from it. Her form is spider.

"Yeah! I'm the spider! Naruto, it's time for you to die!" said Keito as she's charging at Naruto first, but...

"Stop!" yelled Moka as she pushed Keito away from Naruto for saving his life.

 **"Who the hell are you?" asked Keito as she spit out of her web at Moka's hand.**

 _"Shit... this isn't good!"_ thought Naruto

 **"You scum! We are the academy order and justice! Raising your hand against me means a death sentence! Now die and think about what you've done bitch in hell!" said Keito as she charging at Moka and lifting her spider leg to slash her.**

"Moka!" said Naruto as he rushed to Moka and got in front of her. Then Keito slashed his back with spider legs.

Moka was shocked in horror that Naruto saved her life from Keito's attack. She couldn't believe he sacrifices for her by using his back to protect her. She can see blood coming out of his back.

"N-Naruto!" cried Kurumu as Naruto suddenly turned around and then kick to Keito's face. She got off the web.

 **"Impossible! How can you survive that?!" asked Keito as she can't believe that Naruto can still move while he have the injury.**

Naruto took the Moka's Rosario out and then her aura begins to flow. Keito was shocked that she got scared of Moka's aura. It's bigger than her aura. And Inner Moka's face doesn't look like so happy for seeing her friend gets hurt.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to Naruto!" she yelled as she pulled the spider web to make Keito come to her. As she got closer to Inner Moka, she hard kicked on the face. Keito fell down on the ground and got defeated.

"Nice job, Moka! I'm glad you kicked her ass." said Naruto with a smile as Inner Moka begins to rush to him and checking his injury. What kind of idiot man who just smile at her while it got injury so bad?

"You're idiot! If you move it, then your blood will-" she said as she went to check on Naruto's back to see his wound, but it's gone. His wound is gone. "What? It's gone."

"Like I said, I'm fine. I have an ability to heal my wound so quickly. And I didn't know you were worried about my injury so quickly." said Naruto with a smile as Inner Moka's face is red for hearing him said that. She did rushed to him and checked his injury. "Don't worry about my injury. I have a skill that can heal on my back."

Inner Moka can tell that Naruto didn't the truth. It wasn't him who used it. It was something else and she still wanted to know about him.

"Good! I'm glad you're okay..." she said as she grabbed her rosario and walked off.

"Thank you for saving me, Moka. It makes me feel happy and not alonenss." said Naruto as Inner Moka stopped and surprised that he just said thanked her. Her heartbeat begin to pounding up and felt warm inside of her. Why does his word make her feel warm?

"You're welcome." said Inner Moka with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"You friggin stupid idiots! You're saying not only did you something with the academy cops but then you went and beat one of up!" yelled Gin. He found out someone beat one of the academy police. It was Keito who got beat up.

"Well, yeah." said Naruto

"Didn't I say you'd be in monster trouble if you put a hand on those guys? The academy police is a violent gang formed right at the center of Japan's monster population rotten all the way to Kuyou at the top, it's an organization of badasses! I don't know what I'm gonna do if my beloved Moka gets hurt because of you idiots fighting with those guys!" said Gin

"Don't blame them. I was the one who made one of them started. Keito couldn't have killed Moka without my help." said Naruto as Moka just realized he still have the injury on his back.

"Naruto, how was your back?" asked Moka in worried about his back as she looked at it. Of course, his back already heals. She just worries and wants to make sure he's okay.

"Don't worry about me; my back is already recovered! See!" said Naruto as he's showing his back injury by pulling his shirt up to everyone that his back is already healed.

"I don't get it. H-How?!" asked Kurumu as she remembers Naruto saved Moka's life from Keito for slashed his back. He couldn't have a bad injury, but right now it healed.

"It's a secret. Remember, it's against the rule." said Naruto with a smile.

"Strange… his back should have a bad injury, but it recovered so fast." said Rosario as she made a guess that wasn't Naruto's ability. It was something else that helps him for healed. Something inside of him.

"Naruto… I...I'm so sorry… you got that horrible wound protecting me…" said Moka in sadly as she felt ashamed herself for not defending herself.

"Moka, it's okay. Really, I just wanted to protect my friends dattebayo!" said Naruto with a smile before he sees Moka's eyes have tears. "Moka…"

"Thank you… Naruto… I couldn't…" she said as Naruto gently wipes out her tears out and gave the smile to her. Moka's cheeks were showing her of blushing.

"Don't worry! I won't allow my friends to die. I will protect you with my life." He said with a smile as Moka and everyone were surprised that he just said he'll protect important friends.

"That…" said Kurumu as she got up and suddenly push Moka away from her before jumped hug Naruto. "That's so sad! I want to protect you with my life, Naruto! I don't want you to die!"

"K-Kurumu, let go of me." said Naruto with a blush.

"Damn you, Naruto! Why are you more popular than me? I can't understand it!" yelled Gin.

"It's because you are jealous of Naruto and got beat up by him." said Yakuri with a smile.

"That's true." said Shiina as he nodding for agrees with Yakuri.

"You fools. It is too much too for that now…" said Kuyou as Naruto looked at him that he came in the classroom with several group.

"Kuyou?!" asked Moka as Naruto went in front of her to defend it.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You have raised your hand against us. You are prepared to accept the appropriate judgments are you not?" asked Kuyou

"They're already here… wait it was just a quarrel wasn't it? Even if she was a member of the student police, you can't shut down our club for that." said Gin

"A quarrel? Silence! Naruto Uzumaki, your crime is assaulting Keito, police officer, and inflicting wounds upon." said Kuyou

"Wait, Keitio the one who started it… please let Naruto go." said Moka

"And also Naruto Uzumaki is suspected of being human!" said Kuyou pointing at him as Moka and the others shocked that Naruto's human except Moka who knew that he's a human. The group of academy police begin surround Naruto and blocked his way.

"Stop it! I don't believe that, let Naru-" said Kurumu

"Kurumu, that's enough. The truth is I'm a human." said Naruto as he walked beside Kuyou on the right. Kurumu was shocked that Naruto told her the truth. He's a human.

"No way…" said Kurumu

"Alright. You caught me, but I want you to leave my friends alone. They have done nothing to Keito. I'm a human." said Naruto as Moka and the others shocked for hearing him said that. Naruto has actually protected them from Kuyou.

"I'm very impressed you said that. Let's go, everyone!" said Kuyou as Kurumu couldn't believe that Naruto's human and told the truth to everyone, but why did human save her and the others.

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Shiina, thank you… Thank you for being friends to me and trying to defend me." said Naruto with a smile before he left the Yokai academy with Kuyou.

* * *

In newspaper club room, Moka and everyone were all silent. Kurumu and the others couldn't believe Naruto is human and goes this Yokai academy. It was against the rules. No human allow to Yokai academy. Kurumu remembers Naruto fought with Saizou, mermaids, and Gin's werewolf form.

"A human he says, what an idiot I am… I'm sorry I even had anything to do with him." said Gin as Kurumu got angry at him for believing Naruto is human.

"What! You believe him?! There's no way Naruto could be a human, baldie!" yelled Kurumu

"Who's a baldie, you flabby chest girl ad what if it is true! Even if humans and monster coexist, it doesn't mean we're still not enemies, of course I'd be suspicious of him!" yelled Gin

"Kurumu… it's true, Naruto is a human." said Moka as Gin and Kurumu stopped their argument.

"Moka! Why didn't you tell us that Naruto is a human?!" asked Kurumu

"Because I wanted to keep his secret. He doesn't want you guys to get freak out. But, he's one of a kind human who treated me like a good person. I used to hate human, but he saved me from Saizou. He made a friend of me." said Moka.

"It's true that he's human… he saved me from lizard men. He beat them." said Yukari

"Do you realized what he just said last time?" asked Moka as everyone were all silent what she just said. Kurumu remembers Naruto told her and everyone that they done nothing for Keito. Naruto just defended them and let himself to gets capture.

 **Quick flashback**

"Don't worry! I won't allow my friends to die. I will protect you with my life."

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Shiina, thank you… Thank you for being friends to me and trying to defend me."

 **End flashback.**

"He did it again… because he cares about us…" said Kurumu as she sees Moka stood up of the chair and begin to go out.

"In that case, I'm going to save Naruto! No matter what cost I with my life!" she said as everyone were all stood up and willing to save Naruto except Gin.

"I'm going to save him too! He's my good friend! He's one who pulled me out from the darkness." said Shiina

"Come on, let's save Naruto!" said Moka

* * *

 _"So, this is a prison…"_ thought Naruto as he's walking through the jail with Kuyou. There're lots of prisoners that got arrested for breaking the academy law. They were all shouting in rage at Kuyou for arresting them.

"Let me go! I'll kill you!" the prisoner said as his arm transform into Yokai form as it reaches out to kill Kuyou. However, he touched prisoner's arm and then burned him to death.

Naruto sees Kuyou's flame is blue almost like Matatabi's blue flame.

"You low class monster! What do you plan to do me?!" asked Kuyou

Naruto isn't very interesting about Kuyou. He can tell that he ain't stronger than him.

 **"Blue flame. He's just a copy cat!" said Matatabi**

Kuyou suddenly stepped on prisoner's head after he defeat him.

"We are the protectors of the peace at this academy, the sacred keeper of justice! Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against this academy! I must purge this academy of such evildoers in the name of Justice! In order to make this academy a beautiful place for only those who obey the law!" said Kuyou as he turned around at Naruto with his glaring face. "Naruto, if you are a monster or human, then prove to me that you're not a human."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't really control my demon very much." said Naruto.

"Okay, then, I would have to kill you. If you don't show your..." said Kuyou

"I'm the one who's going kill him, I can't have you going too far and killing him yourself!" someone yelled as Naruto looked at who shouting.

* * *

Moka and the group are on their way to rescue Naruto. They're in the headquarters of the academy police, but the place looks scary to them.

"What a creepy place… so this is the headquarters of the academy police…" said Kurumu as she's exploring the place.

"I'm scared..." said Yukari as she's holding Moka's arm.

"Yukari..." said Moka.

"We don't have a time. We have to save Naruto." said Shiina

"Didn't I tell you to wait, Moka!" someone yelled as Moka and the group draw their attention. They see Gin is standing at the top of the shrine. "Calm down! Don't you know you'll just make things worse by just marching in there and beating people up without a plan!"

"Then, what would you do? Naruto might be in danger this very moment and you want to plan. You're always like this! All you ever do is keep yourself safe without thinking about anyone else!" said Kurumu.

"What are you getting all emotional about what do you mean friend!? Would really go save him even if he is human?! Isn't that against the rule?!" said Gin as he turned away from them.

"It's true that can break the rules are scum… but what did Naruto told me is…" said Moka as she turned around at him with tears. "Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Gin's eyes were widened at the group still wanting to save Naruto's life. By looking their eyes, they're like dead serious.

"And whether he's a human or a monster… it doesn't matter." said Kurumu as Shiina smiled at the girls that they have encouraged to save Naruto. He likes how people wanted to save someone because they care about the friend.

"That's a spirit! Let's go save Naruto!" he said

* * *

"Great… it's you, a bitch with a snake hair." said Naruto as he's looking at Hitomi that he already beat her at the art school.

"How dare you insult me?!" asked Hitomi as her hair snakes are hissing at him, but Kuyou stopped her.

"Now that we know that Naruto is a human, but you're too weak to defeat him!" he said

"No! I'm the one who has the right to kill him! I won't be satisfied until I skin all his body. Dismember him and beat his skulls in with rocks!" said Hitomi as Kuyou suddenly almost hit her with a blasting fire. It directly hit where Naruto position is. Hitomi ranted Kuyou for killing her enemy.

"You bastard!" she yelled.

"There… now he's dead." said Kuyou with a smile before he heard something from behind.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" asked Naruto as Kuyou reflect it as he back away from him. He was shocked that he didn't kill him.

"H-How?! How can human dodge my attack?!" asked Kuyou

"It's simply, I just used my speed or this." said Naruto as he's holding his Hiraishin Kunai to show him. Kuyou is glaring at Naruto how he dodged the attack.

"Well then, shall we dance-" he asked as there's a vine that wrapping around his arm.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend?!" asked Kurumu who appeared and used the vine on Kuyou as Naruto shocked that she's here. But, she's not the only one because Naruto sensed a group is coming toward him.

"What with this vine?! No… it doesn't feel and I can't burn with fire! I see… a phantom tricks!" yelled Kuyou as his fire went up as it burned the vine down. "I'll turn you all into ashes!"

"Rabbito Daburu Pīsu!" yelled Shiina as he uses his both hands to form a W and uses powerful strength to knock out Kuyou against the wall.

"Shiina, everyone, why are you guys here?!" asked Naruto

"We came here to rescue you!" said Shiina

"Naruto, please don't fight alone! We want to help you! That's because we will never abandon you as a friend." said Moka as Naruto stared at her with a furious face. He remembers his teammates were working together and never abandon the friend.

"Alright, Moka. It's time to take out of your Rosario." said Naruto as Moka nodded before he took out of her Rosario. She transformed into Inner Moka.

"So, this is the powerful vampire's true form. It is S-Class." said Kuyou

"Let's do this, Moka." said Naruto

"I don't need your help, but I'm going to let you." said Inner Moka as she kicked onto Kuyou's stomach. Then, Naruto charged at him as he build his Rasengan before…

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he smashes onto Kuyou's stomach, sending him the files through the wall while the cellar collapse down onto him.

"You did it, Naruto!" excited Yukari that it was over, but he…

"No, it's not over yet." said Naruto as he sees in the hallway that Kuyou got out of the collapsing rocks. There's something smoking coming out from him. He went into golden flame.

"Damn you… Naruto!" yelled Kuyou as he transformed into a golden flaming fox.

"Youko! The highest ranked ones can even be revered as gods; they're one of Japan's most powerful supernatural creatures…!" said Yukari as everyone shocked.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki… you… really are a human. How can human beat me?!" yelled Kuyou as he goes rage and starting to prepare for his special move. He moves his tails to generates a swirling array of five fireballs, with a central orb circled by four smaller ones.**

Naruto has a bad feeling about him. He senses Kuyou's flame is powering up and danger. It could hurt everyone from behind.

"Everyone! Get behind!" he yelled

 **"Hazy rolling flame!" said Kuyou as he swung his halo flame at Naruto and the others by swinging his tails.**

 _"Looks like I have to use my-What?!"_ thought Naruto as he sees Gin rushed in front of him and the group. He raises his arm up in the middle face at Kuyou's special move to protect everyone. His clothes got torn up.

"Gin sensei!" cried Kurumu

"Idiot… I'm… such an idiot… Naruto, you were right… abandoned their friends are worse than scum… that mean I'll be a scumbag who almost abandoning you…" said Gin before he begins to falling down on the ground before Naruto caught him from falling. He can sense of Gin's life is in serious danger. He remembers his good friend Neji who made a sacrifice for him and Hinata.

"Gin… you…" he said

"So much for werewolf the so-called monster of speed! It appears that you weren't a match for me after all! One down… right and now… I'll make you realize that even as the group you have no hope against me!" said Kuyou as he's going to transform something. A huge aura is powering up as it overwhelms Naruto and his friends.

"Is Kuyou is returning to human?" asked Kurumu as she sees Kuyou is turning into human, but it isn't.

"No…! No that isn't his human form at all!" said Yukari as she see Kuyou transformed into white demon form. His body is white, has a blue mark on it and the face too. His blue flame tails have gotten larger. Inner Moka and the others sense a very powerful aura of him.

 **"So… who wants to die next?" asked Kuyou**

Inner Moka and Shiina are ready to fight with Kuyou with his final form, but it's too strong for them.

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Hyakkaryouran (Emergence Of Talents )]**

"Thank you for protecting us, Gin. I own you one. Now it's my time to protect you and everyone." said Naruto as he placed his hand onto Gin's chest. He put something strange yellow circle on it. Inner Moka made a thought of Naruto is very serious because she senses of his aura that almost stronger than Kuyou. She has never seen his anger before.

 **"What the hell?!" thought Kuyou in shocked as he felt Naruto's aura.**

"Do you realize what you just did to him? He saved us from your blast… You hurt my friend… You leave me no choice…" said Naruto as he placed his hand on Gin's chest and put something orange circle. He's standing up before he took his present box out from his pocket that it was from his friend. He ripped the present out as it reveals the forehead protector.

 _"What is that symbol?"_ thought Kurumu as she's looking at the curving circle on the metal plate.

Naruto ties his forehead protector around his forehead before he said…

"Kuyou… Prepare for you to get smash!" he said as his fist is starting to glow golden chakra. Inner Moka sensed the golden aura is growing stronger and stronger. She remembers she sees Naruto's golden aura appeared after his energy is gone.

 _"It's that golden one! Naruto you're..."_ thought Inner Moka in shocked.

Kuyou couldn't believe Naruto's aura is stronger than him. He's human and how could his aura is powerful than he was? But it doesn't matter. Naruto still looks like a human.

 **"You brat! You think you can take me-" he said before Naruto got in front of him with incredible speed. He punched onto the chest with incredible strength! It made Kuyou cough out of his blood.**

Inner Moka and the others were shocked. They never saw Naruto's speed so fast before. It was faster than Shiina's speed without using his teleportation kunai. They saw the back of the wall made a huge cracked cause of Naruto's strength.

Kuyou was shocked that he got punched by Naruto's fist.

 **"You're bart! Hazy rolling flame!" yelled Kuyou as he made a blue flame wheel by using his flame tail. When it's completed, he threw the Flame Wheel at Naruto.**

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu and Yukari

"Idiot! Dodge it! Before it'll hit you!" yelled Inner Moka in worried that Naruto might get hurt, but…

"I know about it… dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as his body transformed into the golden body before he blocked blue flame wheel with a golden chakra hand.

"Naruto, you're…" said Inner Moka as she sees the golden flame aura of Naruto's back. He transformed into the golden flame aura. His upper back has a black strip with a curving black circle. It has six magatamas on the collar and black stripes on his chest to senses his golden form is stronger than Kuyou's form.

 **"What is that Yokai form? He looks like almost human!" thought Kuyou**

 **[Naruto main theme!]**

"Let's go, Kuyou!" said Naruto as he went into Yellow Flash to Kuyou. A shinobi got in front of him before he punched onto the chest.

"He's fast!" said Kurumu in shocked.

"Without his kunai, he's faster than Shiina's speed!" said Inner Moka.

Naruto grabbed Kuyou with his big chakra arm. He throws him up into the air. Kuyou crashed through the cellar until he's in the sky. He finally resists in the air before shoots out a huge fireball at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he can easily block Kuyou's fireball with his chakra hand.

 **"What?! He blocked my fireball-" said Kuyou before Naruto is already got in front of him.**

Naruto kicked his face, sending him to crash on the ground outside of the academy headquarter. Kuyou quickly stands up as he made a blue flame fist. He charged at Naruto as he tries to punch him while he dodging it. Naruto stopped his flame fist with his bare hand and then chakra arm came out of his back. It grabbed Kuyou and smacks him onto the ground.

"Take that!" yelled Naruto as he throws Kuyou up into the air. Then, he jumped in the air with Yellow Flash. He's rotating heel dropdown on Kuyou's back. He fell down on the ground as it crack.

 **"Take this! Flame spear!" yelled Kuyou as he throws the fox blue flame spear at Naruto.** However, Naruto can easily grab the spear by using the giant chakra hand that made Kuyou shocked.

"Bakayaro! Konoyaro! (Fool ya Fool) I can catch your spear! I'll just send it back to you…dattebayo!" rapped Naruto as he throws it back to Kuyou with an incredible speed.

He quickly dodged his own blue flame spear by jumping to the right, but he sees Naruto is right next to him.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" yelled Naruto as he's using his yellow flash to punches and kicks combo on Kuyou. As he made Kuyou in the air, he creates a giant Rasengan, floating on his back by using chakra arm. "Rasenkyuugan!" as he pushes his giant Rasengan up to hit Kuyou and sent him up in the air.

"Incredible!" said Inner Moka in amazed how Naruto's Yokai form fights. It was an incredible battle. Kuyou can't fight back to Naruto.

"What is that?!" asked Shiina as he's pointing at Naruto is creating Rasengan by using his chakra arms. He sees Naruto's Rasengan has four spinning wind blade and it made a loud screech-like noise. He can feel the strong wind toward him and the others.

"Wh-What in the world is that?!" asked Inner Moka in shocked.

Kuyou couldn't believe he's getting beat by Naruto. His body can't move and can't even fight back to him. This is his final form, how come a human possibility beat him so easily? He realized he found the scent of Naruto's true aura is something else. It was a powerful demon that stronger than him.

 **"Wh-What are you?!" he asked**

"Naruto Uzumaki! Take this, Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he stretches his chakra arm out that held Rasenshuriken to hit Kuyou's chest directly. He files to the forest as the Rasenshuriken expanded and made a huge explosion. A thousand of white needles are hurting Kuyou's cell. It hurt a lot of pain. After the Rasenshuriken stopped, Kuyou fell down on the ground and can't move his body.

 **[Song end]**

"Naruto, is that your…" said Inner Moka as it's over, Naruto walked toward them while he's still in his form.

"Yo!" said Naruto with a smile.

"What kind of Yokai are you?" asked Yukari

"You could say that. This is Kyuubi Chakra mode. I tell you of my secret, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The Konoha of Hero and the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Sixth path)." said Naruto with a smile as everyone shocked that he reveals his secret to everyone. He's little bits worries that he's human, but…

"Naruto! You're so strong and looks so hot with your form?!" asked Kurumu as she jumped hug onto Naruto that made him blushing. But thanks to Yukari who used the magic to summon a bucket and fell down onto Kurumu's head.

"What about Gin-" said Inner Moka

"He's fine. I already healed him. He should be up any minute now." said Naruto as everyone turned around at Gin who being helping by Shiina.

"Gin-Senpai! You're alright!" said Kurumu

"Yeah, but it was strange. My body should have a terrible injury because I got hit by Kuyou. Right now before I woke up, I felt better now." said Gin as he's looking at the blond man who's in golden body. "Naruto?"

"Yep, that's me!" said Naruto with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hell yeah! Summer vacation, here I go!" yelled Naruto as there's nobody at the bus stop. He just yelled by himself for no reason. But still, he was so happy that he didn't have to go back to Yokai Academy. He wears his different clothes. He wears the orange hooded sweatshirt, black jeans, and orange tennis shoes.

"Yeah, yeah. Naruto, do you the remember the mission that your sensei gave you?" asked Kurama

"Yeah, I remembered that…" said Naruto

 **Flashback**.

"Hey, Kakashi how was your day? And yes, thanks for giving me a present. It was very nice." said Naruto with a smile as he's talking with Kakashi on the telephone.

"You're very welcome. My day went okay. I just heard you have summer vacation." said Kakashi

"Yeah, my sensei told me and my friends were planning to go Tokyo." said Naruto

"Oh, yeah! That reminded me of something. Naruto, I want you to go the place called Tokyo." said Kakashi

"Huh? You want me to go Tokyo? What for?" said Naruto in confused.

"Yes, Naruto, this is a new mission for you. There's a rumor that a lot of disappearances on the hill. I believe people saying that it was caused by the witch, so I want you to investigate the Witch Hill." said Kakashi as Naruto went into shocked that there's a witch in the human world. He thought it there's no monster or ghosts in human world-well not in his shinobi world.

"Man… just like the old time. Alright, Kakashi Sensei! I accept the mission! You can count on me!" said Naruto

 **Flashback ended**

Naruto is sitting under the tree, waiting for his group to show up.

"Good morning, Naruto." said Moka as Naruto turned around at her. He sees Moka wear different clothes. She wears light brown dress, light pink sweater with no button.

"H-Hey, Moka." said Naruto with a blush as he thinks Moka is very beautiful in her clothes.

"You came early. It's still 30 minutes until we're all supposed to be here right?" asked Moka

"Yep, that's right." said Naruto with a smile as Moka sat down under the tree, next to him.

"It's finally the first day our summer vacation, Naruto. Isn't that your world?" asked Moka

"No, mine world is different. It's full of shinobi world that can use chakra and Jutsu like me." said Naruto

"Oh… Okay!" said Moka as she and Naruto were awkward silent that it just two of them alone. "My heart is racing… I told you before right… about how I lived in the human world through middle school… and about how I hated humans all that time."

"Wait, are you saying that going back to the human world is making you feel…" said Naruto

"Yeah, to be honest I guess I am feeling a little worried about going… It'll remind me a lot of things, and how awful that time was for me." said Moka as Naruto's face become frown for hearing her sad story like before he first met. "But, don't worry about me! I'll be fine, as long as I'm by your side! My expectations are a lot stronger than my fears!"

"Moka." said Naruto as he smiled.

"I'll be counting on you, Naruto." said Moka as Naruto's staring at her face… no… he's actually looking at her breasts. His cheeks were red as he turned away from her and not to staring at it.

"Come on, Naruto. I know you like it." said Kurama with evil grin

"I'm not a pervert!" yelled Naruto with a blush.

"By the way, where's Shiina?" asked Moka.

"He said that he has to do something in his different vacation." said Naruto before he and Moka heard a shouting voice. They see Kurumu and Yukari are walking together, but to Yukari.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid human world after all!" yelled Yukari as she was being dragged by Kurumu for pulling her waist.

"Morning, something wrong Kurumu?" asked Naruto as he stands up and walked toward the girls to see what's going on.

"Good morning, Naruto. Well, I just met Yukari on the way here, and she started whining about how she doesn't want to go…" said Kurumu

"Huh? Why not, Yukari?" asked Naruto as Yukari didn't want to answer him because she scared going at the human world or he might get mad at her.

"Well, don't you think she's probably just wimping out because she's never been there? She is just a baby after all…" asked Kurumu with a smile.

"Someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" said Yukari

"What?! Who has only one brain cell you little…" said Kurumu as she and Yukari are glaring at each other while a speckles were crashing each other.

 _"Oh boy… there's gonna be some problem."_ thought Naruto with a sweat as he hears the sound of the bus. He turned around at the tunnel as the bus appeared.

Naruto and the group went inside the school as Shizuka whose in the bus, says hi to them.

"You're sure walking on air, boy… You've been fought with upper-class men and public safety commission… I say you're pretty strong." said the bus driver as Naruto stopped.

"Hold on a minute… aren't you… It's you!" said Naruto in shocked that he met the one bus driver with cigarettes where he met him on the bus.

"Long time no see, boy." said bus driver as the bus is starting to move and head toward to the tunnel. Naruto doesn't remember how he got here at Yokai Academy before he was asleep.

"Hey, bus driver, how did I get here?" he asked

"This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human world. Some even call it a 4th dimensional. That's also why so many mysterious thin are likely to occur near tunnels in the human world." said the bus driver.

* * *

 **Timeskip a little.**

"Huh? I just saw the sign say no trespassing?" asked Kurumu as she saw the sign that went passed her which it made Naruto was wondering why is the sign doing here. The bus just went pass by.

"It does seem like we're going farther into the mountain." said Yukari as the bus has stopped, Naruto and the others got off. They're all carrying the backpack with them as they're walking to the field.

"Wow! A Sunflower garden!" said Kurumu

"It's beautiful! Is this where we're staying? I had no idea that there were such amazing places in the human world too!" said Moka

Naruto smiled while looking at the garden. It was so peaceful.

"Huh? This is a totally different spot than we had planned isn't it?" asked Shizuka as Naruto turned around and wondered why.

"I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit. Currently, this is quite a well-known spot in the human world." said the bus driver.

"Well known? Are you talking about the sunflowers?" asked Naruto

"Negative… For being mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirited away. Don't you think in this day and age that spiriting away is quite poetic?" asked bus driver

"That's why you bought us here?!" asked Naruto

"You're best the local newspaper for the detail. I entrusted you for reading that." said the bus driving as he's passing the newspaper to Naruto.

"Wait! What?!" said Naruto

"Hehehe… well Nekonome, why don't we go out to eat? I'll there you to some yummy fish." said the bus driver as Shizuka gets exciting for hearing the word fish while she's hopping up. She and the bus driver went back to the bus. Then, they drove off and left Naruto and the group behind.

"Hey… did they just ditch us…?" asked Kurumu as everyone nodded.

"What're we gonna do now? I don't like this! I wanna go home right now!" cried Yukari

"What are you talking about, we just got here! I'll really give you something to cry about if you don't stop complaining!" yelled Kurumu

Moka was about to stop them for fighting each at other before she notices she see Naruto is looking at the flowers with his serious face.

"Naruto?" she asked

Naruto looked around the flowers as he sensing their aura was alive. He sees some of them mouth were opened. He heard a sound of roaring coming from the garden.

"Wh-What was that? The roaring sound like a monster…" asked Yukari as her body is shaking like scared before she went behind Naruto's back. Naruto took out the kunai from his pocket as he prepares to fight for something danger.

"There's a cabin over there, let's go!" yelled Kurumu pointing at the small cabin.

Naruto doesn't have any time to worry about those flowers. He and his friends ran across the grassy and the small hills as fast as they can run.

* * *

Naruto closed the cabin's door behind him when he was the last one. Everyone was exhausted for running so fast except for Naruto.

"What was that?! This is your human world, right Naruto?!" asked Kurumu

"It's true that I'm human, but this world isn't mine. Because my world is full of shinobi which is that they used Jutsu and Chakra like me." said Naruto

"Then, what's out there?" asked Moka as she's pointing at the door which is she talking about the flowers.

"I don't know about them, but this might be sound little weird. I have a mission for being here to investigate it. That's because there's a witch in this place." said Naruto as everyone was shocked. Yukari's expression was shocked that there's a witch in the human world.

"What?! Are you saying there's a witch in here!?" asked Kurumu

"Yes, my sensei who from my world that gave me a mission. There were a lot of disappearances on this hill and…" said Naruto as he's lifting up of the newspaper to show everyone. "This newspaper might tell us what was going on there."

Moka and everyone went quietly as they went closer Naruto which that made him blushing. They're too close to him, but he have to read the newspaper.

"In Okabanachou in Fujimi city 18 sightseers have disappeared one after another. There's a legend that a witch lives on this hill." said Naruto as everyone went shocked.

"A witch? What, so this spiriting away business is all because of a witch? Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does awful things to them?" asked Kurumu

"You really are simple minded if you believe everything you read in the newspaper Kurumu." said Yukari

"Well, I just don't like witches to begin with. And I don't like talking blow up dolls like you." said Kurumu

"Hey, Naruto… do you think it's more than just a coincidence that were stranded here? It's supposed to be a camp for the newspaper club after all. Could sensei be trying to get us to do something here maybe?" asked Moka

"Maybe." said Naruto.

"What kind of plan is that? If that's true, then it'd mean she's testing us. How annoying! In that case we should just figure out who's doing the spiriting away ourselves." said Kurumu

"Wh-What are you talking about, it's too dangerous!" asked Yukari

"Yukari…" said Kurumu

"What if something really does happen? This is the human world! Even my tarot cards say this vacation ill-fated!" said Yukari as she's holding the card that told her it was a curse.

"I've had enough of you, Yukari! That tarot cards are worthless anyway! And you've been complaining all day! You're such a wimp! How long are you going to try to hide under bed?" asked Kurumu

Naruto remembers he used to say that to the young boy named Inari.

"Wait, Yukari, where are you going? Come on! That was going too far, Yukari is running up the mountain! We've got to follow her!" yelled Moka as she went to the door before Naruto sensed the dangerous enemies out there. It could be them again.

"This isn't good. We have to find her, right now!" he said

* * *

Yukari ran through the forest as fast as she can escape from Naruto and the others. She stopped and glance at her back to make sure she's far away from them. She sat down onto the wood and looking at the sky. She got so angry that Kurumu yelled at her and insulted her.

At that moment, Yukari heard someone scream coming from her direction. She rushed out of the forests and arrived at the sunflower field. Before she's in, she sees a woman with a cap tried to pull something.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you a witch?!" asked the woman with a cap.

"My mistake! I thought that someone else was in danger. I wouldn't have bothered to come if I had known it was a human stranger." said Yukari as she turned away from her and leave, but…

"Wait! Help me! She's going to be eaten! My sempai! My sempai is going to get eaten by these sunflowers!" asked the woman as Yukari stopped and shocked to hear that. She went to the fallen woman who being pull back by a woman with a cap. She sees the sunflowers were trying to eat that woman.

 _"Is that plant!? A plant-eating a human?! Could this be… a type of magic plant?"_ Her thought as she heard the sunflowers monster says.

"Food… Food!" as the sunflower monster rises up. It has several fang-like growths on its "mouth".

Yukari got scared as she got pushed back on the ground. She quickly got up before she took out of her tarot cards.

"I'm not going let myself be eaten by this thing!" she yelled as she threw tarot cards at sunflower monster's head. She was about do something when the tarot cards hit, but it didn't work. However, there was another sunflower monster… no, more of them. "There's more of them?!" as the vines shot towards her and wrapped itself around her arms and legs before it lifted her into the air. She can't do anything with her arms and legs wrapped by vines. Her heartbeat going faster as she scared to die. Is she going to die?

"You really are just a baby…"

Before she remembers what Kurumu just said to her, the sunflower monster's head exploded as Yukari finally got out.

"I can't believe I'd have to go think of someone like her at a time like this! I can't stand it! I'm not going to let her make fun of me again!" she yelled as she's pulling out of her cards. Aiming at the group of flower monsters before her cards has wings as they flew up and slicing at them. She used full of her strength to destroy the monsters. "There, see? I am a genius after all…" as she's falling down on the ground before someone grabbed her for falling. She looked a man with a blond spiky hair. "N-Naruto…"

"Wow… Yukari, you were amazing what you did to them. I say you're a strong girl." said Naruto with a smile as Yukari remembers that she seen a stranger who almost just like him in her dream.

In her dream, she was saved by him for fighting the demons. She was carried by him. She couldn't see his face looks like, but she knows the detail of him. A man is wearing a golden flame large cloak. His both shoulder had the black circle and black stripe goes to sleeve. His jumpsuit is black with a golden circle on his stomach. His collar has the six black magatama.

 _"Naruto… are you my angel?_ " Her thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Yukari…" said Naruto as he heard a roar of the monster. A group of flower monsters seem to appear out of the garden.

"Wait! There're more of them!" said the woman.

"Shit… there're more of them…" said Naruto as he glance his back at two human women that were behind him. This isn't good; he can't use his Jutsu in front of them before they think it's a magic or power. "Leave…" as he's glaring at the flower monsters that they're getting closer and closer. He tries to scare them away without using Jutsu.

Yukari sees Naruto's fingers have grown long and sharper like a fox. She felt the demonic aura of him before looking at his face. His hair grew longer and spikier, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken.

 ** _"Disappear!"_** thought Naruto with an anger face, as his eyes changed into red eyes that look like Kurama's eyes.

Flower monsters stopped their position as they're starting to get scared of Naruto. They saw the image of a gigantic fox demon that was behind him. They got panic before they ran away from them.

"Alright, you did it!" said the woman.

"You scared them away!" another woman said.

"Naruto! Yukari! Are you guys okay?!" asked Moka as she and Kurumu finally found them.

"Yeah, she's okay." said Naruto as he went back into the normal state.

"Plant monsters?! Yukari beat up all of these things?!" asked Kurumu

"Yep, she did. She was a strong girl which I can say." said Naruto.

* * *

 **Next day.**

"Naruto, how was Yukari?" asked Moka as Yukari is sleeping on his body.

"She's fine. She has no serious injuries, but she's used too much of her power from the battle." said Naruto

"I didn't that she had such power to defeat those monster, but if she's so strong, why is she so scared of the human world."

"I guess there're many things that we don't about Yukari." said Naruto

"Umm… how is Yukari doing? Is she awake yet?" It was those two women that Yukari saved.

"Not yet." said Naruto

"So, Yukari is the witch that lives around this area right?"

"Oh no, she's not. We arrived for our research." said Naruto

"So I was wrong?! I was wondering… because this area has a legend that a witch lives here especially in that ranch, we call it the witch's ranch, because there is a rumor that a witch lives there."

 _"Look like we got a new information."_ thought Naruto as he listened.

"But recently, there was a decision to build a new factory around this area. Since then, there have been people going missing. That's why people have been scared. They think that these missing people are factory managers that angered the witch and met the divine punisher."

"You guys don't have any proof, so please do not randomly blame witches. Humans can never understand witches." Everyone turned around at Yukari that she's awake.

"Thank god you're awake! How are you feeling?!" surprised Kurumu as she went to Yukari, but she turned away from her. "Oh ya… now I remember, Yukari and I just had a fight last night."

"Hey, can you guys take us to the city?" asked Naruto

* * *

 **Tokyo**

"Whoa, this is so cool!" said Yukari as she's in the city. The city have cars, trucks, and shopping. It has everything.

 _"I felt like someone is following us…"_ thought Naruto as he's searching for the enemy. He sees Yukari looking around with worries. He can tell that she's scared for being here at the human city. He went to Yukari and offers her to hold his hand. "Yukari, hold my hand."

"Wh-What… I…" said Yukari with a blush as she heard first time for hearing him say that.

"Don't worry Yukari, it's not very dangerous. But, it'll be better to hold my hand." said Naruto with a smile as Yukari slowly moves her hand to his hand. She felt like she's not scared anymore as long as she with him. She sees Naruto shows his warmth smile to her which he like a big brother to her.

 _"Naruto's kinda like a big brother to Yukari."_ thought Moka with a smile as she sees Kurumu wanted to grab Naruto's hand too.

"Naruto, thank you." said Yukari as Naruto smiled at her before he and the others continue to walk.

As they're walking by the building, men stared at Moka and Kurumu when they walked by.

"Hey dude…" One of them is tapping his friend with his elbow. "Yeah, I've noticed. Check it out! They're so hot!"

Naruto tries to ignore those men as he and the others continue walked away from them, but they rushed to the girls and pushed Naruto away. He got let go of Yukari's hand which that made her shocked.

Two of men was about to touch Moka's back and Kurumu's arm before Naruto grabbed both of their hand and gave his death glaring at them. He made them go away from the girls.

"Thank you." said Moka.

"Yeah. I just don't like pervert men." said Naruto as he turned around at Yukari.

Yukari got left behind and let go of Naruto's hand as she's looking for him. He's the only one who can stay with her and felt better with him.

"Naruto! Where are you!?" asked Yukari as the five people came to her. They're nerd men who likes to see cosplay.

"That's a cosplay right?"

"Whoa, it's a young witch! She's so cute!

Yukari's starting to get scared of them for being close to her. She doesn't like humans how they get closer to her.

"D-Don't come near me..." said Yukari before Naruto got in front of her in a right time. He gave them with his death staring.

"Back off!" he yelled as the nerd men got scared of him as they ran away from him. Naruto took a deep breath and glad he scared everyone away.

He and the others were at the two line of building. They're all exhausted how the men were staring at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. It's thanks to Naruto that saved the girls.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked as the girls nodded except for Yukari who doesn't looks so okay. Remember, she hate humans for getting close to her and ask the question.

"Yukari, something wrong?" asked Moka.

"It's n-nothing-" said Yukari before a group of crows appeared from the sky. They're all dive down on them and attacking them.

Kurumu waved her hands around to scared the crows away while they're all peaking at her. Naruto rushed in front of her, used the wind jutsu to make them fly away.

"Thank you." said Kurumu

"No problem... Hey! Where's Yukari?!" asked Naruto as he didn't sees Yukari around here.

* * *

"Huh? What… Where am I?" asked Yukari as she's awake and doesn't know where she was. She remembers she and the others got surround by the crows. She got up and know that she's on top of the roof.

"Hey… you're awake."

Yukari heard of female's voice as she turned around where the voice is. She sees a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. She wears a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Ruby. I'm a resident of the Witch's Ranch. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch." said Ruby

"Ruby?" asked Yukari

"Human are the enemy. I have been living in the human society so I understand human are powerless, pitiful creatures that can't do anything, but destroy. You should understand after arriving here, witches and humans don't even need to communicate. We never need to… Those humans that fill us with hate are planning to destroy the sunflower patch along with our ranch. That is why Yukari. In order for us to fight against the humans, we need your help." said Ruby as she gave the sunflower to Yukari.

She grabbed the sunflower from Ruby as she's thinking about fighting against humans. It's true she hate the human world because she got surround by the crowd. But, she didn't want to fight against Naruto which is he was a very good friend to her. Yukari remembers he held her hand, so that she's not scared. He made a promise that he'll protect her and the others. She also made an image of him that he kinda likes big brother to her.

"I…" she said

Before that, Naruto and the others fell down on the ground for opening the door and got close each other.

"Naruto! Everyone!" said Yukari in shocked.

Ruby's eyes are glaring at Naruto and the others as she stands up.

"You humans, how did you know that we were here?" she asked

"I used my sensed to find you. You can't run away from my ninja senses." said Naruto as he's looking at Yukari. He slowly walked toward her, trying not to get closer to her and bend down on his knee. "Yukari, we were worried about you. Let's all go back to the Yokai Academy. I understand why you don't like for bringing here in this place. So, let's just forget about the report, okay?" he smiled at Yukari.

Yukari was totally shocked that Naruto just smiled at her and asked her for returning Yokai Academy. She begins have tears on her face.

"N-Naruto…" she said as she slowly moves her hand to Naruto's hand.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 23 - Taiji (Confronting)]**

Before that, Naruto detected of Ruby attack as he drew out of his kunai and blocked the attack. He sees that he is blocking Ruby's wings. He felt her wings are hard as iron.

 _"What the hell?! Her wings are… metal?!"_ his thought.

"Naruto, be careful! Her wings are equipped with blades!" warned Kurumu.

Naruto pushed Ruby away as she fly up in the air.

"No, no Yukari. Don't fall into their trap. We should kill all our enemies. Without any hesitation? Okay?" she said

"No wait! Stop!" yelled Yukari as Ruby flew straight at Naruto.

Naruto blocked Ruby's wings again and her left wings were attacking at his head. He dodges down of her wings by bending down and then kicking her stomach, sent her into the air.

"Die! Human!" she yelled as she dive down like a airplant as her wings are prepare to hit Naruto.

Yukari went in front of Naruto and willing to save his life before Ruby's wings hit him. However, Naruto dashed in front of Yukari and the wings blade stabbed into his chest. Yukari and the others widened their eyes in shocked and horror.

"N-Naruto!" cried Yukari

Ruby shocked for seeing Naruto sacrifice for Yukari's life from her own wings. A blond human saved witch's life.

"W-Why did you defend that witch!? Witch hate human?!" she asked

 **[Naruto: Strong and Strike]**

"Don't you ever say that word witch… Yukari… Yukari is my friend. She's no longer the witch. She's a member of Yokai Academy and newspaper club!" yelled Naruto before he went into the blue sticky water on Ruby's wings that made everyone shocked.

"What?! So sticky!" said Ruby as she tries to move her wings out of the sticky, but where's the real Naruto. She heard a strange rotation sound before looking up at the sky.

The real Naruto is in the air as he held two Rasengan on both hands. He dove down onto Ruby's back.

"Rasenrengan!" he yelled as his twin Rasengan hit directly on Ruby's back and her wings. She crashed onto the top of the roof. She couldn't believe she got lost by a human with a unique power.

* * *

After the battle is over, Naruto and the others were at the bus sign in the night. They can't the motel and their sensei who supposed to be with them.

"It's dark already. We can't find our motel and we've already split up with Nekome-sensei." said Kurumu

"And we can't just leave this girl in the middle of nowhere." said Moka as she's holding Ruby with her. She doesn't want to leave her.

"Probably she has information of her plan. I don't think she isn't the only one." said Naruto as Yukari suddenly hugged him and crying for letting him get hurt.

"I'm sorry back there! I shouldn't…" said Yukari as Naruto patting her head gently and smiled.

"Don't worry; thank you for saving me, but you're too young to get hurt." said Naruto before he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from his right. He and the others turned their head to the right. They see… Shizuka is carrying the box of fishes and the… bus driver… They were all staring at each other in few second.

Beep… beep… BEEP!

"Sensei?!" everyone yelled as they finally found their club teacher.

"Huh? Why are you guys here?" she asked


	8. Chapter 8

"What?! Wh… Where am I…" said Ruby as she moved the blanket away from her. The back of injury hurt her, but she sees Naruto and the group were all here.

"Ruby's awake. You shouldn't move yet, you're still injured." said Moka

 _"Is this a dream? Oh, now I remembered. I tried to kill them, but I got defeated instead…"_ thought Ruby as she's looking at them. "W-Where… am I? What are you guys?"

"If you want to know about us, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a human and you're in the motel with us." said Naruto as Ruby's shocked that she remembers she got defeated by him.

"Human?! Are you really a human?! That's impossible, humans cannot defeat me because I'm a witch!" said Ruby

"It's true that I'm a human. However, I'm also shinobi." said Naruto

"I'm a witch." said Yukari

"We're Ayashi (Yokai or monster)." said Moka and Kurumu as Ruby's eyes suddenly went into widened and shocked that she heard two girls are Ayashi.

"Stop joking around, Ayashi? That's impossible! Ayashi can't possibly be friends with humans… Wait…" said Ruby as she remembers she killed Naruto into his chest, but it was just a water sticky clone. The real Naruto is in the sky and slammed her on her with twin blue energy orb. "Back there, I killed you, but it was a faked!"

"Oh, that one! That was my water clone." said Naruto

"Why did you help me? I tried to kill you back there. Don't you hate me?" asked Ruby

"Well… as the shinobi, I can't just leave the prettiest girl in the middle of the night." said Naruto with a smile as Ruby's cheeks are red for hearing him say that, but her head spun around.

* * *

 **Next day**

Ruby's wound is getting better and better, but she's staring at Naruto. She never saw this human… shinobi human beat her before. She also sensed the demon inside of him.

 _"Naruto is human, but I can sense very powerful Youki around him…no, there are 9 inside of him! How can he control them so easy?!"_ thought Ruby

"Hey, welcome back." said Moka as she sees Yukari has returned with plastic bags.

"Check this out! I went to this store called supermarket. I did shopping all by myself." said Yukari

"Wow, that's amazing! Yukari, you were so afraid of the city at first too." said Kurumu

"You did great." said Moka

"At first, I gave up trying to have everybody understand my feeling… but now, I think I can do better by understanding everybody else." said Yukari with a smile. "I'm really glad… It's all thanks to Naruto! He helped me coming with this idea!" as she suddenly hugged Naruto which it made Kurumu jealous.

"Stop joking around… You guys are so naive… I'm not going to be fooled because I know dirty and selfish the human race is! I'm never going to trust the humans!" shouted Ruby as she suddenly jumped out of the bed and preparing to attack Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!" yelled Kurumu as Naruto suddenly stopped Ruby's attack with his bare hand and then gave the soda can to her. Ruby was totally shocked that Naruto lets her attack his hand. He didn't even attack it back.

"N-Naruto! Your hand!" yelled Moka in worried as she sees his hand is bleeding.

"It's fine, Moka." said Naruto as he's looking at Ruby and gave the soda can to Ruby. "Listen, I've heard that the Witches Ranch is being destroyed because of the new construction. I wish I can help…"

"Shut up!" said Ruby as she slaps the can soda away. "Now it's too late. The humans have already angered my master. In order to punish the human, my master is going to turn the city into a sea of flame." as everyone suddenly went shocked, but…

"Good. Now we know what's your master planning to do this city." said Naruto

"W-What?! Aren't you scared of her?" asked Ruby

"Nope, it's because my mission is to stop her for destroying Tokyo. If you worried about your master, I won't kill her. I'm going have to try talk with her." said Naruto as Ruby's eyes went widened.

"Wait, before you say that… Can I…" said Ruby as she's nervous to say something.

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"… Can I fix your hand?" asked Ruby with a blush

* * *

"What? Ruby was defeated by her opponent?" asked the woman as she's looking at the crow who told him about Ruby. "What is that girl doing at such an important time? Look… thanks to the energy from the water and the sun. The soldiers I've made are growing well."

* * *

 _"My injuries… It's incredible… Naruto healed my injury in second by using his hand."_ thought Ruby as she's looking at the group. "I wish there is something that I can do to help…"

"What's wrong, Ruby? You can't sleep." said Yukari as Ruby got scared while catching fallen can soda, but caught it.

"Oh… Yu… Yukari, you're awake…" said Ruby as she sees Yukari's awake.

Naruto opened his one eye to see Ruby and Yukari went out of this room. He moved his body, but there's something very heavy on him. It was Kurumu who slept next to him.

"Hey… Yukari, where is my magu." said Ruby

"Huh? Okay." said Yukari as she gave Ruby's magu back.

"In order to use magic, witches need to control nature's power with an item right? I can't go back where I came from without that stick." said Ruby

"You should stay here a while longer. I'm sure Naruto wants to be your friend because you fixed his hand." said Yukari as Ruby's cheeks have shown off her blush for hearing that.

"… Well… you see… My parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young. Humans were the one who killed my parents. We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed toward us. My mom and my dad pushed me out of the way. While I was alone, all I could do was to humans. Hatred toward human, hated the city, I hate everything that involved with the humans." said Ruby in sadly.

Naruto and the others were behind the wall while listening Ruby's story.

 _"Ruby… you..."_ thought Naruto as he remembers his parents got killed by Kyuubi during the attack at the village when he was a baby. Her dead mother told him all about this. After the disaster is over and Naruto is now 6-year-old, he has been hated by humans. Ruby is just liked him.

"Ruby…" said Yukari

"You're lucky Yukari… You have good friends like Naruto. That's why I felt a little jealous. I wish I could have met with you guys a lot sooner. " said Ruby as she suddenly ran off from Yukari.

"Wait, Ruby!" said Yukari

Ruby went passed Naruto and the others while she looked at Naruto.

 _"Naruto, I just wish I have a good friend like you…"_ her thought with a smile as she went outside of the motel. She used her wings to fly into the sky while Naruto and the others were chasing her.

"Ruby! Come back!" shouted Yukari.

* * *

 **Sunflower garden**

"I… I have returned my master…" said Ruby shaking a bit in nervous for took so long.

Her master is wearing large red robe and have a bandage wrap around her face.

"Ruby, it seems that you have been defeated by mere humans. I've heard everything from the crows!" yelled Oyakata as the vines suddenly took the soda can from Ruby.

"Ma… My master, that is…" said Ruby as she tries to explain to her master, but…

"And it seems like you have been warmly taken care by those humans!" said Oyakata as she destroyed the soda can. "What a shame! I thought I've taught you well enough. Do you know how many witches have been killed because of the humans? That includes your parents. You already know how much I hate the humans! You're a disgrace to the witch's race! It seems like you need to learn some lessons again?!" as her vines wrapped around Ruby's body.

"Master… please forgive me!" said Ruby before the bus just jumped out from nowhere. The door was opened as Naruto jumped out of it and then 180-degree kick to Oyakata's face.

"N-Naruto…" Ruby said in shocked that he's here to save her.

"So… it was your bunch? Seems like you're taken good care of my Ruby? What are you here in the Witch's ranch for this time? Did you come here to be my foot soldiers?" asked Oyakata

 _"What a strong aura…!"_ thought Moka

"Hey… the young witch, we are the same race. I'll give you another chance. Come join me, I will let be part our group. We are far greater than the human race… We will exterminate them all and let them understand whose superior." said Oyakata as she's looking at Yukari. She got scared of her for not joining the group because she sees her arm looks like it burnt.

"You stay away from her. She's not like you." said Naruto as he went in front of Yukari to defend her.

"I see… shame… Then you all will have to die here!" said Oyakata as there was an explosion behind her.

"Look! There's something coming out of the sunflower patch…" said Kurumu

"Sunflower patch? Look more closely. This is a not patch at all. You see, plant manipulating magic is my specialty… This is a monster that I've grown with all my care." said Oyakata as the creature jumped out of the ground. It has eyes one the head. A large mouth with the sharp teeth. "It's a Hanabake! Exterminate them all!"

Hanabake begins to charge at Naruto and the others. Naruto dodges Hanabake's attack before he kicked on the head and used Rasengan to final blow on the stomach.

"What?! Human defeated Hanabake!" said Oyakata in shocked.

"Ruby… We just saw her suffering; she must be in pain from hatting humans all the time! I understand Ruby's pain and suffer, she liked me who been alone, hatred, and lost the parents… Instead of fighting, why not just give up and try to understand each other!" said Naruto

"Don't make me laugh! What kind of babble is this human talking about!" said Oyakata as she's attacking Naruto with her vine. Naruto was prepared to fight her, but he sees Ruby.

"Stop! Please stop hurting those people!" yelled Ruby as she suddenly rushed to Naruto that's the vine was about to attack him. She cuts it out with her wings.

"R-Ruby! You…" said Oyakata in shocked

"Master, is it really out of control? Is it true that a battle is the only way to settle this? I… I want to try and believe Naruto and everyone else." said Ruby as she has few tears on her eyes before Naruto and the others went to her, smiled at her for choosing right choice.

However, Oyakata suddenly stabbed Ruby from behind which it made everyone shocked.

"Ruby!" Everyone yelled as Naruto quickly caught Ruby from falling. He's shocked and couldn't believe that monster just stabbed one of her companies.

"Everyone… single one of you is a fool. Foolish pests!" said Oyakata

"You bitch! Why did you kill her?!" yelled Naruto as he's glaring at her.

"Ruby? She betrayed me for saving you! You're all going to die! " yelled Oyakata as her anger and her Yokai aura is getting more strength up. She used her book to summon lots of Hanabake. "Awaken! My army of man-eating plants! Devour those humans so not even their bones are left."

"So… So many of them…" said Moka

"Now is the time to take my plan into action. By using the MEP that I've grown… the human will turn into a sea of flame by sunset!" said Oyakata

"Shut the hell up! I had enough for hearing your bull crap. Your friend Ruby tried to stop you for hating human, but you don't care about her! You suddenly hurt her…" said Naruto as he's building his Rasenshuriken with a different element. The Rasengan is lava and the blades are light red. "Youton Rasenshuriken!" as he threw it at the group of Hanabake.

"What?! One hit!" said Oyakata in shocked.

"Don't you ever mess with me for hurting your companies or my friend! You're the one who betray her!" said Naruto as he's glaring at her.

Ruby has never seen his face so angry for seeing her get hurt. He's the one kindest human who cares about his friends that doesn't matter about the monster. Now, it's all her fault for her master hate human and herself.

"N-Naruto… I'm so sorry… it was all my…" she said in sadly as she coughs out of her blood before Naruto carried her to his friends. He put her down on the ground as Moka and the others went to her. He placed his hand against her neck to heal.

"Don't say it, Ruby. It wasn't your fault. You just misunderstood what human and witch." said Naruto

"Seems your group… still don't understand anything at all… I'll show in the future!" said Oyakata as she cast the spell that make the light appeared from nowhere, the whole place went light.

 _"This is an illusion."_ thought Naruto as he's looking at the place has been destructive. It must be in the future.

"Do you understand now? Do you know where this dump is? This is the thing that the humans are trying to build at my ranch. The humans are trying to build a trash site out the witch's branch. Do you understand my pain and how it turned into anger and hatred? I've lived for over 100… ever since the city was a town and humans didn't even step onto this ground." said Oyakata

"Now it many looks like nothing, but I used to have nakama in this ranch. Ones that were driven out by humans from their shelter… They had no other place to go. For us, this ranch our last paradise. These humans that came after us, destroyed the forest and killed creatures right in front of us! They want to turn this place into a trash site?! Do not mock us!"

Naruto and everyone went all silent for listening Oyakata's story why she hate human a lot.

"… I…I'm sorry…" said Naruto as everyone heard him for apologizing to Oyakata. "I'm might not from here, but I'm human. You must have suffered a lot because you lost all of your people and creatures. You hate the humans because you want to get revenge for your people… but it won't change your life. However, I... " as he's pointing at Oyakata with his one finger. "I'm going to pull you out from the darkness! No matter what! I'll make this change!"

Oyakata's face is shocked for hearing his word. She has never seen a person can talked like that, but she suddenly shot the vine toward at Moka, wrapped around her neck, and got pulled toward to her.

"Don't you dare touch Moka?!" asked Naruto in anger as he's glaring at Oyakata.

"Being native mean that you're determined to be punished, correct? Then, let's test it out! Foolish human. Crime must be punished. Kill her first. Hey, don't just stand there-" said Oyakata as she sees Naruto is running toward her for saving Moka.

Moka was shocked that Naruto just ignored Oyakata's word.

"Naruto!" cried Moka as she's shocked for watching Naruto is getting kill by a group of Hanabake. He cares about her because she's a friend to him.

As a group of Hanabake getting closer to Naruto, he transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode. He used a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" he yelled as he additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit multiple hits the group of Hanabake simultaneously.

"What?!" asked Oyakata in shocked.

After Naruto took out of Hanabake, he stretches his chakra arm out to reach Moka's Rosario. He pulled it out; Moka's aura began to flow.

"What?! You are…" said Oyakata as she sees Moka's eyes changed into the red and white hair.

"How dare you hurt my sister?!" yelled Inner Moka as she did high kick on Oyakata's jaws and flew up into the air. "More blood rather than an explanation. This is what your desired, right?"

 _"Wha… What Youki… This is their true identity!?"_ thought Ruby looking at Naruto and Inner Moka.

"Do not take me lightly little brats." said Oyakata as she took out of her book, placing on both hands together.

"Oh no! My master must be using that magic?" asked Ruby as the Hanabake turned their face at Oyakata that they heard their order.

"I have lived for over 100 years… Through years of experience, I'll return your attack up to the last one… I'll make you regret that you had more me serious!" said Oyakata as a group of Hanabake jumped on top of her and fusion.

"They're… merging." said Naruto

"Please master, stop it!" cried Ruby before an explosion of light blinded them. Once the light is gone, the group watched in horror for what they just saw.

It was a giant monster with multiple large arms and mouths covering its body.

 **"What do you think? This is my true strength, the mystical strength of a 100 years old witch. You will all be destroyed. Everybody should just die!" said Oyakata**

"It's huge!" said Naruto in shocked

 **"I believe this mission is A-Class." said Kurama**

Ruby is flying in the sky, watching Oyakata's magic that she worried. She was afraid that was her ultimate form and can destructive the city.

"No… Stop this. I… I can't… Please, somebody stop my master!" she cried

"Stand back…" said Inner Moka

"But…" said Kurumu

"Everyone get away as far as you can. We'll stop her! Now go!" yelled Naruto before Kurumu used succubus form as she carried Yukari to fly away from them.

 _"Naruto… Moka…"_ thought Ruby

 **"Foolish talk… I'll squish you like a bug!" said Oyakata as she raise her monster arm up in mid-air before stretching out of the fingers to attack Naruto and Inner Moka.**

Naruto was shocked that Oyakata in monster form can do that. He quickly grabbed Inner Moka, dodging Oyakata's attack with Yellow Flash. That was a lucky dodge, if Naruto wouldn't be here with Inner Moka; she couldn't have got smash like a bug.

"Be careful, Moka. Her strength is stronger than yours." said Naruto

"I know that, Uzumaki." said Inner Moka as she sees Oyakata made another attack to her and Naruto. They dodged it of that attack before Naruto went into the air and punched onto Oyakata's face with giant chakra fist.

Inner Moka rushed to Oyakata, delivered the multiple of the kicks to her. But, Oyakata grinned as she stretches out of her fingers to smash Inner Moka.

"Oh no!" said Naruto as he went to Inner Moka by using Yellow Flash. He pushed her away before Oyakata directly hits him.

"Naruto!" yelled Inner Moka as she sees her friend crash into the forest. She turned at Oyakata, glaring at her for hurting Naruto.

 **"Those scarlet irisos… now I got it… You are a vampire! A monster of legendary strength… that permanently infuse his own body with energy. If he is pure blooded, his combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or monstrous, for they are feared by everyone." said Oyakata**

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Inner Moka as she charged at her, went into the air. "Even if you turn into a giant… Don't just think that you can beat me!" as she did multiple of her kicks to Oyakata, but she wrapped around her with vines.

 **"Hahaha… I've caught you." said Oyakata**

 _"No way… This thing… It didn't flinch at all! Are physical attacks useless against it!?"_ Thought Inner Moka

 **"It's barely a mosquito bite on the back of my neck…" said Oyakata as her face is regenerating itself.**

"What's with those tentacles!? They're getting inside my body?!" asked Moka

 **"I've told you already? Under this appearance, I can fuse with an unlimited number of creatures and rob them of their strength. It's the very purpose of the ultimate fusion technique!" said Oyakata.**

Before that… there's a Rasenshuriken in the air that just cut the vines to let Inner Moka go. Then, a yellow flash from nowhere that used golden tail just smack onto Oyakata's face fell down onto the ground.

Inner Moka opened her eyes and she sees person's body is a golden body that just saved her. It's Naruto Kyuubi chakra mode, but it different. He's wearing a golden flame large cloak. His both shoulder had the black circle and black stripe goes to sleeve. His jumpsuit is black with a golden circle on his stomach. His collar has the six black magatama.

 **[Song: Naruto Shippuden - My name.]**

"Naruto, this is your…" said Inner Moka in shocked as she sees Naruto finally used his fully Yokai form. He took a glance at her before smiled at her. He sees Oyakata is getting up from the ground. He punched at Oyakata; his arm suddenly went into a giant fox fist.

Ruby and the others flew down on the ground, ran toward them.

"Woah! Is that his… Is that his true Yokai form?!" asked Kurumu in shocked.

"In-Incredible! I sensed his Yokai is stronger than Oyakata… What in the world is he?" asked Ruby

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. He is the Hero of Konoha and Rikudou Sennin!" said Yukari

Before Naruto is going to explain to Ruby, but it's not a good time to chat here. Because Oyakata got up from the ground and doesn't seem very happy.

 **"Curse you, humans… Curse you, Naruto!" shouted Oyakata as her fusion monster roared before it charging at Naruto and the others.**

Inner Moka is ready to fight for Oyakata, but she sees Naruto is flaming up and smirked.

"Let's go Kurama!" yelled Naruto as his body is flaming up like a fire before a giant golden fox has arrived, charging to tackles at Oyakata. Inner Moka and the others were shocked. They're inside of golden fox's body. His body is glowing golden, has 9 tails and a black stripe that goes on the body and tails.

 **"Hell yeah! I finally get to fight with giant monster!" yelled the golden fox as he grabbed Oyakata up, threw her in the far range.**

"Wh-Who's that?!" asked Kurumu in shocked for hearing the voice.

"Guys, allow me to introduce him. This is Kurama, the great Kyuubi who had been a good partner to me." said Naruto before Kurama dodge blocked one of Oyakata's punches, punch it back to her by uppercut.

 **"I see… this is your Yokai form. How about this?!" said Oyakata as her body stretches out of her vine to touch Kurama's body. However, her vines get burned like a dust. "What?! My vines!"**

 **"Hehehe… Don't mess with me!" yelled Kurama as he did head-butt on Oyakata's head, smack on her face by his swinging tails.**

Kurama roared out as he jumped into the air and stomped on Oyakata's legs while punching onto monster's face. However, he sees the tentacles coming out from Oyakata's stomach. He jumped away from her to dodged her tentacles. Once Oyakata got up, she stretches out of her fingers to hit Naruto. He ran to the right with an incredible speed while Oyakata's fingers are targeting him.

Oyakata stopped her attack before charging at Naruto as he charged at her too. Oyakata and Naruto grabbed their hands at each other as they pushing each other like a wrestling.

 **"Is that all you got?" asked Kurama as he strongly pushes Oyakata before he let go of her and punched onto her head.**

Naruto sees Oyakata's another arms were about to stretch their finger and direct hit him. So, Naruto created multiple of Rasengan on his tails or Kurama's tails.

"Rasenrangan!" he yelled as he smashes his Rasengan onto Oyakata's arms and got ripped off. Now, she got two arms. She couldn't believe she's getting beaten by Naruto. Maybe, she mistake of him that she thought he's a human.

Naruto glance behind from his back to see how far city is. He also had a good distance for prepare to use ultimate Jutsu on Oyakata.

"I'm sorry, Ruby…" said Naruto as he grabbed Oyakata and throws her in far range before he reached his both arms out in the middle. Inner Moka and the others see Naruto is gathering red chakra and blue chakra into the black ball. It seems like it's going to be huge explosion.

"Eat this! Bijuu Dama/ **Bijuu Dama!** (Tailed Beast Bomb)" said Naruto and Kurama as he shot the Bijuu Dama at Oyakata, sending her far away to the ocean. Naruto sees her face is… smile before the Bijuu Dama massive exploded.

* * *

Few minute later, Ruby slowly opens her eyes because she lost her conscious during the explosion. When she awake and looking around, she's in some kind of the road. She sees Naruto Bijuu mode and the others were waiting for her awake.

"What happened? Where's my master?" she asked

"I'm sorry about your master, Ruby. I had no choice…" said Naruto as Ruby's head went down, staring at the ground in sadly. "But… she smiled… she smiled at you. Her last word is you're free from her. You're no longer hate on human." He said

Ruby looked at Naruto in totally shocked that her master said that. Her master's word is one of the kindest that she has never felt that before. She's starting to have tears on her eyes.

"Naruto! You're so hot!" yelled Kurumu as she jumped hugged him. Her breasts are touching into his face while he's in… Bijuu mode.

"Kurumu! I… can't… breathe…" said Naruto as Kurumu noticed that she's killing him, so she let go of him and apologized to him.

"Sorry!" she said with a smile.

Naruto is looking at Inner Moka is tired. He remembers her power got sucks by Oyakata.

"Moka, you're alright?" he asked as he went to her before she turned around at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" said Inner Moka as she got her kneel down, but Naruto caught her. He sensed her energy almost run out.

"No, you're not. It seems like you're losting lot of your energy." said Naruto as Inner Moka couldn't help herself, so she nodded. "Alright, then take mine." as he's moving his collar away from the neck.

"Are you serious?" asked Inner Moka as she figure out that Naruto is letting her to suck his blood. However, she never tried it before.

"I don't mind... Like I just said before. I don't mind for sucking my blood." said Naruto with a smile while itchy back of his head.

 **"Interesting thought, wanna see how she do it?" asked Kurama as he has dirty thought before Naruto insulted him for giving him dirty idea.**

"Alright..." said Inner Moka as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She's very nervous for knowing how delicious his blood is it. Few days ago, the good Moka told her that his blood is very delicious. So, she opened her mouth while her fangs extended just for little bits before gently bite into his neck. In that moment, her mind got blow off as she couldn't take it how delicious Naruto's blood was.

Naruto is little bits nervous for hearing Inner Moka's moan. His cheeks has shown of his blushes.

Kurumu and Yukari were shocked for seeing Inner Moka is sucking Naruto's neck.

"What?! Inner Moka!" yelled Kurumu in jealous.

After Inner Moka has finished her meal, she released Naruto to let go of him. Her face has shown of her blushes that she must have drank a lot and his blood is so delicious.

"Naruto, I'm sorry... I tried to..." she said with a blush as Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'm alright!" said Naruto as he quickly turned away from her and took a quicky breath as he went back to her while smiling at her.

 **"Damn! She looks hot, when she does that!" said Kurama as the others Bijuu nodded for agree with him.**

 **"You should ask her again for sucking your blood." said Matatabi**

"Guys, please stop..." said Naruto with a blush as he's hopping to his parents and Ero-sennin for not seeing him and Inner Moka does that.


	9. Chapter 9

"We passed most of them out." said Kurumu as she hugging Naruto from behind while Moka tries to pull her away from him.

"Our hard work sure has paid off." said Yukari

"Hey, how about we go and celebrate? Let's have a party to celebrate our successful summer issue." said Moka

"That was a great idea, Moka!" said Naruto

"Yeah, we should do it." said Shiina

"A party eh? We can hold it right after school!" said Kurumu

"Hey, what about Gin-senpai?" asked Moka

"Ahhh… that thing might be off flirting with another woman, we don't need him." said Kurumu

"He's the enemy of all women. And I also can drink sake." said Yukari with a smile.

"No, you're too young for drink that." said Naruto

 _"Let's have fun like we used to okay? Naruto…"_ thought Moka

"Hey, Moka, something wrong?" asked Naruto as he's looking at Moka.

"Oh… it's nothing!" she said with a smile as there's unexpected person who came to them.

"You guys are weird. The newspaper club gets along together well." A woman voice that was behind them before turned around at her. "You guys get along too well. I don't understand that kind of stuff."

A woman has long purple hair and blue eye. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"Hold on… what are you…" said Naruto with a blush as he sees the woman went closer to his face.

"So you're Naruto… You're cuter than I expected. And I like your whiskers." said the woman with long purple hair as she took the newspaper with her and walked away. "Newspaper… I'll take a copy."

"Naruto, who was that girl?" asked Moka as she's pointing at the woman and glaring at him for knowing her.

"What? I don't know her." said Naruto

"I wonder what she came." said Kurumu

"Well… anyways, let's have a blowout party today after school." said Moka

* * *

 **In classroom**

"Good morning everyone! The summer has ended, so today's the beginning of your 2nd semester. To start things off, we'll begin our homeroom session!" said Shizuka.

"Homeroom session?" wondered Naruto

"Our first agenda is selecting our class leader in another word we'll be electing our class manager." said Shizuka.

 **"Naruto, you should do it!" said Gyuki**

"Well…" said Naruto

"During the 2nd semester we have things like the school fair and that sort of thing, so we need a manager. Class manager: 1 person, vice manager: 1 person, and secretary: 2 people. Does anyone have any candidate suggestion?" asked Shizuka as she sees a woman with long purple hair has raised her hand whose sit far left by the window.

"Hey, teacher. I think Naruto would make a good manager." She said

"Hey, you're that girl from this morning." said Naruto

"Yup." She replied

 _"Hey, it's Mizore. She didn't come to school during the 1st semester."_ thought Shizuka. "So would like to do it for us, Naruto."

"Wait! What!? Seriously!?" asked Naruto in shocked as he got up of his chair before the students are clapping their hands to him for accepting to be a manager without even saying something.

He was kinda shocked and nervous how the students were clapping their hands to him. He was about to accept it to be a manager, but one girl who met him at the newspaper did it for him.

"Oh, well… Thank you! Thank you, dattebayo!" he said as he's giving every one of his smiles and bowing down on them.

* * *

"You've become the class manager, congratulations!" said Moka with a smile as she and Naruto are in the hall. She heard he became manager before she heard from people.

"Thank you, Moka. I was about to do it, but that girl from my class did for me." said Naruto.

"What makes you do it?" asked Moka.

"Well, you see, my Bijuu that was inside of me asking me to accept it. And…" said Naruto

"And?" asked Moka.

"Well, after I accepted to be a manager and people clapped their hands for me, it kinda… no, I felt like I'm a Hokage." said Naruto as Moka's face is surprised and wondering what is Hokage.

"Hokage?" asked Moka in confused.

"Oh right! Hokage is village's leader. The Hokage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. Well, which is in my world." said Naruto

"Are you going to be Hokage?" asked Moka

"Yep, that's my dream! To protect my village and my important friends!" said Naruto as he gave his thumbs up for Moka while smiled.

Moka's was surprised for hearing his dream become a Hokage.

"Hey, Moka." said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" asked Moka

"This might be rude for you… so… what's your and Inner Moka's story?" asked Naruto

"To tell you the truth… I can't remember about my past. I was just born without my memory. Sorry, Naruto" said Moka

Naruto looked at her in few second before he shook his head. He understand Moka can't tell her story because she doesn't remember. But, what about Inner Moka? Does she know about her past since she with her in whole year?

"No worries, Moka. I'll be right back!" said Naruto as he's running.

"Naruto, don't be late at celebratation party." said Moka in worried before Naruto stopped and turned around at her.

"Of course not, Moka! I promise I'll be at the celebrate party!" said Naruto as he's giving his smile to her that can make her happy. He went at the end of the hallway, but he sees a woman with a purple hair who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, class manager. Congratulation Naruto Uzumaki." said the woman with purple hair.

"Oh, it's you again." said Naruto

"I've read it… the newspaper that you passed out yesterday. Just as usual, your articles are really good. My name is Mizore Shirayuki. You're my favorite." said Mizore

"Your favorite?" asked Naruto with a confused face as Bijuu gave their thumb up for him.

 **"Good job! You got lot of girls!" yelled Kurama**

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto as his face turned red for hearing that. It was true through. He got Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby… now this Mizore… He's looking up the cellar through the sky, praying for heaven that no more harems girls. He hopes his parents and pervert sensei aren't watching him…

Moka is at the campus store while looking at the candies that was for the celebrate party.

"Hmm… what candy should I get?" she asked herself before she heard Naruto's voice. She followed his voice and hid behind the wall.

"I didn't go to most of the first semester. Mostly because I can't get along with people." said Mizore

"Wait… is that why you…" said Naruto

"But… I've always been looking forward to the new issues of the school's newspaper that Nekome-sensei brings me. That's why… I'm your fan reader…" said Mizore as she gives Naruto her own newspaper. "Check this out. I've made a scrapbook out of all the newspapers you've written."

"Oh, thanks, this is a great scrapbook." said Naruto with a smile before he begins to read her scrapbook by opening it. His face shocked that he sees the mess of the words. He can't even read it and couldn't understand it what the hell word is. "Oh my gosh! This scrapbook makes me a headache!"

"So, Naruto, what did you think? I wrote a lot about what I thought of the paper." asked Mizore

 _"Your thoughts?! Seriously, these are all your thoughts?!"_ thought Naruto in shocked

"I really like the columns that you write. It's always from a weak or shy people's opinion which I can relate to your personality and way of thinking is really similar to mine… You're also a loner right? I can tell…" said Mizore as Naruto shocked to hear that

"Mizore… you." He said

* * *

"Yeah… it seems that Naruto is being flirted by another girl in his class. Stalkers are really creepy. During the first semester, there was a girl who proposed to be a teacher that she liked. Then after the teacher declined her feelings, she turned him into an icicle." said Yukari

"Wow! That sounds mysterious!" said Kurumu

"Hey, girls!"

Kurumu and Yukari heard the voice of Shiina who ran toward and has finished the celebrated party.

"Hey, Shiina!" said Yukari

"So, how was the party?" asked Kurumu

"It's all set! Moka already at the party, but Naruto wasn't there." said Shiina

"I see… I have made special cookies that I'm bringing to the party! It has love potion and when Naruto eats it, he'll fall in love with me like crazy!" said Kurumu as she's holding the cookies that for Naruto to eat. It has love potion.

"… That won't work, Kurum-" said Shiina

"That's amazing, Kurumu more ruthless than a stalker!" said Yukari

Shiina rolled his eyes for Kurumu's idea, but he was worried that Moka has been waiting for Naruto's return.

 _"Geez, Naruto, where are you? Moka is waiting for you."_ His thought

* * *

 **At the lake**

"Yay, did you see? Did you see that? Naruto, that was…" excited Mizore as she's jumping up and down like a child for throwing her rock at the swarm that made 9 splashes.

"9 splashes… that made 9 splashes. Not bad." said Naruto as he checks on his watch that the school is over and it time for him to go the celebrate party. He didn't want to make Moka waiting for him too long. He made a promise to her that he'll be at the celebration party. "Hey, Mizore, it's time for me to go…" as he was leaving, but Mizore stopped him by hugging him from behind.

"No, don't go! It's your turn, Naruto! Naruto is still a noob so he can only make it splash 3 times." She said as she's begging for him to stay.

Naruto understands why Mizore wants him to stay with her. She's a loner and doesn't have a friend with her. So he came out his idea that she can join…

"Hey, Mizore, why not joining my newspaper club. You can go…" said Naruto

"You want to go where Moka Akashiya is at right? Naruto… Please don't. If you go, I don't know what I'll do to her…" said Mizore as Naruto is shocked for hearing her that she was going to do something to Moka.

"What? Mizore, just what are you…" said Naruto

"No… It will be too late already… because I don't like that girl." said Mizore

Naruto had a bad feeling about her, because he sense her aura is flowing. That mean she's going to destroy him.

"Be careful of her, Naruto. Her element is ice." said Isobel

* * *

"He's late… Naruto…" said Moka as her head is on the desk, waiting for Naruto's returns. She was the only one who in the celebrate party first. However, she felt alone by herself without Naruto. It's because she sees Naruto is hanging out with Mizore.

He made a promise to Moka that he'll be at the celebrate party, but now, it's too…

"Naruto...!" she excited as she heard the door opened, but it was Mizore.

"Sorry… but even if you wait, Naruto won't show up." She said

"You! You're!?" asked Moka

"You… during the lunch, next to the campus store… You were watching us, right? Moka Akashiya. Can… I ask you a question? What are you, toward Naruto?" asked Mizore as she suddenly grabbed Moka's neck and choking her against the desk.

"What are you…" she said

"You're an eyesore… if you're not around, Naruto would be mine. Even when I'm around, all he can think about is you… This is unacceptable… I cannot forgive you…" said Mizore

While Moka being choke by Mizore, she felt her hands are cold as the ice.

"Stop… Stop it!" she yelled as she smack onto Mizore's face and made a crack sound. She was shocked that she sees Mizore's head is broken the ice.

"Too bad… This is just my ice, the one that is with Naruto is the real me…" said Mizore

"What…" said Moka in shocked.

"It's about time, Moka Akayashi… Please die already… so that I can deliver my feelings much easier." said Mizore as she created her ice sword before stabbing onto Moka's chest, but… someone kicked onto Mizore's head. The ice crack and broke the head off.

"Are you alright?!" asked Shiina who saved Moka's life.

* * *

"Damn…" said Naruto as he's looking down the swamp that has been frozen instantly. It was caused by Mizore. He looked at her, her both arms have turned into ice claws. Naruto took out his kunai as he prepared.

"I won't let you run. I can control ice with my free will." said Mizore.

When Naruto stepped away from her, he feels like someone is behind him. He turned around and saw ice Mizore came out from the swamp.

 _"I see… A clone."_ His thought before he sees a hand came out from the swarm. He jumped away from the hand and landed, but he accidently got slip by stepping on the ice. He hate gets slip by the ice… I mean he really, really, hate to get a slip. "And I hate standing on the ice! Because I kept falling and falling down!"

The clone Mizore grabbed Naruto's leg before he slashed one of them by using his kunai. He kicked another clone Mizore that sprinted toward at him.

"Naruto… we have met each other because it was our destiny. We have met each other because we're loners… we can definitely understand each other, and warm each other's cold heart… You're the only one… that's why Naruto, will please be mine?" asked Mizore

 **[Naruto Shippuuden: Breakdown]**

"Sorry, Mizore… I can't die because I have friends that they're waiting for me. Lava Chakra mode…" muttered Naruto as his body went into red hot lava body that melts the ice down.

Mizore jumped back away from lava Naruto that can also affect her ice claws. She couldn't believe her ice got melted by him. His body is hot like a volcano.

Naruto's lava chakra mode off when he done for getting out of the ice. He thanked Son Goku for giving of his lava. He also felt warm when he used lava chakra.

He sees some of Mizore's ice clones came out of the swarm. He rushed between then, kicked on their head, and used Rasengan on one to sent it to crash the group.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as he summoned serveal clones of himself. His clones charged forward at real Mizore before they did slide kick by using the ice. Then sent her into the mid-air before real Naruto ready to final blow.

"Naruto Rendan!" He yelled as he heel drop onto her, sent her crashed onto the swarm, and broke the ice. He landed on the grass and glad it was over.

* * *

"Hold on, are you saying that you want me to go to Mizore's house?" said Naruto

"Yes… because that girl still hasn't come to the school today right? Mizore was out most of the 1st semester. Any further absence will only trouble her. That's why Naruto, I want you to go to Mizore's place right now and drag her to school." said Shizuka.

"Alright, I accept it." He said

"Okay, this is her room number. If she isn't in her room, she might be at a scenery watch at the cliff near her house." said Shizuka as she wrote the small note to gives Naruto that can address him to Mizore's house. "I'm counting on you. You're the only one who can talk to her like you just did to the other girls."

"Umm, do you have a minute Nekome sensei? May I discuss with you about Mizore." said the guy who came here at the office.

* * *

 **Outside of Academy**

"What?! You're saying that Mizore nearly killed two male students! She can get expelled?!" asked Kurumu in shocked.

"Man, seriously, why would she do such a thing…?" asked Shiina

"It must be because of lack of love! Mizore go dumped by Naruto and now she's pissed." said Yukari with a smile before Kurumu covered her mouth with a hand for saying that.

Naruto begins to frown for what he just did to Mizore another day ago. He remembers what she says before she's going to kill him. She's a loner like him who doesn't have a friend.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto! Weren't you getting annoyed with her because-" said Kurumu

"No, I didn't get annoyed with her. She was trying to be my friend. I think this is my fault that I made her suffering. What I think of her, she's really lonely during 1st semester, but I don't think she's bad or anything." said Naruto

"…Even if you believe it or not. I'm sure Mizore I did all this." said Okuto who came from behind as everyone turned at him. He has red spike hair, shirt sweater with black dots on it, and tattoes on his neck.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Here's the proof that she did it, this notebook was left in the scene of the crime." said Okuto as he's showing the Mizore's scrapbook for everyone to prove that she's killed two male students.

 _"Wait, that's Mizore's scrapbook."_ thought Naruto

"Forgive me, but I've read this. Naruto…. You must have been troubled. This time, she's bothering you, right? At the beginning of the 1st semester, she fell in love with a teacher. That love was obviously not accepted. Mizore had her revenge on the teacher by turning him into ice. For that reason she was suspended from school, she stopped going. This explains what kind of girl Mizore is." said Okuto

"How did you know all about this?" asked Naruto with suspicious looks.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. Don't you think it's better if she doesn't exist? Naruto, this kind of girl, won't make a difference even if she is in this school. Seriously, don't you also think that she's annoying? Even though you don't like her, she sticks to you like a mud. I know exactly how you feel." said Okuto

Naruto's face shocked as he heard that story before. In the first semester, a girl must be Mizore who told the teacher about her feeling. But, the male teacher declined her feeling and made her goes angry. He finally found out that teacher, who got frozen by Mizore, it was Okuto!

"Hold on, then you are… you are that teacher who got frozen by Mizore!" said Shiina

"That's right, it was me. But don't worry about it Naruto, I will do whateve-" said Okuto before Naruto suddenly went in front of him with Yellow Flash, caught his hand that held Mizore's scrapbook.

"So, you're that bastard who declined to her during 1st semester…" he said

"Yeah, I'm the one who declined her during 1st semester." said Okuto

"And she froze you because you made her suffered… stay at her home by herself…" said Naruto as his head went up, glaring at Okuto. Okuto got scared of him for seeing his eyes are red as a demon. His whiskers are thickening. He senses his aura that made him go scared because he sees the image of Kurama.

"I'm going to say one more time… Give me Mizore's scrapbook or else I'll kill you!" He said as Okuto nodded in fear before he gave the Mizore's scrapbook to him. After that, Okuto walked fast away from that blond kid.

"Naruto, what's your plan?" asked Moka as she went closer to him when he got the scrapbook.

"I'm going to Mizore's apartment and bring her scrapbook back." said Naruto

* * *

"This must be it." said Naruto as he's at the apartment where Mizore lives. He sensed her aura inside the house that means she's inside her home. But he knows she must have been a loner by herself. It's because that bastard Okuto who the one declined to her. "Mizore…" as he took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

"W-Who is it…?" Mizore answered the door.

"Mizore, it's me, Naruto. I just want to apologize about the other day. You must have been alone in your apartment. I know you never forgive me, but I'm sorry that I made you suffered. " said Naruto

Inside the house, Mizore is standing in front of the door while her whole place has been frozen. It was true that Naruto made her suffered another day ago, but why is he here?

"Naruto, why are you here…?" she asked

"Not until you'll open it fir-" said Naruto as the ice spikes suddenly came out from the door. It missed hit him and didn't get scared. He didn't run away from the door. He just stood here while the ice spikes are still out, but it went back as the door cut it down. Since the door broken down, Naruto sees Mizore's left arm is already turned into ice claw. She was preparing for attacking him.

Naruto can see her pain and suffering. She must have a hard time to stay by herself.

"Mizore, I didn't come here to fight you. I just wanted to talk with you." He said

Mizore's face changed back into the normal face as her left arm is returning back to normal and wanted to listen.

"I just heard about yesterday that you hurt two male students. The teachers want to expel you. But… I think you didn't do it on purpose. I believe in you." said Naruto.

"I… do admit that I froze two boys yesterday, but that's because I lost my temper. I immediately defrost them right afterward. The two should not have been seriously injured." said Mizore

"Wait…" said Naruto as he took out of the scrapbook and gave it back to her.

"That's my… scrapbook." said Mizore in shocked as she's holding it.

"Kotsubo had your scrapbook with him, so I bought it back for you. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm sorry for hearing your story about the 1st semester. You must have suffering, pain, and lived your house by yourself." said Naruto.

Mizore's eyes widened that Naruto heard the story about her.

"Naruto… thank you… thank you for giving me back my scrapbook. You've crossed the line… and… you were only one that I truly wished to understand me." said Mizore with a smile while her eyes have the tears which it made Naruto shocked.

"Mizore, you…" he said as he sees Mizore gonna disappear without saying goodbye. He was going after her, but heard a female voice.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard Moka's voice from behind.

"Moka?" he asked as he turned around at her before she arrived.

"Naruto… huh? Wasn't Mizore here just a minute ago?" she asked as she didn't Mizore around here.

"She was, but I know where she going!" said Naruto

* * *

Mizore is at the cliff by herself while she's walking and held her scrapbook with her.

"As usual, you always come here when you get depressed, Mizore…" said Okuto

"Ko-Kotsubo-Sensei!?" asked Mizore in shocked.

"Easy there, you might want to watch your step Mizore. This place blows strong wind. It wouldn't be any strange if a girl, who skips, just accidentally falls off from cliff right?"

"Kotsubo-Sensei, are you trying to…" said Mizore as her eyes suddenly went into widened that she sees Kotsubo smiled. She pushed him off the cliff, but she got scared that she pushed him. "Okuto!" as the tentacle grabbed her leg and pulled her toward the cliff.

 **"Sheesh, now look at what you've done, Mizore. If it wasn't me, they would have died…" said Okuto**

"Se…Sensei?" asked Mizore as she looked down where her being held. She sees Okuto has eight nimble tentacles. Each tentacle is armed with a large set of suction cups that allow him to stick to most surfaces.

 **"I was only teasing you at first, but now I can't forgive you. I'm going to drag you down Mizore!" said Okuto**

Mizore screamed outloud as she tries to escape from him, but the tentacles lifted her into the air. Then, dragged her down into the cliff, but she held the small branch that can hold her.

 **"Look at yourself, Mizore. During the 1st semester, you also tried to freeze me to death right? A dangerous student like you should be dragged down to the bottom of the sea." said Okuto**

"Bu…But… that's not what… That time you were trying to harass me, I only protected myself because I was desperate!" said Mizore

 **"You said that you like me right? You said that you loved me… right? Then you shouldn't complain about whatever I do to you." said Okuto**

 **"You see, I was just playing around, but you took it all too seriously and at the same time you were also being too protective. I can't handle shit like that. Besides, it's going to be troublesome if you start spreading rumors. It would have been great if you don't go school forever."**

Mizore was shocked for hearing his reason. He was just playing around and framed her. She shouldn't have to freeze him and couldn't have be alright.

 _"That's why the teacher framed me and tried to get expelled… I was such an idiot… If I knew that he was like this, I never would have fallen for him in the first place… I hate this… in the end I still can't trust anybody… I guess I've been a loner all along."_ Herthought in sadly as she let go of her hand before someone shouted her hand as it grabbed her hand.

"Huh…" she asked as her hand got grabbed by someone. So, she moved her head up and saw Naruto is grabbing her hand. Moka is holding his back to pull him back.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 - Douten (Heaven Shaking Event )]**

"I got you, Mizore! Don't worry; I come here to save you dattebayo!" said Naruto with a smile.

Mizore's face was shocked that Naruto came here to save her.

"Nar… Naruto…" she said as eyes have the tears

 **"Don't get in my way, you brat!" said Okuto as his tentacle stretches out to wrapped around Naruto's neck.**

"Wanna bet?! Son!" said Naruto as Son Goku nodded before he gave his lava chakra to his body. Naruto's body has the lava chakra inside of him, so he used it on his neck to burned tentacle like a cooking fish. He pulled Mizore closer to him as he held her.

Mizore's face is red when she's too close to his body as she being held. She felt his heart beating is strong and the body felt warm.

Since Naruto rescued Mizore from falling down on the cliff, he grabbed Okuto's another tentacle that grabbed her leg, spun Okuto around in the air, and smack him down onto the ground.

 **"Don't get cocky, you bastard. You're annoying!" shouted Okuto as he charged at Naruto while his tentacles stretch out to reach him.**

Naruto quickly did 5 hand seal before the tentacles will catch him.

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he yelled as he creates several blades of the wind which are capable of slicing through Kotsubo's tentacles.

"My… My tentac-" said Okuto before Naruto did elbow attack onto his face and also has created a Rasengan for the final blow.

"You will never hurt Mizore again! Take this, Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he slammed onto Okuto's stomach, sending him to the sea like 360 spins.

 **[Song ended]**

"Alright, Naruto!" excited Moka

Mizore was happy for Naruto defeated Okuto, but she felt ashamed for herself. It's because she almost killed Naruto and his friend another day ago. She got up and went to Naruto as he looked at her with a sad face.

"Naruto… I… I'm sorry for attacking you… I…" she said in afraid as she held her own hands together. She thinks Naruto will yell at her and doesn't forgive her, but her head touched by a hand. It was a warmth hand that she has never felt it before. She looked it up and sees Naruto is the one who touched on her head.

"Don't worry, Mizore; I forgive you and accept your apologies. I understand how you got hurt during 1st semester and been suffered a lot. If you need a good friend, then I'll be here for you, whenever you need me." He said with a warmth smile as Mizore was shocked.

After all she did to him in yesterday; Naruto forgave her and accepted her apologies. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, shot toward to hug him and crying onto his chest. She felt his chest is warm that can melt her cold heart into warm. Her last thought is...

 _"He's so warm…"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Naruto!" said Moka with a smile as Naruto smiled back at her. Her cheerful smile made him happy and smiled.

"Yo, Moka, you're early." He said

"Yep, because we're electing our class manager during the homeroom right? That's why the teacher told us to come to the class early." said Moka

"Yeah, that's right…" said Naruto as his face started to look down, staring at the ground which it made Moka worries.

"Naruto, are you okay. You look a little pale." said Moka

"Oh! I'm alright! I… I just had a bad sleep last night." said Naruto as he sees Moka went closer to him. His face is red as crimson for seeing the pink hair girl is way too close to him. "D-Don't worry about it, Moka! You… You are too close to me, it makes feel really nervous… and also, you smell really nice."

"Naruto, stop teasing me!" said Moka with a blush as she backed away from him.

"Relax, it was just a joke!" said Naruto as he's laughing himself. He likes to make a joke of Moka. Before an ice kunai went passed between them and stabbed the tree. He and Moka were all scared in hell.

Moka went to the tree, grabbed ice kunai, and reading the small note.

"Don't get too close to Naruto?" she asked as she read on the ice kunai.

Naruto's back felt like someone is stalking which is he doesn't like a ghost that always behind him. He turned around and sees…

"Good morning… Naruto." said Mizore as it was her who hiding behind the tree.

"Hey Mizore, but…" said Naruto as he notices Mizore's hair is short. "What's with your hair?"

"I… I tried cutting it, what do you think?" asked Mizore

"It looks cute!" said Moka with a smile

"You looks great, Mizore." Said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto. Now I feel less burdened." said Mizore with a bright smile

* * *

 **In the classroom.**

"Okay, everyone. Attention, please! I will finally present you the new class managers!" said Shizuka as she's writing on the board with a marker while Naruto and everyone are waiting for her finish. When she finished it, she wrote the vice manager is Moka and the school manager is Naruto. "According to these result… our class manager will be Naruto!"

The classmates are clapping their hand to Naruto for became a manager.

"What the fuck is this?" someone asked who came from the door as Naruto and everyone draw their attention. "I haven't been to the homeroom since like forever and now what's with Naruto?"

"Oh, you're late Saizou." said Shizuka

Saizou has shaggy blond hair, wearing long-sleeved with colors which it isn't school uniform.

 _"Oh great, it's that guy again."_ thought Naruto as he remembers he defeated Saizou before came to Academy first time.

"Hmph. You're the manager? Don't make me laugh Naruto." said Saizou as he went in front of Naruto's desk and glaring at him.

"Oh, it's you! You're that guy who got beat up by me when I first arrived at Academy." said Naruto as students notice there was a rumor about Naruto and Saizou at the beginning of the year.

"Hey! I heard that rumor! Saizou got beaten up by Naruto at the beginning of the year!" one of a student said as Saizou's face is anger that he got defeated by Naruto since in the beginning of the year. He really hates him.

* * *

"Naruto! Let's eat lunch together!" said Kurumu as she sees Naruto while waving at him.

"Yeah!" said Yukari

"Hey, hey, hey, Kurumu!" said Naruto as his head being pulled by Kurumu as her breasts are against his.

"Don't be so shy, Naruto. I just want squish you. A flat chest like yours can't pull off this technique, understand Yukari?" asked Kurumu

"Huh, that's mean!" said Yukari

While Naruto and the others are eating their lunches, chatting each other, Shiina sees Naruto's face is pale.

"Hey, bro, you're okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright. Why you asked?" asked Naruto

"Because you look a little pale." said Shiina

"Do I? No, I've just had a bad sleep last night." said Naruto with a smile while itchy back of his head, but he does have a pale and strange feeling.

"Thank god I made it in time, can I join you guys for lunch?" asked Moka

"Of course, Moka." said Naruto with a smile as Moka sat down on the chair next to him.

"Nekome-Sensei was looking for you Naruto. She said that she has some work for you as a manager." said Moka

"Oh, alright." said Naruto

"Ehhh, Naruto became a class manager!?" asked Kurumu in shock.

While Naruto and his friends were chatting, there is a group of men who were watching them by standing on the roof.

"Are you seriously gonna do it, Saizou? According to the rumors, despite the looks, Naruto's pretty strong right? Like from the wrestling team, Kuyou from the public safety squad were all defeated by him." said the bald guy as he's on the top of the roof.

"Midou, don't get fooled. That kind of rumors is all probably made, I know well because I…" said Saizou

"You fought with him, and then you got defeated by him. Isn't that right?" said Midou

"Maybe if we can work together, we can definitely beat him!" said Saizou

"Saizou, don't forget the important thing… you're a member of our team now. Try failing after taking your actions. The guys above won't let it slide our team is made up of different kinds of Outcast Ayashi. It's a mixed group of Ayashi from a dog's perspective it would be like a crossbreed. If a crossbreed gets beaten by full blood puppy, that would be the end right? We definitely have to win! That's why we formed a team right? But it seems like you don't understand that!" said Midou

"Chill for a sec, I'll go along with Saizou. Rumor says that Naruto's strong, so if we beat him, our name should rise in the rank of either the school or our team right? This is our chance." One of Midou's companies said

"Moroha…" he said

"Besides, if Naruto really that strong, I want to fight him for once." said Midou

"I also think that if we're going to do it, now's that time." said Saizou

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the help." said Naruto as he carried the stack of books while walking with Moka who asked her to help him for carrying the stuff.

"Anytime, Naruto!" said Moka with a smile

Before she said that, Naruto suddenly dropped his knees down as the stack of books fell down. Moka was shocked, but she rushed to him.

"N-Naruto!" she said in worried as she has never seen his face has so many sweats. She put her hand on his head before she felt him that he has a high fever. "Oh my gosh! Your fever is too high!"

Naruto has never felt his body pain before. He feels like someone is trying to take over all his body. But that's impossible. He already cooperates with Kurama and Bijuu or befriended with them.

"Damn… My body feel like I'm being eaten… Kurama!" He shouted at Kurama in his mind, but he didn't answer. "Eh? Kurama, Shukaku, Son, where are you guys-" as his face went into a blank and suddenly hits Moka's breasts.

"What's the matter, Naruto! I see you're not feeling too well!" someone voice came from behind them as Moka turned around as well as Naruto can still up.

"This is great! Looks like today's going to be very interesting right, Naruto?" asked Saizou

"Saizou!?" asked Naruto. It was a bad time like this.

"Wow there. Instead of facing this way, you might want to watch your back. Since he's quick and all." said Saizou as Naruto looked back and sees a guy who was behind him and Moka.

He grabbed Moka before he dodges Moroha's slash as he used the Yellow Flash.

"N-Naruto!" said Moka as she sees Naruto's panting.

"Moka… get back." said Naruto as he took out his kunai and move his fighting stance.

"Nice dodge my attack, Naruto. I'm Moroha of the outcast Ayashi. I'm here to kill you." said Moroha

"Bring it-" said Naruto as his stomach suddenly hurt him again. _"Damn it!"_ as he sees Moroha went in front of him before slashing on his body. Naruto blocked his arm blade as he kicked onto the stomach. He glances back at Moka, but he didn't see her behind him. He quick looked around for searching Moka.

"Naruto!" yelled Moka as she's being held by Saizou. He already transformed into his Youkai.

"Saizou... don't you fucking dare touch her!" said Naruto in anger.

 **"What the matter?! You worried about your girlfriend!" said Saizou as he suddenly rip Moka's shirt, showing her pink bra, and screamed that made Naruto shocked.**

While Naruto shocked for seeing Moka's getting rape by Saizou, it made him anger and anger... His hair is shaking, his aura is changing before one of Saizou's men behind him. However, Naruto turned around, grabbed the man's neck.

"This… This is different..." said the guy before Naruto suddenly threw him at the trees, crashing through.

 **[Naruto: Orochimaru theme or fighting theme]**

"N-Naruto...?" asked Moka as she sees his face has something change. His hair is changing while something white color appeared. His blond hair changed color into white and black stripe appeared on his whiskers.

"Tsch, this is your last chance! I'm going to kill-" said Moroha as he charged at Naruto, but his back felt like someone is already behind him. He turned his back and shocked that it's Naruto who was behind him.

"He's fast!" said the Rosario as Moka was glad that her Rosario is speaking before she wanted to talk with her.

"Hey, what's going with him!? Please tell me!" she said

"I don't know… I have never his form before. It's not even Yokai form…" said the Rosario as she senses Naruto's aura is different. His blue aura is changed… It's now into the red and black aura.

Moroha rushed toward to him when he got closer. He slashes Naruto with his blades, but Naruto grabbed his blade and break one of his. He went behind and grabbed his both arms.

"L-Let go of my arm!" yelled Moroha as Naruto didn't say anything before he suddenly broke his both arms. Moroha screamed out loud in a pain that made Moka and Saizou scared. Saizou let go of her.

Moka's face shocked in horror how she sees Naruto broke Moroha's arms. This isn't the Naruto isn't being that she knows since in Academy. All she saw his smile and warmth. He wouldn't do something that... is he...

Saizou got scared as hell after he seeing Naruto did very brutally to Moroha for broke his both arms.

 **"You… You monster!" he yelled as Naruto suddenly punched onto his stomach by using incredible speed. Saizou throws up on the ground when Naruto did very hardest punch to him. He picked up Saizou's neck, lifting him up in the air.**

Saizou sees Naruto's eyes are different. His eyes are ripple-like pattern which spreads over his eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe.

 **"What are you-" he said as Naruto did something really strange to him by looking at his eyes. Saizou is suddenly in red place with blood water that he's standing on it. The sky is red as a nightmare.**

 **"Wh-Where the hell am I?!" asked Saizou**

"Welcome to your **nightmare**." said Naruto as a group of his clones were behind him in front of Saizou. He and his clones all have the black rod with them. Also, there was a massive beast that behind them.

 **"Wh-What kind of monster are you?!" asked Saizou as Naruto smiled before he stabbed into his heart. He screamed in pain out loud whole place.**

 **[End song]**

Moka sees Naruto made Saizou lost his consciousness. He dropped him down onto the ground. His eyes suddenly went out of a cold.

"Nar…Naruto…" said Moka in scared as she sees Naruto's white hair turned back into blonde hair and his black stripe whiskers are gone. She sensed his demonic aura is gone now. His aura is blue which is that his normal state.

Naruto turned around to her, gave his smile for her. His smile is warmth and his looks is a healthy man. He's now good man when he's in Academy.

 _"I can feel it… something inside Naruto's starting to change…"_ thought Moka as she sprinted towards, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. _"I'm scared… I feel like Naruto that I know is going to disappear… I'm scared."_

 _"Moka…"_ thought Naruto as he wrapped his one of the arm around her waist, the other arm touched her head and embrace her warmly. He glances back where Saizou and men were defeated. He doesn't remember what he did to them in honestly. His mind went all black.

 **"Naruto… there's something we need to tell you…" said Kurama**

* * *

 **In the Newspaper Club.**

"Huh?! You guys got attacked by outcast Ayashi!" said Kurumu in shocked for hearing out that Naruto and Moka were being attacked.

"Moka and I were attacked by the outcast Ayashi guys. They tried to hurt me and Moka, so I defended her, kicked Ayashi guys' ass are no problem." said Naruto with a smile.

"See, see, Naruto is the strongest person in this Academy!" said Yukari as she's shaking Kurumu's arm.

Naruto laughed at them for making fun of Kurumu. But what Yukari said that he's the strongest for defeating outcast Ayashi, it made him goes worry.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Moka in worried.

"Yeah, sorry for made you worried." Said Naruto

"The outcast Ayashi is hybrid monsters, so there are a lot of them. In addition, a lot of them like to scheme things, so if you make them your enemies, it's going to be bad. But you can take them with your Yokai form, right?" asked Yukari

"Yep, that's right dattebayo!" said Naruto

"Do you know of something, Moka? About Naruto being attacked by those guys… Then why didn't you tell us about this sooner? If you hide anything related to Naruto, I'll get angry…" said Kurumu

"Kurumu…" asked Moka with a sweat.

"Because if anything happened to Naruto if the place I don't know… I won't be able to bear it!" cried Kurumu as she suddenly hugged Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Moka are walking outside in the valley tree. Moka was worried about him for losing himself.

"Moka." He said

"Yes?" asked Moka as Naruto stopped and turned around at her.

"Tell me what happened to me?" asked Naruto as Moka's face is now scarred for telling him what happened.

"I… I can't… It going to make you feel-" she said

"Moka, please… I won't yell at you or get angry at you. I just wanted to know what I just did." said Naruto as he went to closer to her, giving his sad eyes to her.

Moka can't resist or hide from Naruto for telling him what happened today. She can't lie to him because he was her good friend.

"I… I… I just saw your body suddenly transformed something. You suddenly almost killed them all. I was too scared of you for your body might be eaten by demon… It wasn't your Bijuu… It was something else." She said as her eyes started to have sad tears on her. She's crying herself for telling him the truth.

 _"I see…"_ thought Naruto

Moka sadly looking at the ground as her hands held together and her tears dropped down for telling Naruto about today. She felt ashamed herself. However, her forehead was touching his. She shocked that she sees Naruto's forehead is touching her forehead.

"Moka, thank you for telling me the truth. You saved my life. And now I'll be okay." He said with his closed eyes while he's smiling.

Moka's face was surprised that his forehead touched her. It was the warm and his smile is gently just like the Naruto who does nicely to her. She closed her eyes, let Naruto's forehead touches her, and calming her down.

"Now then, let's go back to the academy. They're waiting for us." He said as he grabbed Moka's hand, sprinted forward to the newspaper club. Moka felt his hand is kind, warm, and angel. She smiled back at her as she nodded.

* * *

At Naruto's apartment, Naruto is lying on his bed while staring at the cellar. He remembers he saw Moka's face is scared and suddenly hugged him. He sees the bullies got beaten by him.

"Hey, Kurama…" he said

 **"What's up?" asked Kurama**

"Thank you for what you did it for my favor." said Naruto

 **"Anytime, kit… don't worry; it will protect her." said Kurama**

Naruto heard someone is knocking his door in the night. He didn't see that coming, but he realized he know the scent was. He got up, went to the door, and opened it. He was shocked that it was Moka.

"Moka?" He asked as he sees Moka is wearing pink pajama with her, but why is she here.

"I… I can't stay by myself… Can I…" said Moka in nervous and scared as Naruto can tell her feeling is scared for sleeping by herself. She must have seen him for what he just did to those bullies without even remembering. He can't say no to poor pink hair woman, so…

"Yes, you may." He said as he let Moka enters his room before closed the door. Moka's looking around his room. His room is very clean. She sees the picture of him with the group. She sees a guy with raven hair. A young beautiful girl with a pink hair is standing in the middle. A boy is standing on the right side whose is looking at the man with a raven hair on the left. His face is anger. He almost looks like Naruto. That's because he is Naruto.

"Is this…" said Moka

"That's my teammates when I was 12." said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Moka as she understands the picture that is Naruto who glaring at the guy. "He looks cute when he's glaring." as she giggled.

Naruto set his own bed on the ground. He told Moka that she can sleep on his bed because he always does that to his friends in his world. Before he's lying on his bed on the ground, but Moka grabbed his sleeve.

"Naruto… please sleep with me…" she said in quietly.

Naruto suddenly blushed for Moka saying she wanted him to sleep with her. He made his thought that she wants to… No! There was no way he isn't like Ero Sennin. Moka just wants him to sleep with him because she has a nightmare. So, Naruto turned off the light before slipping into bed with Moka.

Naruto sees Moka's wrapped her arms around waist, moved her body closer, and her head against his neck. Both of their cheeks has showed their blushing for getting close at each other.

"Goodnight, Moka." he said as he kissed on Moka's forehead which it made her blush.

"G-Goodnight, Naruto." Moka replied as they both fell asleep together.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

"Naruto, you go ahead of me! I'll go get my stuff ready!" shouted Moka as she sprinted fast forward to her room while Naruto waving out at her and smile. While Moka is in her room and changing, she kinda likes for sleeping with Naruto. It's because she had a good dream.

At Yokai Academy, Naruto is waiting for Moka return to Academy, but it's strange. He checks his watch and she isn't arriving yet. She's usually here on time.

" _Strange… she's usually here every day. Should I go look for her?"_ His thought before…

"Naruto!"

He heard Moka's scream in his head. It wasn't his imagine… Moka's in trouble! He dropped his backpack, sprinting forward very fast before something happens to Moka.

He sees an old building in his direction, but he found Moka's scent is in there. Also found the scent of enemies.

"I found him!" one of the enemies said before Naruto created two Rasengan as he smashes two of them because he sees another enemy.

"Rasenrengan!" he yelled as he pushed them far range, crashed through the door, and see Moka got tied up with chain.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

"Let her go!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"Hey, hey… we had loads of trouble taking the girl, so I can't return her that easily. If you want to save her, do it by force, Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Kuyou." said Midou as he's the one who kidnaped Moka.

"So, you heard of me." said Naruto as he held his tri-pronged Kunai tightly for ready to fight Midou.

"I really hate you guys… with your dignity and being well off as purebred brats… and you guys look down at us hybirds! That's why we must prove ourselves! That we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!" yelled Midou as he charged at Naruto with his monster arm that was about hit him.

Naruto did Yellow Flash to dodges his attack, but he sees the wall has been smashed up. He senses Midou's monster arm has incredible power. His arm's strength is very almost equal Inner Moka's kick. Naruto has to be careful of his arm.

 **"Not bad, Naruto!" yelled Midou as he charged at Naruto before said, "Show me your true power!" as he punched Naruto, but he dodged him again.**

Naruto doesn't have much time of Midou because his body is getting control pretty soon like yesterday. He did the cross his fingers as he said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he created five clones in front of him before they charged at him.

Midou grinned as he can easily take them down by charging at them with an arm. Before they're died ino white poof, real Naruto ran through it and Rasengan on his hand.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he smash into Midou's stomach, crashed against the wall as its collapses on him.

Midou's crews were shocked for seeing their boss got beaten by Naruto. They can his aura is stronger than all of them.

Since it's over, Naruto went to Moka, cut the chains out with his chakra kunai, and she's free.

"Naruto…" she surprised as Naruto smiled at her.

"See? I told you I beat him-" said Naruto before he turned around quickly, searching around in this place. He senses someone's aura… no, it was a chakra! How was that impossible? How can someone with a chakra come here? "What the fuck?! Someone have chakra in here! In this world?! But, where?"

He looked up at the roof. He sees a tall man wears dark, hooded cloak, later discarding it to reveal a dark, long-sleeved, high-collared cloak with a strange red cloud.

"No way…" said Naruto in shocked as Moka was wondering what the heck is going on.

 **"That's impossible! The group is dead!" yelled Matatabi**

 **"No time to standing here! Get ready!" said Kurama**

"Naru-" said Moka before she sees Naruto quickly turned at her, grabbed her Rosario, and pulled it out. She transformed into Inner Moka.

"Naruto, what's going on?!" asked Inner Moka

"Moka, get serious! This guy is-" said Naruto as his chest suddenly got stabbed by the man in a cloak with his right arm is the blade. However, he did something to him.

Naruto sees three magatamas on the man's red eyes.

"Sh-Sharingan!? That mean you're-" he asked in shocked as he's looking at the man's eyes.

"Shocked? Huh? Let me tell you something. I'm Shin Uchiha, the former test subject of Orochimaru!" said Shin as Naruto's eyes suddenly went into wide that he just heard the name is Uchiha. He was the former test subject of Orochimaru!

Inner Moka kicked Shin's face away from Naruto as the blade came off of him. Shin crashed against the wall.

"Bitch! How dare you hurt Naruto?!" she yelled

"Hahaha… I didn't hurt him… I have a small gift for him." said Shin as he vanished himself which is that was his eyes ability.

Inner Moka had no idea who the heck bald guy is, but Naruto should know about him. She sees him is coughing out of his blood because he got stabbed by Shin's blade.

"Naruto, hold on, I'll get you out of here." She said as she put his arm around her neck, lifting him up to stand up before she sees Midou came out of the collapses. "Midou… I have no time to fight with you!"

 **"Damn that hurt..." said Midou as he's getting out of the rocks. He sees his own stomach got injury by Naruto's Rasengan. However, he senses Moka's aura is very strong. By looking at her eyes, he realized that. "I see… this is your vampire? The ability to convert aura into power… I see… simple, yet dreadfully powerful. Vampire may hold the strongest power but in exchange are famously know for monsters with the most weaknesses."**

"Moka… run…" said Naruto in painfully as Inner Moka put him down onto the ground.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I make this quick." She said as she gave her smile at him for saving her sister. She stands up, facing forward at Midou. However, there was water dropped on her shoulder… "Huh?" as she looked up.

She shocked that there's water on the cellar! Now the water is starting to spray down onto Inner Moka and screamed in pain.

 **"Do you like it?" asked Midou**

"Midou…" said Naruto in anger for seeing him used dirty trick on Inner Moka. He sees Inner Moka got punched by Midou. He had enough of this guy. Naruto's hair changed into white, the black stripes appeared on his whisker, and also the strange black orbs floating behind him.

 **"So… this is your true power, Naruto. I'm impressed…" said Midou** **as he charged at Naruto. "Show me your true-"**

"Don't fight him or else you'll get-" yelled Inner Moka, but it was too late to warned Midou.

Naruto grabbed his arm, and then his black orb suddenly shot through. It's exploded as Midou's right arm is gone!

"My arm! My arm is gone!" he screamed.

 **"This isn't good…" said Kurama as Inner Moka shocked for hearing his vote inside her head**

"Aren't you…" said Inner Moka

 **"Naruto, split me up in half. He entrusted me to help you for stopping Naruto." Said Kurama**

"Naruto did? When did he…" said Inner Moka as she remembers when Naruto did a forehead touch on Outer Moka's forehead. He must have given the Kurama to her. "It can't be… but what kind of Yokai is that?!"

 **"You could say that, the formed called Juubi, the destructive beast in the world that destroyed the village and everyone. If you see a black orb, that one called Gudo Dama (Truth-Seeking Ball). One of the strongest Jutsu that can effective destroys everything. If that thing hits Midou's arm, it cannot be heal, repair, or even regenerate won't work. And for you, you better be careful of those." said Kurama**

The group of outcast Ayashi are now scared of Naruto. They saw him for destroying Midou's right arm with a black orb. They're all ran away from him before Kurumu and the girls came in.

"Moka, are you alright…" said Kurumu as she turned around and sees Naruto's face have no emotional. She felt him of his colder and colder. She can't feel his warmth and his smile. "No way… This… This isn't Naruto…"

Yukari went to the fire hydrant before she grabbed it, turned spinning, and the water sprinkler stopped. Inner Moka got up as Kurama gave his chakra to her.

"Please stop!" yelled Kurumu as she went in front of Naruto and defend him. She found out Inner Moka is going to destroy Naruto.

"What are you doing…? Do you want to die? It's dangerous, so move out of the way, Kurumu." said Inner Moka

"What are you saying?! You too, pretending to be strong… I see your hands are shaking." said Kurumu as she sees Inner Moka's hands are actually shaking. She can tell that she won't hurt Naruto. "…I… I don't hate you at all. You are carefree and always gave us help… I think of us as being best friends. B… But, if you want to continue fighting, even if it's Moka, I won't forgive you! I definitely won't forgive you!"

"Idiot! I told you to move because he's going to kill you!" yelled Inner Moka.

Kurumu turned around at Naruto moved his Gudo Dama to shot forward at her. It was too late to dodge him, but someone used her and the girls. They see a man with raven hair, wearing the black cloak. He has forehead protector and the symbol like Naruto's forehead protector. His both eyes have the different color. The left eye is red tomoe. The right eye is light purple with six tomoe split.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Kurumu

"Sasuke Uchiha… I'm one of his teammates." said Sasuke before he turned at Naruto. _"Look like that idiot lost to Juubi, but he's one stubborn man. Because I can sense his original chakra is fighting back to him. And also…"_ as he glances back at Inner Moka that she has Kurama with her. She can be very useful for fighting, but nothing can kill Naruto.

Inner Moka's looking at Sasuke's face. She saw him on Naruto's picture.

Sasuke draws his katana out, which it made Kurumu and the others shocked that he's going to kill him.

"Wait! Are you going to kill him!?" asked Kurumu

"Guess I have no choice…" said Sasuke as Inner Moka walked beside him and join the fight with him. "Listen very carefully, vampire. I have the Rikkdou chakra same as Naruto. You have Kyuubi chakra, but it won't kill him."

"Is there anyway-"

 **[Naruto: Heavy Violence]**

"Only I can. The Rikkdou or Sennin can only do effective way to defeat him. Do not interfere me until I tell you." said Sasuke as he rushed at Naruto's Juubi before he using the Gudo Dama as it shoots toward at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the small rock that gave him an idea. He used his left eye on the rock which it called Rinnegan. He swaps himself as he Rinnegan places with a rock. The Gudo Dama directly hits the rock.

"A-Amazing!" said Kurumu in amaze

Naruto forces his Gudo Dama to attack Sasuke when he done his move. However...

"Shinra Tensei!" yelled Sasuke as he forces the Gudo Dama away from him. Then, he enhances the katana with lightning, charged at Naruto, and attacking him.

Naruto dodging Sasuke's attack, but he sees his hand is holding of black flame sword. He jumped away before Sasuke is going to do something.

"Enton: Kagutsuchi! (Inferno Style: Flame Control)" he yelled as he launches black flame blade at Naruto by swinging his black flame sword.

Naruto dodged the black flame as it went hit onto the wall and burned up. Inner Moka and the girls see the black fire isn't gone or extinguished. They were all shocked.

"Enton: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as he breathes out a huge fireball and used his right eye to make the fire black. The huge black fire flies at Naruto, but he formed his Gudo Dama into a shield before it blocked the black fireball. However, when the black flame is gone, a multiple of shuriken came out of it. Targeting at him, Naruto quickly dodge down by bending down.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he stabbed Naruto's back from behind with a black lightning on his hand. He must have switched place with a shuriken after he used black fireball. "Now!" he yelled at Inner Moka as she nodded. She went in front of Naruto as she's striking him with her arm that has Kurama's chakra.

"Moka-chan!" the voice of the child said appeared from nowhere, which it made Inner Moka stopped attack Naruto. He suddenly grabbed her neck, crashed against the wall.

"Naruto stop!" yelled Kurumu in shocked.

"That idiot!" said Sasuke as he went after Naruto with a speed that he got before Inner Moka is going to get kill by Naruto.

Naruto's Gudo Dama form into a black rod with the pointing blade. He grabbed it and stabbing at Inner Moka before she closed her eyes, but…

 **[Song ended]**

"Mo…ka…"

Inner Moka heard the voice of hurt. She turned her head up as she's looking at Naruto's body stopped his attack. The Gudo rod is almost close to her face, but his arm went down. His whole body is shaking. She sees his face have no emotion, but she see his eyes have tears on his face and calling her name.

"Mo…ka… Mo...ka... please… run…" he said as he tries to stop his body as he can for stopping attack to his friend Inner Moka.

"Naruto… you're…" said Inner Moka as she's reaching out her hand onto Naruto's face before a black lightning suddenly strikes into his chest from behind. He's taking out the black chakra of Naruto that wasn't his original.

Inner Moka's eyes widened in horror as she sees much of Naruto's blood on her face and her clothes. He wasn't tried to hurt her.

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu and girls together.

"Naruto!" Inner Moka yelled as she caught him from falling. She sees his hair has turned back into blond and his black stripe whiskers are gone. Also, she sees his deep wound is healing itself. Thanks to Kurama who healed him fast.

"He's fine. I got rid of his Juubi chakra with my Rikkdou Chidori." said Sasuke as he walked past them. "It'll be better to take him to the hospital. Tell him that I'm here." Before he suddenly disappeared as he used strange space that spin around himself.

"He's gone… but…" said Kurumu as she's looking at unconscious Naruto that he being held by Inner Moka.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where am I?" asked Inner Moka as she's in the black place with no object, no people. It was all silent and black. However, she heard a voice of a child. "A child?" she said as she sees the light coming from her direction.

She follows the light by running toward it. The light is getting closer to her because she's running close to it. When the light is gone as Inner Moka opened her eyes, she's in some kind of forests. At that moment, she heard a growling like a demon coming from her behind. She ran through the forest before she sees strange orange chain that holding something. As she got out of the forest, she shocked that she sees a gigantic fox.

"Is that Kyuubi?! Wait…" said Inner Moka as she sees Kurama is stabbing someone with his long claw. She took a closer look before she saw a man with blond spikey and the woman with a long red hair that got stabbed by Kurama's long nail. However, Inner Moka kinda notcing nobody isn't seeing her.

"Is this… No, this is a dream." she said as she sees what they protecting for. They're protecting for their baby with a blond spiky. "Is that Naruto?"

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Decision Ost]**

"Kushina, my time is running out… I'm going start the Hakke no Fūin (Eight Signed Seal). I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say." said Blond man

"Naruto… don't be picky eater. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends… Just a few… Ones you can really, really trust. Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…" said Kushina. "Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's… There's… There's so much more I want to say to teach you about… I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you!"

Inner Moka's eyes went into widen for seeing this. That part... is where Naruto get Kurama chakra. The emotional of speech Kushina's is so sad. It reminds of Inner Moka for thinking about her mother.

"Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." said Kushina

"It's okay…" said Minato as he looked at his son Naruto. "Naruto, my message to you is… Well… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's…" as he closed his eyes before… "Eight Signed Seal…" as the white flash flashing out that made Inner Moka closed her eyes. It blind her, but… she suddenly went in difference past when the white flash is gone.

"This is…" she said she's in the village before she heard…

"Get away from my shop!"

Inner Moka heard a man's yells. She ran where the voice was. She sees whole bunch of people were looking at something where the child voice is. Since nobody sees Inner Moka, she can walk through it and see what was going on.

"What is your problem, old man?! I just wanted to get the mask!" the blond kid yelled before an old man suddenly throws it on the ground.

"I gave you this for a free, but don't you ever come back here again!" yelled the old man as he went back to his shop before the blond kid picked his mask up.

 **[Naruto: Sadness and Sorrow ost]**

"Is that… Naruto?" asked Inner Moka as she sees Naruto is now 9 year old now. She must have went into serveal year later. Before that, she notices some of people were staring at Naruto with no respect.

The kid Naruto is glaring at the people that they're staring at him for no reason. It made him goes mad and hurt.

"Why… Why are you guys looking at me like that!?" he asked as he grabbed the mask and ran off from them.

Inner Moka couldn't believe that old man yelling at him for no reason. He just a child and didn't do anything bad.

"Mama, who's that kid? Why did shopper man yell at him?" one of the children asks the mother.

"Shh… Don't talk about him. If you ever see him and come to you, just say no. And don't play with that kid." The mother said

"What?!" asked Inner Moka in shocked before the light appeared again, whole place is now white, and changing her location. When the flash is over, Inner Moka sees the mess of the room. Look like she's in the apartment.

"Why… Why don't I have a mom and dad?" asked child Naruto as he's looking at an old man who wearing the red straw hat. But, he didn't answer him… He suddenly went out of the door and left Naruto alone.

Inner Moka is angry how he didn't response to Naruto. He should know better! Naruto's crying himself in his bed for not seeing his parents and why people treated him so bad.

"Why… Why do people hate me? Why aren't they nice to me?" asked child Naruto in sadly as he wrapped his arms around his own legs. "What did I do wrong?"

"Naruto…" said Inner Moka in sadly as she felt sorry for seeing his childhood. She felt jerk herself for knowing about his power and the past. She remembers what did Naruto just said to Yukari.

 _"It's because I'm just liked you who got hated by humans. When I was a child, people tried to kick me out of the village and told their children to leave me alone. I was crying at my apartment alone because I didn't get any friends."_

Inner Moka now understands why he said that. She went behind child Naruto, wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on top of his head. "Don't cry, Naruto. I… I understand why you have been suffering a lot."

 **[Song ended]**

"Ura? (Translate: Ura means Inner) Ura?!" asked Moka as Inner Moka wakes up in Rosario and it was just her dream. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." said Inner Moka as she put her hand on her own forehead. "How's Naruto?"

"He's still sleeping." said Moka as she's looking at Naruto is resting on the bed in the hospital.

Inner Moka was glad he's fine, but why does she feel worried about him. She wasn't worried… She was confused why does she feel so sad? It's like it break her heart when she first saw Naruto's childhood.

"Ura, are you really okay? You face is like you're having a nightmare" said Moka

"I'm alright…" said Ura.

"Wh-Where am I…?"

Moka's head up and surprised for seeing Naruto's awake. She was scared that he isn't going to awake.

"Naruto!" she cried before she hugged him by jumping. She's crying for him and couldn't stop her tears. She missed Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He looked around the place that he's in hospital.

"Morning, Moka." He said as Moka lets go of him, made a space for him.

"A-Are you okay?" asked Moka as she's rubbing her eyes to clean her tears.

"I'm fine. Thanks to that tame who stabbed me and saved you guys." said Naruto

"You mean Sasuke? How did you-" said Moka

"Kurama explained to me." said Naruto as he remembers he's in Juubi, almost killed Moka and Inner Moka. He couldn't control himself because he got anger. "Moka, I…"

"Naruto, it's okay." said Moka as she placed her hand onto his hand. "It doesn't matter whatever you are. You're not a monster. You're Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha who protect the village and important friends. You're my friend."

In few second, Naruto felt better now.

"Thank you." said Naruto with a smile before noticing he got stabbed by Sasuke. He takes a closer look in his own body by gently pulling out of his hospital shirt. He sees his chest has the scar that got stabbed by Sasuke's Chidori. He must have used Rikudou chakra to enhance it.

 **"Sorry, Naruto, I couldn't heal your scar." said Kurama**

"That's okay, Kurama. Thanks for healing." said Naruto

 **"Naruto, we are so sorry that we couldn't try to-" said Matatabi**

"Matatabi, everyone, thanks for concern about me. I'll be fine, really." said Naruto as he tries to move his body, but his chest is still hurt.

"Naruto, please don't move." said Moka in worried as she stopped him by holding on his chest.

"M-Moka…" said Naruto with a blush.

Moka's cheeks are blushing for noticing she's holding on Naruto's chest by using her hands. She felt his chest is… hard, strong, and feel his strong heartbeat.

"Moka…" said Naruto in softy

"Naruto…" she said as they begin to move their head to close at each other, opening their lips together before they got..

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu as Naruto and Moka stopped what they doing; quickly move away at each other. "I'm so happy you're finally back!" as she's hugging Naruto.

"K-Kurumu, you're hurting my chest!" said Naruto

"Glad you're alright." said Shiina

"Shiina, how long have I been sleeping?" Naruto asked

"About 3 days ago." Someone said as Naruto heard a female voice before turned at the voice was.

"Ruby?!" asked Naruto

"It's… It's been a while, Naruto. I just heard the story from Yukari about 3 days ago, so… I wanted to say thank you for what you did to witch's ranch." said Ruby with a shy smile.

"You're welcome. And thank you for coming dattebayo!" said Naruto with a smile as Ruby's blushing for seeing his smile, which it made Kurumu jealous.

"Hell no! How come you smiled at her, not me?!" said Kurumu as she's crying.

"Of course not, I smiled at everyone!" said Naruto as everybody laughing at them.

"Well then, it's good to see you're awake." said Shiina as he went to the entrance door. "Imma get a ramen for you, Naruto, since you like it." as the door is close.

"So, how did you girls know Moka and I were in trouble?" asked Naruto

"Mizore told us." said Yukari

"Mizore?" asked Naruto as he looks around the room and didn't see her. "Where is she-?"

"Right beside you." said Mizore as she couched down next to Naruto's bed that made him got scared.

"Mizore, where did you come?! Since when?!" he asked in shocked.

"I been here a whole time, while you're sleeping." said Mizore as Naruto dropped his sweat for getting stalked by her.

"Moka… can you tell Naruto to pull my Rosario? Please…" said Inner Moka as Outer Moka was shocked for hearing her said that. She has never, never heard her for saying please politely.

"Naruto, can you take it off of my Rosario?" said Moka

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto

"She wanted to talk with you." said Moka

Naruto didn't see that coming for Inner Moka. That was his first time to hear that and wanted him to talk with her. So, he did. He took out of Moka's Rosario off as Moka transformed into white hair and red eyes of a vampire. Kurumu and the girls were wondering why did Naruto pulled Rosario off.

"You girls, I want you to leave me and Naruto alone in private." said Inner Moka as she's glaring at them.

"Ehh!?" the girls asked in shocked.

"I know!" said Yukari with a smile as the girls turn around at her. "Maybe Inner Moka wanted to have sex with him or seduce him!" as everyone went shocked, right before Inner Moka got angry and kicked them out.

"Get out!" yelled Inner Moka before she violently kicks the girls out of a room. She slammed the door so hard and locked it.

Naruto's face is sweating how he sees Inner Moka kicked the girls out. He was too scared of her. She might go beat him up like a death. He remembers he was in Juubi and couldn't control it well. He almost kills Inner Moka.

"H-Hey, another Moka, what's up-" he said with a smile before he sees Inner Moka suddenly embrace him. He sees her arms wrapped around his neck. She rests her head on top of his head. His eyes widened that Inner Moka is hugging him.

"I'm sorry…" said Inner Moka in sadly about Naruto's childhood.

Naruto was pretty shocked that Inner Moka is hugging him. He sees her tears coming out from her eyes. He felt her body is warm. He has never felt this before. Inner Moka used to cold and mean before he first met her, but now, she's…

 _"So warm… It felt like I'm hugging my mother."_ His thought as he closed his eyes and let Inner Moka hugged him. "Moka, why are you hugging me? And why did you apologies to me?" he asked for a reason.

"I… I understand now. You have the pained, despaired, and loner… just like me in the past. I'm so sorry for being a jerk. All I cares is fighting and learned about your power." said Inner Moka

"Moka…" said Naruto as he sees her arms get tighter like she doesn't want to let go of him. He wanted to know how did Inner Moka get that information. "Listen, this isn't your fault. You don't to apologize to me. Besides, I got a good friend like you, Moka."

"Friend? We didn't even made a-" said Inner Moka

"That's doesn't matter, but I can tell that you have the same childhood as I have. You didn't have a single friend with you… well-I already made a friend with nice Moka. If you need a friend, then I'll be friend with you who can pull you from your pain -ttebayo." said Naruto with a smile.

Inner Moka's eyes suddenly went into widen. She was asked by Naruto if she need a friend with him. That was her first time for hearing him out. She never had a friend before in her world. All she says is…

"Yes, th-thank you…" she said with a blush as she grabbed her Rosario from Naruto. "See you later."

"Peace out!" said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **Next day**

"In-Incredible!" said doctor male in shocked as he seeing Naruto's chest is already healed except his scar is still on his chest that Kurama couldn't heal.

"Yep! I just a lucky guy ttabayo!" said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm impressed your chest can heal so quickly…" said Blond Nurse with a blush by looking at his chest. She couldn't help herself. Also, Moka and the other girls were staring at Naruto's chest.

"From now on I'll protect Naruto…" said Kurumu as she jumped onto Naruto. "I won't let Naruto be like this again!"

"Let go of Naruto!" yelled Moka.

"Even I can protect Naruto!" said Yukari

"If it ok with you, I can you as well…" said Ruby with a shy face.

Naruto doesn't know what to say those girls… They're all have crushing on him or falling love in him.

"Well… You can say that." He said

"Don't forget me…" said Mizore as she's hiding under his bed before got out of it. "I'll watch over you with my life…"

"Mizore… did you…" said Naruto as Mizore nodded for being here whole night. He's getting scare right now…

Moka felt bad about Naruto for getting stalked by Mizore, but she giggled at him. She was happy he's okay.

"Hey, Ura?" asked Moka

"What?" asked Ura

"I didn't know you were crying and hugged Naruto. I gotta say that was pretty sweet and cute." said Moka with a smile as Ura's face is blushing.

"Shut up…" she said as she went into silent and didn't want to talk about Naruto. But still, she worried about his childhood. Her heart beating is like sad and pain when she saw Naruto's childhood. It's just like her childhood. But, she kinda happy that Naruto said he wanted to become friend with her. _"Friend..."_

"Hey, Naruto, I'll be right back." said Moka as Naruto's face change into frown.

"Come on, you just got here for 20 minute later." said Naruto

"I know, but I have a speical ramen for you." said Moka with a smile before she closed the door and heading toward that she just said.

* * *

 **In the night time.**

Naruto can't sleep in night while staring at the cellar. He was wondering why Inner Moka is sad which it made him looked worry. He never seen her face like that before. But in the moment, he sensed Moka's scent.

"Moka?" he asked as he got out of a bed and went to the door before opening it. He follows his sense which it was Moka's scent and feeling. Her feeling is sad. He's walking down stair before he's on the next floor. He was pretty sure he senses Moka's aura around here.

At that moment, Naruto sees Moka came out of the hallway. However, she has the blood on her neck.

"Moka, what happened?!" asked Naruto in shocked as he walks fast closer to her before she suddenly tries to slay him, but he dodged her attack. He was shocked that Moka is attacking him with a knife, but he sees tears of Moka's. Something must have wrong with her.

 **"She was manipulated by someone. I can also sense someone is behind her!" said Kurama**

"Show yourself! I know you're in there!" said Naruto as he sees someone's coming out from the shadow of a right hallway. The detail he sees is a nurse with a blond hair.

"Well, Well, I'm impressed you can sense me. No one has never sensed me before." said the blond woman.

Naruto remembers her in his room during his injury been checked.

"You're that nurse. Who are you?! And what did you do to her?!" he asked

"I'm Mako Yakumaru, and I'm not just a nurse. I'm one of Outcast Ayashi member. As you wanted to know…" said Mako as her finger changing form into a needle to demonstrate Naruto. "I injected Moka with my fluids by using this. I can use her who's under my control to bring down you!" before she disappeared; Moka is now attacking Naruto with her knife.

"Moka, that's enough!" said Naruto as he's dodging again and again. He can't hurt Moka with his Rasengan or something. If he bought tri-ponged kunai with him, he wouldn't have won. He had no choice for his life. He is sick of running away from her or dodging.

He ran toward at Moka without his any weapon or jutsu before she moves her knife toward at his face. He moves his body to the right, but his left cheek got cut by a knife. He then used Kurama chakra into his arm and went inside Moka's body.

 _"There!"_ his thought as he pulled his arm out of Moka's body before caught her from falling. He looked at his right arm that he caught some kind of liquid water on his hand. "That was close… Lucky, I have Kurama's chakra with me." as he shook his hand. He was glad Moka is okay and rid of the liquid that controlled her.

"Naruto…" said Moka in softy as she regains her consciousness and looking at Naruto.

"Good, you're awake." said Naruto with a smile as he carries her up in bridal style.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Moka in honestly as she doesn't remember. "I remember I was talking with a nurse, but now, I..."

""You were manipulated by a nurse." said Naruto as his blood is dripping down from out of his left cheek which it made Moka worried.

"Your cheek… Are you okay-?" asked Moka before she's noticing that she held the knife with her. Now, she remembers she tries to kill Naruto. She was completely shocked that she tries to kill him. "Did I… I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Don't apologize to me. It wasn't your fault." said Naruto before he's walking up the stair and carried Moka to his room, but he sees a group of his friends are running down stair.

"What happened!? I heard your shouting, Naruto!" said Shiina who have super hearing ability.

When Kurumu came with him, she sees Naruto's cheek have been cut by a sharp blade. She sees Moka is holding the knife which it made her goes angry.

"Moka! Did you try to-" she asked

"No, it wasn't her fault, it was a nurse named Mako Yakumaru. And don't worry about my cheek." said Naruto as his cheek is healing by using Kurama's chakra. Before that, Naruto feels a lot of evil patients'. They have already been affected by Mako's ability. "Listen, there's no time to explain here. We have to go to my room, right now!"

* * *

 **In Naruto's room**

"What?! Are you saying that there's Outcast Ayashi in the hospital!?" asked Kurumu as she shocked.

"Yeah, Midou must have giving the mission to nurse for getting his revenge." said Naruto as he remembers what Kurama told him that he ripped Midou's arm off with his Gudo Dama.

"Something wrong?" asked Moka

"No." said Naruto as he shook his head. "More important you should know about the nurse, she can manipulate to anyone. Right now, it was too late."

"In that case, we'll…" said Ruby

"No, it's too dangerous for you guys to go out there. I can sense of people are already in." said Naruto as he figures out that Mako injected everyone body in this place. He got up and changed his clothes already. Before he slides the door open…

"Wait! I… I want you to help you!" said Moka as she got out of a bed and walked behind him. "You can't fight alone without your friend. Remember, what you said to us?"

Naruto remembers what he said to her. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. He closed his eyes before smirked at her. She has a great courage.

"Alright, you're ready?" asked Naruto as he went closer and grabbed the Rosario before Moka smirked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" she said with a determined face.

* * *

 **5 minute later.**

"Really?" Inner Moka asked looking at Naruto is right behind her. His face is very nervous for walking in the dark hallway because the light went all out.

"Yes, really! I'm afraid of a dark in the hospital which it almost exactly like the horror movie, when a white ghost girl chasing high school girl ( a reference to The Grudge)." said Naruto as the Kurama and Bijuu were laughing so hard at this poor blond man.

Inner Moka couldn't believe this Hero of Konoha who supposed to be strong and protecting his village. Right now, he's so chicken for getting scared in the dark and worries about the ghost.

"I can't believe a hero of Konoha is so scared in the dark… And you made that idea." she said

"Okay, okay, I made that idea…" said Naruto before he heard a sound in far straight that made him a scared. "Ahhh! What was that?! A ghost!?" he hid behind her.

"That's not a ghost…" said Inner Moka as she rolled her eyes.

Inner Moka and Naruto continue to walking through the hallway which it made scared Naruto. It's because there's lots of door on each room. He was afraid it might something pop up. However, he heard a strange noise…

"Wh-What is that?!" he asked

"That's just a door…" said Inner Moka.

Naruto tries to cool down as he can. There's nothing about scary story or movie aren't real. Ghost isn't real which it was his thought. However, there's something fall down onto his back.

"Ahhhh! Grudge! Grudge!" he screamed like a girl as he's pointing at white ghost girl, but it wasn't. It was just a mop…

Inner Moka giggled at Naruto for getting scared by a mop. She couldn't help herself.

"That was… almost like grudge…." Poor Naruto said as he pushed the mop away from him.

"Aww, poor Naruto got scared by a mop." teased Inner Moka

"Oh shut up! That wasn't funny-" said Naruto before his leg got caught by something. He wasn't even scared. "Nice try, but I bet that was…" as he sees Inner Moka is in her fighting stance which he was wondering. His body is shaking like a fear and his leg feel like a real person… It wasn't just a thing… He looked down at the ground and sees a woman with black long hair and wears white clothes.

"Aaahhhhh! Grudge!" he screamed as he suddenly kicks the white ghost away from his leg.

"You idiot! You hurt the patient!" said Inner Moka.

"Really?!" asked Naruto as he turned around at the woman that he accidently kicked. He sees a woman is standing with a blood on her neck. "She is…"

"She isn't the only one." said Inner Moka as she sees more of them that got possessed. They're making noises like the zombie.

"It's nice to see you, Naruto." said Mako as she arrived here with her invisible ability.

"Mako…" said Naruto as he's glaring at her for minded control to patients. "How dare you put possessed to them!?"

"I can control other people at will, just like I did to Moka. There's no place to escape, Naruto and Moka! I'll have you both die here!" said Mako as her minions are attacking at Naruto and Inner Moka.

"Don't hurt them. They got mind controlled!" said Naruto as he dodged the man's tackles before punched onto his face.

"I know that!" said Inner Moka as she kicked a patient woman, sending her crash against a group of them. However, they can still get up and charging at them. "These guys won't down…"

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST- Shouryuu (Rising Dragon)]**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summoned 50 clones of himself.

Inner Moka was wondering what his planning. She hopes he has a better plan to stop patients.

"Everyone, charge!" yelled Naruto as his clones charge at the possessed patients. All of their arms are glowing golden. They all punched into the patients' stomach and took out of the same liquid water like Moka.

"What?!" Mako asked in shocked for seeing Naruto used the golden arm that can take out of liquid water from patients. There's no way anyone can do that.

"You're next!" yelled Naruto and Inner Moka together as they charged at her before she is going to do something.

Mako is stretching out her both nails to attack Naruto and Moka. They're dodging her attack so easily before she smirked as her manipulated patients went in front of her. They went tackles at them. Naruto went in first as his both arms are glowing golden. He punched both of patients' stomach before pulling out of a liquid. Then, Inner Moka jumped over him and getting closer to Mako.

"G-Get back!" she yelled stretching out her both nails sharp to attack Moka, but Naruto got in front of her and slashes the needles fingers off with his chakra Kunai. He's holding his Rasengan as he prepareed and Inner Moka is ready to kick Mako.

"Take this!"

"Rasengan!"

Naruto and Inner Moka hit together to Mako. They're hit directly onto her stomach and the head. She crashed through the wall, stopped at desk, and lost her consciousness.

 **[Song ended]**

After the battle is over, Naruto and Inner Moka see the patients got up from the ground. Their eyes are normal, so that mean they finally regain their consciousness. People of the helper came in the hospital and helping the patients up.

"I don't want to get involved with something like this ever again… I'll be going now. See you, Naruto…"

"Hey, Moka." said Naruto as Inner Moka turned around at him.

"What-" Before Inner Moka was about to ask him, two of him suddenly kissed on her both cheeks. Her face goes red as crimson.

"Thank you for what you saying to me in my room. It really helps me, so I give you a reward." said Naruto as his clone is gone, right before he feels the killer instant from behind. It was Inner Moka who has it.

"Naruto! You're dead!" yelled Inner Moka as she begins to chase at poor blond ninja as he ran away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Moka's apartments, she is preparing her clothes for going at Academy. She bought everything that she needs, but first, she needs to go Naruto's room. Of course, she always does that. She remembers that in the hospital. She was crying over Naruto that he didn't make it, but he's alive, so it's alright. He's the only friend who been very kind to her.

She went out of her apartment, closes the door and locked before she sprinted forward where she meet Naruto. Her cheeks are red that she remembers she almost kissed Naruto's lip, but lucky Kurumu interrupted because she wasn't ready for it.

"Good morning, Naru-" she stopped before she sees Naruto is talking on the phone. His face is so serious and talked like an army, but she wondering what he is talking. She hid behind the wall.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Why is that guy named Shin Uchiha doing here? I thought your clan been wiped out." said Naruto as he's wondering about the bald guy named Shin Uchiha that was in few days ago. He has the Sharingan eyes and the ability is very weird. It made a strange weapon that goes to the arm. How did he get here?

"I don't know, but he's one former test subject of Orochimaru. I saw him in the forest and led me to your world." said Sasuke.

"So, that's why you've come here, I'm glad you stopped me while I lost my control, you tamed." said Naruto with a smirk as he remembers he's in Juubi and got defeated by Sasuke. He was glad that he gets to meet his old friend.

"Yeah, you better watch your back. He might come after you or me." said Sasuke

"You too, see ya later." said Naruto as Sasuke replied back to him before he hung up the phone. Naruto put the telephone back and took a deep breath. He turned around before he sees Moka.

"Oh, hey, Moka." He said

"Hello, Naruto, who are you talking to?" asked Moka

"Just a friend." said Naruto. "Are you ready for going to Academy?"

"Yeah!" said Moka with a smile.

They went for a walking in the forest to get to Academy while chatting at each other.

"So, who is that you're talking to? It might sound rude…" she said

"I'm talking with Sasuke. You know, a guy who came to help you guys." said Naruto.

"Right, I remembered that!" said Moka as she remembers she turned into Inner Moka and met a guy named Sasuke Uchiha. She can see him battle with Naruto Juubi.

"Yep, I'm going to tell you guys in the club." said Naruto

* * *

 **In newspaper club.**

"What?! Are you saying he have the same strength as you!?" the girls asked in shocked for hearing what Naruto just said. They're all talking about Sasuke.

"Yep, Sasuke is a same equal than me. We both have Rikudou chakra. It was the gift by an old man named Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He's a legend." said Naruto as everyone shocked.

"That's an awesome story!" said Yukari with a smile as she claps her hand.

"Yeah, it was." Shiina said smiling at Naruto for hearing the story.

"No wonder how you got so powerful?" asked Rosario, but she wanted to know if Naruto has 9 demons inside of him. If he has them all, he could have transform into ultimate form... not like Juubi.

"Are you happy now, Ura?" asked Naruto with a smirk as he's staring at Moka's Rosario that made Inner Moka's blushing. She turned away from him.

"By the way, where's Kurumu?" he asked

* * *

 **At the roof.**

"Do you really mean it? Those words just now. You say quite interesting things." a young boy said as he's standing against the wall, watching Kurumu's crying.

"Who are you?!" asked Kurumu

"If you really meant those words just now… I can end the struggle between us Outcast Ayashi." he said. He has a red vertically slit pupil eye (left) and a green horizontally slit pupil eye (right). He has silver/white hair that goes a little past his ears.

 _"Outcast Ayashi?!"_ Kurumu thought as she attacks Outcast Ayashi. "What are you talking about?! Why are you talking so casually even though you're our enemy?! I already know you guys used dirty methods to go after Naruto, idiot!"

"That was dangerous. Even though I said I am giving you a chance… is it your custom to suddenly slash at people? Nice to meet you. I am from the Outcast Ayashi, Kiria Yoshii. Please treat me well." Kiria said who got on top of the edge.

 _"What? When did he go behind me…!?"_ thought Kurumu in shocked before turned around at Kiria, but she feel like he's already behind her.

"Well… after Midou and Mako… It's probably impossible for you to believe me… But don't get me wrong. If I actually felt like it, I can immediately kill you guys, ya know?" asked Kiria

"Naruto will beat you! He's stronger than you!" yelled Kurumu

"Moka is also strong too. I've seen her fight before. She's a vampire, right? You go meet with her alone. Of course, keep it a secret from Naruto." said Kiria

* * *

Kurumu is at the apartment where Moka lived. She's right in front of the door, but she has a strange feeling. She knocks on Moka's door gently, but her hurt is hurting. She made sad looks for herself that she did.

"Coming?!" said Moka as she opened the door and slammed onto Kurumu's face. "Kurumu?" she shocked as she sees Kurumu's nose is bleeding and glaring at her.

"Moka!" she yelled

After that, Kurumu told Moka to follow her. They're walking toward to the gravel place.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Moka before she sees Kurumu shot toward at her, grabbing the Rosario out of a neck. However, she can't pull it out.

 _"It's no good! It's only Naruto that can take off the sealed rosary after all… If I can't take it off, Moka can't fight…! If Moka were to meet Kiria like this, she'll definitely be killed…"_ Her thought.

"Kurumu, what is your problem?! You can't pull my rosary!" said Moka as she pushed Kurumu away.

"Hey now. That's different from what you promised. If Moka disappeared, I wouldn't be getting any fun…" said Kiria as he got in front of Moka and stopped her.

"Kiria!" said Kurumu in shocked that he's here.

"How awful, Kurumu. Were you planning on having Moka escape with your dubious act?" asked Kiria

"Kurumu?" asked Moka.

"You shouldn't do that." said Kiria as he snapped his finger before two giant monsters appeared. "These friends of mine aren't related to the Outcast Ayashi. I only brought them here to test you guys. I won't let you escape, Moka."

Before that, Kurumu suddenly attacks Kiria with her claw, but he blocked her attack by grabbing the arm.

"How foolish, please stop doing such boring things. I told you that aren't fit to be my opponent." said Kiria. "Aside from that… let's go slightly seeing interesting things."

The one of giant monster ripped Moka's shirt off with fingers.

"Moka!" yelled Kurumu as she went after Moka to save her, but Kiria grabbed her hand.

"Eh? That's weird… why isn't Moka become a vampire? I wonder if there's condition that must be met to make her awaken." He said

 _"This guy knows about rosary?"_ thought Kurumu. "Let me go!"

"Let you go…? Why? I thought you and Moka are love rivals… Don't you actually wish for this to happen as well?" asked Kiria. "You've probably thought of this before… If she wasn't here… If Moka wasn't here… If that girl wasn't here, Naruto will certainly be yours, right, Kurumu"

Kurumu's eyes went widened for what Kiria says to her. In her mind, it was true that she wants Moka to leave so that she can hang out with Naruto. But, Kurumu doesn't feel so right about this. So, she suddenly charged at one of a giant monster that grabbed Moka's arm and slashed the monster's eye. She went in front of Moka.

 **[Naruto: Shippuden- Rinkai]**

"That's enough. Kiria… you are actually enjoying seeing me betray my friends, right? But that's too bad. But I suck at being with my feelings. I can't change my own feelings in such a short time. To lose sight of what is most important by your sweet words, my heart isn't that easily broken!" she said

"Oh great… What should I do? You guys seem rather boring now. I wasn't really wishing for this to happen." said Kiria as he's walking away from them. "Oh well… please take care of them, you two." as he disappeared when the smoke appeared him.

The two giant monsters are walking to Moka and Kurumu as they prepare for it.

"Moka?! You can even fight, so what are you doing? Hurry up and run!" said Kurumu

"I won't run. Even I won't lose to you, Kurumu. I also think also as an important friend. That feeling alone… is only one I won't be halfway about." said Moka.

"Heh… I won't care what happens to you. If you're serious about this, I'll accompany you to the end, Moka." said Kurumu

"Kurumu…" said Moka

"Let's give them… A beating they'll never forget. With our powers combined-" said Kurumu before someone smashes those two monster with a two giant Rasengan which it made two girls familiar. They see a person is golden glowing and wears a large cloak with black stripes, which means it's…

"Naruto!" the girls surprised for seeing Naruto's Bijuu mode.

"Hey, I'm finally made it in time." said Naruto as he's looking at two giant monsters that he has taken them down. Last time, he was in school, waiting for Moka and Kurumu return to the club. But he feels a danger about them. He went into his Bijuu mode and sprinted fast to them with a Yellow Flash.

 **[End song]**

"Are you girls okay?" He said before turned around at Moka and Kurumu to see them alright.

"Yes, we are fine." said Moka.

"Moka, I'm sorry… I got jealous of you for getting Naruto, but you aren't like me. I'm also sorry to Naruto for not telling the secret to-" Before Kurumu apologized, Naruto poke his two fingers onto her forehead. She looked at him with a warmth smile.

"It's ok. At least you made a decision to protect your important friend –ttabayo, which it made me happy." He said as Moka agreed with him.

Kurumu's eyes are widened for not getting yell. By looking at Naruto's face, he's not angry at her. He just always smiled at her, which he always smiled to his friends. She had never felt this before. Naruto is the kindest human in this Academy, which he doesn't care about demons.

"Naruto! I'm got scared for fighting those two! I thought I'm going to die!" she cried as she jumped hugged Naruto and his head is against her breasts.

"Kurumu, your breasts…" he said as he can't breathe while his face into her breasts.

Moka's face is now jealous of Kurumu for hugging Naruto. Her face went into determined!

"I won't let you have Naruto!" she yelled as she jumped onto Naruto and grabbed his body. She pulled him onto her to get away from Kurumu.

"Hold on! Just let me…" he said before Moka grabbed his neck.

"Kappuchu~" said Moka as she's kissing or sucking on his neck. She releases her moan that made Naruto's blushing. He doesn't mind her for sucking his blood, but her moan just made him nervous.

 _"Oh my gosh! Naruto's blood is so delicious! Even he's in Bijuu mode is way_ taster _than his normal."_ Moka thought

"Damn it, Moka! You made me jealous!" yelled Inner Moka as she's jealous of Moka for sucking his blood. She wants his blood too…

"I'm sorry, Ura… It just his blood is so… Wait, did you just said you're jealous of me for sucking Naruto's blood." said Moka, that's what she heard from Inner Moka. She sees her face went red.

"No way, idiot!" she said as she crossed her arm and turned away from her.

* * *

 **Next day.**

"What happened? You seem happy today, Moka." said Kurumu as she sees Moka's face is smiling.

"Really…?" she asked

"I agree. Desu~~ Moka looks better today, and her skin is smooth!" said Yukari.

 _"Then… Maybe… It's because I've drank Naruto's blood."_ thought Moka with a blush as she drank Naruto's blood in Bijuu yesterday and today, she did it again.

"What are you thinking?" asked Naruto as Moka's face jumped up. Her face went red.

"N-Nothing!" she said as she sits back on her chair while tries to calm down herself. She can't stop thinking about Naruto and his delicious blood. Right before that, her forehead was touched by Naruto's hand as she sees him.

"Your face is red and high fever. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I..." she said

"Oh no! I know what's your thinking, Moka!"

That was Kurumu's yelling as it made Naruto and Moka draw their attention, looking at her.

"You were thinking about sucking Naruto's blood, isn't that right?" she asked as her aura just randomly came out from nowhere.

"Wait, Kurumu… I… That is…" said Moka before Kurumu charged at her, fighting at each to the death… like a children fight.

"I just… go to the bathroom." said Naruto as he speedy walks forward inside the building, leaving the catfight behind.

Few minutes later, Moka and Kurumu have finally stopped their fight. It's all thanks to Shiina who stopped them, but…

"Damn, girls… you hurt me really bad…" he said as his face has bruises all over him, a paper towel plugged in his bleeding nose. The girls apologized to him.

"This is serious! Have you seen this?! It's serious!" said Gin as he pass the newspaper on the ground that made everyone attention on him.

"Gin… you haven't shown up in a while." said Shiina

"You're still alive?" asked Yukari

"Idiot! Don't curse me! Look at the school's newspaper first!" said Gin

"Newspaper?" asked Moka as she's looking at it.

"The school festival will be in a rain of blood. We strongly object to the school festival on 7th of October. We plead the school management to stop it, or else there will be blood flowing." said Mizore as she's reading on the ground as she's sitting that made everyone freak out.

"Why are you telling it to me? Isn't that the newspaper club's newspaper!" said Kurumu as she's glaring at her.

"But it says you Kai Shinbun." said Mizore

"It's a fake. Someone was spreading these newspapers in bulk in the morning, there were graffiti on the school's walls as well." said Gin

"A fake…?! How did this happen… who did it?" asked Moka

"It's the group that opposes the school… Looking from the contents, it should be them. Knowing as the antithesis. The details and number of members in the group are not known… The newspaper that they've started this time will make the newspaper club the scapegoat. We might be detained by the school and even suspended…" said Gin

"How can that be…" said Moka

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Gin

* * *

"Where are you guys taking me?" asked Naruto as he's being surrounding by a group of men in black suit. He's in some kind of mansion, lot of pictures.

An hour ago, Naruto was in the restroom, washing his face. He used the paper towel to wipe out of his wet. However, he sensed a person that he being watched. He ran forward to it and opened the door. Once he opened it, he sees a group of men was pointing at him with the sword. That's how he got captured or something.

"Just follow us. Regarding the newspaper, the board chairman wants to speak to you personally." One of the men said as he and Naruto are at the door before the group walked away. They went inside and Naruto met a person that sitting on the desk. A man is wearing white vestments. The hood is covering over of his face, but Naruto can see his eyes. Naruto senses a very powerful aura of hood man.

"You've come? Naruto Uzumaki… don't be so tense, relax…" the man said

"Who are you? How do you know my name." asked Naruto

"Tenmei Mikogami, the school's board chairman." said Tenmei. "I heard you fought Kuyou by yourself and fought a witch in human's world. I got that information from Ruby, which she is my service."

 _"Ruby told him that? But why did he call me here?"_ thought Naruto

"That's the reason for calling you here. Naruto, as of today, you're expelled from school." said Tenmei as Naruto suddenly went into shocked that he got expelled for no reason. He didn't do anything stupid things, but…

"Wait, what?! Why?! I didn't write that newspaper! This is bullshit!" he yelled

"The problem doesn't lie with that. Actually, this antithesis problem has been around… Recently, the one who been vandalizing the school, graffiti demon, has been giving me the headaches. This guy runs especially fast, which is why he hasn't been caught." said Tenmei

"Then, why are you expelling me for? I can catch that guy with no problem, whoever he is. Besides, I'm not afraid of anyone." said Naruto as he's walking off from chairman before two men are blocking his way. "Get out of my way or else…" as his eyes are glaring at them.

"I'll destroy you." He said as his eyes are Kurama's eyes. Two men got already broke their sweat. They have never seen this student blond man glaring at them and his aura.

Tenmei's looking at Naruto with his impressed looks. He cans the feel of his demonic aura inside his body, but the demon isn't the only one. There were 9 of them are inside of Naruto's body.

"It's just like a bus driver said. You're one interesting man, Naruto Uzumaki." he laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked turned around and glaring at Tenmei for laughing at him. And how did he Tenmei know bus driver? Since when?

"I like you, kid. However, you still get expel if you want to accept my request." said Tenmei

"A request?" asked Naruto

* * *

After the meeting is over, Naruto is laying on the ground. He's watching up at the sky while the clouds are moving. However, he was a completely silenced man after he chatted with Tenmei.

"Ah… Naruto!"

Naruto heard a voice before he got up, stretching out of his body. He turned around and sees that it was Moka, who called his name.

"Hey, Moka, what's with that?" he asked to see Moka is holding the box with a stuff inside.

"Oh yes! After hearing that Naruto had been detained, everyone was trying to clear your name. Anyway, it's good that you're all right now." She said before Naruto is helping her for carrying the box.

"Let me help you." said Naruto as he lifts the box up to boost it. He sees Moka's smile at him. Her smile is too beautiful, cute, and warmth for him. She is the kindest girl that he had and also Inner Moka.

"Naruto, something wrong?" asked Moka.

"Moka, there's something I have to tell you. I…" he said before someone interrupted him.

"Well, well, how nice of you, Naruto?" someone interrupted, who came out from the door and held the spray can. "That newspaper and this graffiti are the same. Although it's simple, it has the ability to control information…! In the future, I'll be using this method to hunt down the rest of you."

"You're…" said Moka as Naruto got in front of her and protecting her.

"You must be Grafiti Demon from Antithesis." He said

"Yep, that's me. I've heard that our leader is targeting your group because of a certain reason. Anyway, our group Midou and Mako have been taking care of by you guys. That's why he doesn't intend to let you off." Grafiti said already behind Naruto and Moka before they notice him.

"Crap!" said Naruto as he grabbed Moka and dodges Grafiti's kick. He sees the box got cut instantly in half by Grafit's kick. He sees his legs are blades. "You're Outcast Ayashi."

"That's right! Our group name is Antithesis!" said Grafiti as he went in front of Naruto and kicking him with the blade on his legs.

Naruto pushed Moka away before dodging Grafiti's blades by moving his body to the right. He punches his fist to Grafiti, but he went behind him by moving. He can tell his legs' speed are very fast. So Naruto used his Hiraishin Kunai to dodge him from behind. He's right behind him and finally kicks onto his Grafifti, sending him on the ground by rolling.

"You like that?! You can't win with my speed!" he asked as he held his Hiraishin Kunai.

Grafiti couldn't believe he's getting beaten by Naruto and his speed. He was shocked about Naruto's speed is faster than him. How could he lose to him in speed?!

"Damn you, Naruto!" yelled Grafiti in anger as he's chasing at Moka. He had enough for playing with Naruto. He went in front of Moka, moving his blade legs to kill her, but Naruto went in front of her. He broke the blades off of the legs.

 _"My blades! How can he-"_ thought Grafiti in shocked before he sees Naruto's toad eyes.

"Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike)!" yelled Naruto as he delivers a powerful open-handed strike Grafiti's stomach, sending him a fly on the ground.

"Naruto, does it hurt?" asked Moka in worried as she's checking on his arms that he broke Grafiti's blades. His arms couldn't have been cut.

"Nope, it doesn't hurt. When I'm in Sennin mode, I can break any weapon without getting hurt." said Naruto with a smile as his Sennin went off before someone came.

"Hey, not bad all… Looks like the rumors was true about you. You're pretty strong." said Tenma as he's standing on the roof with a group that made Naruto and Moka turned around. Naruto was wondering why is he here.

"Board chairman!" said Naruto

"You helped us capture the problematic graffiti demon… Naruto, you're passed." said Tenma

"Naruto, what does he mean?" asked Moka as she's looking at him. His face is a frown and couldn't tell her something.

"The school's festival is coming up, and we are short of people. Of course, you can join my group because you didn't want to get expel for staying your friends, isn't that right, Naruto?" said Tenma.

After hearing that, Moka was shocked to hear that. She heard Naruto is going to get expel that he tried to tell her.

"No… No… don't do it, Naruto… You won't know what kind of dangers you'll be facing…" said Moka in worried before Naruto hits her forehead with his two fingers.

"Don't worry about me, Moka." He said as he gave his dazzling smile for her. "As I can stay here and protecting you guys with my life."

"Promise?" asked Moka

"Yep!" he said

* * *

"This is it…" said Naruto looking at his paper where he's supposed to be at. He's at outside in the front yard of the big cabin.

"Naruto? You must be 1st year 3rd class, representative, Naruto Uzumaki." Someone said, who behind him as he turned around at him. He has dark hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a black suit.

"I've been informed by the teachers as of today; you're the newest member of the committee." He said

"Yes, that's me." said Naruto as he figures out that guy is taller than him.

"Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." The man smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks, what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"I am the president of the committee, Hokuto Kaneshiro. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." said Hokuto


	13. Chapter 13

"School festival planning committee?!" shocked Kurumu as she's reading the newspaper and knows that Naruto is working for the committee. "What's this? Why does Naruto have to work for the committee?! The newspaper club is busy as it is."

"That's the order from the board chair. If not, Naruto will be expelled from school… and…" said Moka as she's flashing back in her memories where Naruto went with Tenma and made a promise to her.

 _"Don't worry about me, Moka." He said as he gave his dazzling smile for her. "As I can stay here and protecting you guys with my life."_

 _"Promise?" Moka asked as Naruto grabbed her pinky finger with his._

 _"Yep, I promise!" he smiled._

 _"Naruto, let's go." said Tenma as he's leaving Naruto behind before he gets up. However, he stopped walking to Tenma as he told him to stop. He has something for Moka. He walked back to her and then gives a kiss on her forehead for giving her luck._

 _Moka's cheeks are red when Naruto kissed her forehead. After that, Naruto smiled at her while follows Tenma where he's going._

After the flashback is over, that was her last moment to see Naruto. Moka feels like she's alone in the newspaper club without him. She worries about him that he'll get hurt by Anti-thesis.

"Hey, Naruto is going to be okay. He's a strong person. You have to believe him." said Shiina with a smile.

That's right; Naruto is the strongest person in Youkai Academy. Moka remembers he defeated Kuyo, the head of the Public Safety Committee, and S-Class species of monster. He also had beaten the giant plant down by himself. She has to believe him. He made a promise for her that he'll come back alive.

"Thank you, Shiina." said Moka

"Stop joking!" said Kurumu as she went out of a classroom. "I will talk to the board chairman, and ask him to return Naruto!"

"Don't bother; the board chairman isn't in school." Someone said from far right next to stair as Moka and the group turned around. They see it was Ruby who said that.

"Ruby?!" everyone surprised.

"Why are you here?" asked Kurumu

"We haven't met in a while." said Ruby as she jumped off of the stair and lands on the ground. "A lot has happened after separated; I'm now the subordinate of the board chairman."

"I'm missed you!" said Yukari as she hugged Ruby.

"More importantly, Naruto is in danger. He is targeted by the Anti-Thesis. Most likely there's a mole in the committee. They plan to destroy the school festival internally!"

"There's Anti-thesis members in the committee?! Won't Naruto be in grave danger…" said Kurumu

"Bu… But this could be a bait operation by the board chairman…" said Ruby.

"Naruto is bait? I won't accept this!" said Mizore who hid in the corner that made everyone shocked.

"Mizore?!" asked Kurumu

"She's hiding in the corner again…" said Yukari

"The Anti-thesis group recognizes Naruto… How can someone who is recognized be sent as bait?" asked Mizore. "I will save Naruto… Any objections?"

"This is the best I can do… I'm already defying orders by telling you this." said Ruby

"Enough…" Mizore ignored Ruby's saying as she's going up ahead of them.

"Hold on!" said Kurumu

"Yes, don't act on your own…" said Yukari

"I'm going with you!" said Kurumu as she went after Mizore. She walked right beside her.

"… Hey, don't cause trouble for Naruto… you big breasted girl." said Mizore

"Same to you, stalker girl." said Kurumu as she and Mizore are gone.

"Yep, they always break the rule." said Shiina.

"Ruby?" asked Moka as she's looking at Ruby with red cheeks.

"I kinda… I kinda think Naruto is a very strong person. He can beat Anti-thesis by himself." said Ruby as she's rolling around her two fingers. "He's also a hot guy…" she whispered herself.

* * *

"Everyone, the committee meeting shall begin now!" said Hokuto

Naruto is sitting at the rounding table with people. It wasn't lots of them. He only sees them like seven people were sitting at the table, watching Hokuto's speeches. It's the worst boring meeting ever. All he had to do is sitting on the chair and watch Hokuto doing his speeches. However, he kinda made a realized something.

 _"Feel like I'm in Hokage meeting."_ His thought

"Hokuto has good leadership skills." Someone said, who behind Naruto as he turned around. The person who is talking to him, he has black hair, wearing a white sweater with a blue stripe.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Geniuses, intelligent and good with martial arts, talented, decisive, and trusted by teachers. Actually, most of the committee members were gathered by Hokuto, this is enough to show his charisma." He explained

Naruto was surprised for hearing what is Hokuto's leadership skills.

"Really? That's incredible." He said

"Speaking of which… what about you? What is your reason for joining?"

"Board chairman sent me here. Why do you ask that?" said Naruto

"Because recently, there were some strange rumors… that's why."

"Rumors?" Naruto asked before hearing Hokuto is ready to speak everyone.

"Okay, let's proceed to the next topic! How to deal with the Anti-thesis… I believe everyone knows, there is a group called Anti-thesis which opposes the school. As well as interfering with our efforts in organizing the school festival! Beside Anti-thesis, students are more violent than before, and because of that, students have died!" said Hokuto

Naruto's face was amazed how Hokuto talks. He gotta give him a credit and he ain't gonna lie about him. Hokuto wanted to protect Academy and cares about the students. He wanted to tell everyone that he'll protect them and finad the Anti-thesis. Somehow, how he talked, he kinda remind Naruto of something in his aspiration.

* * *

 **After the meeting is over.**

"I'm Mizuki Ushiba. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." said Mizuki. "Attending the meeting for the first time, what are your thoughts? Any problems?"

"Sorry, who?" asked Naruto

"Hokuto, what did you think of him?" asked Mizuki

That was a pretty good question about Hokuto. What did he think of him? Well, during the meeting, he spoke to everyone with his incredible speech. By looking at his face and eyes, he was a bold and amazing person. He kinda reminds him of his aspiration. He's like a Hokage that protects the village and cares about people.

"I say he's pretty awesome of his speech. He proves everything with his actions. I'm very impressed that, but you know…" said Naruto. "He kinda just liked me. I have the same dream as him. You know, he wanted to protect the academy."

"I like you. You're a good person. That rumor is there's a mole from Anti-thesis… Among our committee members!" said Mizuki

"Anti-thesis is in committee?! Since when?" Before Naruto asks that, but Hokuto just grabbed him and drags him to another way.

It was Kurumu and Mizore who walked in this place. They came here to warn Naruto that there was a mole in the committee.

Naruto and Mizuki are in a broke building wall, which Mizuki took him there and hid it.

"Really, Mizuki? For what you just said earlier?" shocked Naruto for hearing the worst rumor.

"You really don't know anything? Didn't you hear something like this when you joined the committee?" asked Mizuki

"No, right before I joined, board chairman didn't tell me anything." said Naruto.

"I see… sorry to have suspected you. Don't take it to heart as it's only rumor…" said Mizuki as he went past Naruto before patting on his shoulder. "And also, you should be quite strong. If the Anti-thesis decides to show up, you must get rid of them like you did before."

"Wait…" said Naruto as Mizuki. "How did you know that? It made me wonder."

"Eh?" asked Mizuki.

"Don't play a game with me. I know who you are…"

When Naruto turned his back, he didn't see Mizuku. He had disappeared. Naruto can still sense him, but where did he go? He looked everywhere of him and didn't see him around here. It wasn't on the right or left. Perhaps he's in…

"Tch, you can run away from me…" he said with a smirk as he slides one of his legs, made a Kurama chakra into his fist. "But you can't hide from me!" as he smashes into the ground, breaking a huge hole. He sees Mizuki is outside of the ground, which is the mole tried to escape from him. His body is some kind of skinny demon form. He has the color as Grafiti's legs. Mizuki can't dig anymore because Naruto smashed the whole place down. Naruto walked toward him, grabbed Mizuki's neck in the air.

"H-How can you see me?" he asked in a struggle.

"I can't see you…" said Naruto as his eyes are red as a demon, which it made Mizuki scared. "You can't hide from my nose, you mole." That was Kurama's voice. It made Mizuki scared of him as he saw the image. He very terrified of the demon fox.

"Naruto!" yelled Kurumu as she's with Mizore. They've all heard the loud noises from the entrance where Mizuki grabbed Naruto; so they went toward him and right behind Naruto's back, but who was that strange creature that Naruto's holding.

"He is a mole." said Naruto

"Yeah, we know that. We were looking for you to warn you, but…" said Kurumu

"Don't worry, I knew all about this." said Naruto with a smirk before he turned around at Mizuki. "Okay then, tell me why are you…" unfortunately, Mizuki's already passed away. He completely KO because he got scared by… "Hey, Kurama, you're way too far to him."

"That's not my problem. It's his fault for tried to sneak attack you." said Kurama

"What should we do?" asked Kurumu.

"I'm going to take him to board chairman." said Naruto.

* * *

"Good job for catching that mole. I couldn't have done it without you." said Hokuto as he's walking beside with Naruto in Youkai Academy while huge crowds are preparing. They're all preparing for the festival.

"Yep, anytime!" said Naruto with a smile as his arms were behind his own back of the head while he's walking and watching the people who working for a festival. He kinda admits it. They really worked very hard.

"H-Hey, Naruto…" a woman with a shy voice who called his name that walked next to Hokuto.

Naruto moves little bits ahead of Hokuto, so that he can see. He sees a woman with short black hair, wearing black tight clothes. Her two long pointing hair is gold. She's holding the board with her because she's a manager.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he sees the woman is blushing for looking at him.

"I'm Masako… I heard of you on the newspaper." said Masako with a smile. She read the newspaper about Naruto that he defeated Kuyu.

Naruto ain't lie. That was his first time for getting noticed by a woman named Masako. He was pretty happy for that.

"Really? That's very nice. It's nice to meet you, Masako! You're the first person who notices me." he said as he gives his dazzling smile to her.

"Th-Thank you…" said Masako with a blush as she holds her board tightly. Her heartbeat is very fast for seeing Naruto's smile. She has never seen Naruto for being nice to her.

"Wow, you really made a friend with him so quickly, Masako." teased Hokuto.

"H-Hokuto!" yelled Masako with a blush at Hokuto as he's laughing at her.

"Sorry, Sorry." said Hokuto as he's itching his back of his head.

* * *

 **At the committee**

"Hokuto, I'm done with information board for each class's item." said Naruto as he done with his plan paper, which he didn't like it a lot.

"Oh, it's done. Nice job." said Hokuto. "What kind of items will your class be doing this year?"

"Oh yeah, 1st-year 3rd class will be doing goldfish scooping." said Naruto with a smile

"Goldfish scooping?!" surprised Hokuto for hearing his idea

"Well, my teacher Nekonome is really wanted to play it… she said to leave everything to her." said Naruto as he remembers in that time when he was planning some kind of item while thinking. Mrs. Nekonome came to the room and asked him what's he doing. So, he told her that he's planning for festival. Then, her mind got blown up as she tackles him down and begging him for goldfish scooping. That's what happened.

"I see… then… since today's work has ended, we should return to our classrooms once in a while." said Hokuto. "You should return to newspaper club, you deserve to take a break."

"Really? Okay, thanks. My friends has been waiting for me." said Naruto

"You're welcome… You've already been a big help." said Hokuto

"Of course, that's what I do ttabayo!" said Naruto as he went out of a door while Hokuto is working on it.

* * *

After the committee is over, Naruto is walking in the forest while playing with a whistle. He's on his way to newspaper club. He ain't gonna lie about Hokuto. He's just liked him.

"Having fun with a whistle?"

Naruto heard a man from behind. He turned around and sees a young man is sitting on the tree, reading his book.

 _"Who is this guy?"_ thought Naruto as the young man jumped down and walked toward him. He suddenly way too close to him whiles he's kept looking by moving.

Naruto stepped away from this freak as he runs away from him.

"I have to go to my friends!" he yelled as he rushed and gone.

Kiria couldn't believe Naruto left him alone. He just wanted to play with him.

"That's too bad, he escaped. I might have been direct…" he said

"You idiot… What do you think you're doing, Kiria…? Don't approach Naruto on your own. He's way stronger than you after he beaten Kuyo." Someone said.

"You too. After going through such pains to create this model student image. If someone happens to see you together with me, aren't you afraid of getting into trouble? Leader…" said Kiria as he walked beside a person. It was Hokuto, the leader of Anti-thesis.

"You've been attacking Naruto more than necessary, but he's strong. Soon after, the board chairman helped Naruto and became his shield. Then you approached Naruto… and used his relationship with the board chairman." said Hokuto

"Interesting! You're really clever! Will the plan be completed smoothly? I'm really excited! Interesting, not interesting… That is all I'm concerned with."

"Don't be too excited, it's time to proceed to the main plan… You have to be prepared to take action at any time."

"Ok! You can count on me, Hokuto." said Kiria

"Obviously… my plans have always been thwarted by your sudden whim. Anyway, you better leave soon or someone will catch us together…" said Hokuto as he turned away his face. In few second, he suddenly gave his death glaring at the tree that there's someone behind the tree. But it was just a crow and got scared of him. Hokuto forced just instantly pushed the branch.

"Hokuto? What's wrong?" asked Kiria

"It's nothing. Everything's fine… Let's go, Kiria." said Hokuto as he and Kiria are gone.

When they gone, a tree that scared the crows away; it was Moka, who been hiding behind the tree and watch two men were chatting. She thought she got caught by Hokuto. But lucky, he didn't notices.

 _"What is this? What a scary killing intent… That guy who was with president Hokuto… Wasn't he the guy who attacked Kurumu and me, Kiria Yoshii! I have to tell… I have to inform Naruto about this…"_ Her thought.

* * *

"Hmm…" said Naruto as he's thinking while walking in the hallway.

 **"What's up?" asked Kurama.**

"There's something that made me worried about Shin Uchiha." said Naruto as he remembers him in the old building where fought with Midou that cause him worried. He was wearing Akatsuki cloak, which he have no problem with it. But, the question is why he wasn't with Orochimaru since he's a former test subject.

"The question is why he is not with Orochimaru? I can tell his face didn't even care." said Naruto

 **"Good question." said Matatabi**

Naruto is at the door of the newspaper club. Before he opens it, he heard Moka and the group were whispering about Hokuto. He decides to listen to them by sneaking.

"What?! You're saying Hokuto is an Anti-thesis!" said Kurumu.

"Yes, it's true, I just saw Hokuto was with Kiria from Anti-thesis…!" said Moka before she heard a door open as the whole group turned around. It was Naruto who opened it.

"Wait… Is… Is it true for what you just said…? Hokuto is…" said Naruto.

Moka and the group don't know how to explain to him. His face was completely shocked like he's nervous for hearing what they said. He couldn't believe Hokuto is an Anti-thesis.

"Yes… I was looking for you, but I stumbled upon them… Although I couldn't hear what they were sayings… but I guess they must be…" said Moka. "Any… Anyway… Naruto, you should discuss this matter with the board chairman…"

"A-Are you lying?" asked Naruto in nervous for hearing the truth about Hokuto. There's no way a president wouldn't be Anti-thesis.

"Wait, Naruto! How could you just…" said Kurumu

"I didn't lie! Believe me, Naruto! I really." said Moka.

Naruto had a enough of those believe stories. He turned away from then and went to the door before Kurumu stopped him.

"Where are you going?!" said Kurumu as Naruto stopped when she said that. "You would rather trust Hokuto than us?! You must be lying! I won't accept that!"

"Sorry… I can't do this." He said before closed the door and left them alone.

"Naruto, you're traitor!" yelled Kurumu as she grabbed the chair to hit Naruto.

"Kurumu, calm down!" yelled Shiina

* * *

 **"You know you lied to them." said Kurama** while watching Naruto's running like a ninja very fast. He's on his way to the committee. He had a bad feeling about Hokuto will do something really bad. At the academy for what Kurama just said to him, Naruto lied to girls because he didn't want them get hurt. Hokuto is pretty strong for them and his martial art, which Naruto got it from Mizuki.

"I have to because I don't want the girls get hurt." said Naruto

 **"Aww… How sweet?" asked Kurama**

Naruto sees the committee is getting closer and sense of demonic aura inside in there. He can definitely tell that Hokuto is in there. He went inside the committee as he ran fast as he can. When he's enters the meeting room, he sees the whole room is bloody. He sees a group of people already got hurt pretty bad. They're all had blood onto them. It was horrible and cruelty.

Naruto sees Hokuto is standing by the table before he turned around.

"You're here, Naruto." He said who have beaten them all by himself.

"Hokuto…!" said Naruto as he's glaring at him, but he heard a horrible noise of female. He turned to the right where it was. His face shocked that was Masako. She led against the wall. She can't move her body.

"Masako!" He rushes to her and help her up. Her body got injury very bad. She got beaten so badly because of Hokuto.

Masako heard a voice of Naruto as she lifts her head up slowly to look at him.

"N… Naruto… you're here?"

"Yes, I'm here! Hold on!" said Naruto as he place his right arm onto Masako. He used the Six Paths Yang Power to heal her injury. Before he does that, Hokuto is attacking him from behind with a wooden stick.

Naruto grabbed Masako and then vanish with a Yellow Flash to dodge his attack.

"Not bad. Not bad to dodge my attack." Hokuto said as he stabbed to the wall, but missed attack Naruto. He was right behind him while he carried Masako with him to dodge Hokuto's attack.

"Naruto…" said Masako as Naruto gently put her down onto the ground, against the wall.

"Sleep well, Masako. I'll handle him." he said with a smile as Masako slowly nodded before she fell asleep.

After that, Naruto stands up, glaring at Hokuto for hurting innocent people especially his friend Masako.

"You're not just a president. Who are you, Hokuto?" he demanded

Hokuto is chuckles for being asked by Naruto that who he is.

"As you wanting to know about me, I'm the leader of the Anti-thesis." He said

"Hokuto, why? Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to protect Academy." said Naruto

"Protect? Who say I wanted to protect Academy!? I just wanted to destroy Academy!" said Hokuto as he suddenly rushes at Naruto, raising his arm with a wooden stick to stab him. Naruto sidestep of Hokuto's attack on the right, punching to his face. However, Hokuto reflects his arms and then punched back to his face. He got punch and sent to the wall, crashed through the table.

Naruto coughs it out of his blood. He wipes his blood out and his right cheek had bruise on him that Hokuto punched. It seem like Hokuto is very good at marital art like before Mizuki about him, which he's Anti-thesis.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" insulted Hokuto

Naruto stands up and did his battle stance. He have to careful of him because he's very good at reflecting. Before that, the flying cards strikes Hokuto.

"Tarot card?" he asked before a ice hand grabbed his leg from the ground. He looked down, see a ice arm came out from ground of blood. _"What's going on? The blood stains on the floor froze... I can't move."_

Then, a high-speed dashes to Hokuto in front of him. He sees a rabbit-man is in front of him who used the speed. It was Shiina. He strongly punches onto his face, sent him to the wall.

"Naruto... I understand why you lied to us... You were trying to protect us. Please, don't fight alone because..." said Kurumu. "we're your friend. Let us fight together, Naruto. If we work together... Everyone will be able to share the burden."

"Kurumu... Everyone." said Naruto

"Wait, everyone!" said Ruby as she rushed to the door and her body got injury by someone.

"Ruby, what happened?!" asked Shiina

"M-oka… She has been captured!" said Ruby as Kurumu and the others shocked.

Naruto was totally shocked that Moka has been kidnapped by Anti-thesis.

"Ha… my plan has completed. Thanks to Kiria, who had been doing this whole time. Like last time you met him in that place before you're on the way to club." said Hokuto with a harsh smile at Naruto.

Naruto knows that what he means. He met a weird guy in the forest after his committee over who tried to do something to him. That was Kiria, the Anti-Thesis. He didn't even know it.

"You…" said Naruto as he's glaring at Hokuto for kidnapped Moka.

Kurumu grows her nails up sharper before attacking Hokuto as she charged.

"Just as I thought… Although your attacks are sharp, it becomes weak once you're caught… like a little bird… with Moka Akashiya out of the picture, you guys are no match for me." said Hokuto as he's right behind Kurumu.

 _"This, this guy…"_ thought Kurumu in shocked as she's looking at her own arm tries to break free from Hokuto. _"I can't break free?! Such strength…"_ before she sees Hokuto is going to punch her face. _"Oh no! I'm going to get hit!"_

Someone grabbed Hokuto's arm before he turned around. He sees it's Naruto who grabbed him. His face isn't in the mood anymore. He was very angry when he heard Moka has been kidnapped

"Where is… Moka!?" he said before he punched onto his face, sending him to crash to the wall. It made a huge crack of the wall that was Naruto's punch.

Hokuto was shocked that he got punched by Naruto. His strength is incredible and the speed that caught his arm before hitting on Kurumu. The rumor was true. Naruto did fight Kuyu before.

"I have never seen his anger before…" said Yukari as she's looking at Naruto's anger face. The girls agree with her. They have never seen his anger before he found out his friend had been kidnapped.

Naruto walked toward to Hokuto as he got in front of him. He's already got taken down.

"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna kill me for what I did to Moka?" Hokuto asked

"I won't…" Naruto said as Hokuto surprised for not killing him. "I'm not like anyone who gets revenge for someone. That won't make anyone happy. It's true, you're leader of Anti-thesis, but I just can't do it."

Hokuto still doesn't know why Naruto didn't kill him. He understands his reason, but he's Anti-thesis.

"By telling about yourself, I can your feeling is a loner, despair, and doesn't have anyone hope on you." said Naruto. "If you're not telling me where Moka is, I will have to take you to board chairman."

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Moka regains her consciousness as she slowly opens her eyes. She had no idea what just happened. All she remembers she was discussing with Ruby about Hokuto. She said yes, but right before that, Kiria came from behind her. That's all she can remember.

However, she's in an unfamiliar place that she has been here before.

 _"This place is…? I remember… This is the hill behind the dorm where fought Kiria from Anti-thesis."_ Her thought

"Hey, are you awake?" asked Kiria as he's sitting on the tomb.

"Y-You?!" Moka surprised.

"Although it's for the plan, I still want to apologize for my rude actions, Moka Akashiya." said Kiria

"Kiria! That's right! I was kidnapped by this guy…" Before Moka ran away from Kiria, but he went behind her and caught her arm to stop her.

"Aww… You are so cold. Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he pushed her down onto the ground. "You won't be able to escape without Naruto help or remove on your chest, you can't use any of your powers, right? I wanted to have a nice with you Moka. That's why I won't let you escape. Just wait here longer; I won't do something to you."

"Wh… Why are you doing this!? What does Anti-Thesis want!?" asked Moka

"Why? Because it's interesting. I said it before… you know that Yokai Academy is protected by the great barrier, right?" asked Kiria

"What about it?" asked Moka

* * *

 **Board chairman's place**

"Good work, Naruto." said Tenma as Naruto and the group has arrvie for bringing Hokuto to him.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he lets go of Hokuto. Then the circle rune appeared under Hokuto's feet from nowhere. It built a great shield around him.

"You are an outstanding student… I had great expectations of you… what a pity, Hokuto." said Tenma as he turned away. "Accompany Naruto and the others to my office... Take him to the dungeon."

Naruto was about to says Tenma that Moka has been kidnapped before he heard a harsh laugh. He turned to the right and he sees Hokuto who is laughing for no reason. However, he can senses Hokuto's aura is growing; that means he's...

Hokuto breaks the barrier by using his force to break it. Naruto and the group were pushed away from the force. Naruto has stopped his sliding, but his friends got crash against the wall, fell down onto the ground.

"You are wrong! It was all within my calculations... not yours... Yes... I've waited so long. I've waited so long for this moment... One of the 3 dark lords, Mikogami board chairman." said Hokuto as he stabbed Tenma and his guards with his arm that just turned into weapon. It's some kind of webbing blades.

 _"Impossible! How can he survival my punched? Did he just held back or I just..."_ thought Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto... for letting you to capture me. This is the only way to get close to the overly cautious board chairman." said Hokuto as he picks up the rosary from Tenma on the ground. His plan is successful for getting the rosary of Tenma.

"So... you were holding back." said Naruto as he walks to up stair and glaring at Hokuto. "I won't let you destroy Academy! I will stop you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Kurumu feels the aura of Hokuto's. She can't sense his what kind of demonic was, but it was all pitch black aura and feels so demonic. It's stronger than Naruto.

 _"Naruto needs help…! I can't allow him to fight alone with such a dangerous opponent."_ Her thought as she's going to stop Hokuto to help Naruto, but Hokuto noticed it.

"Oh no you don't… just stay there where you are." said Hokuto as he used the rosary to build a barrier around Kurumu and the others; so that they can't help Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Kurumu

"Naruto, don't let him control of barrier by using a rosary. It's a key that create the grand barrier." said Tenma as he's still alive and tries to warn him something.

"Grand barrier? What do you mean? What happen if he used it?" asked Naruto.

"The Grand barrier separates the school and the human world just like a wall. If the barrier is dispelled, Youkai academy will be visible to the human world… When that happens, humans will find out that Youkai exist. The current relationship between Youkai and human will end! Human will start a war with Youkai!"

"What?!" shocked Naruto as the girls were shocked too for hearing the worst thing. If Hokuto deactivates the grand barrier of Academy, it's gonna be chaos.

"He's right… If the grand barrier is off, then it'll make a massacre chaos. " Hokuto said. "But isn't that for the best? Naruto…"

"No… That won't change anything about them." said Naruto as he's standing up. "I'm going to stop you!"

Hokuto gave his evil grin at Naruto for stopping him.

"So be it." He put the rosary in his pocket before he ready for him to fight him.

* * *

 _"This feeling… Why do I feel uneasy…" t_ hought Moka as she's looking at somewhere else that she felt very strange from this far. It feels like hurt in her heart. Something very important to her.

"Do you want to see Naruto, Moka?" Kiria asked.

Moka didn't answer to him.

"Man… you're boring. Guess it can't be helped… let's make things more interesting." said Kiria as he closes his book. There was a spider with big eyeball is crawling on his arm that made Moka shocked.

"That!" she shocked as she stepped away from spider…

"Isn't it cute? This is a Shikigami that I raised… It likes people." said Kiria

The Shikigami jumped down on the ground, walking toward in the middle. Moka slowly walked toward to that spider with big eyeball before it flashes up.

"Don't panic, that is just an image." said Kiria. "These Shikigami are just like peas in a pot. Their demonic energy transmits something like electrical waves, allowing others to see what it's looking at… The receiver can display the images in real time." as he sees his Shikigami has found the connection to another one. "Oh… looks like it have started."

Moka took a closer look at the screen as it appeared. It was very blurring to seem, but it focuses on the way. Now, she can see it clearly. The screen that she sees is someone was fighting a person… a man with a blond hair… couldn't be…

"Naruto?!" she shocked for seeing Naruto's fighting with Hokuto.

* * *

 _"God damn it!"_ thought Naruto as he's punching to Hokuto while he kept dodging it. _"I can't hit him! Man, he's good!"_

Hokuto smirked as he dodged Naruto's punch and then punched onto his face. Naruto's face got hit, but he shook his head and continues to fight with Hokuto. He summoned several clones of himself before they appeared in front of him. They're all charge after Hokuto.

"Too easy!" Hokuto said with a smirked as he grabbed one of the clone's arm, throws into another clone. He jumps over him by lifting his arm on his back and then kicks the clone's face. He blocked the punch from another clone. He dones fighting the clones, but...

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he's gonna hit onto Hokuto's chest, but his hand suddenly turned into web blades, stretching out of his to hit Naruto's shoulder. He is ranted for getting hit by Hokuto. He stepped away from him and took his Tri-pronged Kunai out before he sees Hokuto stretches out of his fingers blade to attacking him. Naruto dodges these blades with Yellow Flash. He went out of the stair as he appeared on the floor.

"That was close…" said Naruto as he looked at his shoulder wound that it got stabbed by Hokuto's fingers blade. It was very painful how deep it was, but his shoulder can heal itself. It takes a time to recover. Before that, Naruto sees Hokuto's in the air. He's stretching out of his fingers blade to reach attack at Naruto. He went into Yellow Flash through the blades as he charges forward to Hokuto. Naruto knees attack onto his stomach and the both of his fists together smash him down onto the ground.

He was glad he hit Hokuto, but is he alive? He wasn't sure if he still alive or something. It was a very hard battle and it was psycho about Hokuto. He took the rosary from Tenma and planning to dispel the grand barrier to making huge chaos between Human world and Youkai Academy.

 **"This guy… doesn't he remind you something?" asked Kurama**

Naruto nodded with Kurama. Hokuto does remind of him something. His goal is to destroy Youkai Academy and plan to send it to the human world. Last time, he saw Hokuto attacked committee and reveal his planning. It was like… some kind of revenge likes Sasuke….

"You think this is over, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were widened when he heard Hokuto's voice as the smoke is gone away. He sees his eyes are hatred, despair, and sadness.

"You're strong and faster than me, Naruto…" said Hokuto as he deactivates the barrier for the Kurumu and the group to free themselves, but… "You can catch in this close!" as he stretches out of his fingers blade. It's toward at Kurumu first. She can't dodge or block his attack in this close. She gonna die…but

She sees Naruto has saved her life! The blades stabbed his neck, both legs, and left shoulder that almost reach his heart. Kurumu's and the group's eyes narrowed in horror for watching him gets kill.

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu

"Just as I thought… you do have a weakness. You care about your friends." Hokuto said with harsh looks, as he lifting his arm up and throws Naruto against the wall. His body was against the wall, sitting down on the ground.

"Naruto!" cried Moka as she watched Naruto's death in the projective screen. She's crying so hard while watching her friend killed by Hokuto. It was a dirty trick for Hokuto when he used Kurumu as a decoy and made Naruto saved her. She dropped her knees down on the ground and crying herself.

"Humph… he died already." said Hokuto, watching at Naruto's body. He can't move his body or anything. "You've wasted enough of my time, but that was a good match." as he's walking toward for his mission, but…

"Wait!"

Hokuto stopped and heard Naruto's voice before turning around at him. His eyes widened in shock. Naruto supposed to be dead, but how can he still get up, which it was Hokuto's thought. He sees the wounds of Naruto's are actually healing itself so quickly.

* * *

"Hey, Hey… are they going fight again? That idiot… He's just a weak nobody." said Kiria

Moka was right about him. Naruto isn't stronger enough to defeat Hokuto. She felt selfish herself for not fighting. If she knows how to fight herself like Inner Moka, she couldn't have helped him.

"Don't cry, Moka."

Moka stopped crying and heard a Naruto's voice. She turned around at the projective screen. She sees Naruto is standing up with his horrible injury he got. She couldn't do anything for him if she was here with him.

"Please don't cry for me. It makes me sad… Remember the promise I made." said Naruto

Moka was surprised that Naruto is talking to her from this far. She also remembers what he said to her. He says that he'll come back alive. He remembered it.

"Naruto…" she said

"Don't worry; I'll make this quick." said Naruto before he have something to say to Kiria. "Kiria…"

Kiria was surprised about Naruto that he knows that he's with Moka. "If you dare hurt Moka…"

He turned around at him, glaring him with his eyes cross-like shape traits like the Sennin/Kurama Mode combination. "I'll kill you!"

"What?" Kiria surprised that Naruto is actually talking to him from this far. "How did he know I was-" before his face got blown away and let Moka down. She was saved, but who was it. She looked up… her face surprised that it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?!" surprised Moka as Naruto grabbed her from the air.

"I'm a clone. I'm come here to help you." said the clone with a smile, but he held her again and dodge the slice of a weapon. It cuts the tree down. It was a very sharp blade. The clone Naruto turned around at his back and Kiria still gets up.

"Naruto… what a powerful punch that you gave me." said Kiria with a grin as his right arm is a scythe. "Not bad, Naruto! I want to fight-" before he sees Naruto is already in front of him and giving his fist to the face.

"You will never harm my friend again!" yelled the clone as he punched on Kiria's face so hard. The ground got crumple and then Kiria got sent a fly away. After that, Moka was surprised that Naruto… she means a clone save her life, but… she helpless woman. She can't fight anything for Naruto and couldn't protect him.

"Hey, don't feel bad about yourself." said the clone.

"I… didn't-" said Moka

"You helped me twice already. I can see it in your eyes. Don't feel bad about yourself. You're strong." said the clone with a smile.

Moka remembers in back time where she went after Naruto to rescue him from Kuyu. And also, she convinces him in the hospital that he isn't a monster as he lost his control back in the old building. She felt better now.

"Naruto, thank you." She said

"Now then…" said the clone as he went to Moka and grabbed her rosary. "Shall we?"

* * *

At the board chairman's place, Hokuto felt Naruto's aura is different.

 _"Why do I feel so uneasy of him?"_ Hokuto thought as Naruto stood up his body and stretching out his body. He first cracks his own bones before he's ready to fight.

Hokuto can't believe Naruto doesn't have injury and cuts on him. He should have a terrible injury or something that he did. But he's already clean. It's because Naruto has Kurama with him. He can use healing ability to help him.

Naruto can feel his clone has disappeared and told him about Moka is safe. She's on her way to this place.

"Okay, Hokuto. Ready for round 2." He said as he moves his body into fighting stance.

Kurumu senses Naruto's aura has changed and something very different about him. It was very strong... stronger than Hokuto's aura.

 _"His aura…is strong and bright."_ her thought as she's sensing to Naruto's aura is golden.

 _"This human… Why won't he fall? Why does he keep getting up every time…"_ thought Hokuto as he ready before Naruto charges to him. He punches his fist on him, but he dodges his attack by moving his body to the right. However, his face suddenly got hit itself by nowhere.

"What the hell?" Hokuto asked

"It's Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata). I sent a natural energy to you as it can directly hit you." said Naruto as he rushed toward in front of him. "You better watch out!" He made a punch to Hokuto's face, but he blocked it by using cross-arms. Naruto lifts his leg up in mid-air and then kicked Hokuto's head when he blocked his punches. His head got hit, making him falling down on the ground, but he avoids it by touching the ground with his hand. He went back at Naruto and used web blades to attack him. Naruto moves aside to the right before he did a karate chop on web blade.

 _"What?! He broke my weapon!_ " thought Hokuto in shocked before he sees Naruto's smirk.

"My turn!" said Naruto as he punched onto Hokuto's stomach, sent him a fly to crash the wall.

"Yeah, Naruto!" cheered Kurumu

"Kick his ass!" yelled Shiina.

Hokuto tried to get up as soon as possible before Naruto is gonna… it was too late to move it. It's because Naruto dashed to him and gave another punch to him. Then the wall and ground made the huge crumbles like a circle.

"Ha… if you kill me, then Moka will…"

"Who said I will die?" a woman voice coming to the door as its open. It came into the door as it was Inner Moka.

"How can it be… Why are you here?" asked Hokuto.

"Oh, that! My clone punched Kiria, sent him a fly away and goes bye-bye." said Naruto

"What?!" shocked Hokuto.

Inner Moka walked beside Naruto as they ready to battle with Hokuto.

"It's over, Hokuto. There's no way for you to defeat us." said Inner Moka.

"Why… Why do you guys keep opposing me? Especially Naruto… You were originally human, right?"

"Yeah, I also know you're human too..." said Naruto as Hokuto shocked. "I can feel your hatred, alone, and suffering. You must have been in this academy before…"

"Why…" Hokuto asked before the magic rune appeared under him and Naruto. Naruto stepped away from before something it's gonna explosion or something that hit him.

"Why? Why won't you give up?! Why are you didn't hate academy?!" yelled Hokuto

"It's a teleport." said Inner Moka

"What?!" shocked Naruto

"He's trying to escape!" said Inner Moka as she sees Naruto is going after Hokuto before the magic rune will be done in few second. "Naruto, wait!" she went after him in the magic rune as it made them disappeared.

* * *

Naruto and Inner Moka are in the dark place that they got teleport in here. There's nobody around here except they're rats in here. It was very quiet like dead silent and cold.

"It's so dark in here… Where's Hokuto?" asked Inner Moka

Naruto's searching for Hokuto by using his Sennin ability. He can sense the nature of aura or chakra in here. He found him. He's right behind him and Inner Moka.

"He's behind us." He said before the flash is up. They see Hokuto is standing behind the command.

"Not bad for sensed me in the dark." said Hokuto. "This is the everlasting altar of darkness. In the basement of the academy, the heart of Youkai Academy." He held the rosary that can insert into the command.

"Shit… he's going to use…" said Inner Moka

"Hokuto, stop!" yelled Naruto

"Do you know that, you guys never fail to surprise me." said Hokuto. "My plan is perfect… It is perfect forming Anti-thesis using you guys to get close to the chairman… stealing the gross of judgment. All for the destruction of this academy!"

"Hokuto?!" they said

"Now… All I have to do is insert this rosary of judgment into the keyhole. The grand barrier will be dispelled and the Academy will crash into the human world!" yelled Hokuto as he inserts the rosary into the keyhole. Then, the command is starting to make sparkling out of it. In a human word, electrics appeared in the mountain, reaching up to the sky, which it made people watched.

Naruto and Inner Moka are going to have beat Hokuto quickly since it's two vs. one. Inner Moka sprinted toward at Hokuto, pushing her arm onto the control as she drops kicked to his face.

"Don't worry, such a huge barrier covering the entire academy… even if it dispels able, it will take a while; so there should be enough time to cancel the command." She said

"Stop interfering! Just now… Didn't I say that this is a beautiful moment? I won't allow you guys to spoil my enjoyment." said Hokuto as he took out of his jacket, revealing his arm have some kind of a lock with a chain.

"Holy lock!" surprised Moka

"What's that?" asked Naruto

"A holy lock is a devil item that used for sealing to lock down a Yokai's power by stealing the blood. It can maintain the human, but if something goes off, and then the power will be out of a control." said Inner Moka as she sensed the hidden aura of Hokuto. No wondering why's Hokuto has been hiding.

"I see…" said Naruto as he's looking at Hokuto. "You were human whole time, which I knew. Hokuto, but why do you want to get your revenge!?"

"Because I was too weak back in time when I first arrived this Youkai Academy. I was scared and couldn't fight back to Youkai. In order to survival in this wretched Academy, I have to become **stronger**." said Hokuto as his back of his body starting to come out of the mantis blades. His upper body spike out of the huge bone ribs. By describing him, he now looks like a huge mantis demon with 8 blades.

 **"I had no choice but to become like this! That is why I want revenge to destroy this place that's my goal in life!" he yelled as he swinging his huge blades everything, cutting the pillars everything.**

Naruto and Inner Moka dodge those blades as possible, but Naruto can easily dodge it with his pure speed as he's on the far right. However, what about Inner Moka? She had the cut on her left leg and her shoulder. She did dodge it, but Hokuto's blades are too fast as it had many.

 **"Nobody can stop me! Die, Moka Akashiya!" yelled Hokuto as his arm blade is going to hit Inner Moka.**

She can't dodge his attack with her leg injury and can't move or avoid the attack. But Naruto rushed to her and grabbed her to get away from Hokuto's blade. He's far away from him, but he can catch up with him.

"Naruto?!" Inner Moka surprised as she got saved by Naruto as he used the incredible speed to dodged Hokuto's attack. She can tell that Naruto didn't use his one kunai that can teleport him.

"Moka, stay here." said Naruto as he stands up and walked toward to Hokuto as he charges at him.

Inner Moka was about to stop him, but she felt his aura is changing. She sees a golden flame appear on his shoulder. So, he's going to use Bijuu… No wait, there's something is way difference before.

 _"I can't believe what I just see…"_ Her thought as she senses 9 of Bijuu that were behind Naruto's back. Huge demons…

 **[Naruto: Main theme or The Last verison]**

Naruto's body is changing as the golden flame came out of his body. The golden flame made a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso. It reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his shoes. His hairs had grows into two long horn. His skin doesn't glow like his previous transformations.

 _"In-Incredible! That one is difference than Bijuu mode!"_ Her thought as she a Rinnegan above nine magatamas, on his back. It was way different than Bijuu mode.

 **"What kind of from is that?" asked Hokuto**

"It called Rikudou Sennin mode, the strongest form." said Naruto as the black orbs are floating behind his back before point his finger at Hokuto. "I'm going stop you." as his face has 3 black stripes on his whiskers.

 **"Die, Naruto!" shouted Hokuto as he moved his arm blade to slice Naruto in half.**

Naruto's Gudo Dama is forming into a black rod as he grabbed it and blocks Hokuto's attack. It broke Hokuto's blade into pieces that made him goes shocked.

 _"Isn't that Gudo Dama?"_ thought Inner Moka in shocked.

After Naruto broke Hokuto's blade, Hokuto was shocked for seeing his broken blade by Naruto's black rod.

 **"What is that?!" he asked**

"Shocked? This is my Gudo Rod, my primary weapon, but…" said Naruto as he formed his rod into a black ball. "I won't use it because it's too easy for me to defeat you. Come on, Hokuto."

 **"Naruto!" roared Hokuto as he charges to Naruto as he's attacking him.**

Naruto jumped back from Hokuto's blade as he dodged. He dodged another bladed before Hokuto had his great chance to kill him. He strikes all of his blades down into Naruto and finally caught him, but he didn't see him before the smoke is gone. He's disappeared. Where did he go?

"Under you!"

Hokuto looked down before Naruto jumped to him and gave a big punch to his face. Then he kicked to his face, thrown down on the ground. Naruto landed on the ground after he done jump attack into the air. He sees Hokuto is getting up and his face is angry after Naruto kicked his face.

"Give up, Hokuto. You can't beat me." He said. "I'm the one who gonna win."

 **"Never!" Hokuto roared** as he's attacking Naruto again without giving up, but he wasn't trying to attack him. He was going to attack Inner Moka who got the injury! He went after Inner Moka by using his speed. She can't make a dodge of Hokuto's attack with her injury. However, Naruto rushed toward her by in the air and grabbed her to dodge Hokuto's attack. He punches it out as his chakra arm extended out to punch him. Hokuto got thrown down on the ground again.

Inner Moka was saved by Naruto, but she notices something. She doesn't feel like Naruto isn't standing on the ground. All she felt is in the air. She doesn't feel like she's on the ground too, so she looked up at Naruto and he's… flying in the air?

"Naruto, you can fly?!" surprised Inner Moka as Naruto gave his dazzling smile at her. He flies down onto the ground and gently put her against the pillar.

"Stay here, alright?" asked Naruto as Inner Moka nodded. She needs a break for saving her injury.

Naruto flies toward at Hokuto where he's on the ground. Naruto stopped in the air as he sees Hokuto roared the smoke out of his way. He can sense his aura is pushing some of the pillars are down. Anger won't help Hokuto to fight with Naruto. He can tell Hokuto won't win against him. He sees Hokuto swings all of his blades everywhere. It sliced the pillars, ground, everywhere that he hits! He made a huge destruction

Naruto can easily dodge of his attack and blocked it with his Gudo Rod. He just blocked everything where Hokuto's hit. He charges through the blades with his Yellow Flash as possible to dodge it, but it's easy for him. He releases boiling steams from his own body, which it was Kokuo, the Five-Tails beast. He delivers his steam-enhanced punch Hokuto that sends him flying far away.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned few hundred clones of himself in front of him. They're all charging at Hokuto, dodging his attack and got hit. Several of Naruto clones went under Hokuto's body and slides attack from under that sends him into the air.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" they yelled as they give him their kick him into the air before other clones are in the air to do their final blow.

"Naruto Kaiten Kakato Otoshi (Naruto Spinning Axe Kick)!" They're all spinning down, slamming their heels onto Hokuto's shoulder and head. He got slammed down onto the ground as it crumbles.

All of Naruto's clones have disappeared when they finished. The real Naruto is still flying in the air, watching Hokuto on the ground if he's still alive and gets up. At that moment, a huge blade is reaching out at him from the smoke as it's targeting at him. He dodged that attack by flying to the right and breaks the blade with his Gudo Rod.

Hokuto's aura is forcing the smoke out of his way. He roared it out as his aura is rising up of his anger, glaring at Naruto. He can't give up of him, not until he done his mission.

 **"Naruto! Why won't you die?!" he shouted as he stretched out of all his blades at Naruto.**

Naruto dives down through the air, dodging the blade while converts his Gudo Dama into Rasengan. He made several of his Rasengan floating behind him as he prepared.

"Senpou: Bijuu…" he said as he built several of Rasengan floating into the air that behind his back and changed them into different elements. There are blue fire, lava, water, boiling, acid, and magnet sand. "Rasenrangan (Sage art: Tailed Beast Rasengan Riot)!" as the Rasengan are launching at the Hokuto to hit his blades. He completely destroyed them. Hokuto has no blades with him. Now, it's time to final burst at him.

Naruto gathers and balances the necessary black and white chakra to form a black Rasengan, which he couldn't complete it in the war, but now, he did.

"Bijuu Rasengan (Tailed Beast Rasengan)!" he yelled as he hits Hokuto's stomach, sends him into the air with a powerful turbulent wave. He crashed through the pillars and fell down onto the ground after Bijuu Rasengan cooled it down.

 **[End song]**

Inner Moka was amazed how did the battle go. It was incredible for Naruto that he defeated Hokuto without an even scratch as he's in Rikudou mode. She can sense the aura of 9 Bijuu of Naruto. He's probably the strongest one of Youkai.

"He doesn't have a friend like me…" said Naruto. "He's afraid of demons because he was too weak since he's human. He wanted to get stronger in order to get revenge…" as he remembers Hokuto's goal is like Sasuke's goal. All they're thinking is revenge to destroy their goal.

"Naruto…" said Inner Moka in softly.

"It's too late…" said Hokuto. "It's too late, Naruto… Everything is in place…"

Naruto and Inner Moka almost forgot about command is still working on. The electric is sparking out everywhere.

"Can you hear it? It's the sounds of destruction. The plan has been accomplished… The grand barrier will be dispelled soon… The end is drawing close… Can you hear it? It's the sound of destruction."

Naruto and Inner Moka ran toward the command. They tried to think another way to stop it.

"Moka, is there another way to stop it?" asked Naruto

"It cannot…" said Inner Moka before she heard a voice of Kurumu's. They're all turned around and see Kurumu's brought her friends with her. They're all flying as fast as they can.

"Don't give up!" she yelled

"It's you guys…" said Inner Moka

"How did you get here?" asked Naruto

"The board chairman teleported us here… We're here to lead our strength…" said Ruby as the group land on the ground before she noticing a man in golden glowing is standing next Inner Moka. He looks familiar before except he has human skin. The girls also don't know who he was.

"Girls, it's me, Naruto-" before Naruto got tackles by Kurumu as she's hugging him.

"Naruto, you're alright!" she cried

"A barrier's strength is determined by the caster's demonic energy. The grand barrier is no different… at this moment; the barrier should have already lost about half of its strength." said Yukari. "However, if we were transferring our demonic energy now, we should be able to restore the grand barrier."

Inner Moka and the group nodded as they agreed. They're all placed their hand onto the rosary before transferring of their demonic energy onto the command. Six people did together and transferring their demonic with no problem, but…

"Shit… why am I…" said Shiina as his face is sweating like crazy while transferring his demonic energy. It's like he's losing his consciousness. The girls are also getting tired because they used lots of demonic energy.

"I can't go on desu…" said Yukari as she begins to fall down on the ground. The other people fell down on the ground because their demonic are done. They can't transfer anymore. It wasn't enough.

"Damn… It's hopeless! Our demonic energy isn't enough to restore the grand barrier… Damn just a little bit more. Just a little more…" thought Inner Moka as she's falling off of the command before Naruto catches her. She looked at him. He's still in Rikudou Sennin mode. She was wondering what he is doing.

"Naruto… what are you trying to do? Don't tell me you're…" she said

"Don't worry, Moka." said Naruto as he put her down on the ground and walked toward the control before he's going to place his hand on it. "I got my friends who always watch my back." He smiled as Bijuu smirk at him. It made Inner Moka notices that Naruto has 9 Bijuu with him. If he transferred his demonic energy to rosary with that, he can stop it.

"Idiot… Why won't you just give up?" asked Hokuto

"Because I can't give up my dream." said Naruto as Hokuto's surprised. "I have the same dream like yours. To protect academy as the president, but my dream is… to become Hokage!" as his hand place on the command, transferring his chakra into the command. It barrier is hitting him, but he has no problem with it. He used all of his Bijuu chakras to transfer the command. In the few second, Naruto finally pulls the rosary out of the control. The whole place has stopped shaking and the grand barrier has stopped.

"Naruto you…" said Inner Moka

"You pulled it out… How can he-" said Hokuto before his face expression is shocked for what he just saw Naruto's aura. He can't see it, but he can sense 9 powerful demons of him. They're gigantic! He has never felt this aura is stronger than before. "Naruto, what are you…?" he whispered before he sees Naruto's in front of him. He glad he got defeated and hopes he gets execute by Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" he asked

"I'm healing you just a bit… but you'll fell asleep soon." said Naruto. "Grow up, Hokuto. Stop doing the revenge for yourself. It won't change you anything after you did. Nothing can change your life… I can tell that you're a loner, despair, and had no special people that can cheer you up. You're just like me and my friendm which who wasn't from here. We're loner like you with no parents."

"Naruto… you're one interesting man… I hope your dream comes…true…" said Hokuto before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as Naruto gets up.

"Yeah, thanks for saying that…" said Naruto with a smile before he turned around...

"Naruto, you did it!" the girls exclaimed as they're all jump on him, pin him down onto the ground.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" exclaimed Kurumu

"You beat him and stopped the command!" exclaimed Ruby

"Girls! I can't breathe…" said Naruto before he heard a snore of them… lots… His head went up and the girls are all sleeping on him. "Oh… they're all sleeping." as he remembers they transferred their demonic energy. "That's right…" as he smiled at them. He slowly moves his hand up into the air and cross his fingers. He summons several clones of himself. He ordered them to carry the girls up and Hokuto too. They're all carried them on their back as they're walking. The girls seem very happy when they being carried by clones. They seems having a good dream.

The Anti-thesis is over and the leader has stopped it. The Youkai Academy and Human world are now safe. No more violet and no more killing.

Naruto sees Inner Moka tries to walk herself after her demonic energy has drained out. She grinned her teeth in anger for losing her demonic energy. She was about to fall down again, but Naruto caught her.

"Moka, are you alright? Because you transferred your demonic energy into that command." He said as he carried her on his back, starting to walk.

"Yeah… I'm fine… So this is yours…" said Inner Moka as she's observing at his body. She can see 9 magatama markings around his collar and a Rinnegan above nine magatamas, on his back.

"Yep, it's Rikudou Sennin mode (Six Paths Sage mode). It was a gift by Hagoromo Otsutsuki in order to protect my friends." He said as Inner Moka nodded as she understand it.

"Hey, Naruto?" asked Inner Moka as Naruto stopped walking and looked at her. "Can you put me down?" she softly asked as Naruto nodded before put her down. He's holding her.

"What's up?" he asked as he looked at Inner Moka with a confused face. He sees her cheeks are red.

"Can I… Can I suck your blood…?" asked Inner Moka with a blush. She doesn't know why she said that.

"Sure, I don't mind, but that was a first you asked me for-"aid Naruto before Inner Moka instantly stomp on his feet, giving her death staring at him that can shut him up. Naruto completely begins silent man when she's glaring at him.

"Shut up! It's your fault that your blood is good! And also it's Moka's fault too!" said Inner Moka

Naruto didn't know she said it was Moka's fault. He was totally forgotten what happened back there. All he remembers is letting Moka sucking his blood. Since when did that happen between Moka and Inner Moka?

"Okay, Okay, it's my fault…" said Naruto as he didn't want to get punch again.

"Okay…" said Inner Moka as she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting him closer to hers. "Here goes…" as her fangs extended before bits on Naruto's neck. He released little bit moan as he's still in Rikudou Sennin mode... He wrapped his arms around Inner Moka's waist to keep her balanced as she sucked his blood, releasing her moan which it's causing him to blush. Her moan sound is... better than Outer Moka's moan and he ain't lying.


	15. Chapter 15

"Can you tell me why he's here? And what did he tell you?" asked Sasuke as he's walking through the hallway chatting someone with two scars on his face, and wearing a forehead protector in the same, bandanna style.

"No, Sasuke, he won't tell us anything. I tried to interrogate him as I can, but he's one stubborn man." said Ibiki as they stopped at interrogation room. "He said he only wanted to talk with you."

Sasuke nodded as he dismissed him away. He opens the door and enters in the dark room before closing the door from behind. He sees someone is sitting at the table in front of it, but can't see it very well. However, Sasuke used Sharingan in the dark to sense the chakra to make sure he's here. He recognized that chakra before, so he walked toward at the table and sits on the chair.

"Why are you here?" he said as he turns on the lamp for see.

"Like I just said to him, I'm only wanted to talk to you, but now you're here." The person said with a creepy voice.

"You better explain to me about your former test subject, Orochimaru." said Sasuke as he's glaring at him for knowing about Shin Uchiha.

"Well then…" said Orochimaru as he places his hands on the table and ready to explain to Sasuke. "I'll tell you right now."

* * *

 **At Youkai Academy**

"So, did you talk with Tenma after you returned the rosary in?" asked Shiina as he's walking with Naruto while huge crowds are in the school hallway, visiting the shops. It's a festival day.

"Yeah, I did." said Naruto. "He thanked me for stopping Hokuto and destructive between Human and Youkai." as he smiled, but in few days ago. He heard from Ruby that Hokuto has disappeared from the hospital. He suddenly disappeared without resting and still has some of his injuries, but Naruto didn't shock or something. He thinks Hokuto might come back to him for getting revenge on him, but he probably might change himself. Anyways, Naruto will be waiting for him to meet him again.

"Hey, Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Shiina as he's looking at Naruto's face looks worried.

"Oh?! Sorry about that. I'm okay." He said with a smile.

"That's good. Listen, I have to go for doing something." said Shiina as he's running ahead of him. "See ya later!"

"Yeah, peace!" yelled Naruto as he's waving his hand out in the air at Shiina. While he's walking and exploring around the amazing festival, he sees Moka is doing the goldfish scooping. She is dressing the pink yukata, which it's perfect color as her color of a hair. She looks very beautiful in her dress. He can tell her face is very shy.

"How about a round of goldfish scooping? We have yo-yo as week as quoits…" said shy Moka as she's sitting behind the goldfish scooping, offering to anybody to play with it. However, a group of men was just staring at her yukata. They're all drooling over her.

"G-Gold scooping… We have cute goldfishes… Goldfish scooping… Do you want to play it?" Moka asked again before the men were….

"So cute!" one of the men said

"I'll play!" another one said as they're all rushing toward at Moka, but the poor pink hair girl is very shy for getting close to her. They're all surrounding her and she can't even make a space.

"Ahh… Business is flourishing I want to play as well!" said Nekonome as she's watching.

"Nekonome sensei, help me!" cried poor Moka.

"I'm so happy as I thought, this is a must in a festival." said Nekonome as she walked away from Moka and let her do her job. "Sensei loves goldfish scooping…" she whispered herself, leaving Moka behind.

Moka can't stand of men that were kept bothering her. She can't move or escape from them. She's stuck with them. She wanted someone to help her to keep the men away from them.

"Hey, Hey…" someone said as the boys turned around and shocked for seeing Naruto. "Just what do you thinking you're doing? If you bother her…" he cracks his knuckles as he ready to beat them up. "I'll beat you guys up with no mercy."

The men ran away from Naruto as fast as they can because they heard the rumor about Naruto defeated Kuyu and leader of Anti-thesis. They won't bother Moka again. Naruto has really hated men how they're reacted to Moka. Falling in love with her and trying to flirt with her. He was glad he's with Moka so that he can scare the men away.

"Geez… so many people of pervert. I don't like them." He said

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto." said Moka as she walked right beside him. She was happy that Naruto is here with her.

"You're welcome. If those boys were bothering you again, I'll be here for you. I can kick their ass for you!" said Naruto with a big smile as he's giving his thumbs up to her.

Moka smiled back at him. She enjoys it for watching his smile that makes her always happy.

"I… I have never tried playing… goldfish scooping before…" she said

"Really? How come?" asked Naruto

"Because I have never participated in a festival before. That's why I'm really happy. That this school festival is able to proceed without the hinge." said Moka.

That's right. Naruto remembers Moka doesn't have a friend or parents to go with her at the festival when she's a child. She hasn't tried anything fun things in a festival. She must have been alone and wanting to try to go festival. She has no support with her.

"You look very beautiful in Yukata. It matches your hairs." said Naruto with a smile as Moka's cheeks are blushing for hearing him says that.

"N-Naruto… I have a request…" said Moka

"What's up?" asked Naruto

"Tonight… If it's okay, will you… accompany me…" said Moka with a blush as Naruto's face surprised that she is offering him to accompany to her. She spun her two fingers around at each other while waiting for Naruto's answer. She hopes he'll say yes.

"Of course, Moka." said Naruto with a smile.

"Accompany you? What are you trying to do? Moka Akashiya." said Mizore as she's right behind them, made them go shock.

"Mizore, don't scare us like that!" said Moka.

"Seducing him with your yukata… I can't take my eyes off you even for a second."

"You were eavesdropping as well! Stalker!" Before Moka yelled, Mizore suddenly froze Moka into the ice, which it made Naruto shocked.

"I was looking for you, Naruto. I have a favor to ask of you." said Mizore as she's holding the ice of Moka. "My mother came to take a look at the school festival. And she wants to meet you no matter what."

"Your mother?" asked Naruto as he looked around for Mizore's mother. He can't find her in here, but in a few second, he found her. She's hiding behind the pillar, which like Mizore does. It made him got scared for doing that. "Holy shit! She scared me the heck outta of me!"

She's an older woman in middle age. She has Purple/Silver hair and blue eyes. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals.

"You must be Mizore's mother." said Moka

* * *

Naruto, Mizore, and her mother is sitting at the table outside. Naruto is very nervous of Mizore's mother. He had no idea what's going on, but Mizore did tell him something before her mother came. What she says to him... well, unfortunately, Naruto had to pretend to be Mizore's boyfriend. He can't just say no to her in front of Mizore's mother because he might think of her that she's going to kill him. So, he said yes.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara." said Tsurara. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. My daughter often talks about you."

"R-Really? Does she?" asked Naruto as he's really scared of mothers like his friends are Shikamaru and Kiba's mothers. Mothers are scary so, he better watch out. _"But I feel like someone is gonna murder me from behind…"_ as it was Moka's killer instinct that was right behind him.

Moka really wants Naruto to go festival with her like together. But she wasted her time.

"Speaking of which, she is?" asked Tsurara as she's looking at Moka.

"That person is… She's just a stalker, always following Naruto… You don't have to pay attention to her." lied Mizore as Moka shocked.

 _"That stalker… you're the one!"_ thought Moka

"Naruto… have you made the thought of when you are going to marry Mizore?" asked Tsurara as Naruto and his friends were completely silently when they heard that. Right before Shiina came just in time, but he stopped. He looked at Naruto and the others were quiet as hell.

"Ehh… Did I interrupt something?" he asked as he slowly walks away from them. "I just have to go now… sorry!" as he's gone.

"What…?" asked Naruto in shocked for hearing that he's getting married with Mizore.

 **"Hit the jackpot!" yelled Kurama**

"Time out! Is this really necessary?!" asked Naruto as he slammed his both hands on the table so hard. "I mean isn't too early to think about marriage… I think it was pretty early." as he blushes for marrying Mizore.

When he said that, Tsurara just smiled at him and understand what he means. However, she placed the cup of ice on the table.

"Never considered it…? Going out with a girl… without considering marriage?" she asked

"Eh?" Naruto confused before there were several of ice spikes comes out of the cup. Naruto got scared of them by backing away from it. It's like his friends said. Mothers are really scary, so don't mess with them.

"Okay! I take it back; I've already planned for the future!" he said

 _"As expected of a mother… Naruto was right about mothers. Mothers are scary."_ thought Moka

"Mizore, he's a fantastic person… I like him too." said Tsurara. "Then, I'll be taking a look around the school. Let's have dinner tonight. Of course, Naruto has to come along."

"Dinner too?! Seriously?!" asked Naruto

"Excuse me…" said Tsurara as she's walking away from Naruto and the group while the smoke appeared around her.

After that, Moka suddenly ran toward Mizore and grabbed her collar.

"Hey, what is going on?! Explain to me what's going on, Mizore-" she yelled

"I had no idea that matters would get out of hand. Anyway, I'll be marrying Naruto. So, it wouldn't matter." said Mizore

"It is matter!" yelled Moka as Naruto tries to calm her down before something is gonna worst. While he's doing that, he heard a female's voice coming from his behind.

"Naruto!" It was Kurumu that just jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Kurumu?" he asked

"What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you, Naruto!" said Kurumu

Naruto doesn't have time to talk with Kurumu or Mizore. More importantly, he made a promise to Moka that he'll hang out with her at the festival.

"Listen, Kurumu, I have to-"

"I've found him! I've finally found him!" yelled Kurumu as she's waving at someone, but who was it? Well, there was a lady that was walking toward them. She's almost like Kurumu looks. She has light blue hair, purple eyes. She wears red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

"You gotta to be kidding me?" asked Naruto as he knows that was Kurumu's mother by telling her blue hair. He can't believe that he has to do for Kurumu that he have to respect her mother. _"Great! I accepted Stalker Mom's date… Now, this Big Breasted Mom!"_

"Nice to meet you… You are Kurumu's fiancé, Naruto?" asked Kurumu's mother

"Wait, what?!" asked Naruto before Kurumu's mother rushed and grabbed him against her side of a boob. His face is all red that Kurumu's mother did that...

"I'm Ageha. My daughter is actually quite innocent. I'm guessing that she still doesn't have any experience… That's no good." said Ageha. "I'm giving you the permission to take her forcefully." as Naruto's face turned red for hearing what she said.

"Hell no!" he yelled

"Tonight... We about having dinner together?" asked Ageha as she grabs Naruto's hand and suddenly put it onto her large breast for touching it. "The way of love between a man and a woman… I'll use my body to teach you."

Holy shit to Naruto. He's getting scared of mothers in real life in this world... He has two dinners. One is Tsurara, Mizore's mother. Two is Ageha, Kurumu's mother. Naruto is so screwed...

"Mom, what are you doing?!" yelled Kurumu with a blush as her mom let go of Naruto's hand.

"I'll be waiting, Naruto!" she said

Naruto doesn't know what to do with Mizore and Kurumu's mothers. He has two dates that he's going have to do, but it's just too disaster! He forgotten about Moka is waiting for him to go with her to the festival. He couldn't think of mothers about dating or perhaps…

 _"That's right! I can use Kage Bunshin with no problem!"_ Before he does that, but Kurumu and Mizore interrupted to him by grabbing his both arms.

"Having dinner with us is for Naruto's future." said Mizore

"Don't joke with me! He will enjoy dinner more with us!" said Kurumu

"Girls, stop it!" yelled Naruto before Moka just slammed onto the table that made them stop pulling Naruto. They're all looking at her. Naruto sees Moka's face is frustrated.

"Ah! Found them!" a child said as Naruto and the group turned around where the voice was. It was Yukari. She brought her parents with her to introduce them. "So this is where everyone was… I've been looking for you guys… My parents suddenly said that they wanted to come…" before that, Moka had enough of this parents' appointment. So, she ran off from them.

"Moka! Wait!" yelled Naruto

"Wha… What happened? I was planning on introducing Moka to my parents…" said Yukari in shocked.

"No, it wasn't your fault." said Naruto as he runs after Moka before glances back at Kurumu and Mizore. "Girls, I'll be right back as soon as I can!" as he ran after Moka to find her. He couldn't believe it was his fault that made Moka ran away because he has a dinner appointment with Mizore's and Kurumu's mothers. He couldn't decide both of them. He made himself so stupid.

"Kurama! Did you found Moka's scent?!" he asked as he ran through crowds people while he tries to find Moka's scent.

 **"I can't find her. It's too many of them and my brain is going crazy!" yelled Kurama**

"Sorry about that, Kurama!" said Naruto.

* * *

Moka is at the top of a roof and watching festival alone. She was frustrated of her planning to go festival with a partner that supposed to be Naruto. But he's too busy for Kurumu's and Mizore's mothers. Moka is jealous when she's walking through the festival. She saw everyone has a companion.

"I've always hated being alone during festival nights… but right now, it's no different from my childhood days…" she said as she's flashback in her memory where she said to Naruto that she want him to accompany her. "I wanted Naruto to spend the entire night with me…" as she sat down onto the ground before she sees the door is opening. She thought it was Naruto as she's rushing toward the door, but it wasn't him… It was a bald guy with the tattoos on his head and his arm.

"Oh…? You're alone? What's wrong…? You seem pretty lonely." said the bald guy

Moka is stepping away from this disgusting man, but she's trapped.

"Please… Please stop it! I'll scream for help!" she said

"It's useless… no one will come ever if you scream for help with the ongoing festival, everyone is busy playing this and that." said the bald guy

Moka was right about a bald guy. She's on the roof and can't scream for help because they're too many people are talking and playing in the festival. Naruto is also gone because he's with Kurumu and Mizore. She can't do anything for calling the help.

"That's right… even Naruto is with everyone right now…"

"Come to think if it, you look more beautiful with every glance I take…!" said bald guy as he touched Moka's chin. "There's a shortage of women in the a human world… but today, I have such pretty woman. Let's have some fun."

Moka can't defend herself of dirty bald man. She needs help, but there's no one around here.

At that moment, the door open shot before the bald man turned around. He sees a blond man is charging at him with a blue energy ball on his hand.

"Wh-What is this?!" he shocked.

"You will never hurt Moka again! Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he hits on bald man's back, sending him into a fly through the air, and then fell down on of the shop. "That'll teach him a lesson." as he went to Moka and help her up to stand.

Moka was shocked that Naruto saved her life and beat the bald man. But why is he here?

"Why… why are you here… Don't you have dinner appointments?" she asked

"Well, I used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to do the cover for me." Naruto said stretching out of his both arms.

* * *

 **Few minute ago…**

"What the…?" shocked Kurumu as she sees two of Naruto. One is here with her. And another one is with Mizore that she just saw. "Why is there two of Naruto?!"

* * *

"Why did Naruto come looking for me?" asked Moka before Naruto show his smirk as he turned around at her.

"It's because you want me to accompany you, right? You asked me first, so I can't break the promise-ttabayo." He said with a smile.

Moka was surprising at Naruto for remembering what she said to him. He actually remembers it and never forgets the promise. So, Moka gives her gently smile at Naruto before he grabbed her hand and ran back to the festival. She was shocked that she didn't get to say anything to him, but his hand squeezes her hand so tightly and feels warm.

"Moka, let's go to the festival! You don't want to miss it!" he said with a smile as he and Moka ran to down stair as fast as they can.

"Yeah!" said Moka with a smile as she held Naruto's hand tightly.

After they done the festival, Moka is happy that she gets to have Naruto to accompany her for going to the festival for a first time. But it isn't over yet because there's something that Naruto wanted to do for Moka.

"Is this…" said Moka as she's in the one room where she's doing the goldfish scooping.

"Yep, we're in goldfish scooping. You said you've never played it before, right? So, I'm going to teach you!" said Naruto with a smile as Moka's surprise that he remembers it.

"N-Naruto…" said Moka

"What's up?" asked Naruto as he didn't look at her while catching the goldfish before his left cheek feels like a… lip. His eyes were shocked that his cheek got kissed by Moka. He turned around at her and sees her face is smiling and blushing. Naruto's face is also red as crimson that was his first kiss… well, on his cheek.

"Thank you." said Moka with a smile.

Naruto doesn't know what to say to her when his cheek got kissed by her. That was his first time for getting kissed by a girl. To be honest, it was very sweet.

"You're welcome." he said as he smiled back to her while his cheeks still blush.


	16. Chapter 16

"Really?! You have an older sister?" asked Naruto in shocked as Moka told him that she has a sister.

"How many sisters you have, Moka?" asked Yukari

"I have two older sisters and a little sister. I'm the 3rd of four girls." said Moka

Naruto was glad that Moka has sisters and family. She ain't alone at her home, but to him…

"How about Naruto?" Yukari asked

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he didn't hear her.

"Do you have a family?" asked Yukari before Naruto stopped walking that made her and Moka stopped too. They're all looking at him that his face frowns. Moka can tell his face is sad because his parents already passed away when he was a baby. He still has that terrible life in his childhood.

"Yukari…" Moka whispered to Yukari's ear as she looked at her. "Can you not ask him that question?"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because he doesn't have a parents or sibling… He lived alone…" said Moka

Yukari was shocked for hearing that. She didn't know Naruto doesn't have parents like mom and dad. Unless, she remembers what did Naruto said to her…

 **Flashback**

"It's because I'm just liked you who got hated by humans. When I was a child, people tried to kick me out of the village and told the children to leave me alone. I was crying at my apartment alone because I didn't get any friends."

 **Flashback ended.**

Now, Yukari is finally understood what he means about his childhood. She fast walked to Naruto as he looked down at her.

"Naruto… I'm sorry for saying that. I… I didn't know that can hurt…" she said before Naruto ruffling her hat and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I got used to it." He said with a smile. "Besides, I have you, Moka, and the others that become friend with me."

"Naruto…" said Yukari softly

Naruto looks at his paper that Tenma gave him for a reward after finishing Anti-thesis mission. It was a ticket.

"What is that?" asked Moka as she's looking at it.

"Well… I was about to tell you…" said Naruto as the girls are listening to him. "I'm heading my home tomorrow." as the girls were all silent before Kurumu and Mizore came in time. Their faces look very shocked and starting to panic.

"What?!" cried Kurumu as she jumps hug Naruto and not letting him go anywhere. "You're going home!? That means I won't see you again!"

Naruto tries to calm Kurumu down by hugging her back. He can tell that everyone was shocked for hearing his news.

"Naruto, you won't be here… anymore." said Moka in sadly.

"Don't worry, Moka." said Naruto as he pokes his two fingers against Moka's forehead that made her look at him. "I'll see you all at the start of the next semester." as he's heading to his apartment.

Moka and the girls were all left behind. They're all distress at Naruto for leaving the Youkai Academy tomorrow. They don't what to do in their newspaper club without him.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Naruto has cleaned his room in his apartment before packing all of his stuff. He's wearing his old clothes (Shippuden clothes) and has the forehead protector. He's now at the bus stop, waiting for the bus driver to come here to pick him up. While he's waiting, he has a feeling about Moka and the others were all going to miss him. He pretty sure they'll miss him.

"Naruto?" someone voice from behind him

Naruto heard Moka's voice as he turned around to her. His eyes were surprised that he sees Moka is packing her stuff by telling her that she carries the bag…

"Uhh… Moka, where are you going?" he asked

"Going with you." She replied as Naruto surprised. Before he was asking her, but got interrupted by Kurumu. She bought the suitcase bag with her, but she isn't the only one. There's Mizore, Yukari, Shiina, and Ruby?

"Wait, Naruto! We going with you!" yelled Kurumu as she's running.

"You guys want to go my world? Did you ask board chairman?" he asked

"Yep, I asked board chairman to give us the permission to go with you..." said Ruby.

Naruto was very surprised that board chairman gave them the permission to go to his world. And he didn't know that Ruby is packing up too.

"And you're coming to my world too, Ruby?" he asked as Ruby's cheeks are blushing.

"Y-Yeah… I just…" said Ruby. _"I just wanted to go with Naruto!"_ as her thought.

Moka had a bad feeling about Naruto for getting mad to her and the others.

"Naruto, are you mad at us…?" she asked as Naruto gave her a few looks before he smiled.

"Of course not! Why would I mad at my friends? Besides, Moka, didn't you want to see my world?" he asked

Moka surprised that she remembers she said to Naruto that she wanted to see his world looks like. He remembered that one.

"Yes! I want to see it!" she exclaimed as her rosary (Inner Moka) is smirking at Naruto. She also wanted to see his world where he learned how to fight and shinobi was.

"I'm pretty interesting to see his world." She said

In the few minutes, a bus has arrived from the tunnel. It stopped at Naruto's position where it started to open it. It was the same creepy bus driver.

"Come in…" he said as Naruto and everyone went inside the bus. They all took a seat. Naruto is sitting on the right with Moka that sits beside him. Kurumu and Mizore are sitting behind them. Ruby and Yukari are in front of Naruto's seat. Shiina is sitting on the left seat next to Naruto. They're ready to go!

"Hey, bus driver, we ready!" yelled Naruto as the bus driver is chuckles before taking a smoke with cigarettes as he starts the engine.

"Here we go."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be a bit more alert, Kotetsu?" asked the man with brown hair and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and covers his right eye. He was looking at a guy who is yawning in the morning. He has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin.

"Hey, c'mon, Izumo, we've had to be on alert this whole time like the old time we did…" said Kotetsu

"You never know when something else might happen. Hokage has counted on us. We have to always be on guard or else." said Izumo

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll end up killing ourselves. Relax, man." said Kotetsu as he sits back before he sees someone is entering the huge gate. It was a blond man, who entering the huge gate. They also see he bought the group of girls with him that were behind him.

"Hey, Kotetsu, Izumo!" he shouted before Kotetsu and Izumo realized his voice.

"Hey, was that…?" asked Kotetsu as he stands up and looking at him.

"Yeah, no doubt about it! A hero has returned." said Izumo as he smirked.

"Who're those guys?" asked Yukari as she's getting close to Naruto by holding his arm. She is very shy.

"They are the gatekeeper. Don't worry, they're really nice." said Naruto as he turned around at the gatekeeper, waving his hand out at them.

Kotetsu and Izumo waving back to Naruto. They were glad to see him again. However, they notice that Naruto bought the hot chicks with him. They're pretty surprised at him.

"Since when did he become popular with the ladies?" Izumo asked

Moka and the group were all amazed how big the village was. It was huge! It has the building like restaurants, hotel, mall, and clothes shop.

"Guys, welcome to Konoha village!" Naruto shouted so loud as the echo goes to the sky that made people hear him and come out. They were about to yell, but they know him before.

"It's him!" the villager said

"It's the hero of Konoha village!" another villager exclaimed

"Wow, you're really famous." said Ruby as Naruto smirked.

"Of course, I'm the hero!" he said as he and his friends continue to walk through the village. He has shown them around of his village especially his favorite restaurant is Ichiraku Ramen.

"Your village is beautiful." said Moka

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Naruto said with a smile

"Where are you taking us?" asked Kurumu as Naruto is pointing at the large building that they were heading to. They went inside of it, walking up to the top floor.

He has spiky silver hair and dark gray eyes. He's wearing a white large cloak and black mask on his face about half.

"Yo, Naruto." said Kakashi

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, it has been awhile." said Naruto as he smiled at his sensei for being gone awhile at the Youkai Academy.

"How was your Youkai Academy?" Kakashi asked as Naruto smiled and nodded. Right before he sees a bunch of beautiful girls behind him except a guy with white hair who stand next to Naruto. "Who are they?"

"They're my friends, Kakashi." said Naruto as he moves away from his friends to show him. "I'd like to introduce, Moka Ayakasha, Kurumu Kunoe, Ruby, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo, and Shiina. Guys, meet Kakashi Hatake, he's my teacher and the leader of the village."

"It's a nice to meet you." said Moka with a bow.

"Welcome to the village." said Kakashi with a smile. "Naruto told me about you guys. Thank you for being a friend to him."

"It's our pleasure." said Ruby

"So, what bring you here, Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"I'm off the break until the start of the 2nd semester." said Naruto.

"Oh… hey, Naruto, come here." said Kakashi as Naruto is walking toward him. He was wondering what's with him. "Since when you get so many of hot chicks?" he whispered

"Kakashi, I told you, they're not my hot chicks! They're my friends!" growled Naruto as he's glaring at him.

"I was just joking." Kakashi chuckled. "It's good for you to be back. However, are they Youkai?"

Moka and the others starting to become stun for finding out by Kakashi, the human, but…

"Don't worry; you guys are Naruto's friend. I welcome you here." he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Kakashi." said Naruto. "Yes, they are. Moka is a vampire. Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a Yuki-Onna, and Yukari and Ruby are both witches. Shiina is a rabbit." as he sees Kakashi is reading the small green book called Icha-Icha.

"You're still reading that book?" Naruto asked

"Are you kidding? As the adult, I'm not giving up." said Kakashi. "Naruto, why don't you show your friends around the village, or maybe you could show them to your friends?"

"Great idea." said Naruto as he's walking to the door and his friends are going with him. "Bye, Kakashi." Before Kakashi saying bye to him, Naruto closes the door and going to show Moka and the others to his old friends.

"Your sensei is really nice." said Moka

"And what is he reading that green book?" asked Kurumu

"You don't wanna know." said Naruto with a sweat drop.

* * *

Naruto and his friends are at the apartment. The room is very nice and big that can let his friends to sleep. Moka and the group put their stuff onto the ground, stretching their arms up.

"Ahh…" moaned Kurumu as she jumps into the bed. "It felt so much better!" as she buried her face onto the pillow.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he's paying his money to the owner of this apartment before closing the door. "Okay… You guys can take the shower over there." as he's pointing at the restroom.

"Alright, girls! Let's do this!" exclaimed Kurumu as she and girls went to the restroom. Now, it's Naruto and Shiina were left alone. They blinked their eyes in few second before going to set up the beds for them.

"Ahh! Moka, your breasts are bigger than mine!" said Yukari as Naruto and Shiina stopped what they doing. They can hear the girls are touching…

"Yukari, stop it!" yelled Moka

"Hell no! My breasts are bigger than all of you!" said Kurumu

Naruto's and Shiina's cheeks have shown off their blush. So, they just keep going for setting the bed. After they finished, the girls finally come out of the bath with the towel on them.

"Naruto!" yelled Kurumu as she jumped onto Naruto's back that made him go blushing. He sees her that she has the towel wrapped around her body and her breasts are touching his back.

"Kurumu, go change your clothes!" said Naruto with a blush.

"Stop it, Kurumu!" yelled Yukari as she's wearing her pajama and ran toward to Kurumu, but she accidentally got slip by running. She fell down onto the ground before her hand pulled down of Kurumu's towel. She was stunned her towel fell down and being watched by Naruto and Shiina.

Naruto and Shiina got the nose bleed out as they fell down on the ground and lose their consciousness.

"Kurumu, go wear your clothes!" yelled Moka as she's in pink pajama.

"Sorry, Naruto!" cried Kurumu as she held him while she was naked… Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to peek at her breasts.

"Damn… She got the nice breasts." Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up, pervert furball!" yelled Naruto

After that worst part is over, Moka and the girls are preparing for the sleep tomorrow to meet Naruto's old friends.

"Naruto, why can't we see your friends today?" asked Yukari as Naruto is setting the bed on the floor for her.

"They're on the mission, so they'll be tomorrow." said Naruto as Yukari nodded. She lay down onto the bed as Naruto move the blank for her.

"Naruto?" Yukari asked

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"Will you be here at the start of the next semester?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah, I'll be there." smiled Naruto

"Promise?" she asked as she raise her pinky finger to him.

Naruto gave his warmth smile as he and Yukari held their pinky finger together as they're shaking up and down.

"I promise." He said as he kissed Yukari's forehead for a good night sleep. He stands up going to his room before he said…

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Naruto…" said Yukari as she closed her own eyes and begin to sleep.

When Naruto's heading to his room, he sees Moka is waiting for him something.

"Can I…" she said as Naruto's waiting for her to say. "Can I sleep with you… again?"

Naruto was surprised Moka wants to sleep with him again.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said

* * *

 **Next morning.**

Naruto sees the window has shown of the sun. He's looking up at the cellar while rubbing his back of a head. He gets up, stretching out of his both arms and releasing his yawn. He looked at Moka's sleep is so peaceful. She looks very cute how she's sleep.

"It's nice to be back." He said as he moves, but his body felt like heavy one. He wondering why, so he move away of his blanket. It was Kurumu…

"Naruto~ Naruto~" she said

Naruto was shocked that Kurumu has slept with him last night, but she ain't the only one. It's because another one is sleeping with him on the right and the left.

"You got to be kidding me?" he asked as he sees Mizore is sleeping on the left and Ruby is sleeping on the right. He didn't see that coming, which he's talking about Ruby. He tried to move slowly as he can, but Kurumu stopped him for moving.

"Good morning, Naruto?" asked Moka as she wakes up before she sees Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were sleeping with Naruto. His face is so red that Moka saw him what he did.

"Wh…What are you girls doing to Naruto?!" she yelled as she made the girls wake up and heard her voice. They're all releasing of their yawn.

"Morning, Moka." said Kurumu

"Morning?! Why are you sleeping with Naruto?!" asked Moka

"Because I wanted to sleep with Naruto!" said Kurumu as she hugged Naruto on the side of his body.

"Came here to have sex…" said Mizore as she made Naruto and Moka shocked for hearing her said that. "I was joking."

"Sorry, Naruto, I just can't sleep by myself, so… I decide…" said Ruby with a blush as she's rolling around of her fingers.

"That's okay, Ruby." smiled Naruto as he dropped his sweat.

* * *

"So… where are you taking us?" asked Shiina as he sees a noodles shop over there. It was very restaurant.

"First, you gotta eat." said Naruto as he and his friends took a sit on the chair before old man showed up. "Yo, Teuchi!"

"Oh… Naruto, welcome back!" said Teuchi.

"It has been awhile, Teuchi!" said Naruto as he and Teuchi did fist knuckles before he sees Naruto bought his new friends with him.

"You got new friends?" asked Teuchi.

"Yep!" said Naruto with a smile as he goes to his friends. "Everyone, meet Teuchi, the ramen chief." as they'll bowing to him and greeted him.

"What's your order, Naruto?" asked Teuchi.

"Same as always!" said Naruto with a smile.

The others just want the regular bowl. Teuchi passed the bowl to each person by sliding and one big bowl for Naruto. Along minutes later, Moka and the others were pretty shocked they just saw Naruto just ate 15 bowls of ramen... He loves ramen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto." someone said

Naruto turned around his back and sees a guy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes. There were red fang markings on his cheeks.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Kiba hug at each other like brothers. They did a fist bump. "Long time no see!" as he sees a big dog is sitting next to Kiba. He's ruffling on his head and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Akamaru." He said

"That's dog is big." said Moka as she's ruffling on Akamaru's head. "And also a cutie." she smiled

"Yep, I'm back from the mission! By the way, I just heard that you went to school. You better get good grades like the old time, remember?" smirked Kiba

"That was a long time ago!" said Naruto as he sees another person who came to Kiba. It was two persons who came. It was a guy is wearing his signature round and dark glasses. The last person is a woman. She has dark blue hair and white eyes.

"Shino, Hinata, hey!" said Naruto.

"Hey…" said Shino

"Hello, Naruto." said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto kinda notices Hinata's face expression isn't shy anymore. She used to be shy before, but now she's…

"Hinata, are you okay? I mean you look same, but you're different." he asked randomly.

"Oh! Well… while you're gone, I got a date." said Hinata as Naruto was shocked.

"You have!? Who?!" asked Naruto as he tries to get what she mean. He needs a hint, but he sees Hinata is holding Kiba's hand. His eyes are widened what he just saw. "No way! You guys…"

"Yep!" said Kiba

"Who are they?" Hinata asked for seeing Moka and the others that she hasn't met them before. Their dresses look pretty difference.

"Oh right!" said Naruto. "Hinata, guys, meet my new friends!"

"I'm Moka Akashiya; it's a pleasure to meet you." said Moka

"Kurumu Kurono."

"Ruby."

"Mizore Shirayuki."

"Yukari Sendo."

"Shiina."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Hinata with a bow before Kiba suddenly wrapping his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him to him.

"Hey, hey, hey, since when did you get hot chicks?" he chuckled

"Shut up, Kiba. You haven't changed." said Naruto with a blush as Kiba smirked as he releases him to go.

"It's great to see you back." said Kiba. "Aren't you going show them to others?" he means the old friends.

"Yeah, of course." said Naruto as he finished his ramen bowl and pays the money to Teuchi. "You guys wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" said Hinata.

Naruto and his friends are walking together to explore around his village and looking for his old friend. Hinata and Moka and her friends are getting along at each other. They just talked about their school and how they met Naruto. Naruto was glad his village is very peaceful and gets to meet his old friends.

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard a female's yell coming toward him. He sees someone is running with an incredible speed while the smoke appeared because it's running.

"You guys might stay back." said Kiba as Moka and the others were wondering.

"Hmm…" said Naruto as he took a closer to look at the runner. He sees the red eyes looks like a devil. It has pink hair… kinda familiar before… wait, couldn't be…! "Oh shit! S-Sakura?!" He sees the pink hair woman is charging toward him and about to punch on his face. He's getting scared of him, so he's protecting himself for getting punch, but… it stopped

"I was joking…"

Naruto didn't feel like he didn't get a punch. He looked it up and sees a woman with pink hair and green eyes.

"Yo, Naruto!" said Sakura with a smile.

"S-Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Who's that?" wondered Moka

"That's Sakura Haruno. She's one of his teammates." said Hinata

Moka remembers she sees young Sakura in Naruto's picture. It was his teammate.

"Moka, everyone, meet my teammate, Sakura Haruno." Naruto smiled

"You guys must be Naruto's friend?" asked Sakura. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Hey, Sakura, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"He's on his traveling. There's something he has to do." Sakura replied.

"I see… well, it's good to see you!" said Naruto.

"By the way…" said Sakura as she walked toward to Moka and the others "If you have a problem with idiot Naruto, let me know. I'll beat him for you." She smiled as Naruto's face went down, staring at the ground.

"Sakura…" he sadly as Shiina is right beside him and patting on his back.

"Hey girls, do you guys know what today it is?" asked Sakura as Moka and the others are getting closer to her.

"What is it?" asked Kurumu

"What?!" whispered Moka in shocked.

"Yeah, today is his birthday." said Hinata as Moka and the girls were shocked. "Please don't yell before he knows… We have to surprise him."

"We need to distract him away from his apartment while we setting up his party." said Sakura

Moka tries to think a way to distract Naruto away while doing the party. She's very good at setting up the birthday, so they need her help, but who can distract him.

"Alright!" she snapped her finger that made the girls look at her. "Ruby, didn't you have something that can make me and Ura into separate bodies?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked

"I'm going to ask Ura to date with Naruto!" Moka said as the girls were shocked except Sakura and Hinata that doesn't know who it was.

"Wh-What?!" Ura asked with a blush.

"Come on, Ura, I need your help to distract him while we setting up his party. It's Naruto's birthday! Don't you wanna join his birthday?" Moka asked with her puppy eyes.

Ura's twitching her eye for being asked by Moka to distract. Dating with Naruto? That's crazy! She never does that before. All she can is fighting. She can't help while watching Omote Moka gave her puppy eyes to her.

"Alright…" she decided.

"Yes, thank you, Ura!" said Moka as she turned around Ruby and smiled at her. Ruby nodded to her as she took her magic staff before spinning around and ready to cast it. She summons the little cute fairy girl. She has green hair with a pink flower in it, as well as green eyes. She wears a see-through purple dress that goes down to her waist. She's holding a golden mirror.

"Yes, Ruby?" she's ready for order.

"Lilith, I want you to make Moka and Ura into separate bodies." said Ruby as she's pointing at Moka.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Lilith as she flies toward to Moka. Her mirror is flashing out as Moka is looking at it that she supposed to do.

"This is our first time meeting face-to-face, isn't it?" asked Inner Moka as the flash is gone. She's starting at nice Moka.

"My mirror has projected both of your personalities, so you're all free to go." said Lilith with a smile as she's looking at Ruby. "Call me when you need me."

"Thank you." She smiled as Lilith disappeared.

"Ura, you're ready for a date?" Moka asked as Ura's cheeks are blushing.

After that planned has started, Moka told Ura to go a date with Naruto while she and the girls are setting up the party. Naruto didn't know that fairy named Lilith can split of bodies into two which he got explained by Ura.

"So…" he said awkwardly as he and Ura are walking together. His face was pretty red as he's dating with Inner Moka. This is his first time to date with Inner Moka and better watch out of her kicks.

Ura is completely blushing for dating with Naruto, well, not dating that supposed to be a task for Moka and the others doing Naruto's birthday.

"So…" she said

"Where do you want to go?" asked Naruto as he and Inner Moka are at the middle street that's where people are buying shopping. It was lots of people. He gotta have to stay close to Inner Moka before she…

"You can guide me Naruto." said Inner Moka as she walked ahead of him

"Hey!" said Naruto as he ran toward her and stay close beside her so that she doesn't gets lost. He sees a bunch of people was thinking about him and white hair woman are dating. They're all giggled at him. Naruto couldn't stop his blush for being watch by people and also Inner Moka. They stopped by the store that sell jewels and stuff.

"This necklace is really quite nice." said Inner Moka as she's holding the necklace while Naruto is looking for something that he wants it. But the price is pretty expensive like over hundred. He was really shocked for seeing this.

"Moka, let's go somewhere else!" He said as he's outside of the shop, waiting for Inner Moka checking the necklace. She finally went outside and continues to find another shopping.

"Naruto, I want this." said Inner Moka as she's holding the cute teddy with a scar on its left eye.

Naruto couldn't his laughs at Inner Moka for buying the teddy bear. Actually, it's a bunny rabbit.

"That's not a teddy bear, you know that?" he asked as he giggles.

"It's not a bunny rabbit! Don't laugh at me!" Inner Moka asked in anger with a blush.

"Sorry, Sorry." said Naruto as he stopped his laughs. "It's just that teddy bear really fits you, so..." he stopped at that before Inner Moka suddenly pinch finger attack on his forehead, sent him a crash against another store that made people shocked.

"Damn... that hurts..." said Naruto as his forehead has a bandage on it. Inner Moka finally got the teddy bear... she means bunny rabbit that got paid by Naruto.

"Know your place and don't judge my bunny." smirked Inner Moka.

They are at the flower store called Yamanaka Flowers. Inner Moka was wondering why Naruto is here for, so she went inside with him. She sees the flowers are very beautiful. Naruto meet the girl, who is the owner of the shop. She has green eyes and long, pale blonde hair with a ponytail.

"Hey, Naruto!" she said

"Hey, Ino." said Naruto as he grabbed three of flowers and put it on the counter. "I want to buy those." as he placed his money to pay it.

"Thank you! Have a good day and it's nice to see you!" said Ino as Naruto smiled at her before going out of the shop.

"What are those for?" wondered Inner Moka.

"You see…" said Naruto as he and Inner Moka are in the graveyard.

Ura was pretty stunned that she sees lots of people have died for fighting the war by telling their detail on the grave. She didn't know there was a war in Naruto's world that she couldn't imagine.

"Who's that?" she asked

 **[Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack – Samidare with vocal by Egilinchen]**

"You know Hinata, this is her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He's my good friend." said Naruto. "Well, he's very good at his marital art and good opponent on my match. He used to be bad, but I rekt him up and his mind."

"How did he die?" asked Inner Moka

"He saved my life during the fourth shinobi war." said Naruto as he gets up and heading to next one.

Inner Moka was stunned that Naruto at his age has been fought the war before. She has never known that before. The next grave that she saw is the names are Minato and Kushina. She recognized those last names before because it has Uzumaki on it.

"Are those gravel your…?" she asked

"Yeah, they're my parents…" said Naruto as he put two flowers on the gravel. "They died and got killed by Kyuubi when I was a baby. They sacrifice with their life in order to save me. After that, people told their children to stay away from me when I was a child. It's because I have a Kyuubi inside of me, which it scared everyone and glaring at me. Before Kyuubi stabbed my parents, my father sealed the beast inside of me."

"Why did your father do that to you?" asked Inner Moka

"Because he believed me that I could control its power. Because I'm his son." said Naruto. "There's a reason why he does that because a guy named Obito, the one who mind controlled to Kyuubi to attack the village. He's also one of Kakashi's teammate."

"Is he strong?" Inner Moka asked

"Yes, he's pretty strong, but he betrayed Madara. Madara is the one who made him into hatred, but I stopped Obito." said Naruto. "I owned him for giving me of Bijuu Chakra and saved by the attack.

Inner Moka understands how his story goes to, but there's one more question that she has never asked that.

"Naruto…" she said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"What did you think of your mother? What is she?" Inner Moka asked. She doesn't know why she asked that question to him.

"My mother, Kushina Uzumaki… She was a truly a good person, from the bottom of her heart…" said Naruto. "She was a gentle, warmth, and strong ninja that I have ever seen. She told me not to give up of my dream before she died. Never give up… find a goal… a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true. That's what I thought of her." Before he turned at Inner Moka, his face was shocked that he just sees her face is sad… Her eyes have tears…

"M-Moka, you're crying…" he said as Inner Moka touched her own face. She can feel her finger has tears. She didn't know she has the tears on her face, but her feeling…it's sad. She doesn't why she has that tears for no reason. She can't stop her tears… it just keeps flowing. Maybe, it's because Naruto talked about his mother. Like he just said about her mother… she's a good person, from the bottom of her heart. It reminds Inner Moka for thinking about her mother used to say to her before. It was crazy… Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki is almost liked her mother.

"I-I'm okay." said Inner Moka as she turned away from Naruto, but he stopped her by touching her shoulder.

"Moka, please, you're crying…" said Naruto as he's reaching his hand to touch her cheek, wiping her tears out.

"Idiot, I'm not crying… It's just…" Before Inner Moka said that, she suddenly got pulled by Naruto onto him. Her eyes are widened when she felt his arms around her head and waist. Naruto is embracing her. She felt his body is warm. It's like her cold heart is getting melt by his warm heart. "It's just your mother's word is same as my… mother…"

"Moka…" Naruto said softly.

He didn't know Moka's mother has the same word as his mother. He couldn't believe Inner Moka is actually crying. It was totally real.

"Naruto, I'm okay now. Don't worry about me." said Inner Moka as she hit Naruto's forehead with her finger. She gets up.

"Naruto, let's go." She said. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Yeah." said Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Inner Moka are at his apartment. Inner Moka was pretty shocked how small his apartment was… she means really small. Anyway, Inner Moka looked at her own hand is being held by Naruto's hand. His hand is very warm.

"Let's go in." said Inner Moka

"Yeah." said Naruto as they entered his apartment, taking out of their shoes. They went to the living before the light went on itself and then…

"Surprised! Happy Birthday, Naruto!" everyone surprised.

"Welcome back, Naruto!" exclaimed the man with big eyebrows.

"Bushy Brows, everyone, you all came!" said Naruto

"We set a party for you, Naruto. Thanks to Moka and the others who have been setting up." said Sakura with a smile as Moka and the others smiled at him. Omote Moka is carrying the birthday cake for Naruto. It has 18 candles, so that means Naruto is 18-year-old.

"Naruto, happy birthday." smiled Inner Moka.

Naruto's starting to smile at everyone that he's really, really appreciative of his friends for his birthday party.

"Thank you." He said


	17. Chapter 17

It has been more than a half a year since Naruto left the Youkai Academy after he got a reward from Tenma. He made a promise to his friends: Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Shiina, and Ruby that he'll come back to the start of the second semester at Youkai Academy.

"Wow, you see that? That girl there is super cute!" one student male said as he's looking at the pink haired girl is walking toward the Academy.

"That's Moka Akashiya…! They say she's the most beautiful girl on campus!" another one said

Moka is completely ignoring those boys who were talking about her. She can really stand out of them. She ain't shy anymore like before.

"Fufu… You really stand out, Moka." said Yukari who is walking beside Moka as she looked at her before she did… "Your smooth skin, soft hair, and small face! You smell so good! Your beauty's too good off to these people!" She hugged Moka.

Moka is giggling at Yukari that she's hugging him. She was pretty surprised to Yukari for called her beauty. And the reason why she's at the Academy and standing here, it's because she's waiting for her good friend that came to her Academy. She remembers her friend made a promise that it'll come back for her.

"Y-Your beauty has enthralled us." Male student said

"Mind if we become acquaintances with you...?" one of his friends said as they walked toward to Moka and gave their respect to her. "Is this kid your little sister? She's so cute and tiny. An elementary school student?" he's talking to Yukari before he gentle patting on her hat. However, Yukari suddenly hit on the boy's head with her big hammer, which it comes out from nowhere.

"Don't be all friendly and touching me!" she yelled in anger. "I am Yukari Sendou. I might only be twelve (skipped a few grades) but I'm the number two genius girl here! And also, we'll have to decline your flirting. Moka's already declared Naruto Uzumaki as the man fit to be her future lover."

The two boys were shocked. Moka already has a lover named Naruto Uzumaki. They've also heard a rumor about him.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki!? The man who defeated Kuyu, Saizou, and Anti-thesis!" he shocked.

Right before he says that, Moka's face is completely red what Yukari just said. She's blushed so hard that Naruto is her lover.

"Naruto isn't my lover!" she cried as she grabbed Yukari.

"I said it so the flirting would stop and get scared of him." said Yukari with a smile.

"And what if he heard you say!" Moka yelled before she heard an unexpected person who came from behind them.

"Hey, Moka!" he said

Moka's face is stun for what she just heard. She turned around from her behind; her face is red because she sees Naruto, who is her lover which Yukari tries to scare two boys with that word.

"Nar… Naruto!?" she surprised as she couldn't believe it was Naruto.

"That guy is Naruto!" male student said

"Yep, that's him! Naruto!" exclaimed Yukari as she ran forward to Naruto, jumped hug him, and buried her face onto his chest. "I missed you! You remember the promise."

"Yes, I did. I missed you too, Yukari." said Naruto as he hugged her back like a warm brother before he looked at Moka. "Hey, Moka, I'm back."

"N-Naruto, did you hear that conversation just now…?" Moka asked as Naruto made his face confused at her for hearing her.

"Huh, sorry, I was listening to my music." said Naruto as he moves his orange headphone and turned off his music iPod. What he was listening to his favorite music is Distance.

"Well, it's nothing. Just forget about it, Naruto-" Moka said before she got hugged by Naruto. She felt his warmth body and hearing the strong heart beating. She begins to hug him back.

"I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too…" Moka said as she and Naruto pulled away at each other. "Welcome back." as she wipes her own tears out and smiled at him.

"Ah, I found you!" exclaimed Kurumu as she jumped hugged him. "It's been so long, Naruto!"

"Hey, Kurumu." said Naruto as he gave her a hugged back.

"I missed you! I missed you-" said Kurumu before her forehead got hit by the ice kunai from nowhere.

Naruto realized the ice kunai, so that must be…

"Let go, Kurumu… I won't let you get that close to Naruto." said Mizore

"Hey, Mizore." smiled Naruto

"It's been awhile, Naruto." said Mizore as she's hiding behind the tree and bushes.

"Why are you so far away? Since when did you get there?" asked Naruto as he's looking at her very far.

"You… how dare you hinder Naruto and my reunion. I'll kill you." Kurumu said growing her fingers into sharp.

"I'll show you, boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Naruto." Mizore said her hands turned into ice claw.

They're all going to brawl at each other to win for getting Naruto. Naruto made a thought of them… they haven't changed anything. Well, they always fight over for him.

 _"Not again…"_ his thought as he did face-palm before the girls are charging, but there was a runner that just hit them on their head. The two girls have stopped fighting.

"Hey, Hey…" said Shiina. "The school is starting. We have to get to the class." as he turned around at Naruto and smile at him for meeting him.

"What's up, Shiina!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Shiina did their fist-bump.

"It's been awhile since you gone." He said

* * *

 **In classroom.**

"Yes, everyone?! It's been such a long time! I'm this class's homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! When the opens tomorrow, you're all 2nd years! First off, welcome back to this lovely school Youkai!" cheered Shizuka as all of her students shouted out like crazy that they're back in this Academy.

 _"I'm just glad to be back in this academy and meet my friends."_ thought Naruto as he's looking at the pink mail that's from Moka. It says she wants to meet him at the top of a roof. Naruto begins to smile at that mail. She must have really missed him. _"Moka…"_

"This year, Naruto and I will be in the same class!" yelled Kurumu as she's in the same class as Naruto. "Is this destiny? Everyone's together in this class."

"This destiny is too good to be true." said Yukari

"Yep." Shiina agreed

"We all know about Naruto is human, If the headmaster found out…" said Mizore

"The point is we'll protect you, alright? Leave it to us!" interrupted Kurumu as she's hugging Naruto.

"Hey… I can't breathe…" said Naruto as he can't breathe out of her breasts, so Kurumu lets him go. "I'm alright, I'm a shinobi. I can handle things by myself, through thanks for saying that." He smiled before looking at Moka, who have been looking away from him. He was wondering what's up with her.

* * *

Naruto is at the top of a roof, waiting for Moka to come. He has the mail with him, so she supposed to be here in any minute now.

"Sorry, I was late!" said Moka as she ran from the door, taking her deep breathe.

"It's alright." Naruto said getting up from the ground. "It's not that late, so what do you want to say?"

Moka can't really say to him because she kept thinking about Yukari told her that Naruto is her lover. She doesn't know what to say to him.

"Moka? Hello? Can you hear me?" Naruto asked snapping his own finger to awake to Moka.

"Oh!" Moka finally avoids it. "Sorry about that… What was that?"

"I just asked what you want to say. You sent a note to me." said Naruto

"Can I…" Moka said as she moves her own arms behind her back. "Can I suck your blood?" as her cheeks are blushing for asking that question.

Naruto blinked his eyes in few second before gave his smile to Moka.

"Sure." He said before Moka rushed him, wrapped her arm around his neck, and bites on his neck. He wrapped his right arm around her head to keep her closer or balance. Few minute later, Moka let go of Naruto and her face is red for tasting his blood is delicious. Of course, his blood is always delicious.

"Thank you for the meal." She said.

"You're welcome. Whenever you need something." said Naruto before he notices something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me of something!" as Moka looked at him and what is he trying to say.

"It's about morning before I was heading to Youkai." He said

"What is it?" asked Moka

"Let's see… here a story." said Naruto

 **Flashback.**

"Speaking of which, this is where I first met Moka here." Naruto said walking in the one forests where he first met Moka. He's on his way to see his friends. He can't wait to see them, but he heard unfamiliar sound coming from his behind. It sounds like a bike. " _Moka? No, I sensed her aura is different. That mean it's not-"_ Before he figures out, he got crashed by the bike.

Naruto sees a girl is flying in the air and about to fall down on the ground. He rushed toward, sliding on the ground and caught her on his body.

"That was close…" he said as he looked at the girl that was on his top of the body.

She has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. Her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. She has different school clothes than his clothes. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm.

Naruto made a thought of her. She kinda cute… and her green eyes look exactly same as Moka's eyes.

"Are you okay-" he asked before his face got hit by orange haired girl's punches for no reason. What the hell? He saved her life!

"What are you doing, pervert!?" she yelled as she got up from him and grabbed her bag.

"Hey! I just saved your life from falling off your bike!" growled Naruto as his left cheek got hurt and it's starting to bleed out. Don't worry; his cheek can heal itself, but he sees Kokoa walked closer to him.

"Your blood… by the smell, I bet it's delicious." She said started to lick on his cheek of his blood that made him go blushing.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked

"Delicious~ I knew it, it's so delicious~" said the girl "I'm sorry for hitting you and thanks for saving me!" as she's heading to the Youkai Academy.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto

 **Flashback ended.**

"Yeah, that's how it happened… By the way, she kinda looks like a vampire-" said Naruto as Moka suddenly rushed in front of him and her face went serious.

"It can't be… This girl, was it a woman with her hair dyed brown?" she asked

"Kinda… more like orange?" asked Naruto

"Was her hair tied in two ponytails?" Moka asked as she's making her own hair into two ponytails to show him.

"Yeah." said Naruto

"Did she like to wear knee-socks and was together with a mascot-like bat…" Moka said pulling her own socks up to her legs.

"Yeah, she was just like that." Naruto said as Moka rushed passed him and went inside. He had no idea what's gotten with her, so he follows her as he runs.

"Moka, why are you running?!" he asked.

"It's no good, Naruto… We can't let that girl affect anything more…" said Moka. "That girl is terrible. Once she's set her sights on something, she'll go to the ends of the earth to get it. She's a super clingy girl!"

"Wait, you know her?! What was she's aiming?" Naruto asked

"She's aiming…" said Moka before entering the classroom. "That girl is aiming for my life!" as she sees the orange haired girl is in the classroom, chatting with Kurumu and her friends.

"Hey, Moka, a visitor came." smiled Kurumu before Moka suddenly fell down on the ground.

"Found you." the orange haired girl said as she smirked at Moka.

"K-Kokoa." said Moka, who called her named.

"Huh? That person next to you." said Kokoa as she sees Naruto stands beside Moka. "Is that delicious person from this morning? How unexpected to meet you here? What kind of destiny of this-" before she sees Moka went in front of Naruto and defend him.

Naruto seems stunned for seeing Moka defending him. He was wondering why she is so worried about Kokoa. And who is she? How does she know her?

"Naruto is my good friend. Don't lay a hand on him." said Moka

"Geeze, don't be in such a hurry." said Kokoa as she's picking up the desk. "It's fine, your opponent is perfect from here." as she sudden swinging the desk around to attack Moka for no reason.

Moka ran away and dodged from Kokoa's attack. She ran toward the door to way out or escapes from Kokoa, but unfortunately, she got tripped down on the ground.

"Come on now and fight seriously!" said Kokoa as she swings her desk to Moka and hit her, but a yellow flash came in and took Moka away from her. Kokoa was shocked for seeing Moka disappeared. She turned to the right and found Moka, who got saved by Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Moka as she being carried by Naruto and the one who saved her life.

"Listen, Kokoa." said Naruto as he's looking at her. "I don't like your surprise attack on my friend. If you don't calm yourself down, I'll stop you." as he put Moka down and defended her.

"Don't interfere with me! This is between me and Moka!" said Kokoa as she charged forward to Moka before Naruto rushed to her and got in front of her. He grabbed her desk in the air and lightly kicked her face.

"Naruto, don't hurt her!" Moka yelled as she stopped him.

"Don't worry; I lightly kicked her." Naruto said as he sees Kokoa's getting up from the pile of the desk. He cracked his knuckles before charging to her, but…

"No, you don't understand! Kokoa is my sister!" said Moka as everyone is shocked.

"What?!" everyone shocked

"She's your sister?!" Naruto asked pointing at the orange haired girl.

"Well, it seems there are too many hindrances here now." said Kokoa as she's walking to the door where she gets out. "But next time, for sure, please awaken your true self and fight."

* * *

"Yeah, I remembered! You told me you have 4 sisters." said Naruto as he heard after the Festival is over.

"Yes, that girl is Kokoa Shuzen. I have 4 sisters, I am the second oldest. Kokoa is the youngest. We had different mothers, but we lived together since we were little." said Moka

"Do you remember anything?" Shiina asked

"No, my memory is a little fuzzy about it, but… we'd do nothing but fight every day. But I remember this one was before demonic power was sealed by the Rosario seal. Kokoa never won, even once. Ura is the one who always win against Kokoa. However, she never gives up until she beats her. But Ura is leaving her home and going to lives in the human world. I'm not gonna lies about Kokoa. After I went to the human world, time Kokoa would show up, challenging me to a match. Even after having my powers sealed by the Rosario, it was the same. No longer being able to fight, my only option was to run from place to place." Moka explained

Well, after her story is over, she looked at her friends and made them looks very confuse. They're didn't get of her story, but some of them understood of her story.

"…What? Then that girl just now was nothing more than some sibling rivalry she wanted to win? And because of that, she entered into this school?" confused Kurumu as Moka begins to glaring at her.

"Her clingy quality is refreshing, to an extent." Yukari said

"You can just ask me to release your Rosario." said Naruto as he's pointing at Moka's rosary.

"No, Naruto, I don't want to hurt my sister." said Moka. "But since this is beginning of sibling battle. I guess the only way is to figure out this Kokoa thing."

* * *

 **Graveyard**

"Fufu, it's like a lie. It can't be that sister actually called me out here." said Kokoa. "At last, my fight has finally come."

"…It can't be helped. As it is, if I leave you alone, everyone will just end up getting more involved in this horrible thing." said Moka. "That's why, here before you. At this place, I will put an end to this, Kokoa."

"Aha!" laughed Kokoa. "I'm so happy! I've been waiting all along to hear those words!" as the funny bat is flying beside her. But it wasn't just a bat because it's transformed into a mace. "This time for sure, you'll be serious, right, sister! Morning Star!" as she strongly smashes to Moka. Moka dodged her attack, but the whole ground got crumbles like crazy when Kokoa hit it. Her strength is strong for lifting the heavy mace.

"Monster bat ko-chan's weaponification ability! How?! This is the dense feature if I need to smash something. If you don't act serious, you'll die by me! So hurry up and wake up, Sister!" as she swung her mace to smash at Moka. She missed attack her again because she dodged it.

After that one, Moka grabbed the gravel thing looks like letter T and used it as the weapon.

"What's this?! You plan on fighting this battle with that weakling little weapon?" Kokoa asked charging to Moka and hitting her with a mace. She laughed out loud while swinging her mace at Moka because she's having fun for a fight.

Moka can't fight back while Kokoa's swinging her mace around to attack her. She blocked the mace and got being push back by Kokoa's strength. Moka's charging to Kokoa while yelling her named. However, Kokoa's eyes went sharp. She deflects Moka's weapon up into the air and she dropped down on the ground.

"I lose, Kokoa. I've fought with all of my strength." said Moka

"Why…?"

Moka's eyes were widened when she heard Kokoa's voice sound like sad. She looked it up at her and sees she has the tears.

"Why won't you fight me seriously?" she asked

"Kokoa…" Moka said softly.

"How long do you think I've waited for that fight? There was never anyone else to fight with… It became so quite that house from the day you left. The whole time, how do you think I felt?" said Kokoa

Moka felt bad about Kokoa for leaving her in the house. She must have been alone by herself. All she wanted is Moka to fight with her, but she doesn't want to fight with her. Perhaps… she wants to fight…

"I see…" someone said

Kokoa heard a voice came from behind her and Moka. She turned around. She sees Naruto and his friends came. They have been listened to her reason the whole time.

"You must have lonely after your sister Moka left you." said Naruto as he's walking beside Moka. "I know the reason why you wanted Moka to get serious to fight. But this isn't the one that you don't know her."

Kokoa started to look at Naruto and find the reason.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Kokoa-neesan, I think I understand what you are talking about." said Moka as Kokoa is now starting at her. "You mean Ura… the one who fought you when you were a little."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Moka's Rosario before he wanted to say something to Kokoa.

"The one who you were looking for is right here." He said as he pulled the Rosario off. Then, Inner Moka has arrival to meet her younger sister, Kokoa.

"Sis… Sister?" Kokoa shocked.

"Hello, Kokoa, it have been awhile." said Inner Moka as Kokoa rushed toward her, hugged her older sister and crying for her. Inner Moka smiled at her younger sister as she hugged her back. She looked at her good Naruto, who have pulled the Rosario off. She hasn't seen him for a while or months ago.

"Hey, Moka." said Naruto as he's happy to get meet her.

"Hello, Naruto, it has been awhile since we left your world." said Inner Moka with a smile as she let go of Kokoa and walked toward to Naruto. Since she finally gets to sees Naruto, she suddenly stomps on his feet for no reason. He screamed in pain while he's ruffling on his own feet where Inner Moka's kick was. To be honest, Inner Moka hasn't changed.

"What was that for?! Is this how you meet!?" Naruto asked before Inner Moka smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Moka, what are you doing-"

"You owned me one." she said as her fangs extended and bits on his neck for sucking his blood. By sucking his blood, it was delicious. She can't help it while watching Omote Moka is sucking Naruto's blood in the roof, which it made her jealous.

Kokoa's face was shocked for seeing her sister, Moka (Inner Moka or Ura) is sucking Naruto's blood.

"What the hell?!" she shocked

"It's a long story." said Shiina


	18. Chapter 18

_"I can't believe my big sis is actually…"_ thought Kokoa as she remembered what she saw her older sister Inner Moka sucked Naruto's blood in yesterday. She can't believe her sister is sucking his blood. And why does she hang out with weakling people. However, she won't let this happen. "Why… Naruto? What is he so special to her?" as she's sneaking on the wall and in the room called Newspaper Club.

 _"That's gotta be it… big sis got all wimpy from spending all her free time with those lazy retards… I've gotta get her away from them, even if I have to use force."_ That was her last thought before charging in the room as she opened the door. She was excited to see her big sis, Moka is going to do the newspaper work, but… everyone is all sleeping in this room.

"Yeah… now that we have a club room… we can take it easy." said Naruto as he's sleeping

"So true~" Moka agreed as she slept with him.

"Do something already!" yelled Kokoa as everyone got up and looking at her that she's here.

"What? Not you again, Kokoa. I don't know what you're doing here, but don't cause problems or we'll kick you out." said Kurumu.

"Kick me out, eh? Says who?"

"Says me, that's who."

"Tch… don't laugh at me, weakling."

"Haa?" laughed Mizore who appeared out of nowhere for no reason.

"Kou-chan weapon form! Hammer mode!" said Kokoa as her bat is transforming into a big hammer. "Vampires are a superior race! So big doesn't need weak friends like you!"

Naruto twitched his eye for hearing someone said vampires are strong and didn't need weak friends. He was about to get up and talk with Kokoa, but Yukari rushed in the door and yelled at everyone.

"Emergency! There's… There's been a terrible incident deuuu!" she yelled as the hammer dropped down onto Kokoa's head.

"What is it, Yukari?" asked Naruto

"It was a phantom assailant desuu. The culprit is on the run and they can't identify him." said Yukari. "It looks like he suddenly attacks and injures students when they pass by these locations on campus. All we know right now is that 12 people have been injured, 3 are missing. And the crimes were all committed using a bladed weapon."

"What a horrible thing to happen so early in the new semester." said Moka

"Naruto, come look at this." said Shiina as he's watching out the window before Naruto came beside him. He sees the whole bunch of students was watching 12 people got hurt and helped by doctors.

Naruto wasn't very sure about criminals. He made a guess they're not just a people because there's something doesn't seem very right about them. Something is way too evil why three people have been captured by criminals?

 _"Three people? Why did they capture them only?"_ thought Naruto as he tries to figure out. "You girls stay here." as he took out of his jacket and put on Nekonome as the blanket.

"Why?!" asked Kurumu

"Me and Shiina will go to investigate. I'm not very sure you guys can handle those criminals." said Naruto.

"What is this little mark at the top of the map?" asked Kokoa as she sees a red mark that circle around it.

"That's the dungeon ruins." said Yukari

"Dungeon?" she asked

"Long ago there was a prison where students who committed atrocious crimes like murder at school or in the human world were locked away. It hasn't been used in ages, so it's all ruins. But there are rumors that you can hear the howling voices of the wicked monsters who died there, so nobody goes near it." she explained

What? You're suggesting that the criminal is hiding there? Who'd believe such an idiotic suggestion?" asked Kurumu

"Ohh? You're scared?" Kokoa asked as she's looking at her with a funny face or troll face. "I see, I see. If someone as weak-looking as you found the culprit he'd just take you too."

"Why you…"

"Well, then how about this. You guys stay while big sis and I will crack this case by ourselves-"

"No." denied Naruto as Kokoa's glaring at him for not agree with her. "Trust me. They're not just easy people as you think. It'll be better for you to stay. To be honest for Kokoa, I don't like someone who thinks the vampire is stronger than anyone." that made a hit to Kokoa. Now she's getting really, really angry at him for insulting of her vampire region.

When Naruto is opening the door, he sees Ruby fell down onto him. They're all both fell down onto the ground before everyone was surprised to see ruby.

"Ruby?!" everyone surprised as Ruby is lying on top of Naruto before her face went red.

"N-Naruto? Naruto!" she exclaimed as she suddenly hugged him.

"Hey, Ruby, it's has been awhile." smiled Naruto as he hugged her back while Kurumu and Mizore were raging at Ruby for hugging Naruto.

"By the way, what are you doing in this room?" he asked as Ruby let go of him.

"I need to talk to you alone." She said as the girls were wondering what's Ruby planning to do with Naruto. Naruto nodded before he and Ruby walked out of the room. They're all gone while the girls try to figure out.

"Hey, do you know why Ruby wanted to talk with Naruto alone?" Kurumu asked.

"I know!" yelled Yukari as the girls are looking at her. "Maybe she wanted to have a love with him!" as Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all imagining something very dirty about Naruto and Ruby. Their faces went all shocked.

"Oh hell no! I'm not gonna let Ruby take him away from me!" said Kurumu as she went furious before heading to the door to stop Ruby, but Shiina tries to pull her to stop her.

"Hold on, Kurumu! I don't think she isn't gonna do that to him!" he said

While they're arguing, Kokoa has a choice to take Moka to the dungeon where the culprits located are. She grabbed her hand and rushed out of the room.

"Kokoa, where are you taking me?!" asked Moka

"To the dungeon!" she replied.

"But Naruto told us to-"

"Forget about him! He thinks we are too weak for not fighting those criminal!" Kokoa shouted

"But…" It was too late for Moka to say something to her sister. She won't listen to her.

A minute later…

"Okay, I'm back." Naruto said entering the newspaper club room before the girls sudden rushed toward him so close that made his face goes very confuse. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" said Mizore

"What did she say?" Kurumu asked as she's hoping not for Ruy told him to have love with him.

"She said it was an emergency. She has to get everyone inside the school building." said Naruto as everyone went shocked.

"W-Why?" Kurumu asked.

"A group of thieves has entered the campus. They're a bunch of villains who terrorize the human world." Naruto said before he mentions something missing in this room. "Where are Moka and Kokoa?"

* * *

"Ahahaha!" laughed Kokoa as she's walking with Moka and bought her with her. She ditched Naruto behind and didn't care about his orders. "I'm so happy! I finally stole my big sis away from those lukewarm dopes! You be careful too, big sis. You don't want to end up like them."

"Kokoa, knock it off! Why are you saying such cruel things about my friends?" Moka asked as she and Kokoa have arrived at the dungeon.

"Friends are pointless, big sis. We live in a different world than they do. For stance, knowing that this was the right place. The phantom assailant wasn't simply attacking people at random. He always had an escape route. Planned and those routes all converged on this location, didn't they. But I easily understood the villain's intentions. And so did you. I could see it in your face. It was simple, right? Because you and I are the same as him, we were all born in a house of villains."

"Kokoa…"

"But it's bad… right now… Because you're only strong when you're awakened. I want you to be more reliable than you are now." Kokoa said opening the door as she and Moka entering inside the dungeon. It was very dark inside there. "So, let's go to a much darker place." as they entered.

* * *

In the forest, Naruto is running as fast as he can before two girls are in trouble. He told his friends to stay at the academy and warned the others students to stay.

"Please… I hope I can make it on time!"

* * *

 **Back the dungeon**

"Alright…" Kokoa said as her finger is pointing at the jail. "Kou-chan's ultrasonic radar is detecting living entities. We are going to have to ambush." as she and Moka went to by the jail cellar to hide there so that they can ambush the criminal.

"Kou-chan, weapon form!" she ordered as her bat transformed into something as it went to Moka's both arms.

"Wait Kokoa… This is…" Moka said holding the weapon called Club with a spike on it.

"A battle! First you attack them by surprise with this! I'll back you up!" said Kokoa

"Ehh?" Moka surprised

"Come on… hurry. I can hear the enemy's footsteps. Kill them while you have a chance!"

"Ki…Kill them? With this?" Moka shocked as her arms are shaking like she's very scared for killing someone with that. So the plan has started. Moka and Kokoa were hiding beside the jail, waiting for criminal to come. They heard a footstep. It's walking toward them as the sound is getting closer and closer. Moka held the club tightly as she prepares to kill the criminal. Well… her body is shaking.

"Do it now!" exclaimed Kokoa as she made Moka scream to hit someone with the weapon. Actually, it was Naruto who got hit. That made Moka and Kokoa shocked for hitting Naruto. Moka was so shocked and scared for hitting him. She accidently hit him without even looking. She closed her eyes before she hit Naruto.

"Damn… that's hurt…" said Naruto as his head is bleeding, dripping on the ground everywhere.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Moka cried.

"I'm okay…" Naruto said getting up from the ground and ruffling his own head where Moka's hits. "I shouldn't have to call you girls' name so that bad people won't hear us…"

"Why…? Why did you have to come? I had things just right…" Kokoa said in anger as she made her hand goes into a fist and the Naruto and Moka are looking at her. Her face is sad. "I thought she'd finally come around down here! Then you come along, and big sis goes right back to being a weak little girl! It's definitely your fault! You guys are making my big sister a failure!"

"Kokoa, that's enough!"

"… Even though I really loved you… the way you became so strong and became so beautiful… You were my ideal. I was so proud. But the wimpy big sister you've become is somebody I can never-" as Naruto gave Kokoa a harsh slap on her face that can make her mouth shut it. That makes everyone went silent.

"Naruto…" Moka said in softly.

"Kokoa… grow up." Naruto said as Kokoa looked it up at him. "What you're saying is wrong about Moka. She's nothing like a strong vampire! She has the Rosario with her… she can't fight back at her strength! It was true for what you just said to her that she's weak… However, to me… Moka tried her best to defend herself without taking out of her Rosario! When I first met her, she always cries and about to give up her life… getting it wrong. Until I met her, I showed her the right path to follow. I pulled her away from her sadness, despair, and sorrow. She has the courage to save my life and risked her life when I was in danger! Her smile is what saved me… I smiled back to her. That's why she's not strong like you! That's why, she's not afraid to die to protect me!"

That's speech directly hit to Kokoa's face. Her heart got banged by him. She feels very selfish for wanting her big sis turn into Inner Moka.

Moka felt bad about Kokoa. All she wanted is releasing the Rosario for Inner Moka so that she can meet her again. Moka walked toward to Kokoa, place a hand onto her shoulder, and made her looked up to her.

"Moka… I…" Kokoa said.

Naruto has sensed someone is right behind him and two girls. He felt the evil aura behinds him so that he grabbed Moka and Kokoa away from here.

"What the hell are you doing?! You…" Before Kokoa says that, she sees a big fist smashed onto ground that went passed Naruto. He dodged that attack with the Yellow Flash. He glances back, sees a person has two big horned and the face looks like a bull cow. His body is muscular.

 _"Minotaur?!"_ thought Moka as Naruto put her and Kokoa down.

"Get away from here." Naruto said turning around to face at Minotaur. "I'll handle him."

Kokoa couldn't believe Naruto for saving her life and Moka's. Before that part, she can't even feel of Minotaur's presence at all, but to Naruto. He can definitely sense to anyone whoever near him. Without him, Kokoa and Moka couldn't have got killed by Minotaur.

"Naruto… I…" Before she apologizes to Naruto, but she sees Minotaur draws out of a huge machete. Kokoa's eyes widened for seeing how big the machete was. It can cut anything as she imagines. Her body is shaking… like a fear… How can it be? She's a vampire and can handle Minotaur by herself, but now, she's scared.

"Kokoa, don't worry. I'll protect you with my life…all of you." Naruto said glancing back at Kokoa and gave his smile to her. "I will not allow my comrades to die ttabayo."

 _"Naruto… What are you?"_ thought Kokoa.

 **[Naruto Shippuuden ost: Breakdown]**

Naruto is charging to Minotaur as he created several of shadow clones before Minotaur is swinging his large machete at them. He killed the clones, but some of them were still alive. They all jumped in mid-air, slamming their axe kick onto Minotaur's head and shoulder. Minotaur got force back for getting hit onto his head and shoulder.

"Not yet!" Naruto clones yelled rushed toward him and did uppercut onto the jaws. After that, the real Naruto is charging his Rasengan.

"Take this! Rasengan!" he yelled as he slammed onto Minotaur's stomach, pushing him as hard as he can and finally sent him into the air. Minotaur went crashed against the wall.

"You did it, Naruto!" Moka exclaimed running toward Naruto except Kokoa is staying and looking down at the ground.

Moka stopped her running and turned around at her sister is standing and didn't go anywhere.

"Kokoa?" she asked

"Moka…" said Kokoa as her head lifted up to looks at Moka. "I…" as there's a person is behind her. It was a male who's wearing a prison suit. He grabbed her neck by wrapping his arm around it and a knife onto her neck.

"Kokoa!" shocked Moka as she sees the spider eight arms spider-like arms came out of the man's back. It has sharp nails and skinny fingers.

"Don't move or else I'll kill her…" said the guy in prison suit before an arm just grabbed the leg of his from the underground. He looked it down and sees the arm grabbed his leg, but where did that arm come from?

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" that was Naruto's voice from the underground as he drags him down into the ground. Then, Naruto appeared out of the underground.

 **"H-How?!" the guy asked.**

"I already know that you're here too. So, I decided to pretend it." Naruto smiled before knocking the guy out. After that, he turned around at Kokoa to make sure she's okay. She looks fine now.

 **[Song ended]**

"Th-Thank you for saving me… and I wanted to say I'm-" Kokoa blushed before Naruto put his hand onto her head. She looked it up to him and seeing him smiling.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I'm the one who should apologize to you for giving you a slap… and yelling. But more importantly, you girls are my important friends. I won't let anyone hurt you and your sister." He smiled

Kokoa's face is surprising for seeing his warmth smile and his word that made her heart beat feel better. She heard him for saying apologizes to her for slapping her and yelling at her.

"Well, well..."

Naruto and two girls heard a male voice from their direction.

"I'm impressed for seeing you fight with two people." said the guy in a suit as he came from the hallway. He sees his comrade is Minotaur had already been taken down and another guy in prison suit has stuck into the ground.

"Then you must be their leader, the one who injury 12 people and kidnapped three people. If you don't tell me now, or else..." Naruto said suddenly went into Yellow Flash to the guy in a suit. He grabbed his neck and crashed him against the wall. "I'll break your bones and take you to the prison." as he's glaring at him before seeing him a laugh.

"Gotcha!" the guy said as his arm grabbed Naruto's head and then flashing out to blind Moka and Kokoa. Naruto sensed his own aura went around the man and in a moment the smoke appeared on the face. Naruto was shocked for seeing the man's face looks like... he has the same face as him. His hair is blond spiky, whiskers on the cheeks, and blue eyes.

"No way… His face… his body… He's just like…" Moka shocked

"Naruto!" Kokoa shocked for seeing a guy who looks exactly the same as Naruto. What she can feel his strong pressure is now equal to real Naruto's pressure.

"I am a Doppelganger. A copycat race that steals the forms of other races." said Doppelganger as he's already Naruto by using the same speed as his. Naruto was about to turned around, but it was too late. He blocked the kick from Doppelganger. He got flies toward the wall and crashed onto it while some of the cellars collapse down on him.

"No way…" shocked Moka

"Damn it!" said Kokoa as she went in front of Moka and defend her as her bat transforms into a sword.

"Kokoa…" said Moka in softly.

"Moka… I'm sorry for taking you dangerous place. I'm sorry for thinking you're the strongest vampire…" said Kokoa as she raises her sword toward at the enemy. "No matter what, sis! I'll… I'll protect you as a sister!"

"How sweet…" said Doppelganger as he's stepping forward to Kokoa and Moka. "This is going to be easy for me to defeat you girls." as his pressure hits two girls away from him. They can definitely feel his strong pressure. Kokoa might not survival for this battle. If Moka's Rosario pulled off, she and Kokoa wouldn't have a win against him.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted to make Doppelganger stop. He turned around at him and see he's getting up from the ground.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said. "I won't let you hurt them… I won't let you harm anyone from the academy…" as he's pointing the finger at Doppelganger.

"No matter how strong you are… Same strength as me… I will stop you!"

Doppelganger begins to laugh at Naruto for hearing his stupid speech ever except Moka and Kokoa.

"That was a stupid speech I ever heard! Well then, since you wanna rematch with me with a copy strength of yours. I'm going to kill you and you're gonna die!" before he's rushing forward to Naruto as his fist is ready to punch.

Naruto begins to concentrate of his chakra without using Ninjutsu. He can definitely beat him.

"Konoha Reppū (Leaf Whirlwind)!" he yelled as he went down and spinning low kick to Doppelganger's leg. It made him fell down and goes rolling against the wall. Doppelganger couldn't believe he got hit by Naruto.

 _"That's impossible! I have the same strength and same speed as him! How can he beat me?!"_ his thought

 **[Naruto OST- Strong and Strike]**

"That was my E-Rank move… It was sad that you got hit." Naruto insulted as he moves his one arm forward and the other arm goes behind his back **(Note: think about Rock Lee's stance)**. "Come on, show me what you got."

Doppelganger smirked for hearing him said that, so he charged forward to him. As he lifts his one leg up to kicks onto Naruto's head. Naruto blocked his leg by guarding with his arm and then punches him in the stomach. He rushed toward with his chakra speed to make him go faster. Naruto gave Doppelganger of his multiple punches. He then he used Rasengan while charging it, but Doppelganger interrupted to him for not using the Rasengan.

Doppelganger couldn't believe he's getting beaten by Naruto. He has his strength, his speed, and everything that he had, but how could Naruto impossible for beating him up. Doppelganger is getting angry at him. He just keeps punching him and kicking him.

"Damn it, damn it, Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!" he yelled as he kept punching at Naruto as he can, but he keeps missing punches him and kicks.

"It's because your anger. That's why you can't hit me." said Naruto as he knees attack into Doppelganger's stomach and then punched into his face. "You have to concentrate your movement so that you can hit me. Anger, rushing, and greedy won't help you fight me. I'm the one who gonna win"

"Damn you, brat! I'll show you!" yelled Doppelganger as he's charging toward to Naruto with copy power as his. He flies kicks toward Naruto, but he couches down easily for dodging his kicks. He blocked the punch from Doppelganger.

"A ninja doesn't let the opponent sneak up on them from behind over and over… stupid…" said Naruto as he's right behind him and crouch down. His fingers went into tiger hand seal.

"What?!" Doppelganger asked before turning around, but it was too late to dodge him.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōg (Konohagakure Hiden Secret Taijutsu Technique)…" Naruto said as he's moving his middle fingers to goes up into Doppelganger's ass and perfect hits, causing him a great pain. "Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death)!" He sent Doppelganger into the air, crashed through the cellar.

 **[End song]**

"Ehh?!" surprised the girls.

"Well, glad it's over…" Naruto said.

"What was that?!" yelled Kokoa

"What was what?" he asked

"That move you just did! You put your fingers into a person's ass!" Kokoa yelled.

That made Moka goes into blushing for seeing his most disturbing move sever seen. Even Inner Moka agreed with her.

"Oh! That one!" Naruto smiled as he's itching back of his head. "That was Taijutsu, the ultimate super move. It was taught by my sensei when I was 13."

"The ultimate super move…" said Rosario (Inner Moka)

"Well then…" said Naruto as he's looking at three unconscious people that have beaten down. "I'll take them to the prison and report them to head chairman."

* * *

 **Next day...**

"Are you serious?!" shocked Moka

'Yes..." Kokoa said as her cheeks blushed. "I'll join for you the newspaper club..." Before that made everyone exciting and welcome to her for joining their club. Kokoa couldn't believe she's joining the newspaper club. She can't help herself if nobody isn't joining the club. She sees Naruto is smiling at her for joining the club. Kokoa blushed for seeing his smile, but she felt the very strong pressure of him. She sees 9 gigantic demons behind him. But hold on, she sees the demons are smiling at her. They don't seem very bad or evil... They're all friendly and respecting to Naruto.

 _"I see... but it doesn't matter how strong is he. It was all about caring friends."_ she smiled.

 _"Thanks, guys."_ Naruto smiled at his friends Bijuu before they smiled back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

A long time ago in the ice land, there was a young girl is showing the flower called Snow White to the young boy. She wants to make a promise with him when she turns 17, they will meet again and gather the flowers again. Before doing that, she told a secret or the truth to the young boy that she's a snow girl. But then, the young boy's answer is…

"Stop it Mizore…" he said in harsh. "It's impossible… you're deciding something that's impossible… Because you are a monster that devours us humans aren't you?"

That word made Mizore wakes up and screamed out loud for having a nightmare dream. She was in her apartment. Her face is sweating like hell and got scared for seeing her childhood.

"A dream… Why? Why am I seeing dreams of my childhood now…?" she asked as she turned to the table and there was a letter from her mother. It says that when she turns 17 this year, they going to celebrate coming of age day.

* * *

 **Youkai Academy**

"Damn, it's freakin hot!" Naruto said as he's waving out his own hand to his face for making the air. It was the very hot day because it's Summer Break and the months is July.

"I really wonder what's going on. The people who are weak to heat will have a hard time won't they. Mizore the snow-girl is taking today off too-" Moka said before turning around at Naruto, her cheeks went red for seeing he's taking off his sweater by unbuttoning it. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Taking off my sweater, but don't worry. I have a white t-shirt on it." said Naruto as he took the sweater out and revealing his white t-shirt, but it has sweat on it.

Moka was exhausted for not seeing half-naked. However, when she looked at Naruto again, she sees his bare upper body from the sweat that can make a white t-shirt see through it. She is blushing so hard for seeing his body. His body is tanned muscled chest and bicep. Since when did he workout in his world?

 _"Wow… Naruto is so… hot…"_ her last thought about him as he's looking at Moka that she's staring at him.

"Moka, something wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." she blushed as she turned away from him for seeing his body. She can see through his body with a sweat.

"You like it don't you?" he smirked as he's standing right next to her and made her freak out. She hides her own face by covering with her both hands. She couldn't help it to see it and how did Naruto find out?

"Naruto!" Moka cried with a blush.

"Relax, I was just joking." Naruto smiled as Moka gave him a hit into the chest for tricking her.

"You're meaner!" she said

"Sorry, Sorry." He smiled as he and Moka went to the downstair while they're chatting.

"Moka, do you remember last summer?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Moka asked

"Where we stayed in the human world together? We met Ruby." Naruto said.

Moka remembered in last summer where the newspaper club went in the human world. They met Ruby and saved the Tokyo from the witch named, Oyakata.

"Yeah, I remembered that. What about it?" She asked

Naruto puts his both arms behind of his head and said, "Well, it would be fun to exploring a lot of places together this summer. I just wanted to create very special memories of us."

Moka's heart is hit for hearing Naruto wanted to create the memories of everyone.

"That's right… Let's make a lot of memories together." She said as she's getting closer to Naruto, reaching her lips to his. Naruto couldn't resist as his body can't move it. His Bijuu were all counting on him and telling him to kiss Moka so that he's not gay like before in Ninja academy. In six years ago, he had accident kissed Sasuke, which it made him goes crazy in his mind. Naruto's and Moka's lip are getting closer...as they're ready to kiss...

"That's perfect. If that's the case then why don't you come to my hometown, Naruto." said Mizore who appeared out of nowhere like always and interrupted their kiss. She came from the window, which it made Naruto and Moka got scared of her for sneaking around without saying.

"You came to school Mizore!" Moka surprised.

"Since how did you get up there? This is the second floor." Naruto said as he's looking out the window that Mizore just climbed up to the second floor.

Mizore is showing the mail to her friends for seeing it.

"I got a letter from my mom. There's a little ceremony that's going on there so come back… she said." She said. "So… if it's ok with you… You can bring your friends so… What do you think?"

Naruto didn't know about Mizore for saying invite the friends. He can see her cheeks are red. Well, she usually stalked him everywhere and tries to take him away from the girls like Moka and Kurumu. She's kinda different. However, he is pretty interesting to go her place to see what its looks like.

"Friends…? Does that mean I can go too? Kokoa, Kurumu, Ruby, and everyone?" asked Moka.

"I was inviting Naruto, but it doesn't really matter." Mizore said

"We accept it!" Naruto said as he's smiling at Mizore. "We'll go to your world."

* * *

"Yahoo~ we're going on a trip! Step on it, driver!" Kurumu exclaimed in the bus with everyone.

"Hehehe…" The bus driver laughed. "Leave it to me. If it's an area joined by these fourth-dimension tunnels, you can get anywhere in just a short hop."

"The director said that they were in the middle of adjusting the barrier and then the heat went up so much. It seems like it's gonna take 2 or 3 days to get it back to the proper temperature." said Ruby

"So then for that time, we'll be your folks, right Mizore? Thank god~"

"I bet her land is nice and cool too." Shiina said

"Yeah, I'm going have to agree with him." Naruto smiled as he's looking at Mizore. "I think your land is going to be beautiful and coolest temperature!"

"Naruto…" Mizore said in a soft.

"There it is!" yelled Yukari as she's pointing at the flashing hole to way out of the tunnel. That means they are getting closer to Mizore's land. Everyone is getting excited for seeing Mizore's world. They're all singing and doing party things.

When the bus is out of the tunnel… and the world looks like… It's all blizzards! Mizore's world is all blizzards!

"Heehee… take care and good luck." The bus driver said as he's in the bus and drove away.

Naruto's and the others' eyes were widened for being left behind in the blizzards. And it was very cold.

"Hold on a minute!" Kurumu yelled as she's glaring at Mizore. "Is this snow land or a blizzard! Where the hell are we?!"

"The weather's cool isn't it?" Mizore asked.

"Too… cold…" everyone said

"We're gonna freeze to death!" Kurumu yelled.

"Just like the Youkai Academy is kept at autumn temperature all year, here the greater part of the year is winter. It's alright… once we go to my home, the wind will stop and the temperature will ease up." Mizore said.

Naruto couldn't believe Mizore's world is a blizzard and it was very cold. However, his body heat up inside of him. He used the Matatabi's blue flame to make his body go warmer. That means he's alright, but he sees Moka's body is shivery. Looks like she doesn't have much time for getting out of her jacket from her bag during the blizzard.

 _"So cold…"_ Her thought as she shivers before she felt very warm her body. She sees that she wears a black-orange jacket and green scarf with white stripes that around her neck.

"Naruto…" she said softly as she's looking at him.

"Don't worry; I have heat ability inside in my body." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Hey… are you scheming something? Mizore."

"Hm? Why?"

"This is too nice for you. You're being so well behaved that it's weird."

"…I don't really care what you're thinking…" said Mizore as there was a shiny over there. "But I wanted to show you guys this view. That was my original plan actually…" before Mizore and her friends got out of the blizzard, but the blizzards sudden went off and the temperature too. When it's disappeared, the sky is very clear and a beautiful ice village over there. Naruto and the others couldn't believe their eyes that's Mizore's village. This is where she lived except Kurumu who thought Mizore's world is all blizzards, but she takes it back.

"Amazing!" Moka exclaimed as she's in the ice village, exploring around it.

"This is the land of snow-girl!? It's totally unreal!" Kurumu shouted.

Naruto agrees with the girls. The place is beautiful and cool temperature. He glad he was here.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you." said Tsurara.

"Mizore's mom!?" everyone surprised

"Mrs. Shirayuki." Naruto said

"Please, call me Tsurara; we haven't met since that school event have we, Naruto?" Tsurara asked as Naruto dropped off his sweat for remembering in the festival event where he has been appointment by her and Kurumu's mother. It was very nightmare.

"Y-Yeah…" he said in nervously.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like this place?"

"Yes, it was amazing." He replied as he turned his back and sees two children are hiding behind the wall. They must have thought of him that Naruto's a stranger that he doesn't belong from here. So, he gave them a smile. The children smiled back to him.

"I have never seen a place like this…" Shiina said

"Most of the buildings are made with ice because of the barrier the sky is always an aurora." said Tsurara as she's now looking at Naruto. "But in this beautiful land, we are also concerned with a declining birth-rate."

 _"Birth-rate…"_ His thought as he hopes for not marry with Mizore…because he's very scared and too young to marry her. He remembers Ero-Sennin told him about the marriage.

"Compared to the scale of this land, there is also the side of a declining population."

"Tsurara… I didn't know that…" said Naruto

"Yes… so Naruto…" said Tsurara. "We will have you and Mizore start making babies soon." That made Naruto goes very shocks. He was about to run away from her, but she grabbed his caller and dragged him along with her.

"Well then, come this way, your bed has been prepared already." She said

"Help me!" Poor Naruto shouted as he's reaching out his arm.

"Naruto!" Moka cried before an ice kunai hits on Tsurara's head from nowhere. She let go of Naruto and then fell down on the ground.

"Such unnecessary concerns are useless mother…" That was Mizore who threw the kunai at her mother.

 _"Thank you kami!"_ thought Naruto as he's looking up the sky and talked to the heaven for no reason.

"Well then…" Tsurara said as she's getting up and took out the ice kunai of her head. "Follow me. I'll get you to my house."

Naruto and the others are following to Mizore's mother where her house is. It took them a few minutes to get there. They're all went inside except Naruto who felt unexpected pressure from behind. He glances around. He felt like someone is watching him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! We're eating!" Shiina yelled.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Naruto said as he went inside the house before closed the door.

"Yes, Yes. You came home for tomorrow flower offering, didn't you, Mizore…?"

"Flower offering? What's that?" Moka asked

"Oh… you haven't heard of it?"

"A flower giving is just like it says, it's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and then offer them at the temple. Little flowers called Snow Whites."

"Snow Whites…?"

"Snow Whites are said to have the power of matchmaking. The daughters of this land who are turning 17, offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds." explained Tsurara. "Okay, it's something like the coming of age day that humans do. Tomorrow, we have to dress Mizore up."

"Coming of age day." Moka said. "Dressed up." as she made her imagine about the clothes like kimonos.

"That's awesome! I wanna do that and get married! To Naruto!" Kurumu exclaimed

"Oh! Then shall we have all of you participate? I will lend you the kimonos and everything." said Tsurara

"Alright! Naruto, look forward to my beauty!" said Moka in shy.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Moka~ taking advantage of confusion you…" said Kurumu. "You're looking forward to me more, right, Naruto?'

"I… I'll do my best too, Naruto." said Ruby

"Thank you Mizore!"

"I… can't breathe."

"I'm so glad. You're always all cools and so until now I didn't really have confidence in us. But you really do think everyone, don't you."

* * *

But then… in the night

"What's wrong, Kurumu?" Ruby asked as she's waking in the night. She just heard a very loud scream from Kurumu.

"They pulled a fast one on us! Naruto is going and Mizore with him!" she yelled as she held pillow with Naruto picture.

"What… What?! Where would they go this late…?" Moka asked

"No way… I think they went for that flower…" Yukari said

"You mean Snow Whites?"Shiina asked

"Yeah, but you all should about it. I was keeping it quiet but I've used it before in magical potions…. The snow white's pollen has light hallucinogenic properties the kind that can allure the opposite sex. Since this flower known in this land as the matchmaking flower, Mizore is probably with Naruto right now using its powers to…" Yukari said as Moka and Kurumu are staring at her in few second. They're thinking what will to Naruto and Mizore. And the flower that Mizore gonna use for…

"Oh hell no! That girl would totally do something like that! I won't let this happen between Mizore and Naruto!" Kurumu said as she's getting up so quickly and dressing up.

"We've got to find those two." Moka said

* * *

Naruto is walking in the snow as he's following Mizore. He was sleeping in the one room where his friends sleeping, but Mizore woke him up and told him to follow her. She also wants him to pick the flowers up.

"I'm sorry for making you go with me in the middle of the night." She said

"Mizore, why are we gathering of those flowers today? Why not Tomorrow?" Naruto asked

Mizore stopped her walking for hearing that. It's time to tell her true story to Naruto. It's about her childhood.

"When I was a child, I used to leave like this and go on spy on humans towns… One of those times, I met a human boy and we became friends. Back then too, I went with that boy to gather these flowers."

 **Flashback**

"Come with me!" the child Mizore said as she held the human boy's hand and dragged to the garden field.

"What is it?" he asked

"I'll tell you a secret." She said as she's taking a deep breathe slowly before she's ready to tell him of her secret. "I'm a Yuki-Onna (Snow Girl). If you're okay with that, can we make a promise? When I become 17, let's come gather these again. This flower that's supposed to bind two people together forever-" as she sees a young boy had run away after hearing her secret.

 **Flashback ended.**

Naruto felt bad about Mizore's childhood for getting rejected by a human boy.

"Mizore…" said Naruto in softly.

"When he heard I was a snow girl, he ran away… He thought he's getting eaten by me." said Mizore

Naruto's giving her a few second. He doesn't know why she's telling him of her childhood.

"Mizore, why are you telling me of this?"

"Do you… remember? The gym teacher who attacked me… A kind of a good looking boy who looked like that. Pretty much, I don't have an eye for men you know… Ever since then someplace in my heart, I've always had the feeling that I'd be all alone in the end…"

Naruto doesn't know what to say to Mizore about her childhood. It was a very sad story.

"Mizore, don't say alone and stuff like that. Those guys just didn't know anything about you. What I mean is you're always a kinda cool person and you hardly understand. But, to me, you're always a very kind person and care about your friends a lot." he smiled.

"Then… will you understand my feeling…?"

"Huh?"

"I'm scared… If I step any further than this I feel like I'll lose something special again…" Crying Mizore said as she turned around at him with sad tears. That made Naruto's eyes widened for seeing her tears.

"Mizore… you-" before there was a cannonball hits the ground.

"I've found you! You backstabber!" the woman voiced.

Naruto and Mizore turned around their back at the hill. They see Moka, Shiina, Yukari, and Kurumu, who's the one who shot at them. She held a gun that can shoot.

"Kurumu…" said Mizore

"I gotta give it to you Mizore. Your plan was to put us off guard with all your hospitality and the slip in and steal Naruto wasn't it?" asked Kurumu

"Go ahead and think that… I won't make any excuses."

"Why you…!" Before she's gonna shoot, but Moka, Shiina, and Yukari stopped her for shooting.

"Wait, Kurumu, you'll hit Naruto!" yelled Moka.

"We were told by Mizore's mother for borrowed this gun to stop monsters!" Shiina yelled.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled as she pushed everyone. "Because it's just stupid isn't it?! I was so excited that you were welcoming me. I was so happy I felt like hugging you! I felt like we were so close! And that was all just part of your calculations!" as she begins to shoot at Mizore, but it gonna hit Naruto, too.

Mizore grabbed Naruto's hand to dodge the shots. They're all went behind the trees and used it as the cover.

"Mizore, what the hell is that?!" Naruto asked

"It's my mom's gun. The ammo is snowballed, but if they hit you, they can break a bone or something…" she replied as it made Naruto scared of her mother for having the guns.

"You gotta to be kidding me?!"

"Let's run away…" she build an ice ski on her both feet. She grabbed Naruto in bridal style and sliding down to the hill while Kurumu's shooting. Mizore is very good at skit for dodging the snowball and she escaped.

"Mizore!" Kurumu yelled in anger.

"Stop!" Moka yelled as she grabbed Kurumu's waist. "I don't think she's trying to trick us. If all she wanted was Naruto, there'd be no reason to invite all of us here."

"Moka…" said Shiina

"Oh come on! Ok, then why did she…" Kurumu asked before they heard a roaring.

* * *

Mizore and Naruto have stopped the skit as it stopped. She put him down on the ground as he's shocked what he sees.

"This is…" said Naruto

"Yeah… this is what I wanted to show you." Mizore said as she and Naruto are in the garden of Snow Whites. There are lots of them and beautiful flowers.

"Snow whites…." He said

"I know that this is betraying my friends. But… we are a very stubborn. A snow girl's body can only have children while she is young." She's walking toward to the garden as she bends down and grabbing the snow white flower. "I turn 17 this year… If right now I lose you, I'll have to make a family with another man, by arranged marriage even."

Naruto understands now why Mizore wanted him to go with her. She wanted him to marry her, but she doesn't want anybody else. He was pretty shocked too. If she loses him, she'll find another man.

"What…? If you lose me, you'll find another man…" he said

"To continue our species, we have no choice right… My mom was like that too. Although of course, I'd rather take my time and choose with the other girls." Mizore smiled as she's showing the snow white flower to Naruto, but something it made him goes weird. When he smelled it, the scent is making him feel.

 _"This flower scent…"_ His thought before looking at Mizore. He sees Mizore is taking out of her clothes. That made him shocked for seeing Mizore is taking out of her… all of them. She ain't kidding around here, but…

"Mizore, what are you doing?!-" before he got interrupted by her.

"Naruto… Just for tonight is fine… Please make your lover." She replied as her clothes dropped on the ground, but Naruto caught it in the air and quickly put the clothes to her.

"Naruto?" she asked as she sees Naruto is panting faster. His face is very red and starting to bleed out for seeing Mizore naked.

"Boobs! Boobs! I just saw them… No wait! I didn't see anything! Damn you, Ero Sennin! You made me do this!" Crazy Naruto yelled at no one while Mizore is watching him.

"Uhh…" Mizore doesn't know what to said to him.

"Just for tonight… What do you mean that?" he asked

"I can't go against the prophecy of the snow priestess."

"The snow priestess?!"

"She's an elder of the province who's said to have been alive for 100 years."

 _"100 years… Holy shit."_ His thought in shocked.

"She's a prophet who cans the voice of god. This province was also made because of one of her prophecies. If it hadn't, the snow women would have gone extinct it seems. Actually, this lands now the last stronghold of the snow women." Mizore said

"Hold on, you mean the marriages are…?" he asked

"They decided by her prophecy as well. Nobody disobeys it… because in this place, continuing our kind is more important to people than personal romance." said Mizore as she got closer to Naruto, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't misunderstand… This isn't part of it. Naruto, you're the one I want to be bound to… This is what I want from the bottom of my heart."

 **"That scent… it's a love boil!" said Kokuo**

Naruto begins to smell the flower scent again. His body is getting weirder and weirder because of that scent. Kokuo explained the flowers that it can make love boil inside of him. No wonder why his body does that.

"You can feel it, can't you? Because the snow white's scent makes love boil inside you-" before she sees Naruto just sway the snow-white flower away from him and hugged her tightly. She tries to push him, but he held her tightly. "Naruto, what are you-"

"That's enough, Mizore!" he yelled as he held her tightly. "That's enough… This isn't you, Mizore… I will never do that to my friend… I don't care about that priestess's rules. It just sounds stupid. You're just too young to have sex with me…because you're my important friends like the other. "

Mizore's eyes were shot for hearing him. She's a friend to Naruto, but he couldn't accept her request for not making a love. Her body is shaking like a fear when he hugged her. Her tears can't stop it. It just keeps flowing.

"Naruto…" She cried as she hugged him back. Her body felt very warm when she held him.

But then, there was a huge avalanche heading toward to them. It was too late to dodge that, so they're all got run over by it. Naruto was about to grabs Mizore's hand, but someone grabbed her and took away from him. It wasn't a just avalanche.

 **"I've found her… I've been looking a long time, the girl of prophecy."**

Mizore opens her eyes. She sees a woman dressed in kimonos with the ice spikes around her collar. She has the crown with a string hanging down.

"Snow… Snow Priestess?" she asked before she lost her consciousness as big fireball almost hits Snow Priestess as she dodged it.

"You… Let her go!" Naruto yelled as Snow Priestess is running away like a snake moves. He went after her with a chakra speed to boost his sprint up. He won't let Snow Priestess get away with his friend Mizore. No matter what!

He sees Snow Priestess summoned of her ice enemies. They're wolves, atronach, and wraith. They're all made of ice.

"Shit…!" Naruto ranted as he ran in front of atronach before it's attacking him with his arms spear. Naruto jumped to the right by flipping, but he sees several of wolves are charging him from behind. He was about to attack them, but there was a fast runner that hits the wolves for him. It was white fur… large ears…

"Shiina!" he surprised for seeing Shiina is helping him as he smiled at him. Shiina punched and kicked to the wolves with no problem. Naruto created two blue flames Rasengan on his both hand to hit atronach and wraith. He rushed toward them as he used the chakra jump to make him goes higher. He dives down in the air as he slammed onto two of ice monsters.

"Katon: Rasenrengan!" he yelled.

"Naruto!" Moka yelled as she and her friends are running toward him, but where is Mizore? That made Naruto goes furiously before he went after that Snow Priestess who kidnapped Mizore away from him, but he was stopped.

"Let me go! I have to go save Mizore!" he yelled in anger as he got stopped by Moka.

"Naruto, calm down! I know you worried about Mizore, but we can't just rush ahead! Don't let it anger get into you! Please, I beg you!" she said as she held him tightly.

Naruto has to go save Mizore. If she got captured by Snow Priestess, that means she's going to have married another man. However, if he rushed it now, then Mizore's world will become a disaster. He didn't want the world to hate Mizore. He calms the anger… He finally let it go…

"Naruto…" Moka said

"Damn it… Damn it…" Naruto said as he's flashing back to his memories where his good friend Neji died in the war.

* * *

 **Mizore's house.**

"You know where Mizore is?!" Naruto asked Tsurara

"Yes, the snow priestess just contacted me. She said Mizore is under her custody there and that everything is fine." she said

"What do you mean custody?" he asked

"Yes, when I asked her about that she said… The boy who was with her had taken her clothes off and was tackled her down."

Moka and the girls were all shocked for hearing the dirty news. Their eyes were widened and jaws were all dropped. Naruto's face is shocked for hearing the lies about him and Mizore.

"What?! That means you and Mizore did have-" Kurumu said

"Wait! I didn't do that! I swear!" Naruto yelled as he's waving out both hands.

"Will you be kind enough to explain it to the mother as well?" Tsurara asked as she's behind Naruto. "Anyway, how far did you go with Mizore? You did it? You didn't do it?"

"I didn't do it! I swear! Mizore took out of her clothes in front of me, but I stopped her!"

"You didn't do it!? Why won't you do it you coward?!"

That question made him goes frown for remembering about Mizore. He remembers she was crying and wanted him to do something, but he can't do that. He can see her body is shaking like fear. Her tears are real.

"I can't… I saw her face is crying. I can tell she didn't know what to do herself. She needs help. She wanted me to something." he said

Tsurara was shocked for hearing the truth from Naruto. His reason doesn't lie. Moka felt sad to Naruto for remembering about Mizore.

"But…" Naruto said as he stands up. "I'm not giving up! I don't care about the laws! I don't care how snow priestess stronger than me. I will save Mizore!"

"Naruto, let us go with you." Shiina said as he walked beside him. "We are also Mizore's friends. We all wanted to save her too."

"He's right, Naruto. We all Mizore's friends." Moka smiled.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Yukari

"We got your back!" Kurumu said

"Everyone... thank you." Naruto smiled. "Let's go save Mizore!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Congratulations." The old lady said as she's in the shrine. "Today, you have all made it safely to the flower offering. The flower offering is the coming of age ceremony for us, the snow women. In essence, today all of you will at last join the ranks of adulthood." This shrine is only women allow it. All of the women are wearing the kimonos. They're no men allowing going the women shrine. It's against the laws.

However, they're Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby. They're in the women shrine and their mission is to save Mizore. But something went missing…where are Naruto and Shiina?

"… Excuse me…" said Moka as two girls, Kokoa, and Ruby are with her, but who is that woman with white hair. "Umm…? Can we ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked the guard woman.

"We… We need to use the restroom…" Moka smiled.

The guard woman is showing the girls to the restroom. They're all in the restroom as the guard is supposed to watch those young girls. She's getting annoyed of teenage girls.

"What's wrong with you in the middle of the ceremony?" she asked as three girls went into the toilet. "Shouldn't you have gone before it started?"

"Sorry…" Moka said

"Most young girls… these days are…"

"Forgive us, this was the only way."

"The thing is yesterday one of our friends was abducted."

"Huh?"

"Her name was Mizore Shirayuki. The one who took her was the Snow Priestess who lives in this shrine

"Wh… What are you kids saying…"

"So…please forgive our rudeness." Moka said as she's getting something inside of her long sleeve. She took out two guns on her both hands. Ruby, Kokoa, and the white hair woman are also taken out of their guns. The white-haired woman is Shiina. He used the make-up on his face to become a woman.

"We are here to claim Mizore!" the girls said as they started to fire out of the restroom. That made women hearing the gun sounds. They're starting to get panic.

[The Last: Naruto the Movie Ost: Recapture]

"They've started, but isn't this overdoing it…" Yukari whispered.

"What are you talking about, Yukari? You know, if we fail, Mizore is gonna get forcibly married to some random guy." Kurumu said as she turned toward at strange blonde woman. "So to stop that, we have to use any means necessary. Right, Naruto?"

That blonde woman is Naruto Uzumaki. She has three whiskers on both cheeks, which it's a real Naruto. He used the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) to transform into a woman.

"Yep." Naruto's female voiced. "Why don't we get started too-dattebayo?!"

Naruto and the girls starting to begin rescue Mizore. It was very chaos when Moka and the others shot the guns and made the crowds panic, so yeah… Anyway, Naruto and the group went in the hallway, but they see a group of women with the weapons.

"Hide there!" Naruto said as he and his group went to another room and then hides it until the women are gone.

 **Flashback**

"Wait." Tsurara said as Naruto and everyone stopped as they turned at her.

"Tsurara… don't try to stop us-" said Naruto

"If you said you'll take back Mizore from the Snow Priestess? If so then may I lend you some help?" Tsurara asked as she's grabbing something in the box. She took the rolling paper out and then placed on the table before open it by rolling. It's a paper of a map.

"Tsurara, is this…?"

"The priestess's shrine is large and the security is tight. If you want to get in, you'll need a solid plan of attack."

"Plan of attack?" Moka asked.

"…First of all, we'll divide you into two squads. That is a diversion squad and a covert squad. Most likely, Mizore is in the east wing's guest rooms. The security will focus on the west wing, and the covert squad will then slip by into the west wing and rescue Mizore. The division squad can simply make their escape through the western exit."

"I see it's perfect!" Moka agreed

"Please try and memorize the map." Tsurara said as she went to the bookshelf and then pushed it on the side. It was a secret door and it's a weapons cache that behind the bookshelf.

Naruto's and the others' dropped their jaws down for seeing lots of weapons. They can't believe Mizore's mother is actually a spy or something from the movie.

"Excuse me… what's your real job?" nervous Shiina

"Oh, this is a collection. I'm a real arms maniac; I used to dream of being a spy." Tsurara said as she grabbed the handgun.

"No freaking wonders why your strategy seemed strangely pro!" Naruto said as he imagine how awesome will Mizore's mother be if she's in his world. She would probably teach the kids in the academy.

"You'll execute the plan tomorrow…you should probably be prepared. If you do, so you'll be able to get in easily." She said as Naruto and Shiina sudden got the hair women wig. Naruto's wig is blond and Shiina's wig is long white hair.

"Bruh…"

"Why do we have to be in drag?"

"Because only girls are allowed to participate in the ceremony." Tsurara smiled as four girls on the back are laughing at two boys for wearing a wig.

"Naruto KAWAII!" Kurumu exclaimed as she jumped hug Naruto.

By the way, that made Naruto new idea. Since Tsurara said it's only girls that allowed to go in the ceremony. He can use his old Jutsu.

"Wait, Tsurara!" he called as Tsurara turned around and see unexpected smoke from nowhere. When the smoke is gone…

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto's voices changed into a female voice. He transformed into a woman. She has whiskers same as his man version, a long blond hair, and her breasts are… big. She also wears yellow kimonos with flowers.

"Oh…" Tsurara impressed. "That was pretty amazing."

Kurumu and Yukari came closer to Naruto's female version as they're observing it. They all…

"Naruto's boobs are so soft!" yelled Yukari with a happy face as she's touching Naruto's boobs and shakes them.

"And big…" Kurumu said staring at her breasts.

"Stop it, Yukari, Kurumu!" yelled Naruto with a blush. "It can also affect me in this form!"

"Hey, Tsurara…" Shiina said. "Why did you help us? If you helping us, wouldn't that break the laws and be betrayal to…?"

"…Actually, I was contacted again by the Snow Priestess a little white ago." said Tsurara as Naruto and everyone are looking at her.

"It seems they've found him… Mizore's partner."

Naruto's eyes widened for hearing the bad news about Mizore. Snow Priestess has found the partner for Mizore. That makes him goes shocked.

"What…?"

"From the tomorrow, they're going to take her to him and start her bridal training."

Moka and everyone are shocked, especially Naruto. Mizore wouldn't like to take the bridal training with a new partner. She's too scared. She only wants Naruto…

"Son of a-"

"I also don't understand the priestess anymore and this time, it's unnatural how the orders came so suddenly." said Tsurara. "There is a something behind this and I can't just believe her."

"Naruto… as a mother, I still wish for my daughter's happiness more than anyone else. Right now, she is probably in the shrine, crying, alone, and confused. What she needs right now is probably not laws and prophecies."

"Tsurara…" said Naruto.

Tsurara turned around and smiles at Mizore's friends. They're great friends and help Mizore a lot. Her last word before they prepared.

"Naruto and everyone, I'll leave Mizore in your hands ok?"

 **Flashback ended and the song continues**

Naruto and his group are on the stairs. He can sense Mizore's scent is getting closer and closer. He was prepared for fighting Snow Priestess.

"Naruto, can you hear me? It's Ruby." Ruby voice in the radio as it's on Naruto's ear.

"What's the problem, Ruby?" he asked

Where Ruby and the group are, they're being surrounding by the army of women. They're hiding behind pillar and walls while shooting without hitting anyone.

"We're losing control of the situation here. We drew the enemy in too far and our window of escape is pretty small. We might not be able to give you as much time as we thought."

"Got it. Shiina, it's time." He said

Shiina dropped his weapons when it's out of ammo. The women see his body is shaking and about to transform. His white fur has grown and large pointing ears. He now turned into a white rabbit.

"Alright!" Shiina smirked as he dashes to the women and grabbed their weapons. Then, he gave them of punches. "This is going to be easy!"

 **[Song ended]**

* * *

"Almost there!" yelled Kurumu.

They're all has arrived in the hallway. There was a passage of stairway. Naruto found the scent of Mizore's at the stairway. She must have very close.

At that moment, they heard by foot step and unexpected guess.

"When I thought it was so desperately noisy only in the west wing… I see… so this is the real operation."

The group turned at the man as they all prepares for him. He wears nice black jacket and black suit that behind the jacket.

"Don't worry… I'm Miyabi Fujisaki. I'm not from here. I have no intention to fight you."

"Bullshit! That's a lie!" yelled Naruto

"I heard that last Mizore Shirayuki. Her heart and her body were stolen by a certain man. You see at the moment, in order to review her lands, the priestess is entering a cooperative relationship with a certain organization. As proof of their friendship, the priestess is giving the strongest girl in the land as a hostage to the organization. The girl that you know, it's already too late. "

That made everyone goes drop down on the knees except Naruto who doesn't trust Miyabi. But, Kurama told him that Miyabi is telling the truth.

"No way… we failed." said Yukari

"You…" Naruto glaring at Miyabi for knowing Mizore a lot. "How do you know Mizore? Why it's just you here?"

"Don't come, Naruto…" Unexpected guests said as Naruto turned around. He sees Mizore is walking down the stair, but her face is sad and looks hurt.

"It's like that guy says… I've been dirtied, so I can't go back with your anymore.

"What the hell are you talking?!"

"I can't… This body isn't good enough to love Naruto anymore."

Naruto starting to get shocked… for seeing Mizore's hurt. It was very pain that she already made a love, but didn't want to go with him and the group. There was a crack on her cheeks like a glass.

"Mizore…" he said

"So forget about me… Don't ever come back…"

"It's a doll… It's not the real Mizore, but an alternate self-made of ice." said Yukari as her eyes starting to make tears. "She must have known she would never see us again… and she's saying goodbye." Before thatm it made Naruto runs toward Mizore, reaching out of the hand to reach her hand.

"Mizore, don't go! This is all my fault for not accepting you! Please, don't go!"

"…Naruto…" cried Mizore as her body shatter into ice like broken glass. It's too late for Naruto… He almost grabbed Mizore's hand, but it shatter… That made his heart goes hurt.

"Ahahaha! Dirted? Goddamn… That's the problem with kids. You think I really held her? Me… She's worthless, a little girl." laughed Miyabi

That made Naruto crack of his anger for hearing what Miyabi said.

"What did you say…?" he said in anger

"I just messed with her a bit. I'm not into kids. Actually, her crying and freaking out just because of a kiss was a real turn off. And having the nerve say she was dirtied? Get over yourself brat-"

Naruto suddenly vanished toward him and the gives the punch into the face. He bashes through his jaws, nose, skull, and everything. He broke everything. Naruto sent Miyabi crashed through the wall, pillar, and outside…very far.

That loud noises and punch startle Mizore and Yukari. They sensed the Naruto's aura of anger. It's black and red, but powerful. They see Naruto's hair is white and black stripes on his whiskers. The Rikudou marks seem appeared on his back.

 **"Naruto, calm down! You're going to lose your control and don't let Juubi chakra gets into you!" yelled Son.**

 **"At least, he punched that dirty man…" growled Kurama. He doesn't like Miyabi.**

 **"He deserves it." Matatabi agreed**

Naruto is now cooling his anger down as his white hair returned into blond and black stripes are gone. He turned around at girls.

"Come on, let's go save Mizore." He said

They rushed at the guest room, breaking the door. They see Mizore is standing on the edge of a window. Looks like she's going to suicide. By telling her face, it looks hurt and pain.

"Naruto… everyone…" she said

"Mizore, don't do this." said Naruto as he slowly walks toward her, tries not make her fall. "I know you had a pain. This is all my fault…everything is my fault, but you don't have to do this. Please, come back."

Mizore falls off herself by jumping out of a window before her last word is…

"Sorry…"

She was glad to them for coming rescue to her. She betrayed her friends… She lost her happiness and life. She lost her friends.

"Mizore!"

Mizore heard a strong voice as her eyes shot to open it. She sees Naruto jumped out of a window and diving down toward without any flying ability. He's reaching out of a hand to catch Mizore's hand, but he sees the ice spikes on the ground. That can kill Mizore when she falls down!

Naruto clapped his hands as he transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode. He's stretching out of a chakra arm toward Mizore and caught her body. He grabbed her onto his body and then used another chakra hand to hit the ground and boosted him to jump to the wall.

"Naruto… don't help me… I'm the one who betrayed you guys. And after that lips were stolen, I was violated. Now I can't face-" Naruto suddenly kissed… on her forehead. That made her stop for saying bad things. It was warm and soft. It's like ice is melting and become the sun.

"Kiss isn't bad is it?" he asked

"I was so scared… That guy… Miyabi… He didn't just kiss me. He got on me with so much strength. He touched me everywhere. I didn't even have time to resist. My chest… I'm…"

"It's okay…" said Naruto as he hugged her onto him. He felt her body is shaking. She was scared for getting touch by Miyabi.

"I'm scared… I'm so scared…"

"It's okay… I'm here. I'm here for you."

Mizore is crying into his chest. She can't stop her tears…but Naruto is with her. He's warmth, gentle, and great friend. He's strong and protects his important friends that he cares about. He's the one who made her changed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mizore! You made me scared!" cried Kurumu, after Naruto and Mizore came through the window and finally in the room.

"Kurumu…" she said

"And don't you ever do that again!"

Naruto was glad Mizore is alive and got rescued by him. She felt so much better now after he hugged her.

"Shiina!" That was Ruby voice in radio on Naruto's ear that makes him goes worry.

"Ruby?! What's going on?!" he asked

"Shiina got taken down!"

That made Naruto's eyes goes widened for hearing Shiina got hurt. That's impossible! He's fast and able to take the women down, but someone must have beaten him down… something stronger.

"Nee…san…" That was Kokoa's voice. Did she just say nee-san?! It wasn't Moka, of course, she wouldn't do that to Shiina… it was something else.

"Naruto?" asked Yukari.

"Guys, let's go! We have to save them! Moka and the group are in trouble!" he yelled before he sees a group of men is holding gun and point at them.

* * *

What happened to Moka's group? Well, they're helping injury Shiina gets up. He got some of the shots on his leg and his arm, so that means he can't run anymore. However, he already had taken the women down. But, what did Kokoa's say sister? There's a woman. She has light blonde hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. She dresses in a white dress with white gloves and white boots.

 _"Onee-san? Moka and Kokoa's…?"_ thought Ruby

 _"That means she's a vampire…but what is she doing in this village?"_ thought Shiina as he had a bad feeling about this girl. He can't tell whether she's good or bad. She's walking toward at them, but, unfortunately, she tripped over her skirt and hits her face on the ground…

Moka and everyone made their face of WTF for seeing this klutzy girl fell down by tripping over the skirt…

"….Ouch~~" said the blonde woman as she gets up and ruffling her own forehead where the hit spot is. "Oh dear~ I tripped over my skirt."

As she's looking at them with their WTF faces at her. They were all silent and very awkward how that blonde woman tripped.

"I hope that didn't ruin my appearance and make me look too foolish." She said

"No, rather it was like you tripped on a pile of moss, just now." said Kokoa. "More importantly, what are you doing in a place like this, Kahlua?!" That was a blonde woman's name.

"Long time no see~~ this is really unexpected Kokoa. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Didn't I just ask you the exact same question?!" Kokoa growling at her sister Kahlua for not answer the question.

"Kahlua…" said Moka.

Kahlua turned around at Moka and looking at her in a few second before she gets…

"Moka?!" she smiled as she went closer to her. "No way~~ It's Moka! You are just as cute as ever!"

While sisters are talking, Shiina and Ruby have no freaking clue what's going on. They just watch three sisters are talking at each other. Kahlua doesn't seem an enemy to them. She looks friendly when she gave angel smiled to Moka.

"Do you think she's a good person?" whispered Ruby.

"I think so…" whispered Shiina.

"Let go of me!" yelled Kokoa as she pushed Kahlua away from her and Moka. "Why are you here? You don't leave home unless you are going to a job. Today, who have you come to kill?"

 _"Kahlua come here to kill someone?"_ thought Shiina

"That's so cruel of you." said Kahlua. "'I'll clear up this misunderstanding. Today, I am acting as the organization's goodwill ambassador."

"G…Goodwill ambassador?" asked Kokoa

"Yeah! Look…our negotiation partner has come along as well. Snow Priestess." She said.

There's a sound of wheel heading toward them. Moka and the others turned around at the wheelchair. A woman is sitting on the wheelchair. Her arms wrapped around by seal tags something…

"That's Snow Priestess!" surprised Ruby

"And yes, we called the organization's name is Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale…"

"I've been working there recently. Right now that organization and this village are forming an alliance. The alliance states that Mizore Shirayuki from the village will become a hostage for us, and it's already passed the scheduled date."

"Scheduled date? What do you mean?!"

"My position requires me to forbid this to come to pass no matter what. That's why I tied up the snow priestess. The fortune telling priestess has noticed that she is no able to withdraw from the alliance."

"What…?"

The man came to Kahlua and whispered her. It seems like they have good news.

"Well, it looks like we have successfully captured Mizore and her friends who went to save her as well." She said

Moka's eyes widened for hearing her friends got captured by them. Is her sister lying or telling the truth? It seems like it's a true.

"You're lying…" she said

"No way… we meant to be the decoys… If Naruto's group were all captured, that means our battle was meaningless…" said Ruby

"Huh~ Well then looks like we are all done here." said Kahlua

Kokoa fell down on her knees and shocked. She can't believe her friends got captured by Kahlua's group. It's over… The mission has failed.

"Runaway…" said Moka as she slowly stands up. "I'll be a decoy, so Ruby should go with Kokoa and get out through the window."

"Eh… Neechan?" Before Kokoa asked that, Moka begins to run away to make Kahlua and crew distract. She ran as fast as she can so that Ruby can make it escape with Kokoa. She can use her wings to fly through, but...

"Did you think that if you run away then you can get more friends to come rescue Mizore?" Kahlua asked as she got in front of a runner as she stopped. "But please don't resist. I hate it when people do that more than anything."

"Move it, Kahlua." said Moka as she's running toward Kahlua and risking the life to protect the friends.

"Stop being obstinate-"

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Crushing ost]**

At that moment, the window got broke through it by dashing through. It was Kurumu who broke through the window. She's flying in her Succubus form and carrying Mizore with her.

"We've found Moka and the others… They're in a pinch, surrounded by the enemy…" said Mizore

"Okay~~ let's do this then, it can also be a way to celebrate our reconciliation." said Kurumu

The men in the black suit took out their gun, aiming at two girls before they're going…

"White and Black duet!" The two girls yelled as Mizore release a barrage of ice shards from her Ice Claws to shoot at men in black suit.

Two guys that stayed beside the Snow Priestess are ready to fire at two girls, but the cellar got broken down. It seems Naruto is jumping down toward them with the two Rasengan.

"Rasenrengan!" He yelled as he slammed those two on the ground.

"That was nice, Naruto!" smiled Yukari as she's holding on Naruto's back before falling down and slammed two men.

Moka was shocked for seeing her friends didn't get capture, but how did they escape?

"Naruto, everyone… What's going on? How did you make it here?" she asked

"It's all thanks to my scent." smiled Naruto. "Before we almost got captured, I noticed they're enemies heading out our location. So we escaped out the window. After that, Kurumu carries Mizore to fly your location. I used my chakra foot to walk on the wall while I carried Yukari on my back."

"What happened the ones who got captured?"

"Well…" he's itching on the back of a head and the flashing back…

 **Flashback**

"What the fuck!?" one of the men in back shocked as he and the crews are looking at naked blonde women… Naruto's clones transformed into blonde women by using Oiroke no Jutsu.

"Hello boys!" one of the clones said as they're all charging forward to them and made them a nosebleed.

 **Ended flashback and song ended.**

After that, Moka and the others' eyes shocked and dropped their jaw for hearing Naruto's answer… He just smiled at them for using that old Jutsu, but he sees the girls blushed except the one group that he was with.

"What the fuck…?" confused Shiina.

"Let's just forget about that." He said as he sees Mizore is walking toward the woman in a wheelchair. He hadn't met her before… wait… He knew that aura before. "That's Snow Priestess?! But why she tied up?"

"That's terrible those bonds… They did this to you even though you were forming an alliance with them…?" asked Mizore as she went closer to the Snow Priestess, unwrapping seals off her arms. "Even so, you did say it was for the sake of the village didn't you…" She took gently took out the mask.

"I don't bear a grudge against you. I also like the village and want to do what I can help it, but just a bit more. Please just give a little bit more time."

"Mizore…" said Moka

"For the sake of my friends who came to save. Just a bit more will be fine so that we can become closer together." That made everyone happy as Kurumu and Yukari charged toward her and hugged her. Naruto is happy for Mizore to pick the right choice. She decided to go with her friends. Her heart, smile, and feeling…they all has changed cold into warm.

He walked toward to Mizore, but there's something wrong with Snow Priestess. Her face is scarred by telling her sweat. Look like she's trying to warn everybody.

"Run… Run away…take the villagers too…" she said, but it was too late. She stopped her voice as there's something inside the mouth. It's climbing out of the mouth. A white ghost flies out of Snow Priestess's mouth. The face of ghost is a pumpkin.

 **"Too bad… It's too bad. Everything that you did till now was worthless…" said the ghost. "The organization will invade the village. The alliance is the only way."**

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he's glaring at the ghost.

 **"I'm Great Jack Frost. This ectoplasm is the embodiment of the priestess prophecy ability. I'm the one who is always telling her what the future holds."**

"The future?" he asked.

"But what did you mean just now? The alliance is the only way to stop the blood from flowing?" asked Mizore

 **"Those words that you listened are my prophecy. If they go back on their deal with Fairy Tale then a rain of blood will fall in the village. Look, misfortune is about to befall you." said Jack**

Mizore's body suddenly feels the pain on the side. It feels like someone punched her. She slowly turned around on the right. She sees Kahlua it was her fist punched on the side of a body. That made everyone stunned.

"Mizore! Hold on...! What are you…?" It's too late for Kurumu tries to tell Kahlua before she punched on the face and then rolling down.

"Kurumu!" yelled Moka.

"That's why I said it…" said Kahlua

Naruto heard Kahlua's sobbing. He looked at her and she's crying… She's crying for hitting Kurumu and Mizore for no reason. He doesn't get it about her, but why does she cry?

"Naruto, be careful of her!" yelled Kokoa as he turned around at her. "A tantrum. She only does that when she is working. Kahlua is the number one assassin of the Shiyuzen Family!"

That made him goes shocked why she cries and her strength is incredible. Shiina has to do something very quick. He rushed in front of Moka as she held Mizore. He protected them, but he got knockout by Kahlua's fist. The girls try to stop Kahlua for killing everyone, but she's too powerful for them. She kicks and punches on them.

"Shit!" ranted Naruto as he quickly rushed Kahlua. He then spins kick onto her head, but she blocked it with an arm. That wasn't just a guess or lucky to block it. That was a good reflect. Naruto might not defeat Kahlua by himself. He's pretty sure she can beat him.

He created several of shadow clones, appearing in surrounded Kahlua. They're all charging her. Kahlua deflects one of the clone's punches and then grabbed him and throws him into the group. She jumped over another one then kicked into the other clone. She grabbed the one grabbed that she jumped over. The clone got thrown to the pillar as it died in a white poof.

The real Naruto is dashing toward Kahlua with a Rasengan. He reached the Rasengan to her, but she dodged that attack. She dodges to the right as the Rasengan missed. She punched and kicked into Naruto's stomach and the face. It broke his jaws and his ribs, but it isn't over yet… Because he can still go. He already marked on the ground in front of Moka. He's yellow flash toward her and then took out of a Rosario.

"Moka…you the Rosario's seal-" Kahlua's face got kicked in the face before she said that. She flies to the pillar and crashed into it.

"Long time no see, nee-san. I'm so happy to see you again. Please accept it." said Inner Moka as she lower her kicks down. She turned around at Naruto. She's impressed how Naruto survival Kahlua's punches. He couldn't have got hurt, but Inner Moka sees him dropped on his knees that made her ran toward it.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" she asked as she sees a crack on his face. It was a sand crack. There's a sand on his face! It's falling down apart.

"Don't worry, Moka." said Naruto. "It's a sand armor, it can protect, but her fist almost broke my ribs. Without it, I couldn't have die."

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Amazing…"

Inner Moka turned around at Kahlua. She can still alive and got up. That's impossible. Inner Moka kicked on the Kahlua's head. It could have damage to the skull or knockout.

 _"That impossible! Her kicks doesn't work on her!"_ thought Naruto

"And so I too… will bring out my true strength." said Kahlua as she begins to bowing for Inner Moka by pulling the skirt. "But first of all, let me offer my blessing. For awakening after having the seal removed, congratulations Moka."

"What's that for nee-san?"

"You're a special pedigree even among us sisters that awakening is truly spectacular. Father too, will be especially happy."

"So then, what should I do? Should I finish the battle and let this marvelous sister run away?"

"No, no. this and that is different things…" said Kahlua as her eyes dropped the tears. "Kill you all. Moka, Kokoa, everyone, that is my task… so that's why I didn't plan on doing this but, Moka has awakened. I will also remove my limiter"

She's grabbing the Rosario on her ear. It's an earring version which it made Naruto's looking at it. That Rosario is same as Moka's, but it's different. If Kahlua took out Rosario, that means she's probably stronger than him and Inner Moka.

After Kahlua takes out, her right arm is starting to shake. Black things came out of an arm from inside. The sound of transformation is very nasty and organs. She was screaming in pain while the tentacles came. Her arm turned into five razor-sharp bat wings.

"What in the world…is that?" shocked Naruto

"A wealth of power." answered Inner Moka

"What's that?"

"It's shape-shifting their bodies into the forms of rats and bats abilities. It's very famous. It's a heresy of vampires… Specialized attack transformation ability."

Naruto nodded as he understood it, but he can Kahlua's aura has increased. He can see lots of bats around her and the blades.

"Naruto, here she comes…" said Moka

Kahlua charged at Inner Moka in front of her. She was very fast after taking out of Rosario earring. The blades slash into the side of a head that Inner Moka couldn't dodge. Kokoa and the others stunned for seeing Inner Moka is getting killed.

"I see…the way you attack with that arm…" she said as she bends down under Kahlua's weapon. "Down here! The thing you attacked was an afterimage." She kicked Kahlua up into the jaws, but she got pulled back her jaw as Inner Moka attacked her blind spot.

Kahlua's eyes go a shot as her bat blades go hit Inner Moka from above. Naruto grabbed her body from the blades. It smashed into the ground and crumbles.

As Naruto and Inner Moka dodged it, he bends down on his knees and his back got slash by Kahlua's blade. It was very painful and sharp blades. It made Inner Moka goes worry about his back.

"It's alright, Moka." said Naruto as his back is healing itself. "I'll be fine."

Inner Moka smirked at Naruto. They stood up and facing at Kahlua. They begin to charge forward her as she charged them back. Kahlua swings the bat blades to Inner Moka. She duck down under the blades and then Naruto punched into Kahlua's stomach.

Inner Moka jumped over him and then kicked into the face. They're all did teamwork to defeat her, but Kahlua resists their attack. She went very fast to get behind Naruto. She kicks in the head, but he blocked her kick. However, her strength is too strong. It forces Naruto back against the wall.

Naruto sees Kahlua is charging toward him, so he dodge to the right by rolling as she hits the wall. He grabbed her skirt to pull it and then throws at Inner Moka. She begins to concentrate her body to kick into Kahlua's stomach. It will hit internal organs if she successful hit. When Kahlua got closer to Inner Moka, she bends down under the blades and then high-kick into the stomach. The breaking sound of hers is internal organs. It was a perfect hit. Looks like she did it, but... Kahlua stabbed into Inner Moka's body except two blades!

Inner Moka coughing out of a blood that made everyone shocked in horror.

"Impossible… even though I broke your internal organs. You must be charmed, nee-san!" she said as Kahlua moves her bat blades to finish Moka off. She swings back and then swings forward in her face. That made Kokoa and the others cried for Inner Moka, but someone is blocking for her. It was Naruto that had blocked Kahlua's blades by guarding with an arm.

"Naruto!" yelled Inner Moka.

Naruto has entered Sennin mode to block the blades, but it's hurt his arm very bad. He can feel very painful. He pushed Inner Moka away from the blade and then used the Rasengan to hit Kahlua into the stomach.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he pushes Kahlua with a Rasengan as it sent her against the wall and crashed.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" shocked Inner Moka as she rushed toward to her friend. She sees his arm is bleeding very badly when Kahlua hits his arm. "Idiot! You couldn't hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Sorry…" he smiled. "Her blades are very sharp…even I'm in Sennin mode, she can still cut it." as Inner Moka dropped her body down before caught her in the air.

"I'm fine, Naruto…"

Before that smoke is gone, Kahlua stood up to them. That made Naruto and Inner Moka shocked.

"No way…! How did she survival my Rasengan?!" he said

"It's because she has regenerative healing power." replied Inner Moka

At that moment, the one guy named Miyabi stopped Kahlua for attacking them.

"It's that guy!" shocked Kurumu. That made Mizore scared of Miyabi.

"Miyabi…" growled Naruto

"Thanks to you our purpose here has been met… but what's this?" Miyabi asked as he sees the ground is crumble that supposed to be battle. "I don't remember asking you to act as an assassin. The boss's orders? Kill everyone in the village?"

 _"So he's one who ordered my sister."_ thought Inner Moka

"Make no mistake, Kahlua. No matter what the boss says I'm the one who hired you… and me alone. Since I was the one who did so I'm counting on you. You don't need to kill anyone anymore. Let's go back." said Miyabi

That made Kahlua surprised for not killing the people, but she wanted to repeat it.

"I don't have to kill? So then the order has been canceled?" she asked

"Yeah, the boss told me a little while ago." said Miyabi

"Re-Really? Then… my sisters and the villagers…" surprised Kahlua

"Yep, it's okay. You don't kill to anyone."

After hearing that, Kahlua's bat blades arm is turning back to normal. It's the same pain when her arm transformed. She was glad she didn't kill everyone.

"Thank goodness~" she smiled as she's falling down before Miyabi caught her. However, he isn't the only one. A man in the black coat with a red cloud appeared right next to Miyabi. He used the teleportation to get here by using the Sharingan. Kurumu and the others were digesting of the eyes on the head by watching them.

"Shin…" Naruto growling at Uchiha for what he did to him in the first semester. He remembers he lost the control of Juubi because Shin did something unseal on him.

"We meet again, Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned

"Why are you here? What do you want from me and Sasuke?"

"I'm just here to observe your guys' powers. I'm pretty interesting to see it."

That made Naruto shocked for knowing that Shin is after the Bijuu and also Sasuke's Rinnegan eye.

"You stay away from them! And you stay away from Sasuke! You hear me!" He glared

Shin laughed at him as he walks beside Miyabi and leaving from this place. He used the Sharingan to make tunnel hole, circling around them and will send them back to their base.

"The day when you will understand is coming." said Miyabi. "When that time comes, we'll meet again boy." As he and the others are disappeared. They're gone. The rescue mission is completed. Mizore, Snow Priestess, and the villages…they're all fine.

Naruto remembers the one time where he lost the control of Juubi and almost killed Inner Moka. It was Shin's plan. He wanted to see the skills of him and Sasuke.

"Naruto?" asked Inner Moka as she sees his face frowns for remembering he almost killed her. He couldn't stop Juubi power by himself unless Sasuke came here and stopped him. Inner Moka knows what he's thinking. He was thinking about losing control and almost killed her. "Naruto, don't think about that part. It makes you sad."

"I'm alright, but thanks..." Naruto smiled at Inner Moka. "It's all over."


	21. Chapter 205

**This is chapter 20.5 because when I updated it, it kept showing 205, so... yeah.**

 **At Naruto's apartment…**

 **[Naruto's daily life]**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed as he's on the bed while Moka and the others are watching him. He had a very bad fever yesterday in Mizore's world. He didn't wear a jacket or stuff during the cold temperature. Poor kid for getting the sick…

"Geez, are you really okay?" asked Shiina in worry.

"Achoo! Achoo…! Yeah… I'm fine…aaa…aaa…choo!" he sneezed again as he used the tissue to blow the nose. And then throw it in the garbage, but he grabbed another one before coughing out.

"My poor Naruto is sick!" cried Kurumu as she hugged him on the bed. "I don't want you to get sick! I want to see you at school!" She pulled his head into the chest harder as he can't breathe with it, but lucky, Mizore used the kunai on her forehead to make her stop.

"Stop it, Kurumu." She said as she's holding the ice kunai. "Stay away from my Naruto or else I'll kill you…"

"Hey! No fighting!" yelled Naruto.

Moka felt bad about Naruto. She remembers she wears the scarf and jacket that was from Naruto. She wouldn't have got a fever or sick.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…" she said

"Sorry for what?" asked Naruto.

"It's all my fault for getting you sick. You gave me a scarf and jacket so that I don't get cold… If you wear it, you couldn't have felt better. I make a mistake and cause you trouble… I'm sorry-"

"It's alright… Achoo!"

"What are you saying?! This is serious!"

"I mean it. I never regret you, Moka. You always help me for not giving up and something trouble. You have found your path to walk to the light side. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know where I would be right now…"

That made Moka's eyes raises up. It was very good heart talking him, but still…

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry about me, Moka." Naruto smiled as he turned away from Moka and the others. "I don't mind… You guys should go to your school…" He begins to sleep peacefully.

 **[Song ended]**

Moka and the others get up and then went out of his apartment. They're standing here and silent. They don't know what to do in the club without him. They don't want to go without him.

"Don't you guys feel sorry about him?" asked Yukari in sadly as they nodded.

"Going to school without him…?" said Shiina

"He'll be staying by himself." said Ruby

"Come on. We need to get back to our school." said Moka.

After they left the apartment, Naruto's looking at the cellar. It sucked for him getting a sick day.

* * *

 **At the Newspaper Club.**

Moka and the others done their newspaper report, but they got bored. They're all thinking about Naruto. He did everything for them when they're in trouble. He's very great friend to them.

"Come on, guys!" said Gin. "Forget about Naruto. He's just a los-" Before Kurumu dropped kick into the face and crashed the board.

"Don't you dare to say thing about him?!" She glared

"I was joking…" said Gin as he loses consciousness on the ground.

After that, Kurumu's face went determined. She kicked the desk out of her way and yelled her friends like a hero or captain.

"Okay, guys!" she yelled. "We are not standing here and do nothing! We have to help Naruto and make him feel better! In order to save him…" as her cheeks turned red. "We need to cook for him!"

Mizore raised her hand before Kurumu called the name.

"I have a question." said Mizore.

"Yes, Mizore?" she asked

"Are we having a competition? Because I can cook better than you girls" she answered.

That made Kurumu goes furiously for Mizore's cook is better than hers. She changed her plan and now it's now competition time.

"And we're having a competition! Whoever the cooks is better and make Naruto's happy!? The winner will feed Naruto alone." She smirked

"Challenge accepted." said Mizore

Moka has to join the competition. She can make a soup that can make Naruto felt better.

"I have to win… I have to make special soup for him so that he can feel better." Her thought as she got up and rushed out of a room. She is planning to go to the cooking room.

Mizore and Kurumu are shocked for seeing Moka is ahead of them.

"No way! I won't let her win!" said Kurumu as she went out of a room and took a right. To Mizore, she gets off a desk and then jumped out of a window. Well, that was an unexpected move.

Shiina, Yukari, and Ruby were all standing here and left behind. Moka and two girls are gone to cook the best food for Naruto to eat that can make him feel better.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed at the newspaper that flies slowly and dropped it on the ground. He blows the nose into the tissue and then throws in the garbage. He tries to make a ramen for himself, but he sneeze it and the ramen fell down on the ground. He tried so many times to cook it.

"Man… I hate being sick…"

"Life sucks for you." said Kurama.

Naruto agreed with Kurama. His life does suck. He hates for getting sick. Sneezing everywhere that can bother him while he's cooking. He wished Moka for taking care of him, but right now, he heard a door bell ring. Wonder who is it?

So he walked toward the door like zombie walking because he's very sick. He opens the door…what a surprised. It's Moka! She bought the pot and the other ingredients with her.

"Hi, Naruto." She gave angel smile to him.

"Hey, Moka, what's up with that stuff?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, this. It's ingredients for cooking soup."

"Soup?"

"Yeah, I'm cooking for you, Naruto."

That made Naruto surprised. Moka is here to cooking the soup for him. He's starting to smile at her for being here and bought the recipe. He let her inside his apartment and then closes the door.

But first, Moka have to make Naruto sit down on the bed. She put him on the bed and told him to stay here. She grabbed the pot and put on the stove. She put the water in the pot before heating it up.

"Moka, you know how to cook?" surprised Naruto

"Yes, I can cook." smiled Moka

Naruto nodded slowly before he sneezed again.

"Bless you, Naruto." said Moka

"Thank you."

Before that one, there was another doorbell ringing. It repeated again and again. It's like someone seriously want to meet Naruto. Who could that be?

Naruto was about to get up of a bed, but Moka told him to stay. She went to the door and then opens it slowly. She took a peak around outside before Kurumu appeared her from nowhere.

 **[Go go Naruto! Ost]**

"Naruto! How are you…" she stopped as she sees Moka in Naruto's apartment. "Moka, what are you doing here?!"

"I-I came here to cook soup for Naruto…" blushed Moka as Kurumu slammed the door opens and ran toward Naruto which it got him very nervous.

"H-Hello…" he said with a smile.

"Naruto, I bought you a cookie…" said Kurumu as she smells very good soup. She turned at the stove and sees a pot is bubbling up. "Moka, what are you cooking?"

"Cooking a soup for Naruto… so…" said Shy Moka as her hands were behind the back.

At that moment, there was another doorbell ringing again! That was a third time. One is Moka, two is Moka, but who is the third one.

"I got it!" yelled Kurumu as she rushed to the door and the opens it. What a surprise. It's Mizore!

Naruto has no idea what's going on them. They all came to his apartment and bought the food with them for giving.

"Okay! What's going on?!" he asked

"We are having a competition." said Mizore. That made Naruto goes shocked when he heard that word competition. That means three girls are doing cooking competition and giving them to him. Well, that was very unexpected to hear that, but now, he's screw…

"Naruto, eat my meal." said Mizore as he's holding the ice soup which it could freeze him to death. No, wait, Kurumu pushed her away from him and offers him for cookies. That made Naruto goes crazy like a banana!

Moka tries to push two girls away from Naruto. Naruto has to agree with her. He wanted to tastes of her soup, but Kurumu and Mizore pushing her into his bed.

"Hey girls, stop it-" he said before he accidently pulled Moka's Rosario out. The red thing is glowing and she's transforming into Inner Moka. Oh boy… Naruto hopes for not getting his apartment destroyed.

"M-Moka!?" the girls surprised

"You girls annoy me and Naruto!" growled Inner Moka as her eyes go furiously and about to beat them up.

Shiina and the others are at Naruto's apartment. They bought the lunch for him. Shiina was about to open the door, but he and the others got hit by Kurumu and Mizore. They all have flown away from Inner Moka's leg.

"H-Hello, Moka." said nervous Naruto as he's waving the hand out at Inner Moka that he accident pulled out of a Rosario.

"Those guys annoy me, so I kicked them out for you." said Inner Moka

"Kicked them for me…? Are you gonna-?" said Naruto

"Nope, I'm going to cook the soup for you."

That made Naruto surprised. He wanted to see Inner Moka cooks, but before that…

"Do you know how to cook?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" said Inner Moka as she's wearing the chef cloth. "I'm always sealed away… so I've never tried."

"Eh…?" asked Naruto

20 minutes later… Naruto's face is starting to have sweat and scared of Inner Moka's soup. She cooked the soup for him! The soup is all red while it bubbling up. The recipes that Inner Moka puts…everything!

"Oh shit…" his thought as he sees Inner Moka's face is making a frown. "Moka?"

"To tell you the truth… I have never cooked it before. It's because I was sealed away for a long time… it's okay you didn't like it, I won't get mad at you…" she said softly.

 **[Changed the Naruto ost into It's the training!]**

Naruto made his face felt sorry about her for cooking. This is her first time to cook the soup for him. However, he won't let it happened to her! He instant grabbed the bowl from Inner Moka and then drinks the whole soup! After that, his face went red as his eyes turned white and big! He's starting to breathe fire like a real dragon.

"Naruto! You idiot!" said panic Inner Moka as she turned around and grabbed a cup of water. She quickly gives it to him, but he can't grab it. He keeps breathing fire! So Inner Moka put the water inside of his mouth and finally stopped him for breathing fire.

 **[Song ended]**

Inner Moka felt dumb for herself. She cooked the soup for him, but probably he won't like-

"Moka… it was good!" he smiled

That made her face goes WTF for seeing him smile.

"What?"

"This soup actually helps me to cure my sickness, but it's a little bit too hot. But still, it's delicious. " said Naruto

"I see… that's good…" said Inner Moka before giving the best, sweet, and lovely smile to Naruto. "I'm glad…"

"Moka… you're…" said Naruto in shocked for seeing her smile. It was warmth, honest, and sweet smile. He has never seen true smile before when he said kindly words to her.

"That's enough for you, Naruto. You should get sleep and…" said Inner Moka

"And?"

"I have to sleep with you… it can make your sickness gone…" said blushed Inner Moka.

That made Naruto goes blushing too. Did he just hear Inner Moka that she's going to have sleep with him in the whole night!?

"Well… when I was a child and got sick, my mother slept with me, so that it will rid of my sickness. It actually works…so..." said Inner Moka as she got in Naruto's bed and begins to sleep with him. Her arms wrapped around his head and pulled him into the chest. Her body hugged against Naruto as she begins to sleep. That made him goes blushing and didn't know why she did that? However…

 _"Wow… you're warm…"_ His thought as he slowly closed his eyes and sleep with her together. To be honest for Inner Moka's smile, it was cute...


	22. Chapter 21

Naruto and Inner Moka are fighting in the valley. It's because they're on training.

Naruto dodged of Inner Moka's powerful kick that almost reached into his jaws. Luckily he dodged it, but he sees Moka made another kick on him. He avoids her kicks by guarding it with cross-arms, but then, he got sent back to the valley. He crashed through it as the collapse of rock on him. He got up so easily, but his arms got hurt by Inner Moka's kick, but Kurama healed his arm. He's in Sennin mode to test her strength since he was gone for the first semester. Her strength is incredible and impressed her martial art. It's almost stronger than his Sennin mode.

When he got up from the ground, he sees Inner Moka is in front of him. He blocked her punch and the kick by guarding it. They all went very fast while fighting each other. The whole valleys went destroyed so easily by them. Naruto landed on top of a valley, but Inner Moka did dropped kick on him. She made the valley is collapse and crumbling down apart.

"Moka, that's enough of training." said Naruto as he's behind Inner Moka while taking a deep breath. He used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to dodge her attack, right before she kicked him.

Inner Moka has stopped her training and took a deep breath for training with him. That was a good training for her. Her strength and speed have been improved for fighting him. She sat down on the ground and resting before Naruto came to sit by her.

"You're getting better and better." smirked Inner Moka.

Naruto also has good adjustment about her too. "I gotta admit. You're almost stronger than my Sennin mode."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to this." said Inner Moka as she's looking at the whip around her beautiful leg. She got it from Ruby for to train it. It can cancel the sealing properties of her Rosario. Well… while she's showing the whip, it made Naruto blushed for looking at her leg. He can also see pink bras through the white t-shirt with sweat on it. His face went red as crimson.

 **"Woohoo!" yelled Shukaku**

 **"You have found your fine woman." smirked Kurama.**

"Shut up, everybody! I hate you all and stop cheering me up!" yelled Naruto with a blush as Inner Moka made a cute confuse face to him. All she just saw is he's talking himself.

"Yeah, you should thank Ruby who helped you train." he said as he smiled while itching back of a head. He remembers the other day when he's sick with her. She cooked very hot soup for him which she doesn't know how to cook, but her smile… Her smile is very beautiful and he's not lying. Well, he slept with Inner…Moka in the night. To be honest for sleeping with her, it was quite nice… and warm. _"Why am I thinking about Moka-I mean Ura- wait! What the hell is wrong with me?!"_

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Inner Moka as Naruto nodded his head fast.

"I-I'm okay-ttabayo!" He blushed as he's waving out of both hands. That made Inner Moka worries about him. She was pretty his sick is gone. His face is red as fire. So she went to get closer to him that made Naruto's crawling back, but a valley hit him from behind and blocking his way. He can't escape, but Inne Moka's face is closer to his. She placed her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Your face is red. I thought your sick is gone-" she said, but right before that, she accidental trip on her knees and then fell down on Naruto. He caught her in the air, but they both fell down on the ground together.

Naruto opened his eyes first while making groan and itching back of his head as Inner Moka shook her head to get rid of a dust of her head. Before they do that, they just realized something. Naruto was lying down as he sees his one arm wrapped around Inner Moka's waist. But, that's not it. She was on top of him and her hands are touching on his chest or resting. Their faces were inches apart and the lips. Both of them made an awkward silent.

"M-Moka." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto." said Inner Moka in awkwardly and flustered. She had no idea how to react that. Her heartbeat is speedy like crazy. She blushed harder as she feels the muscles through his t-shirt as hearing his heartbeat by touching it. She quickly gets off him, but…

"Wait." He said as Inner Moka stopped and looked at him in his azure eyes. His face is unblinking as he begins to reach out of his hand and gently touch her cheek. Her skin is pure white and feels smooth. She looks so beautiful like an angel.

Inner Moka didn't resist him. She doesn't know why. All she can do is staring at him. Eyes meet eyes... Ruby meet azure. Her head begins to move forward down toward him as Naruto's head moved too. Their lips were opened, reaching each other, and going for kiss…

"Naruto!"

Unfortunate, they heard Kurumu's voice coming in their direction.

"Naruto, I have good news!" yelled Kurumu as she came from the valley behind. She sees Naruto and Inner Moka are whistling. They got off very quickly before she came.

"Hey, Kurumu, what's the news?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we're going another trip." said Kurumu

That made him and Inner Moka surprised, but, unfortunate; she's going have to seal herself.

"Really? Where are we heading?" she asked

"To the human world in Tokyo!" said Kurumu as she pointed her finger at the sun.

"Moka…" said Naruto as he sees Inner Moka is taking off the magic whip before she had said something to him.

"Naruto… about few days ago… thank you…" She said with a blush as she unwrapped of a magic whip and then returned back to Omote Moka.

* * *

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket bus! Zooming through the tunnel, Newspaper~!" sang Kurumu as she's on the bus with everyone, driving through the tunnel before it went out. They're in Tokyo and back to human world.

"Did you just remake of Little Ein-" said Shiina

"Yep!"

Naruto is watching outside of a Tokyo. It has been awhile since he went there in the summer break. He can't stop thinking about Inner Moka. He caught her for falling down, but she was on top of him. They just stared at each other with their eyes. He and Inner Moka almost kissed each other until Kurumu interrupted them.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" asked Moka as she's looking at his face is absent before he turned around to her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He smiled as he tried to cooling himself down.

"Okay. Look! We almost at the beach." She said as she pointed her finger at the beach. They have arrived at the beach and lots of people there. The bus has stopped as Naruto and the others got off.

"Welcome everyone, to the newspaper club's summer camp. It's called a summer camp, and because this was asked to be provided by the headmaster we will have a comfortable trip. To leave your worries behind please tire yourselves out each day slowly." said Ruby as everyone is so excited for bringing here at the beach. It was has been a half of year for visiting this place.

"How was it?" asked Moka

"It has been awhile since we done first summer break." said Naruto as he begins to remember that he wanted to make special memories of him, Moka, and everyone. "Hey, Moka, let's go make something fun before the summer is over."

"Naruto… you remember…" softly Moka, but she smiled. She grabbed his hand gentle and begins to walk to explore the city, but there was a bunch of crowding people around them. They're not looking at Naruto. They're looking at Moka while taking a picture of her.

"Damn it…" said Naruto as he held Moka's hand tightly and then ran away from a crowd. They left Kurumu and the group behind as Kurumu cried for him.

Naruto and Moka finally lost from the crowd. They have escaped, but they left their friends behind.

"That was a close one…" said Naruto

"Yep, but it was fun." giggled Moka.

Actually, it was fun for running away from people. Both of them made a laugh at each other and couldn't stop it. Now, they have made one of their memories.

"I guess we have made one of our memories." smiled Naruto

"Yeah!" smiled Moka as she held Naruto's hand. "Shall we explore the city?"

Before Naruto nodded to her, but there's a cute girl who bumped into him. He fell down on the ground but caught the girl.

"Ow…Ow… You have to be careful without-" He said, but his eyes went widened for looking at the cute girl on top of him. She has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Moka

The blue haired girl blushed as she gets off him and writing something with a pen.

 _"I just realized…is she Ayashi?_ " thought Naruto as he's sensing her aura. It's so bright and white angel on her back.

"I'm sorry…" The blue haired girl wrote on her notebook to show them.

"She's writing something." said Moka

"I think she can't talk." said Naruto as he sees the girl is writing again.

"I'm sorry, please save me, I'm being chased." The girl wrote until there was a group of Yakuza. They come to get the girl. Naruto walked in of two girls as he defended them from those men.

"Out of my way, brat." One of Yakuza said

"I won't." smirked Naruto before one man grabbed his collar, but he kicked in the stomach. That made Yakuza group is charging forward as they draw their katana. They slicing on Naruto, but he just easily dodges them. Their movements are too slow.

"Too slow." smirked Naruto as he punched in one Yakuza's stomach and then kicked another one. He grabbed the katana from Yakuza's as he blocked one of them attacks. There was a person is going to attack Naruto's behind, but a girl with blue haired tackles it for him. Naruto smirked at the girl for saving his life, so he kicked a man in the face.

After beating all of Yakuza, Naruto heard a gun click from behind him and two girls. A fat guy is holding the gun and pointing at them.

"It's over, you brat. Bring Sun to me and also pink haired girl too!" he said as he means the blue haired girl and Moka.

Sun, who is a blue haired girl, is afraid of a fat guy as she went behind Moka and Naruto, but she decided to him. She was too scared for not seeing them get hurt or shot by fat guy.

"You name is Sun, right?" asked Naruto in gently as Sun looked at him in worried. "Don't worry, I won't let it happened to you. Believe me." He smiled before he's charging to the fat guy that made him shocked. That blonde kid is crazy for dashing forward to him with a gun. He took an aimed at Naruto's face as he pulled the trigger as the gunfire at him. That made Sun shocked and crying at Naruto for getting shot, but he didn't…

Naruto sliced the bullet in half and then hit the gun down. He grabbed fat guy's collar and giving him a death face. His eyes had turned into bloody red.

"Listen, fatso… If I see you again and tried to hurt that girl, I'll blind you." He warned as fat guy nodded before letting him go. He ran away from him and the others.

"Good job, Naruto!" exclaimed Moka as Naruto smiled and turned to the girl with a blue hair.

"Your name is Sun, right. Don't worry; those guys won't bother you again." he said as he sees Sun wrote a word says thank you to him. "It's no problem-ttabayo, but I'm the one who should say thank you for saving my life."

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard Kurumu's voice as he turned around. He sees a group of girls is heading toward him. They were all looking for him.

"What have you…" said Kurumu before she stopped and sees a cute girl with a blue hair that was behind Naruto. She hasn't met her before. "Who's that?"

"That's Sun. She was being chased by Yakuza, so I taught them a lesson. They won't bother her again." He said as he turned at Sun who is very shy. "It's alright, Sun. They are my friend."

"She's probably about the same age as I am." said Yukari

"She apparently has some kind of strange power…" said Mizore

"Hey, can you show just us a little bit of that power." said Kurumu

"Sorry…I can't." Sun wrote as she smiled at them.

Kurumu and the girls went to get closer to her with their puppy eyes. They really want to know about her. She's very shy girl.

"Why not, we saved you after all! Just a little bit, okay!?" asked Kurumu

"If you say no then I'll only want to see it more." said Mizore

Naruto's sweatdrop for seeing poor Sun is being surrounded by girls. She is very shy to meet them. Naruto was about to tell them to stop, but the unexpected person told, "Cut it out you fools!" That made Kurumu and Mizore fell down and got scared.

"Who do you lot think that person is, being rude to her like that."

"This fishy kansai-ben is…" said Kurumu. "Gin and Nekonome sensei!" as they came out from the car.

"Hey, pervert-wolf…" said Naruto

"I am not perverted!" yelled Gin as he sees Sun before respecting her. "Long time no see Sun-senpai."

"Heh? Did you just say senpai?" surprised Kurumu

"When Gin was in the first year, Sun thought he was very cute." said Shizuka. "A graduate from Youkai Academy, Sun Otonashi. From today, she will be taking care of everyone for the next few days, as the oldest senpai."

That made everyone surprised for meeting Sun. They didn't know she went to Youkai Academy too and already graduate. However, Sun-Senpai is very shy to tell them who she is.

"She's so cute!" said Ruby as she's observing her body.

"Looks much younger than she is." said Kurumu.

"It's nice to meet you, Sun-Senpai." said Naruto as he's giving the dazzling smile to Sun.

"Please, don't call me senpai. Call me Sun." Sun wrote as she blushed for hearing that.

"She's a very shy person so she doesn't speak except by writing it out. She is living in this town and working at the hostel near the seaside. We'll be staying there tonight, so could everyone please not make any trouble for her." said Shizuka as Sun is writing again and said, "I'll escort you to the hostel. So please come with me."

They all went on walking by following to Sun. She led them in the small city while Naruto and the others are talking. It's nice to meet Sun Otonashi, who graduated from Youkai Academy. They can't believe they met Ayashi in Tokyo, but she's very friendly girl.

"Please wait here." Sun wrote as she and the others are by the house, but her hostel is on the right. They nodded to her as she went ahead of them.

"Sun!? What do you back there!?" The rude guy said without respecting to Sun. "Ya disappeared 4 ago without as much as a by your leave. I thought you might be planning to run away or something."

"I'm sorry. Please allow me to work again from today onwards…" Sun wrote

"Not happening… You already fired, Sun. It's expected?! We hardly got any employees yet you ran off to nowhere and cause of that we had big problems."

Naruto and the others are getting annoyed by a guy who telling Sun to leave.

"I don't like this guy…" said Kurumu

"Please wait a moment." yelled Shizuka as she went to Sun and the guy.

"What?! Who are you?!"

"I'm here teacher from high school. Shizuka Nekonome." She introduced. "There is a reason for Sun's unexplained absence. She was kidnapped away to a Yakuza office in order to make money off her. Luckily her good friend (Naruto) was able to free her. It was really dangerous." She explained to the guy of happening with Yakuza, but he doesn't care.

"Like I care! Anyway, hurry and leave!" The guy said as he pushed Sun, but a blonde man caught her.

"Hey you." He said with a straight face at him.

"Wh-Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a hero who saved Sun's life." said Naruto as Sun shocked for him to be there with her. "That's not very polite to a lady like that. It's true for what she said."

Gin is right behind Naruto and Sun. The other group came in this scene.

"Please do it for us. Isn't there some way you could reconsider?" asked Moka

"Isn't this being a bit too arbitrary?"

"Shouldn't you consider her reason?"

"What the!? Where did all these friends come from? Get lost, if I fired her then she's fired." said the guy

"Hey, Takahashi, whatever privileges I said you had, well the privilege to fire absent employee's stops with me alone." The woman said as she appeared out of a hotel. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a light brown shirt and short jeans. Her name is Marin Kawamoto.

"Ah, Okami. But she was…" said Takahashi.

"What about it? If Sun quits then won't it cause a bother for us?" She asked.

Takahashi just ranted as he walked away and leave them alone. After that, Marin surprised for seeing Sun bought a new friend with her.

"Glad you came back… I was worried, Sun." She smiled as she's patting on Sun's head softly. "I see you bought your new friend. Are there honorable guests from Youkai Academy? I'm surprised they're from there…. It's a rundown hotel, but please be welcome."

Naruto and the others shocked that Marin knows they're from Youkai Academy, but she didn't seem to be scared. They went inside the hotel for living with them.

"Your name is Naruto? I just heard your teacher called your name outside." asked Marin.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" asked Naruto

"I'm Marin Kawamoto. Thank you for saving Sun."

"It has been my pleasure." He smiled as Marin smiled back to him as she went upstair. Naruto and the others went to furniture outside of the beach. There are chairs and tables. They're a little bit old, it was well done. It's very peaceful.

"So, Gin, how do you know about Sun?" asked Naruto

"I first met her at Youkai Academy, but she was about to give up until she arrived at this place. She doesn't have any relatives, however, Marin showed up and first meeting her. She also lost her family, so she lets her in her hotel. Sun-Senpai looked so happy she could cry. Since than Marin has always been like a mother to her." said Gin

"Wow… what a good story." cried Yukari for hearing that beautiful story.

"Now you've said it looks like those two really could be mother and daughter…" said Kurumu

"Hey, you piece of a shit trash! Can't you control if a piece of tableware!"

That was Takahashi, the guy who being rude to Sun. He's in this house, but they can hear him in the kitchen.

"Let me tell you… Don't screw with me, Sun." yelled Takahashi in harsh as he cruelly grabbed Sun's hair up. "You can't greet guess if you can't even talk. If it wasn't for that damn Okami, you wouldn't be able to walk around here flaunting yourself! We don't need you. Another thing, you shouldn't come back! I almost had me gambling debt paid off! What are you gonna do about that, Sun!"

At that moment, Naruto grabbed Takahashi's hand to let go of sun. He held his hand harder like he's crushing the bone of his. He pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, how many time did I tell you about not being polite to a lady." He said

Takahashi can't even fight back to this blonde kid, but his body is shaking with fear. He feels the fear of him.

"Takahashi, if you dare hit her again, I'll end you without mercy." said Naruto as he begins to glare at him with bloody red eyes. He let go of Takahashi as he ran away from those two. He won't bother Sun again.

"Coward." scoffed Naruto as he turned around on Sun. She's crying and scared of Takahashi for beating her up. Naruto bends down at her level as he's fixing her messy hair and gently wipes the tears out. Sun blushed under Naruto's touch. His hand is soft and warm on her skin.

"Hey, Sun, if he does that to you again, tell me alright? I'll teach him a lesson-ttabayo." He said as he's ruffling on her head in gently and smiled.

Sun surprised for looking at his smile… She imagines what he looks like. She sees him in the golden body, wearing a large cloak. His whiskers have black stripes and black jumpsuit. He has two hair which it's the hair of his. He's like an angel…a guardian angel who protects her from evil.

"Th-Thank you…" She wrote her note as she blushed.

"Your welcome." said Naruto as he helped her up to get up before the group arrived.

"What's going on? Is Sun-Senpai alright?" asked Shiina

"She's fine. It was Takahashi, but I scare him away." said Naruto.

Gin's glad Sun is alright and saved by Naruto, but he was wondering why Takahashi doesn't like her a lot. He kept beating her so badly. He seems to know something.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to go sleep." He said as everyone agreed with him. They went to the new room except Gin is sleeping another room.

In the middle of the night, Naruto is very peacefully to sleep, but he sees the door is opened. He sensed the angel aura again where he first met. It's Sun. She came to this room with a cute puppy pillow and wearing cute pajama.

"Sun?" asked Naruto as he released his yawn before getting up. He sees Sun is writing something.

"I can't sleep by myself… Can I sleep with you?" Sun wrote with a blush.

Naruto's eyes blinking in few second as he gave her a kind smile.

"Sure. I don't mind." He said as he lying down on his bed as Sun is sleeping next to him. She doesn't know what to write for him. He's one kindest person she ever met. She hugged him before sleep in peacefully.


	23. Chapter 22

"Eeeeh!" screamed Kurumu in shocked. That made Naruto rushed downstair and sees a cop is talking to Marin. He was wondering what was going on there.

"What's going on?" he asked as Sun tapped on his should that made him turned around at her. He sees her words say someone stole her money from this place. That made him and his friends in shocked for hearing the terrible news. They all know who stole it.

"Was it that guy Takahashi…!?" growled Kurumu as she's running after that thief and wanted to beat him up like a death, but Yukari is holding her to stop. "Don't jerk around Takahashi! Catch him! We'll go out and catch that rat!"

"Calm down… Where do you plan on going without any clues." said Yukari

That's too bad for money stolen by Takahashi in last night and ran away… There's nothing they can do to find that thief. Naruto can find him with Sennin mode, but he can't just leave the house.

"Guys…" said Yukari as everyone turned around to her. "I heard the other employees talking. The Okami here started this hostel with her newly dead husband… The Okami working by herself means that there are continuing management deficits. There's no point in continuing if there aren't any profits coming in."

That made everyone's face frowns as they heard her. Look like Kurumu and the other girls won't use the swimming suit for working. Well, they are all holding it.

 _"But if the hostel goes then what will Sun-Senpai do… She found a nice place, but soon, she'll be forced to leave her…"_ thought Naruto in sadly as he's watching Sun is washing on the window with a towel. He can feel her pressure is sad, depressed, and heartbreaking. However, he can't give up on Sun and Marin. "Moka, come with me!" as he grabbed Moka's hand and pulled her to follow him.

"Where are we going?!" she asked

"Surprised."

Marine is at her living room alone. She has lost her money and can't help Sun anymore without it.

"Sorry, you… It looks like this hostel is finally finished." She said herself as she's looking at her husband's picture. "I don't have any more drive, not since you died. I've been drinking nothing but sake since lunch, blowing more money. Since Sun came, I've felt like she was the daughter I longed for. Thanks to that I was beginning to change a bit but…" before saying sad things, she hears a lot of noise coming outside. She went out to check it. As she's out, her face is shocked that she sees a crowd.

"Ah, Okami-san! Please help us, we don't have enough manpower."

"What's going on? Why are there so many guests… and besides, I haven't worked the snack bar since my husband died…"

"Well, that is… Thanks to Sun's friends doing something… They're calling customers over for us to serve."

"Calling?"

"How about having something tasty to eat at our shop?!" yelled Moka as she's wearing in a pink bikini.

Naruto is wearing orange trunk as he held the sign up in that air. His body is tanned muscled. Moka and the others girls couldn't stop looking at him. "Come to our shop! Enjoy your eating-ttabayo!" he yelled.

The customer of men went crazy for looking at Moka and the others' bikini. They all look very sexy at the beach. Moka is wearing pink leather fabric bikini. Kurumu's bikini is light blue lace. The light blue and white was Mizore's bikini. Yukari and Kokoa wear the same bikini fold, but different colors. Ruby's bikini…well… it's a string, which it made a lot of men like it!

"The reaction is too much." said Moka.

"Your plan isn't all that great a success, Moka." said Kurumu

"But I'm getting all a flutter being looked at." said Ruby

 _"Why are you wearing string swimsuit?"_ thought Naruto and Shiina, but to Naruto. He can't stop looking at Moka's body because her skin is milky and beautiful with the sun on it. He tried not to nosebleed and not liked Ero-Sennin. Well, he feels like he's being watch by him.

Moka looked at Naruto that he's staring at her. But he turned away from her bikini with his blush. It makes her know that he's blushing or shy.

"Although this was the bathing suit I bought because I wanted to show Naruto…." Her thought

* * *

The one guy, Takahashi who stole the money from the hostel is running from someone. He's in the parking lot, trying to escape, but caught. He's stuck because there's no way to go.

"Hey you, why didn't burn down the inn like I ordered you to? This is why it's troublesome to use humans. You can just die now." said the guy with blond hair.

Takahashi shocked for seeing this blond guy who answered on the phone last night. "Fairy Tail! No, what are you doing here...?" He asked

"Fu...so you are the mastermind behind it all. I've been waiting for you." Someone said as two guys draw the attention. "I thought I would give you one word of advice before you kick the crap out of him. If you try and make any more moves Sun-senpai, you'll regret it." It was Gin.

"...Regret? Interesting. Who the hell are you?" asked the guy with blond hair.

"A friend of justice." said Gin as he's walking forward to them. "I'm not going to repeat again. If you try and make any more moves Sun-Senpai, I'll beat the living daylight outta you, Fairy Tale."

A man gave chuckles for Gin. "Wow... I like you. You look super strong. On top of that, you've got guts and a good face! You look like a bigshot."

Gin made his face in confusion for seeing this crazy man doing respect him so quickly. "Okay... Thanks for that..." He said

"I'm Tsubaki Rokurou, sorry for not saying that first. And you are?"

"Gin Morioka." said Gin

Tsubaki sees Gin's face look incredible and strong person. He decided to try him to join his group. "Then, I'm asking you, Gin Morioka, become one of our group! Join us! Fairy Tale is an organization planning from the shadows the overthrow of human society, the enemy of Ayashi. In order to achieve our aim, we want more outstanding members, even if it is only one person. I'm an organization scout, with your power you would be welcomed in as a VIP. How about it?"He asked

"So that's why you tried kidnapping Sun. To win her over to your side?" asked Gin

Tsubaki smiled. "That's right. You saw my reason for using humans. I apologize for the previous rough manner. So do you think you can join along with Sun." He said

"Are you stupid? You'll send me to sleep with your bullshit. I don't reckon I'm an enemy of humans." glared Gin as he cracks his knuckles for preparing to fight him. "In fact, who'd get into bed with a load of shitty punks who tried to hurt Sun-Senpai."

"That's right?" chuckled Tsubaki as he's putting in his pocket and grabbing something before he continues. "But, I wonder if you'll be able to say the same thin after you've heard the voice of this individual?" He took out of headphone speaker.

"A headphone speaker?" wondered Gin.

"The owner of a wonderful power that is called God in our organization. The word of god are a command to those who listen to them, those who listen to his singing voice, the melody of death have their soul stolen." said Tsubaki as he has the iPod in his hand, changing the song until it says, God. "The singing voice of god has been recorded into this thing."

Gin had a bad feeling for hearing a word "God". He never heard that god is Ayashi or the song before.

"I'll let you listen to it as well." said Tsubaki as he lifted the headphone speaker, moving one speaker facing forward at Gin. He volumes his iPod up as the song goes louder and louder. The song is like an angel with male's voice, but it's very loud that can Gin and Takahashi hear it. At that moment, Takahashi suddenly has a blood from his eyes, mouth, and his whole face. He instantly died cause of the song.

Gin didn't die, but his eyes have lost of sight. All he can sees is pitch black. Also, his head is in pain. He never thought of that God's song can make causing in pain very bad. He's going for transform into a werewolf, but it's too late to do that. Tsubaki is right behind, knocking him out by punching him.

* * *

"Thank goodness. It was a great success tody, Snackbar Marin." said Kurumu

"Who could have guessed that we would us up all the food? In all the neighboring supermarkets and all in only a few hours." said Mizore

"It's cause me and Naruto made our idea. We made an effort to call people over in our bathing suits." said Moka. "…which reminds me." She sees the girls are holding Naruto that made her go angry and jealous. "Shouldn't we change clothes now? The shop is closed isn't it."

"Naruto? Who do you think the swimming suit better? Was it me?"

"No, it's me right?"

"Hey now, don't hold Naruto in your swimming suits!" cried Moka.

The girls let go of Naruto as he's free from them. And he has to score for the girls. He's very nervous how to do it. "Well… You girls look beautiful and sexy-ttabayo!" as he gave his both thumbs up for them. "Moka's leather fabric is good. And Mizore's stripes, Kurumu's lace, Yukari and Kokoa's folds are perfect and cute too." The last one is Ruby who is wearing the string suit. She looks like a hooker. Naruto dropped his sweat and blushed for looking at her. He doesn't know what to say about her bathing suit.

"So… Naruto, what do you think of mine?" smiled Ruby as she's pointing at her own swimsuit.

"You look awesome!" said Naruto with a smile. It made Ruby happy and suddenly hugs him. Moka and the girls are glaring at Ruby for hugging Naruto. Shiina is scared of girls as he's backing away from them.

"Everyone, thanks for today. You were able to call lots of customers thanks to those bathing suits." said Marin.

"You're welcome." The girls said together at the same time.

"Thanks to that we'll be able to stop having to close our store for a little while longer." said Marin

That made everyone frowns in sad for hearing that. They wanted to keep going and helping Marin and Sun.

"Please don't say just for a little while longer." said Moka

"Yeah, yeah, if you get into trouble again then everyone will come back to help you again." said Kurumu

"If you need something, let us know. We'll be happy to help you and fix thing right." smiled Naruto as his friends are smiling at Marin.

Marin surprised for getting help by him and everyone. They still wanted to keep going and going until the restaurant is popular. "Everyone… That's right, I have to try my hardest for both Sun, and my dead husband." She said before she hears the doorbell ring from the entrance. It was amazed how the customer came this night. "Ah… A leftover customer. I'll go see them. Sun, you deserve to stay with your friends." She went inside the house.

Naruto felt bad about Marin's past about her husband that passed away. He was wondering what happened to him. "Hey, Sun, since you lived with her a long time, did she tell you about her husband?"

That made Sun goes surprised for hearing that. It looks like she knows something about Marin husband. And she knows the story. Naruto can feel her feeling is scared to tell the story about Marin's path.

"Sun, something wrong?" asked Shiina as he sees Sun is writing on her notebook.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story about Marin and her husband." She wrote as she continues to write before her face started to sweat. "The truth is… Marin's husband was killed by an Ayashi…"

That made everyone shocked for hearing Marin's husband got killed by an Ayashi in this house. It was the real story.

"Hold on! Then, Marin knows about the existence of Ayashi!?" asked Naruto as Sun nodded, but Naruto has found the enemy of pressure coming from the back door.

"I just heard something interesting…"

They heard a man's voice as they turned around. A man with long blond hair is wearing nice white sweater, and black pants. His face is very handsome, but he grabbed Marin.

"Which means that in order to get you to discard the human world... Excuse me; I am the section chief of Fairy Tale's 7th branch, Kanade Kamiya. I've come to welcome you, Sun Otonashi." said Kanade.

"Marin!" Everyone shocked

Naruto knows that group title before in Mizore's world. He met a guy named Miyabi who in Fairy Tale group. "Why are you looking for Sun?"

"Our scouter Tsubaki is a good guy… He assessed you quite highly. "I can't even measure her latent power. She has the most outstanding talent of anyone I have met so far…" Join our group. I won't let you think badly of us, Sun Otonashi." said Kanade before he sees Naruto and Shiina are defending for Sun. They don't want him to take Sun away.

"We won't let you that." growled Shiina.

Kanade gave them his look in few second. "What's with you people? You're so rude. I'm in the middle of a talk, don't you know?" he asked

Naruto sees Kanade is opening his mouth and starting to attack by singing a song…? However, it wasn't just a singing. It made everyone goes in paralyze as they collapsed. The song is beautiful, but it hurt them.

"Everyone, please be careful! This ability and that beautiful form…" said Yukari as she sees Kanade's wings like an angel feather. His legs are a bird. "It's Siren! That singing can trick humans to their death, a great bewitching song!"

Naruto tries to move his body as quickly as he can, but he being paralyze…a strong paralyze that never felt this strong in his world. He has to do something to stop Siren, but he sees Marin is picking up a metal pole stick.

"You… You're the one who killed my husband in this inn four years ago." said Marin

"Don't do it, Marin! You can't stop him!" cried Moka

"Four years ago…? I remembered that. That would have been exactly the time when I was dispatched to this branch. I was pretty pissed about it. Then, I really didn't like coming to this little hole that stunk like fish. That's why I went here and there, killing a whole lot of humans." said Kanade before he gave a smug smile…a cruel smug smile that makes Marin hurt. "I was just clearing away my gloom, so that would I bother to remember each and everyone one that I killed."

That smile and words make Naruto's very anger at Kanade. That was cruel words and hurt Marin's life in the past. He killed her husband for fun.

Marin had an enough of Kanade's voice. She begins to charge at him, but Sun stopped for killing him. She tackles her down and dropped the pole down. Marin's going to yell at her, but she sees her face is crying.

"Why…? Why does someone like this guy exist? It looked like I was going to forget, but thanks to Sun. I was able to know that it was like to have a family again. It looked like I was going to be able to treat that all as a bad dream… So why does he show up again now."

"Marin…" said Naruto softly. He felt bad how did Marin's husband died? He got killed by Kanade.

"Disappear, monster! Don't have anything to do with the human world ever again?!" cried Marin in anger as Sun's eyes widened for hearing a word "Monster".

Kanade gave a harsh laugh at Marin for hearing that. "Ahaha, did you hear that, Sun? That dumb bitch really doesn't know anything!" He said

"Wh-What are you laughing for!?" asked Marin

Naruto's eyes widened as he figures out why Kanade's laughing. If he tells the truth to Marin in front of Sun, it's getting the worst. "Kanade, don't do this…" He growled

"Oh… you seem to know about Sun! Listen well okay." said Kanade. "Sun is also a monster! The same monster as I am. What "Family"? What "human"? You were being tricked. You were just being manipulated, Moron!"

Marin picked up the metal pole again as she's charging at Kanade. "Like that's true!" She yelled

This isn't good for Marin. She's going to get kill by Kanade. He's going to sing a song to her to make her into the death. Naruto's trying so hard to get up as he yelled at Bijuu to break it through paralyzes. They quickly boost his chakra up as he broke paralyze, getting up to save Marin before it's too late.

 _"Shit! I hope I can save her!"_ his thought as he's going for a Yellow Flash, but something happened. He sensed two auras are clashing each other. The sounds broke the window of the house when it crashed each other. The right side is Kanade. Left side is… Sun… She can sing a song and reveal her voice. Her song created a barrier for Marin to protect her.

"Sun?" asked Marin in shocked as she slowly looked back at Sun that she heard her singing. "You just now… sang." Her face is completely shocked.

Sun is writing in her notebook as she showed it to Marin. "I always thought of Marin as like my true… I'm sorry." She finally first spoke. Naruto and the others looked in surprised, having heard Sun's voice for the very first time. Her voice is young. It's kind voice. Her singing is very beautiful, it's like an angel.

"No way…" shocked Marin as she sees Sun's wings appeared on her back.

Kanade gave a smile as he's clapping his hands for seeing Sun's true form liked his. "Outstanding! My voice that wich can steal the very life of one who hears it. You are able to cancel it out perfectly with the same power! A siren! You too are a siren who uses your song as a weapon, Sun Otonashi." He said

Marin couldn't believe Sun is a Siren. She's a monster liked Kanade. "That can't…be…" she said. "He's lying right…? You aren't the same right? The same as that man who killed my husband four years ago… Are you too…a monster? Sun…"

"Marin…" said Sun with a sad face.

"In fact, someday I too would like to see my own personal dream of doing the same thing in one of those overflowing cities. How many humans could I kill using my song in a single day? How many thousand? How many tens of thousands? How high could I get those corpses piled up to? At that time, I wonder how refreshed my head will feel. That's why I am finding strong members, for the sake of that bringing that day. Sun, I'll have you come with me. Won't you come and give rise to a new legend-" Before Kanade is saying that, his face suddenly punched by someone's fist. He got crashed on the ground, rolling over until it's stopped. Kanade growled for getting punched and interrupted while doing his speech. "You brat…"

"Naruto…" said Sun as she sees Naruto's fist reached out that punched Kanade's face. By looking at his face, he isn't in good moods.

Naruto glared at Kanade as a golden aura surrounded his body. "I don't think so, Kanade. Sun didn't want to join you for raising your dumb legend. All she wants to do is live together with Marin. We are hoping for Ayashi and human to live together in friendship." He said

"Friendship….?" laughed Kanade. "What a stupid thing… The aim of Fairy Tale is the overthrow of the human world."

"Like hell I let you!" said Naruto, before he sensed something in the water, but where did it come from. It shoots out of from there, flying toward to Naruto as he dodged it. As he done his dodge, he sees a fish head came out from the water. It has a human body.

"I can't still attack even if Sun is canceling out my song. Simply by changing my tune. I can call more of members." Kanade grinned in evil.

"What is that?! They're coming out of the ground one after the other."

"A space transfer technique! It's like the inter-dimensional tunnel linking the human world and the academy. Linking two separate places through a different dimension is a high-level magic skill."

"If I use this technique I can call as many members of my branch as I want. There's a way you can away now. Give and come with me, Sun!" said Kanade

Sun shook her head as she glared at him before defending for Marin. Naruto and the others went in front of them, willing to protect them.

"If you want her, you have to go through us first." said Naruto.

 **[Naruto Shippuden: Gekiha ( Crushing )]**

Kanade sighed at Sun for making a disappointment. "…No helping it then." He said. "I'll have to brainwash you to take you with me."

The battle has begun. The fish-humans are charging forward to Naruto and the group. But, a slash from nowhere that pushed one of them in front of Kanade. It made him shocked for seeing that, but that wasn't just a regular. He sees a blue-haired woman is slashing several of fish humans with her long sharp nails. She has two wings that made her goes faster.

"You guys are a lost less impressive than I thought." She smirked before she sees fish-humans are shooting the water bean at her. She has no times to dodge it, but an ice came out from the ground and protected her from the attack.

"A high-pressure water cannon huh. Just like the destructive power of a gun." said Mizore as her arms are turned into the ice claws. "But it's useless… everything used in a water based attack can be stolen by me."

Several of fish humans are attacking at Ruby as she closed her eyes. Her wings simply appeared into six wings. Her feathers stretching out and wrapped around fish humans in the air. "We are those who wish for a harmonious existence between humans and Ayashi…" she said as she throws them in the air. Then, a Yellow Flash and a dashing person attack them. They were hella fast. Kanade cannot see their speed that destroyed them. They all fell down on the ground as two persons landed. One is Shiina, the half rabbit. The last is Naruto Uzumaki.

"We won't allow the overthrow of the human world." said Shiina.

"We will protect this world." said Naruto

All of the girls are standing together and said in together, "So long as we live, we won't let you do as you please, Fairy Tale!"

"Go to hell!" yelled Kanade, releasing of his singing song at them. But, Sun is singing too. She's blocking Kanade's song by creating the barrier.

Kanade hates Sun for using the barrier to block his song. He can't just keep sing a song at Naruto and the group, but she's here. He looked around to find her weak… Yep, his face went in evil as he figured it out. While Sun's singing, she glanced back at Marin to make sure she's alright, but it wasn't alright. She sees fish-human hidden in the water and going for a blast at Marin from behind. Sun has no choice, so she rushed behind Marin until a high-pressure water cannon shot in her left chest.

Marin couldn't believe this. Sun saved her life from that half fishing monster as she's a monster too. "Sun!" She cried.

"I knew you'd protect her. I've stopped your song, Sun…" said Kanade. "Now you'll be able to hear my death melody!" He started to sing for everyone, causing them to collapse. Naruto and the others fell down on their knees, blocking their ears for protection. But, their eyes are losing of sight. Kanade's song is stealing their sight. Without Sun's singing, they're going to die by his song.

 **[Fairy Tail: Dragonforce]**

"Don't fuck with me!" growled Naruto as he struggles to stand up. "Sun-Senpai and Marin... They have the pain and sad. I understand them if those twos are broken up, then the dream of people and Ayashi living in a peace will only remain a dream. I swear I'll protect them both!"

"Don't act so tough. Thanks to hearing my song you are barely able to stand let alone see. If you want to die so much, then I'll kill you!" said Kanade as his members half fish are charging forward at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrates his chakra, waiting for the enemies come to him. His blue aura is changing into black and red color.

"Naruto!" cried Moka

One half-fish punched at Naruto in his face, but he suddenly dodges it. He simply moves to the right like a reflex. He grabbed the enemy in its face, throwing it at the group of the enemy to crash them.

Kanade is shocked for seeing Naruto attack one of his members without looking in his eyes. His sight supposed to gone and making him goes blind, but he felt a demonic aura. He fears of death.

Naruto's blond hair changed into white spiky hair, a black stripe tattoos (Six Path tattoos) appeared on his back. His whiskers have black stripes on it. "Rinnesharigan!" He yelled as he opened his eyes, revealing ripple red eyeballs with nine magatamas.

"What! Im-Impossible!" shocked Kanade.

Another group of Kanade's members is charging at Naruto again. He thought he was bluffing, but it wasn't. He sees Naruto dodged one of them, punching back to its. Naruto can read the enemies' mind by using his eyes Rinnesharigan's ability. It gave a bright light before kicked the fish-man in the stomach. However several of them are regroup, shooting their water cannon at him and the others came out from the water to ambush him.

Naruto reached out of his both arms until shooting water cannon and the enemies are close to him. "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!" He yelled as he pushed everyone by the force except his friends that didn't get a push. Water cannon reflects back to half-fish and destroyed them.

After defeating all of them, Kanade will be Naruto's last target. Naruto glared at him, giving him a scared of his fearless monster in the world. It was a gigantic demon with ten tails and one big eyeball.

"You hurt Sun… You made her cry and Marin…" said Naruto.

Kanade can't stop his shaking on his legs for looking at the demon. He never had seen this blonde man with fearless aura before that made him scared. "Wh-What are you?!" He shocked.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" yelled Naruto as he's charging at him before he sang a song at him. Making the strongest barrier that can stop him.

Naruto released of his roar as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode, creating a golden Rasenshuriken. "I'm going to make sure that you will never hurt Sun and her life again!" He yelled as he broke Kanade's barrier down, preparing his finishing move for him. "Bijuu Rasenshuriken!" He hits in Kanade's chest, sending him flies into the air, and exploded in a golden sphere. They can hear Kanade's screaming in pain while the countless microscopic golden needles, destroying all of his cell. Even he transformed into his true form, it can still hurt him.

 **[Song ended]**

"He did it!" surprised Moka

"Naruto won!" cheered Kurumu.

As the Rasenshuriken explosion is done and Kanade fell down, Naruto gave a breath and glad it's over. But it wasn't over yet, Sun is still dying in Marin's embrace. It was sad to see her hurt by saving her life. Marin felt ashram herself for getting scared of the monster. And said a monster in front of Sun that made her suffering.

"Sun... come on, Sun... No matter how much your appearance changes, you are still the exact same kind Sun... Hey... please open your eyes. I don't want this. I don't want to lose another precious family member in front of my eyes. I always want you to stay by my sid, Sun!" She cried as her tears dropped on Sun's left cheek. When the tears hit on her cheek, her eyes are opening. She sees Marin is crying for her, hugging, and heard her word.

"Marin..." said Sun as Marin and the others were surprised to see her alive. Naruto came to her and used his six path power to heal her. Her wound is gone and the body is healthy.

"Sun!" cried Marin as she hugged her close daughter, Sun. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad." Sun slowly moves her one arm around Marin's neck, hugging her back and gave a smile.


	24. Chapter 23

"My gosh, Gin." said Naruto, looking at Gin's face with some of the bruise, little rip on his shirt, and blood on his sleeve. "You look like shit." It made Gin goes in angry at him.

"Shut up! Do you realize how much we fought those Ayashi in the building?!" He yelled as Sun is giggling at him.

"Yeah, we fought the angel guy and his minions. But they won't be bothering us anymore and…" He said as he sees a man in karate suit who stand beside Gin. He has white spiky hair. His name is Haiji, the karate's club's captain.

"Who is this guy?" asked Shiina before Kokoa suddenly scowling at him for knowing him.

"Hey, you're that lolicon karate club captain that we beat before!?" She yelled

A man in karate suit is dropping the sweat for knowing that red-haired girl before in Academy. "Oh! You're that cute little girl." He smiled. Kokoa is charging at him, but Yukari tried to calm her down for killing him.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm already 15 years old, 15! Get it!" yelled Kokoa

"Uhh… how did you guys know each other?" asked Naruto with a sweat dropped. He's afraid that little vampire red haired might kill him next, but he can handle her. But, women or girls are scary.

Kokoa got a bright idea that can explain him very straight. "Oh, Naruto! There is a guy over there! He's the Karate club's captain a lolicon pervert!" she said as she's pointing at Haiji.

"Okay…" he said in awkwardly, but his face changed into serious as he walked toward to Haiji. "So, I heard that you're a pervert, peaking for the girls. Is that right?" He fakes a smile at him. It made Haji dropped the sweat. He had heard the news about Naruto that he defeated academy police and Antithesis's leader.

"Well…" He said with innocent looks. He's going to die by him, but he gave a patting on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, but if you peaking at my friend again…" Naruto is whispering in Haiji's ear while the girls can't hear him. They were wondering what he said, but they see Haiji's face is white as pale with big white eyeballs.

"Ok! Ok!" said Haiji

"Good!" smiled Naruto with an evil grin as he turned around to his friends. "Now then, let the party begin!"

Everyone is roaring out when he said that. They're all going to celebrate at the beach.

* * *

After the celebration is done, everyone is sleeping in Marin's house for resting. They have fought Kanade and his minions so hard.

In the bedroom, the girls slept in peacefully except Naruto who didn't sleep. Cause he didn't sees Moka around here. He slowly moves Kurumu's arm that touching on his chest. He gently put her arm down and sneaks in quietly.

"Moka, you can't sleep?"

"Naruto." surprised Moka. "I'm…I'm glad we came here."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"First I was attacked by the Yakuza. Then Marin's bankbook was stolen and the inn would have had to close. It's taught me a lot about how hard it is for an Ayashi to live in the human world… But seeing Sun-Senpai and Marin with such joy, that's blown everything else away." She placed her both hands on the chest to feel her heartbeat. She felt her own heart is strong, warm, and feeling for Naruto. "Aysahi and people will overlook their different species, and then their hearts can understand one another." I'm sure that, we haven't made the wrong decision."

Naruto smiled at her. He felt the same feeling as Moka's. "Yeah." He said, standing right beside Moka, watching the moon together.

"Hey, Naruto..." She said

"What's up?" he asked

"Promise me we're going to become adults someday aren't we? When that time comes, will we stay together? Together…forever and ever?" she asked as she placed her arms on Naruto's hard chest, moving her face to get close to his.

"Of course, Moka…" he said. His head moves too as his lip is reaching against Moka's lip. It's getting closer, but someone hit on Naruto's head with a big soft melon. It's a breast and it's Kurumu.

"I'm happy, thanks, Naruto~" She said

"K-Kurumu?!" He shocked for seeing her. But, not the only one…because…

"Hold on a minute…" said Mizore, came out from the sewer. "Naruto just said that he would be with me together forever…"

Naruto made a shocked face. It's even more and more ever! He sees Ruby…wait, Yukari. They're all came to him and said the same things like Kurumu and Mizore.

"You'll be together with me right?"

"And me!"

"Perhaps even I~" said the bus driver as he appeared from nowhere. He's right behind him.

"What the fuck! Where did you come from?!" shocked Naruto. He's being surrounding by a group of sexy girls. There's a vampire, a succubus, a yuki-onna, and two witches. He can't run away from them. They all wanted to be together with him forever…forever…forever…

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he woke up from his bed in quickly. He's breathing in heavily for dreaming about choosing the girls. He didn't know what to decide to pick one.

Naruto was glad it's a dream. "Oh…a dream…" he said as he moved his body, but something feels heavy on his side of the body. Strange, he never brings object like a teddy bear to sleep. So he moves away the blanket. His face went shocked.

"M-Moka!" He shocked as a pink-haired girl had slept with him on a bed. Her eyes slowly open as it showed her greens eyes are staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto…" She yawned as she stretches her arms up.

"Morning, but what are you doing in my bed?" He asked

"I-" Moka interrupted by someone in this room.

Kurumu woke up as she's getting from the left side. She released her yawned, but she has a terrible dream about Naruto. "I have a terrible nightmare!" she cried

"This can't be…" mumbled Naruto as he moved the whole blanket and sees lots of girls were sleeping with him in the bed.

Naruto suddenly woke up again. His face is sweating as ice cream melt. That was his second-time dream about the girls. He was so scared of the girls. "Another dream…" He said as he placed on his own forehead with a hand. He felt very hot.

"Oh, Naruto, you're such a silly man… Of course, it's just a dream." A female voice said.

Naruto's face is shocked as he recognized that beautiful deep voice. He dropped his sweat for knowing that voice and feels the aura is next to him. He turned to the right…right before his eyes went widened. He sees a white hair and red eyes. That's Inner Moka. She is wearing a white bra and sleeping a bed with him.

"M-M-Moka?!" He shocked for seeing Inner Moka is staying with him in the night. Could it another dream or reality? Inner Moka moves closer to him as her large breasts touching, moving on his chest.

"Don't worry, it's okay if you leave your body with me." She said

Naruto suddenly wakes up from his bed, jumping out, and glanced around his room. He wanted to make sure there's no one in his room. That was his third times for dreaming about Inner Moka. First, he surrounded by the girls on the beach. Second, the girls are in his room. The last, Inner Moka had slept with him in last night, wearing a white bra on her.

He lay back on his bed and didn't want to go academy. He kept thinking about Inner Moka. He thought that dream is amazing. "What's wrong with me?!" He yelled

* * *

In few minutes later, Naruto is walking through the forest. He's pretty late because he was in deep sleep and ignores the clock alarm while dreaming. He shook his head to forget it about Inner Moka in his dream.

"Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto sees Moka is standing against the stone pillar while giving her smile at him. He likes her smile. It always made him goes better when he sees that. Moka always smiles at him when he's in trouble or struggle.

"Good morning, Moka." He smiled as he walked beside her.

As they meet in time, they begin to walk together to the Academy.

"Eh? You want to be Hokage as your future plan?" asked Moka

Naruto nodded as he remembered his goal in the past 6 years to become Hokage. "Yep, I'm going to be Hokage. I wanted to become a bigger badass than my father. And my mother told me not to give up my dream. Just keep going. Follow to your dream until you achieve your goal." He said.

"Oh…" said Moka in a softy. So, Naruto's dream is to become Hokage who can protect his village. She was happy to hear that, but will she see him again in the future?

"Hey, Moka."

Moka looked at him and gave a question looks.

"Before I become Hokage, can you-" He heard trees crushed that interrupted his last word. He sees a big panda as the same size as a grizzly bear. It just crushed the tree with a strong arm. Naruto went in front of Moka and protect her.

His hand is creating a Rasengan to smash into the panda. That enemy looks very easy for him. "Alright, panda. You have messed with the wrong person-" Before attacking the panda, a young male appeared from behind the panda's back and stopped Naruto's fight.

"It's alright. This is my servant, you can relax." A guy with a black hair in Chinese-style and wear common Chinese clothing said. "I am Won Fanfan, a first year. Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto made his Rasengan powered down as he stands like a normal person. He sees Won's clothes isn't like a school uniform. He wears Chinese clothes. "Hey, but how do you know about me-"

"You're worried about the future correct?" Won interrupted Naruto.

"No, I already have a-"

"In that case! You can be employed under my influence for eternity!" said Won, doing his proposing pose while the sun made shine at him.

"It means marriage." said Matatabi, giving him the definition.

After hearing that, Naruto's face suddenly turns into white as a paper. His body is shaking as chilled as he remembers in the past when him and Sasuke in the academy. This now, it can't be true.

"Actually, I've always been searching for an ideal man like you!" said Won, holding Naruto's hand and giving a blushed. "I want you to become a member of my family no matter what!"

"Hold on! Are you a guy or a girl?!" asked Naruto, dropping his sweat as a heat melting the ice.

"Yeah, I'm a guy so what?" asked Won.

Naruto ran toward Moka, grabbing her hand, and ditch him behind as fast as they can.

"Naruto?" asked Moka in confusion and blushed as she being carried in bridal style by Naruto.

Naruto remembered past in the academy where he first met Sasuke. He used to be jealous of him for getting the girls. He simply gave a glare at Sasuke as he glared back, but…one person pushed Naruto's back on accident. He pushed him into Sasuke…and his lip kissed against his.

"No! No! No! This will never happen again never!" He yelled

* * *

"Oh… You finally attracted even a boy. It's pretty impressive being able to go so far as to get even boys, Naruto." said Mizore, hiding behind the book bookshelf. Her arm turned into ice claw. "However, if you do that, I'll have to assassinate you."

Naruto is sitting down; making his face goes in the blank expression for remembering about guys kissed before. He can't believe he still has those memories. It was very embarrassment.

"You can't go out with a boy!" cried Kurumu as she's hugging him from behind. "A woman is bad enough, having an affair with a boy is too much!"

"Girls, I'm not gay!" yelled Naruto

 **"Actually, you did kiss Sasuke." said Kurama**

"Ahhh! Don't remember stuff like that!" cried Naruto, throwing up (not really throwing) with a mouth, making a sound as he remembered that in the past.

"Among the Chinese Youkai, they run the largest operations of the Chinese mafia… so someone that important was a first year." Said Ruby

"The son of a mafia boss." said Yukari

"So that family that he was asking Naruto to join, really means that he was asking Naruto to become a member of mafia I guess." said Ruby

"But, why would he ask you that?" asked Moka

"Because I'm strong to join mafia…" said Naruto

"Correct." Won came in newspaper club room as everyone looked at him. "Your name is becoming well known in the underworld. Naruto, you recently beat up an evil Yakuza organization in the human world correct? And then after that, you fought that Fairy Tail and beat up one of their hideouts."

Naruto doesn't remember he beat the hideout before. He did beat Yakuza that was chasing Sun-Senpai on his vacation. "I remembered I fought Yakuza, but I don't know about the hideout." He said

"That's superb strength. Up until now, I haven't encountered that even a little bit… I entered this academy, so that I could find strong individuals like you, Naruto Uzumaki! Won't you join my family?!'" Won offered, but he sees Naruto shook his head means no to join his family.

"I don't want to join you because you're going to use me as your weapon." He glared, going for a fight with Won, but he sees a group of girls is defending him.

"Give your hope!" yelled Kurumu. "Naruto isn't going to join the mafia just because of your selfish request!"

"Yeah!"

"We won't let you have Naruto."

"If you want to play at mafia then do it somewhere else!"

Won glared at the girls for getting denied by them. "What the, don't get in my way! Besides what's with you all, what relation do you have with Naruto!?"

"We're his friends!"

"His lover!"

"Wife…"

"Concubine."

"And his toy…" blushed Ruby along with the girls.

Naruto is shocked for listening to the girls' relationship. Friends are okay for Moka. Kurumu and Mizore…well… Concubine, Yukari is too young. His Toy what just Ruby said…? He had no idea what's it means!

"A…As expected of the man I want…! He's only a student and already has everything from concubines to toys. What are you saying, don't you start with it?" shocked Won. "Fufufu… but it will be troublesome for you to forget. In the mafia world, it doesn't matter how many women there are and what complaints they make. It's like the human concept of polygamy. No matter how many wives you have collected, the Won family will take care of them." He grinned at Naruto

"What?! No way, I would never do that to my friends!" yelled Naruto. "Listen, kid, if you don't stop, I'm going have to fight you!" as he's in fighting stance.

"Very well!" said Won as he took out of a Chinese paper shape like a rectangle. "If I win, then you have to join the Won family!"

Naruto glared at Won for saying that, but he can take him so easily. "Alright, I accepted!" He said. He sees Won's coins came out from his sleeve. He pushed his fist into his own open palm. A lightning appeared when his left fist held something and pull it back as it coins changed into a sword.

 _"A coin sword?"_ thought Naruto, seeing a coin sword. Never seen that before. However, he sees Won's forehead made another eye as it opened.

"I am a Yasha, in control of a hundred other Ayashi…"

Naruto begins to see a creature appeared from behind Won. He thought it was summoning like his, but it was different by using the coins sword. A long body liked a snake, wings, and two horns on its head. The size of the snake is bigger than the bus.

"Here he comes." He said, held his kunai tightly and prepare for a fight.

"Here I come!" yelled Won, riding on his giant snake, charging at Naruto by flying with its wings. Naruto jumped back, and broke through the window as he landed on the ground. He sees a giant snake charged down at head, head-butting him.

"You lose, Naruto." smiled Won.

"What are you talking about?"

Won's eyes widened when he heard a voice of Naruto. It's very close to him from behind. He glances back and sees Naruto is sitting on the snake.

"I like your snake…kinda remind me of Orochimaru." He mumbled. He dodged snake's attack with Yellow Flash to get on its back. "You can't beat me, Won. You should really give up."

The giant snake is shaking its body to make Naruto falls, but he didn't. He's still standing on its back with blue glowing on his feet. Naruto smirked because Won is too easy for him. So, he dashed forward to him with incredible. He jumped into the air, spinning 180-degree kicks on Won's face. He crashed down into the ground as his snake disappeared.

"That was easy." said Naruto, wiping out of a dust on his clothes. He sees Won is completely knocked out on the ground. That was a very easy battle and quickest. He was impressed by seeing his fighting stance, but not so well.

* * *

"I'm home." said Moka as she's in her apartment alone. She lived by herself, but she has Rosario that can talk with her. So, it's not a big deal. She took out her shoes, walking toward to her desk. She was too tired because she worked the newspapers so hard. "Oh well! For now, I guess I'll just go to sleep!" She jumped into her bed.

"No way!" yelled Ura in Rosario. "How lazy can you get!? Get up Omote!"

Moka's getting annoyed by Ura. She always brings bossy to her. She wants her to do her work for a graduate.

"What's up, Ura? And stop calling me that name."

"Shut up! And more importantly, why are you going to bed right after coming back!?"

"But…"

"Look, we aren't just separate personalities your body is at the same time, my body as well. I'm not going to let you ignore your own health! Take a bath! Have a meal! After you done everything, you can go to sleep!"

"Aww…" said Moka in sadly.

"Hey, no whiny!"

"Alright, alright…" said Moka, getting up in lazy feeling as she walked in the kitchen. She has boiled the teapot for a cup of noodles. "You know, you sure seem to be coming out more, Ura. Before you'd only talk to me once every two or three days." She heard a teapot is boiling up and make a sound. She turned off the stove, pouring the hot careful in her cup of noodles.

"Itadakimasu!" She said

"Hold on! You're eating cup of ramen for dinner!?" shocked Ura

"Yep, it's my favorite tomato flavor! And also Naruto-"

"Who care about that?!"

"Come on, Ura. You have to relax. Don't worry about me, I'm healthy." smiled Moka as she's eating her ramen. "I know! Tomorrow for the entire day, you can use this body?! I'll tell Naruto to remove the seal!"

"Wait…What!? Entire day!?"

"Yeah! Let's do that! I've also been feeling tired so this is perfect!"

"You idiot…! If we do that, who knows what will happen to the seal… It's too dangerous! Instead removing the seal, why not using the Belmont-"

"Well… someone used it…"

"Damn it!"

"And also, don't you want to see what life is like as a high school student?"

Inner Moka sudden in blushed for going to the school as a student. "A-A high school student? No way…why would I want to…"

The next day…in the Academy.

"I guess Moka stay awakened today for the entire day." said Naruto, holding the Rosario that pulled out of the seal to awaken the Inner Moka. Now, she can explore around the school and learn about the life. Let the school life begin.

* * *

 **1st Period: English Class.**

Shiina is sitting on a desk, putting his head down because he hates English class. He sucks at it and getting board of this. However, he sees Inner Moka has raised her hand.

"National characteristics are not easy to pin down, and when pinned down, they often turn out to be trivialities or seem to have no connection with one another. Nevertheless, nothing is causeless, and even the fact that Englishmen have bad teeth can one something about the realities of English life." She spoke as the English teach snapped his finger and pass Inner Moka.

Shiina dropped his jaws and couldn't believe Inner Moka actually said that. That question is very hard to answer. But the English teacher was amazed to watch her speech. _"Holy shit!"_ Shiina thought in shocked.

* * *

 **2nd Period: PE**

The girls are playing the volleyball in the gym as Inner Moka is playing to join. Yukari is on her team. Kurumu and Mizore are on the other team as they're matching against Inner Moka's team. Yukari serves as a ball before hitting it in the air. Inner Moka jumped and spiked the ball very hard. It went past between Mizore and Kurumu.

The ball hit on the ground as it score and went in flat. Kurumu and Mizore got scared of that.

"I don't want to die in a game of volleyball…" said Kurumu

* * *

"Seriously? Moka passed everything?!" shocked Naruto, walking with Shiina who told him about it.

"Yeah, she passed English, PE, Social Science, and Maths. She did everything." He said

Naruto was impressed to Inner Moka for passing all of the classes. She was very smart. She's even smarter than the real Moka. That wasn't her first time in school. She did it before when she was awakening as a kid. But, wondering why she was sealed?

"Home Economics?" He asked, looking at the board schedule.

* * *

After the 5th period is over when Naruto and Shiina went to the Economic.

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto and Shiina as they see the Economics room caught in the fire. It was everywhere. They see Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari are lying down and lost their consciousness.

"When did that happened?! Right now!" asked Shiina.

Naruto couldn't believe someone made a fire in the Economics room. Someone who isn't good at cooking. He sees Inner Moka is walking upstair with a black thing in her hand. She seems to lose.

* * *

"Sunset… I guess it's time for me to return my body to her…" said Inner Moka, looking at her pie. She was going to give Naruto as a gift, but her pie burned up so bad. Before she's throwing her pie, but someone yelled at her.

"Hold on, Moka!" That is Naruto who stopped Moka's throwing. "You can't just throw a pie away. That's called waste food."

"N-Naruto?!" She surprised.

Naruto walked forward to her. "I heard what happened from everyone. So, I've been looking for you." He blushed while itching on his cheek.

"It's a joke, right? Look at this. I even had a lot of help from the others and this is all I could make."

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, it's like charcoal. I know. I guess the only thing I can really do is fight… And today was my only chance. Well, I was planning on giving you some of the nice pie once it was done baking, Naruto…"

Naruto's face shocked as he hears her reason. He didn't know the burnt pie is for him, baked by Inner Moka. The pie is black, but she tried to bake it and going to give him as a gift. To be honest for him, it's very sweet as Inner Moka. But, poor girl frowns and tried to bake it.

In that case, Naruto grabbed Inner Moka's burnt pie and ate a huge bite. That made her shocked for seeing him eat that burnt.

"You idiot! As if someone would eat that?! No matter how you look at it, it's just charcoal! You'll die!" She yelled, but she sees Naruto is being choked by a burnt pie. "See? Look! Are you alright!? Hurry up and spit it out!" She was scared that Naruto will die of burnt pie. She tries to found water, but there's no water on the roof until she gets really, really scared for not looking for a water. "I-I'll get you some water, don't die Naruto!" She cried like a child and cute one. Until now…

"This is really good!" smiled Naruto. "What are you talking about? Your pie was perfect!" It made Inner Moka goes in confusion expression. Is he lying or not?

"What do you mean it's good?" She asked

"Well, the problem was outside got burnt as black. But take a look inside." He said as he's showing Inner Moka of the inside of the pie. The inside is perfect, but outside is not.

"Are you alright? Doesn't your body feel weird?" She said

"No, nothing weird."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive-ttabayo!"

"Are you really, really positive?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Are you-"

"Stop asking the question, Moka. Your pie is good just like last time when you fed me with a soup. It's also very helpful." He smiled

Inner Moka remembered after she and the group left Mizore's world. Naruto got sick because he got caught in cold. She cooked the red soup and fed him which it made him goes on fire and breathing like a dragon, but still he enjoyed it. "Naruto…why are you so nice to me?" She asked

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a vampire, a powerful vampire who dislike human a lot. A human hate vampires and doesn't like them. Until I see you, you're human and being nice to me. Don't you hate me as a vampire? Don't you hate me more than Moka?" She asked.

That was a very tough question to Naruto. He knows Inner Moka is a vampire when the sealed is off. She's a strong vampire and hateful, but he can feel her pain before. He remembered when they're in the graveyard in Shinobi's world. He saw her tears when she hears mother.

"To be honest, I don't know why you asked that, but that question is tough. But…" He said, walking closer to her. He gently grabbed on Inner Moka and kissed her on the forehead. Inner Moka was blushing and shock. She can't believe he kissed on her forehead.

"You're my friend, remember? I'm the same one as you. Same pain…same sadness… and same despair. Horrible past same as mine before. That's why. Your forehead is charming…makes me want to kiss it." He gave a warmth smile for her.

"Naruto…" surprised Moka. After that, that was Naruto's reason. So, he gave a Rosario back to Inner Moka and turned away from.

"I guess it's time for you return your body to her. Can you make a promise for me?" He asked

"Promise?"

"Before I become Hokage, can you and Omote be here in my world and watched me?"

"Yes, I promise." smiled Inner Moka as Naruto smiled back to her. Inner Moka also has a special gift for him. "Naruto!" She said. Before Naruto's turning around at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto was shocked by opened eyes, seeing Inner Moka kissed him.

The girls on the back of the door, their face expression are shocked for seeing Inner Moka kissed Naruto.

Inner Moka slowly moves back from Naruto as she stopped tip toes. "Thank you… and… I like you." She confessed with a blush.

"Moka…" said Naruto. It was sad to Inner Moka for getting a seal. She had a lot of fun with him.

"Please don't make that sad face. I had plenty of fun today with you… Thank you for lending me the body today. Give that message to Omote Moka, okay?" She asked as she placed her Rosario back into choker chain.

Naruto gave a smile for Inner Moka. He was glad to talk with her today. Her smile is so beautiful and warmth like a mother's smile.

"Huh?" asked Inner Moka with strange looks.

"What's up?" asked Naruto, but something is not right about her. Her hairs, eyes, and aura has never changed it. "Moka?"

"My Rosario... It didn't turn me back into her body..."


	25. Chapter 24

"Wait, what do you mean you can't turn her body back?" asked Naruto, looking at Inner Moka. She didn't change back into Omote Moka. He saw the light appeared when she attached the Rosario, but it didn't work. Nothing happened.

"This is strange… I didn't switch places with the outer one… The Rosario is attached, but the seal is…" She said, looking at her Rosario. She was about her Rosario. It's very strange. The Rosario should work when it attached, then turn back into Omote Moka.

"Ehh…"

They all turned around and see Kurumu and the group. They're all staring at Inner Moka.

"What happened?" they asked as Naruto shocked for seeing them here.

"Everyone… my seal isn't working…" said Inner Moka.

"Ehhh!? Omote Moka's seal isn't working!?"

"Well, I'm not very sure of it yet but…"

"Then happened!? So you gonna stay like at from now on!? You already caused so much trouble and kissed Naruto!" yelled Kurumu. Naruto's and Inner Moka's cheeks have shown red as tomatoes colored. Kurumu and the girls have watched them in the whole time.

"Let's skip that part." smiled Naruto, but dropped the sweat and blushed.

"If the seal isn't working, then what will happen to Omote Moka?" asked Shiina

Naruto's face shocked and starting sweat for hearing that. "Yeah… If we can't seal you again, then what will happen to Omote Moka…?" He asked

At that moment, they heard an unexpected person. "Just as I expected…so that's why I heard that "creak" from Moka."

Naruto and the group know that voice before. Well, yesterday… A man who tried asked Naruto to join its family. And Naruto isn't gay person.

"Won?!" shocked Naruto, holding his kunai in his pocket as he prepares another round for Won.

"Hold on, I'm not here to fight. It seems like the seal is getting a little unsteady. The greatest weakness of this type seal is that it's only "momentarily." At this rate, if you stay like that, the seal will break." He said

"And who's this." He said, pointing at the woman's Jiang Shi clothes. It has talisman on her cap. Her eyes are green and long hair in a ponytail.

"I am Wong Ling-Ling. I am Won's older sister. You don't need to treat me as your elder." She smiled.

"Hold on, are you saying that Rosario will be breaking soon."

"You're dead…?" said Yukari as she knew about her skin and her dress. "Then, you must be a zombie…?"

Wong gave chuckles to Yukari for being a smart girl. "Very smart girl. That's correct, I am a moving corpse a zombie." as she lifted her head up and made everyone scared especially Naruto.

"Put it back! Put it back!" He cried.

Inner Moka was shocked for seeing Naruto gets scared by a zombie woman that lifted the head up. "Naruto, are you scared…?" She asked

Naruto shook his head in fast. "What? No! No! I'm not scared. I am shinobi who protect-" before he says that, Wong is in front of him. Her face is very close to his.

"So, you're Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked as she jumped around him, gently hits on the body. "I heard from Won that you're very strong. I see… you have a good body. That's nicely shaped."

"Okay, that's enough of talking. " said Naruto as he's looking at Won. "What do you know about Rosario?"

"Yes, Naruto. The seal in Moka's Rosario is beginning to break. If it's not repaired soon, she will never be able to use it again." explained Won

"How do you know about it?" asked Inner Moka

"As a matter of fact, we, the Wong family are families that excel in the usage of the black arts, and in particular, we specialize in sealing and barrier techniques! Therefore, even someone like me would have an idea about the condition of the seal."

"Okay…can you show us?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but first, join the Wong family! And our family will take responsibility and repair Moka's seal!"

But, Naruto and the group ignored him what he's saying. They're planning something else without needing his help.

"So, what's the plan, Moka?" asked Naruto

"I'm not very sure, but I think headmaster should know about this." said Inner Moka. She looked at her Rosario, giving frowns at it. Omote Moka must have to stay in there so long while Ura exploring around the academy. She hopes she can speak to her by talking to the Rosario liked before.

"Hello, did you call me?" said Moka in the Rosario as Inner Moka shocked to hear.

"O-Omote!?"

"Ah, you can hear!? That's good for you. It looks like something terrible happened~"

"What is it!? What happened, Moka?"

"Omote Moka is talking to me from inside me." said Inner Moka, pointing at her Rosario as it jumped. She said she's fine, so don't worry."

Nobody can't see Omote Moka or hear her voice because the Rosario. But, Naruto can feel her aura inside the Rosario. Thanks to his Rikudou Sennin's ability to sense the shadow or the aura.

"Hold on, if the seal is broken, that doesn't mean we get to see Omote Moka." said Shiina.

"You're right, Shiina." said Naruto. "Ruby, can you take us to headmaster?"

Wong leaped toward to the group. "No…that may not be possible." She said. "This just my analysis, but this seal is terribly complicated, and it has weakened to a state where repairing it will not be simple. This may be too much even for the headmaster."

"Hold on, you have to be joking! In the past, the headmaster was one of strongest creatures who were called the Three Great Dark lords. There's no seal he cannot fix-"

"I see… then let ask, who you think it was…" She interrupted her. "That taught your headmaster sealing techniques?"

Naruto and Inner Moka were surprised to hear that sealing technique. Maybe, there's another Three Dark Lords.

"Surely, it isn't…" said Ruby.

Wong smiled. "Yes, it is. And it was that person who founded the Wong Family, Fuhai Touhou. He was considered to be the world's greatest black art user, and one of the Three Great Dark Lords." She said.

Everyone was shocked even more than Naruto and Inner Moka. They can't believe Wong Family has Fuhai Touhou, the Three Great Lords. And they're not lying or made up the story.

"I understand…" agreed Inner Moka because she wanted to meet Fuhai to repair her Rosario. "Then it looks like you are the only one I can depend on and where do I to go to meet this great person."

"Hong Kong," said Naruto as everyone looked at him in shocked. "Well, one of my friends had been there before. It has the rumor about Wong Family, the richest family house."

"I'm impressed your friend knows about Hong Kong and our family." smiled Won. "Now then, we have airplane for you to-"

"I can use Kurama to fly you guys there." said Naruto, talking to his friends and ignored Won without finish his sentence. He's going to use Rikudou Sennin mode to summon Kurama and take his friends to Hong Kong. It'll be better to fly them.

"That is overrating! People will think you're Godzilla!" yelled Won.

* * *

Well, that plan didn't work as well, but…

"Hey! Scary! Airplanes, scary!" said Kurumu in scared as she and the group are in the airplane at the airport. But Ruby and Headmaster stayed behind. Kurumu is very scared. Mizore is also scared too. Yukari has the most scared of the airplane.

Naruto dropped his sweat and scared of flying airplane. This is his first in the airplane. Inner Moka isn't scared, but little bits.

"This is absurd, we're going to die! As if this chunk of iron can fly!?" asked Mizore, chewing her lollipop.

"No, there's this lifting that pulls the airplane up… But despite saying that, scary things are still scary!" said Yukari as the airplane is flying up by moving before they shouted…

"Naruto! Save us!"

* * *

Unknown location, but something in underground ice.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Uchiha or should I say Sasuke Uchiha." said the Snow Priestess, walking beside with a man with raven hair, wearing the brown cloak. He went through the blizzard by just walking. He has a mission from his sensei, Kakashi or Hokage Kakashi to investigate the frozen world. It was where Shin planned there.

"You gave the message to Hokage and told me to investigate your place." He said. "You said Fairy Tale behind this too?"

"Yes, that's why I'm showing you this." said the Snow Priestess as they stopped at the big pillar. "Behold, the Thousand-year Frost Tree."

Sasuke sees the pillar is made of crystal. He can sense the powerful energy of it. It's like a barrier, but bigger and stronger. It's protecting this land. However, it's growing weak. "You're showing me this?" He asked.

"There's something else that I wanted to show you…" said the Snow Priestess, pointing her finger to show Sasuke the direction. When he looked straight, he sees a strange seed is stuck on the Thousand-year Frost Tree. It doesn't seem to be a danger, but Sasuke can see clearly what inside of the seed by using Sharingan. It was alive. It wasn't just a seed. It's an egg.

"An egg." He said

"Indeed, it's breathing and has a pulse."

"Why not just destroy it?"

"If we destroy it out, then we may destroy the Frost Tree itself. The reason the barrier is weakening because the egg is absorbing the spirit energy."

Sasuke's made his face goes in serious about the egg. That egg wasn't from Shin. He was sent here by someone. Someone gave him an egg to plant it. That thing is no joke. "What will happen if the egg hatched?" he asked.

"Who knows…but I have a bad feeling about this."

Sasuke suddenly walked past Snow Priestess before moving his hair. The Snow Priestess sees his both eyes have changed into red and purple eyes. She can feel a powerful aura of him. It's like purple. It's the same strength as Naruto's.

As Sasuke sees Snow Priestess's distance is far back, his both eyes go wide as the spiraling void appeared to surround the egg. Its spin around and around into the egg goes twisted.

"Wh-What did you do…?" She asked

"I sent the egg to the different dimension." said Sasuke, thinking about the egg. He doesn't get it. That egg wasn't from Shin's experiment. There's something bother him about the plan. He realized that wasn't just a chakra as he sensed it. _"Strange... I thought that was Shin's experiment, but it wasn't. I bet there's more of them. Looks like I have to ask O_ _rochimaru again."_

* * *

"Uhh… Can you girls let go of me?" asked Naruto, being surrounding by Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. They all held him tightly like a cuddling the teddy bear while the airplane flying in the sky. They were hella scared. They didn't want to go of him.

"No!" They screamed.

Naruto can't take this anymore. He can feel the big breasts (Kurumu) on his chest and Mizore's breast, too. "Girls, can you let go of me?" He asked again in a gentle voice, but the girls shook their head. "Please, look. We're fine in the airplane-ttabayo."

The girls nodded as they let go of him, landing on the floor. They didn't feel like danger or shaking.

"What do you think? It's comfortable, right? It's our family's private jet."

"Won?"

"There's a special barrier set up around the exterior, so we can't be been seen by humans and radars. In other words, with this machine, we can enter and exit any country we want."

"That's amazing."

"And above that, the interior is also wonderful, with facilities like a bar, Karaoke box, and mini theater! It'll take around 5 hours to reach Hong Kong, so please enjoy yourselves."

"That's pretty far, but I like your airplane."

"We've left the barrier around the school. Even if we are up in the air, from here onwards, don't let your guard down, Won. We do have a lot of enemies."

"That reminds me… where's Ling-Ling? I can't see her anywhere?"

"Of course. That's because I'm the pilot."

It made Kurumu and the others surprised.

"Really?!"

"That's amazing."

"You're not bad at the pilot."

Naruto laughed at Won for not getting praise by anyone. He was wondering how Inner Moka doing in this airplane. He turned to the right and sees Inner Moka is looking out at the window. She's enjoying the view, outside of a sky. Her face is kinda cute.

"By the way, Moka, have you ridden this before?" He asked.

Inner Moka looked at Naruto. "Naruto?" she asked.

"You seem to be enjoying for looking out the window." He said

She suddenly has blushed on her face when he said that. She looked at the window again and back at him again. She's very nervous and shy person. "Wh-Who says I'm enjoying this!?" She asked.

Naruto is laughing at Inner Moka for getting embarrassed. She looked cute when she blushed. Really, she does.

"That's not funny!" said Moka.

Naruto stopped his laughing before it'll make Moka angry and gave a powerful kick inside the airplane. "Sorry, sorry." He said. "And also…" He's touching his own lips for remembering that time when Inner Moka kissed him on a lip.

Inner Moka knows why he asked that question, but didn't finish by looking at his lip. She kissed him on his lip. It was unsurprised. She doesn't know why she kissed him. But her heart made her do that. It's beating so fast and warmth inside of her body. "I…I…" She's nervous to say.

"Well…" said Naruto, itching on his cheeks and blush on him for remembering that time. "You don't have to tell me…" He turned away from her.

"Yeah. Right…" She said

They made an awkward silence while sitting.

"Well, to be honest, this is my first time to talk with Moka-I mean Ura." said Naruto, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, it has been awhile since I was sealed." She said, watching the sky. She ain't gonna lie this. Naruto was right. This is her first time to seen this. She never rode this airplane before she was sealed in Rosario.

"This is my first time, too." said Naruto

"I thought you flew this before."

He shook his head no. "Not liked this before. You should really enjoy it. It's fun. You can look at the sky, ocean, and continent. How come you never ride this before?"

"Because I was sealed in 12 years. I didn't get to see what it look like. So, Omote rode this before when she's a child."

"Yep, that's right!" She said in Rosario.

"Oh…" Naruto remembered Inner Moka has stuck in Rosario for a long time as he spoke. She can't get out. That's too bad. She never goes out for exploring. She never has a freedom. Naruto just wishes for there are two Moka. One is Omote. Second is Ura. So that, they can have their freedom. However, why does she kept under seal for 12 years? It was pretty long. It bothers him something.

* * *

"Guys, welcome to my home!" exclaimed Won as they're in a big mansion. The wall, the stair, and the design. They were beautiful and rich. They bet it was the most expensive mansion ever.

"It's so big!"

"Rather than the mafia's base, this is more like a royal palace…"

"We're in Hong Kong, but it's house…!"

Inner Moka and Naruto liked the house, but something wrong about this. They can't sense of human in this mansion.

"Naruto, what do you feel strange about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's nobody around in Won's mansion." He said, walking forward to Won and patting him on a shoulder as he turned around. "Hey, is the person we've come to meet Fuhai Touhou really here?"

"Huh?"

"Or rather, in this mansion right now, is there anyone here besides us?" asked Inner Moka as her eyes glow red and searching for an enemy.

"Now that you mention, no one came to greet us." said Won, hearing nobody around in his mansion. He should have people in here. "And I definitely told that I was coming back."

He was right about his home. His family should be here in few minute, but there's nobody. It's nothing like feels or sensing can't find them.

"Well… it is a little too quite. Is everyone out…?" said Wong. "Oh well… I'll go and call someone." She's hoping forward to find someone.

After she left them, those were her last words they heard. Naruto and the group are in the room, waiting for Wong's return. However, she took so long.

"Something not right… I know Wong knows about this house, but should she return? I'm little bits worried her." said Naruto.

Won stood up and going to looking for his sister. "I'm going to check things out." He said as he fast walking to the door, but Naruto stopped him.

"Hold on! We have to stick together! It'll be bad to be alone."

"No… you guys are my friends. I can't let you put in danger. As long as you're in this house…!" said Won, going out of a door and started to search.

Won is in the hall while yelling Wong's name in quietly. He tried not to make someone hear his voice. His house should be safe. He has guards around inside and outside. They should be contracted to his parents that he and his sister Wong have returned. Now, this feeling is bad.

"Don't tell me… They're in this house as well…" He said; before he heard a voice come from the bathroom as he quickly hides behind the hall. Look like he didn't get caught, so he decides to sneak in. He simply slowly walked toward the door. He lay down carefully as he's looking through the bottom of a door.

"As a start, that's one of them down." said the person in Chinese voice.

 _"It's Chinese…"_ thought Won

"At any rate, it looks like we've got more work."

"Yeah, I never thought he would bring that many friends…"

"It can't be helped anyway, let's just finish our mission."

"We'll take them down one by one."

Won's eyes widened in horror for hearing their plan. That's why his house is so quiet and Wong hasn't come back. He has to warn his friends Naruto and the others that they here for capture them. But, someone bumped his shoulder from behind.

His heart rate is fast and dropping the sweat on his face. He can't believe he got caught. It was too late to warn him. As he turned around, he screamed very loud. He sees Naruto is standing behind him.

"Quiet down! You're making us get caught!" He said, held his hand into Won's mouth.

"Nar-Naruto!? Kurumu? What are you here!?" He asked as he sees Kurumu is right beside Naruto.

"We were worried, so…" His face has changed into serious as he hears footstep coming toward to door. He grabbed Won and Kurumu both of them. They ran away from the door before the guard opened it.

Naruto, Kurumu, and Won had escaped from the guards. They heard what their plan to do with them. They have to warn their friends before the enemies went there first. However, as they got in the one room where the girls are. A huge mess in there. A broken lamp, flowers, and vase. The table got flipped over. Moka and the other girls aren't there.

"Fuck! They got here first!" angered Naruto, slammed his fist into the ground. He let those bad guys capture the girls first. Wait, since the girls are here with Moka. She can able to beat them with no problem. Maybe they escaped and ran somewhere else. Wait… what if the guards…

"Naruto…" said Kurumu, wrapped around his neck to calm his anger down as he looked at her. "Please…"

"Sorry… I was worried about Moka and the others." said Naruto, walking toward Won to see he knows about them. "Who are they? You seem to know them."

"The Miu families have recently collaborated with a certain organization from Japan, and have grown in power. We're almost at a stage where an all-out war is going to break out. They probably came here looking for me, the successor." He said

Naruto remembers in Japan. He fought with Fairy Tale. It was Kanade Kamiya, the chief of Fairy Tail and banshee guy who sing. Not one. He did fight Yakuza group.

"A certain organization from Japan?" asked Kurumu

"Fairy Tale." said Naruto. "I think they're here to kill me."

"So, that's why you kept inviting Naruto into the mafia!? But the Wong family already has the extremely powerful Fuhai Touhou, so why-"

"Even if he is extremely powerful, Fuhai Touhou is my great great grandfather, you know? To be honest, I've never even seen fight before…" said Won as Naruto and Kurumu made their faces like WTF.

They didn't know Fuhai Touhou is Won's grandfather. It's Three of Dark Lord alright, but is he old? That doesn't seem right about him.

"You have to be joking! Even if the opponent is Fairy Tale, why did you have to drag Naru-"

"Kurumu, that's enough." said Naruto

"But…"

Naruto walked toward Won with a guilty face expression. He wanted him to use him as a mafia and goes out a war with him. He probably thinks Naruto will get mad at him for asking him here. "If you gonna leave me and find your friends, go ahead. I don't mind staying here until the guards find me." He said before he sees Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. He gave him a smile to forgive him.

"Naruto…" He said.

"I forgive you, Won. You're my already friend. I don't leave my friends alone. That's my way." said Naruto, turning around at Kurumu. "Kurumu, let's go find our friend."

"Wait, Kurumu… What's that…? What's that you have in your hand?" asked Won

Kurumu looked in confusion for what he's saying. Her left-hand feels like sticky. She looked at the doorknob, but it wasn't. She held a long tongue with an alien mouth on it. The head of a person sticks out of a tongue.

"That was a Yuusei Hitou, it's a monster who can remove its head to scout out locations! We have to gout of here otherwise they'll-"

"Got it." said Naruto, holding the head so quickly.

Won dropped his jaws for Naruto caught the head already. He didn't even catch his speed before the head escaped. That was like a second later to catch that head. Lucky, it didn't alert the enemies because it will be bad.

"How did you catch the head so fast?" He asked.

"It's easy. All I do is chasing him and caught him with my hand." said Naruto before slashing the head with chakra kunai. "Now then, it won't let the enemies know where we are. It's not safe to stay here."

"Follow me! I have weapons in the library." said Won.

Naruto and Kurumu are following Won's direction who knows the weapons are. They quiet ran in the hallway, trying not making a noise for enemies before they hear it. As they crossed the kitchen room, a pile of blood spill on Kurumu's face.

"B-Blood!?" she asked as she sees a tall man with a bloody apron. He wears leather face and holding a hammer and big clover

"It's Leatherface… THERE'S A FUCKIING LEATHERFACE!" shocked Naruto as he references that guy from the horror movie. The Leatherface is starting to attack them with his hammer. They ducked down right below the hammer before it hit the walls.

"Is this blood!? I'M COVERED IN BLOOD!" yelled Kurumu.

They ran off from the Leatherface, but they see the guards came from the room. They got caught. Naruto quickly making his hand seal before they shouted it out. He made it on time as he takes a deep breath.

"Fuuton Daitoppa!" he yelled, releasing cyclone of the wind to blow the guards away and hit their back against the wall.

"Woah…" amazed Won, seeing Naruto breathed the wind to blow the guards away. He was right about him. He was the strongest person and shinobi.

"Keep going!" said Naruto, grabbed Won and heading to the library.

They made it in the library. Naruto and Won closed the door hard as they barricade it with a table, chair, and couch. That should hold them a longer.

"There's a weapons cabinet hidden inside the study." said Won, sliding the cabinet to the right. There was a couple of weapon in there. They're gun and TNT. "They shouldn't be able to find is back here."

"I never imagined this would happen to arrive in Hong Kong."

"Yeah…I hope everyone is okay…" said Naruto

Kurumu looked at him with soft looks. She knows he worried about everyone because they're his friends. His treasure friends to him. Her body is shaking and scared for getting captured by men. She wished she could at least hug her. Until now, she's hugging. Someone's hand is touching her breast on the left.

 _"N-Naruto?!_ " Her thought with a shocked face as she's looking at him. His hand is rubbing her breast so hard. If his hand kept going, she'll…wait! There was another hand is touching her thigh.

"Uhh… Kurumu." said Naruto

When Kurumu looked at Naruto, he didn't touch her anything. He just sits in front of her. If that wasn't his hand, then who was it? A giant mouth is stuck on the wall with a lot of teeth and the tentacles which it almost like hands.

"What was- Ahhh!" She screamed as her body got grabbed by the tentacles before pulling her into the mouth. But, Naruto grabbed her hand and sliced the tentacles away from her. He pulled her into him and fell down on the ground together.

"I got you." He smiled.

Kurumu blushed when she got saved by him from the monster mouth and landed on top of him. "Naruto…thank you." She said

Won sees Naruto saved Kurumu's life. The reason why he didn't wants to join mafia because he cares about his friends. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He's not a weapon. He protects people that are important to him. They were his treasure.

"My mother…she was born in the Miu Family…. In other words, my parents were to overcome the problems the Wong and Miu and get married, kind of like how Romeo and Juliet did. And the child they had it like the symbol of peace. My mission was to end the dispute between monsters and bring the peace that was what I was led to believe in since I was small… But it was a stupid dream… I'm sorry for dragging you into this… I didn't think things would turn out this way…" He said

"So you're telling me that you wanted me to join the mafia so that your dream comes true…" said Naruto, walking toward the door. "I don't like it, but I kinda have the same dream like you."

Won's eyes widened in surprised before he looked at Naruto. "Dream?" He asked

"Yeah, my dream is I want to make monsters and humans live together in peace because I'm human." He smiled.

"Naruto you…"

"Yep…" said Naruto, opening the door as a golden flame appeared on his back which it made Won shocked for seeing him. "Oh yeah, I don't need a weapon. I have my secret weapon."

* * *

"Boss!" the enemy said as he rushed out of a door and looking at the boss with two cross scars above his left eye. There's a Chinese woman is standing next to him, waiting for three people arrive.

"I've found the last-"

"Odama Rasengan!"

A giant Rasengan smashed the door and causes of the explosion. A group of men flew out of the door because they got attack by Rasengan. Naruto came through the door with Bijuu mode. Won came along with him and carrying the gun. Kurumu was told by Naruto to find Moka and the others while making distract the enemies.

"Holy shit! We're so dead!" Everyone shocked including Won, and the man with two cross scars.

Naruto reached out his right arm as Kurama's head appeared inside of him and Won. It's charging the red and blue orb into a black one. Won thinks Naruto is crazy. He's going to use that move to blow the house if the mafia tells him.

"Listen, you fucker…" said Naruto, glaring at mafia group who kidnapped his friends away. "I don't give a shit about you guys and the house."

"Wait, Naruto, don't blow my house!" yelled Won.

"And I won't repeat again. If you hurt my friends, I'll blow everyone up." He said.

"Ohh… how nice…" said the man with two scars. "You're willing to sacrifice yourself for you friends? I like-"

Suddenly, Naruto doesn't care about his stupid sentence. His Bijuu Dama is finished and ready to fire to everyone to blow this place out. It made everyone shocked. He's serious going to destroy it right now. If the leader says something stupid, Naruto doesn't give a crap about it.

"Wait! It's a prank bro!" said the man with two scars as Naruto stopped his ultimate attack and gave a WTF face.

"Prank? Yeah, right." He said as he continues-

"Won, say something to your friend, my son!"

Naruto finally stopped his attack again and looked at Won with a shocking face. "Wait…What?! Son?!" He asked.

"Father…"

"Father!?"

"Mother…" said Won as he sees Chinese woman standing next to his father.

"Mother!? What the heck is going on!?" yelled Naruto.

 **Few minute later…**

"Kurumu?!" shocked Naruto, seeing Kurumu has found the friends in the pool backyard. Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Wong. Everyone is here and safe.

"Sorry about that. We didn't have enough time to finish the welcoming preparations, so we need to stall you guys-" Before Won's father got by Naruto in Bijuu mode while glaring at him.

"Are you dumb!? I almost blew you guys and turn into ashes!" He yelled as he's now looking at Won with his anger face. "You! I thought I was gonna kill people! I thought my friends are dead!"

"I was also gonna kill people! I thought it would've been nice since I was with Naruto-" But Won feels the anger aura of Naruto.

"Won…you're dead!" yelled Naruto, chasing to Won with his Gudo Dama to hit him in anger.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" He cried

* * *

 **Unknown Loaction**

"Sasuke, what's this?" asked Orochimaru, staring at the egg on the table that Sasuke brought it here. The reason why Sasuke's here, to see if Orochimaru knows about this.

"I was wondering if you know about this. You know lots of experiment than Shin." He said.

Orochimaru takes a look closer the egg. He has never seen this one before. Not in this world. It was an unknown experiment. He can hear the heart beating inside of the egg. That wasn't just an animal like the others. In few moment in his mind, he knows something about it.

"Sasuke, have you ever heard of Dracula?' He asked.


	26. Chapter 25

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!" cried Won, running away from Naruto with Bijuu mode before it went off. He's so freakin pissed. He can't believe he got prank by Won's family. Won didn't know his family would do the prank on his friend.

"It's too late to say sorry now!" He yelled, jumped into Won and grabbed him on the ground. He grinned himself in evil when he caught him, but feel so much great to have him as a friend. But, he's still want him to get punishment for not knowing mafia did the prank on him and Won because that was not cool.

"Impressive, a young boy with 9 powerful demons inside him."

Naruto and his friends heard a man's voice, but old voice. Naruto lets go of Won as he hands him up to stand. Everyone walked together to meet the legendary of the Three Great Dark lords. Well, when they met him… they see a small old man with a smoke pipe. A very small man with 80-year-old. Their faces were WTF. The three of Great Dark lords is the little old man.

"Who are you?" asked Inner Moka

"I am Fuhai Touhou." He introduces in respect as the others were blinking in their eyes to see him.

However, he ain't no old man because Naruto sensed the powerful aura in him. He never thought of old man have that power.

 _"Incredible."_ His thought before old man looked at him.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, right?" asked Fuhai.

"Yeah, that's my name. You must have heard the rumor about me." He said as Fuhai nodded.

* * *

After the prank is over that gone wrong, Naruto and his friends were invited by Fuhai to join the dinner tonight. Won's family is celebrating to them for visiting them. They enjoyed for eating the Chinese food. Naruto never tried this food in his world. He will write them on his note to show his friend Choji.

"Ohh… that's interesting." said Fuhai, standing right behind Ura while she's eating the food and talking in her Rosario. "You can talk to your Rosario?"

That made Naruto bright up as he know why they here for. "Oh yes, Fuhai! We're here for you to fix the-"

"To fix the broken seal." said Fuhai

"What… Since when did he get over there?! And He knew everything about the seal just from the one!?" asked Yukari in shock expression.

"As…as expected of Fuhai Touhou, we can cut the small talk. I've come here for hoping that you can help me to fix it." said Inner Moka

"Hmph. Then first of all war this, we'll talk after that." said Fuhai, holding the bag for Ura which it made her looks goes confusion.

"What's this?" She asked.

The bag of wears…made Won and her mother shocked for Fuhai to gives Ura clothes. Naruto was wondering why they shocked. It just clothes, so what's bad about it?

"Grandpa, don't tell me you're getting her to wear that legendary costume!?" asked Won.

"What? Legendary costume?!" asked Naruto.

"It's better if you don't wear that. It's very dangerous." said Won's mother

Naruto dumbfounded for hearing those people said legendary costume or dangerous costume. He had no idea what the heck is going on. He thought it's a test for Ura.

Inner Moka accepted as she grabbed the bag of costume from Fuhai. "Interesting, all I have to do is wear this, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and one more important thing. Once you wear that, don't forget to add Daccha to end of all your sentences." said Fuhai

"What is Daccha?" asked Naruto

In few second later...

"And? How is this…legendary Daccha?" asked Inner Moka, wearing a bikini like a tiger black and yellow stripe. She wears yellow headband ear and black-yellow stripe boots. Daccha is Lum's clothes from Ursei Yatsura anime… She does look like it. Just with a costumed cat.

Naruto blushed and dropped his jaws for looking at Ura's legendary costume that was from Fuhai. Last time, he thought it was some kind of magic or something. But right now, she wears Daccha costume. She's cute in her costume.

"You're the best~! Next, call me darling!" yelled Fuhai, jumped in the air. "Call me darling when addressing me~!"

Ura smacked him on the ground with anger expression. She can't believe she's wearing a stupid costume for Fuhai. "What do you think you're doing!?" She glares at him in the ground before she sees a flash bang in her eyes. That made her mood is getting anger and anger. Her head went up and searching for destroying. She knew it… It was Naruto.

"H-Hey, N-Naruto!?" She blushed

Naruto smirked for taking a picture of her and the costume. "Set this as my phone wallpaper." He said as he clicked on it and sent it to his email.

"Naruto, delete that picture!" yelled Inner Moka, chasing to Naruto while he's running away from her before she'll delete it. "Don't tell you…"

"Come on, Moka. You look cute in your costume." He said.

"Give it back or else I'll kick your ass in the sky!" blushed Ura.

"You see, Fuhai really loves manga, especially in these few years, he's gotten into cosplay as well, so have gotten a bit out of hand." said Won

"Really?!" shocked Yukari, didn't know Fuhai loves manga.

Naruto just remembered something in his head. It's flashing back in the past about loving the cosplay. Someone who loves watching girls and pervert. _"Ero-Sennin… Why did I think that?!"_ His thought.

"Oops…" said Fuhai, pushed Inner Moka's back and made her fall down into Naruto. He caught her from falling, but both of them fell down on the ground together. Kurumu and the others dropped their jaws for seeing Inner Moka is on top of Naruto. There they go. They're doing it again like in the valley.

Naruto blushed harder and can't help it for feeling Inner Moka's breast against his chest. He can't stop staring at her costume… a tiger bikini, legendary Daccha that is gifted from Fuhai.

"N-Not again!" The shinobi is thinking in the past where he and Inner Moka fell down together in the valley.

"It's been so long… Now that you mention it, that person's skin was like this too~" said Fuhai

"That person…?" asked Inner Moka.

"You're Moka Akashiya, correct? I knew it the moment I saw you."

"Who is it? Who is this person you're talking about…?"

"Though your auras are different, but you've grown up to be exactly like her… Exactly like your mother, Akasha."

That made everyone react in shock expression especially Naruto. He can't believe her mother, Akasha has passed away. In his world, at the shinobi graveyard, he saw Inner Moka is crying. Her tears were real. Her mother passed away…same as his mother.

In the night, Naruto and his group are in Fuhai's mansion. They're sitting down while Fuhai is doing the priest things.

"Akasha and I are old friends. I've heard a lot about you from Mikogami, your headmaster. And how several years ago, your mother disappeared." said Fuhai

"So you knew, but I don't know the reason either. Anyways, my mother left me all of a sudden when I was a child. She even destroyed her photos and diaries… Everything that was connected to her. In the end, all that my mother left me was this Rosario seal." said Inner Moka

"Moka, you…" said Naruto.

She's pressing her own chest and the Rosario. "So that's why I want to protect this seal. Even if it costs my freedom." The vampire said. Before she does that, she had a great moment of her freedom in Academy. She did the classes like math, sport, and history especially the home economic. Her cooking skill isn't good, but closes enough. She was happy for being praised by Naruto.

Fuhai placed 4 small rectangles on the table. "Very well. I accept your offer and I shall repair your seal." He said.

Naruto raised his hand for questioning before he speaks. "Hey, who's Akasha?"

"Moka's mother. Akasha was a strong, yet sad woman who carried heavy burden… and the reason she sealed your powers." He's looking at Inner Moka before making the paper into the fire with a wooden sword. "It was probably because she didn't want to drag you into it…"

Naruto's and Inner Moka's eyes are widened together for hearing that.

"Drag her into it?" He asked.

"Burden…? What do you…" She said

"Stay quiet." said Fuhai, pressing his sword against Moka's Rosario. "This is where things get serious." As the sword pressed the Rosario, the dark red rays shoot out from the red ruby circle. It's spreading out of the web into the air.

"Wh-What's this?" asked Naruto

"Can you see them? The maze of geometric shapes that these lights form is called the seal. This is what your seal made of Moka Ayashiya. A seal is a type of filter. This is embedded into your soul and limit your personality and abilities. To put it in simple terms, if you apply the filter too strong pervert and prohibit the strong, all you are left with is a normal pervert." said Fuhai

"What?" Naruto's face is in confusion. He was thinking the pervert people is Gin and Haiji.

"Never mind that…" He said, but his face went in serious to see this. "What? This isn't what we talked about. I didn't hear about this, this is…"

"Eh?" asked Inner Moka

Suddenly, Fuhai yells in anger. "Mikogami! You hid this from me, didn't you!? This isn't a seal to suppress power!" He said

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"This is…"

The laser web is turning into the wiggle line, flying out and hits into Fuhai's head and the body. Naruto was going to save him, but…

"Idiots!" yelled Fuhai. "Stay back! It's a rejection signal! The released seal is closing itself… If you touch the light, you'll be dragged into the seal as well!"

It was too late. The light caught Naruto and Mizore in their head. Nobody didn't get hit, but Naruto, Fuhai, and Mizore got caught in. After that, they went entered into the seal. Sending them to somewhere else.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

The pixel appears in the sky, opening the hole. Naruto was first one to get out. He fell down and rolling over the ground, until it stopped.

"Damn, that's hurt…" the shinobi said before noticing the place is different. He isn't inside the mansion and didn't see his friends around here. There's a bunch of trees. A long circle road that was connects to… the castle. Naruto sees a castle outside. It's huge. One thing is he has no idea where he was. He remembers he was caught by the light. Not one, Mizore was caught too and Fuhai.

"Where am I?" He asked as he stands up and searching for his friends.

"Hey… Who are you?"

Naruto hears a girl's voice. It was a child's voice. He turns around, but his senses catch Moka's aura. When he did that, he sees a cute little girl. She wears white dresses and white hair. Her eyes are red like a vampire.

"Hey… is that…?"

"How did you get in here? This area belongs to the Shuzen Family." said the girl, looking at him with suspicious looks.

"You're Moka…" said Naruto, raising his hand up in slowly before pointing the finger at her.

"Huh? How do you know my name? You're very suspicious, tell me you-"

"You look pretty and cute…" He couldn't think of his idea. All he can think… chibi Moka is so cute. His words made chibi girl blushed.

"Hey! Stop that!" she yelled as the blond man is laughing at her. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry…" He stopped his crazy laugh, but he realized he's in the dream. "My name is…"

"Moka~~"

Naruto hears a woman's voice. This is bad. Chibi Moka will tell the woman that a stranger, Naruto, is here. He has to run away quickly, but someone caught in his mouth and pulls him off the cliff.

"What's wrong, Moka? You just ran off all of a sudden." said the woman.

"Mother! I found an intruder! There's this pervert guy and he knew my name…"

"Intruder?"

"Here, look-" Chibi Moka was going to show her mother where the intruder was, but it wasn't there. It's disappeared. She didn't see a blond man around here. She was sure of it.

"Letmego!" said Naruto, held by Fuhai's hand that covers his mouths. He sees him and Mizore. They're on top of flying carpet.

"Quiet, you!" said Fuhai, letting his hand of Naruto as he speaks about this world.

"Fuhai, is this…? Are we…"

"Yes, we're inside the seal. In other words, we're inside Moka Akashiya's soul."

"In her soul? So, I was right about this is Moka's memories, but who's that woman next to her." He's pointing at a beautiful woman with pink hair and green eyes. They are same as Omote Moka.

"The woman next to her is… Akashia Bloodriver, Moka's mother."

* * *

 **At the castle.**

"There you are, Moka-oneesama! Where did you go~~!?" That clingy voice is Kokoa in chibi. She's holding a heavy spear and same as her older version.

"Kokoa." said Moka.

"Kokoa, I'm sorry, but today's an important day so…" said Akasha

"Bloodriver, you stay out of this!"

Moka walks pass Kokoa and ignoring her sister request to fight with her. "You really have no pride… How many times do you have to lose before you're satisfied?" She asked as she giggled.

"What's that meant to mean? I'll win today! Moka-neesama, prepare yourself!" She yelled as she charges toward Moka.

Another chibi Kahlua is cleaning on the ground with a bloom while watching her two sisters fight. "Come on~ Are you two fighting again? How many times do I have to tell you that nothing good comes out of fighting~?" She asked. She's still same as her older one.

5 second later now, Moka has won the battle against Kokoa. She's on the ground and getting stepped by her sister.

"Or rather, maybe you should go a little easier on her, Moka-chan." smiled Kahlua

"It's just as Kahlua says." Akasha came between three girls in the middle before she clapped. "You tree are sisters, so you should get along with each other. And besides, there's one more important person coming to visit us today. I want you all to get along with this person…okay?"

Naruto, Mizore, and Fuhai are flying in the air, so that people won't see them from far away. While watching Bloodriver taking care of three children, Naruto couldn't believe for seeing her. She's kind to children. She has pink hair and green eyes. Her smile is beautiful. Those are the same like Omote Moka. She is beautiful, kind, and cares. He smiled at three cute children playing each other like sisters.

"You seem enjoyed it?" asked Fuhai.

Naruto's face changed his expression into blush. "What? What are you talking about?" He lied while making his fake laugh as he could.

Mizore went to get closer Naruto as she held her hand on his face to make him blushed. "Naruto… do you love me or Akasha ?" She asked

"What!?" He shocked when she said that. "N-No way! There's no way I'm in love with her. That is Moka's mother." He tries to smile as best as he can. There was no way that he's in love Akasha. She's a mother. Well, her appearance looks same like Omote Moka by telling her hair and eyes.

"Here it come." said Fuhai

Both of two stop and hear a dog barking. Zooming down toward the three girls. Moka heard a dog barking at the gate. She follows the barking until she sees her puppy is running around her with a fear. Her dog seems to be scared of something.

"Earl Grey?" That's her dog name. "Why are you acting so scared? You're meant to be a guard dog, that's shameful!" She said

"Heh, so he's caked Ear Gray?" the girl's voice said, coming toward Moka. "I like that. It's always been my dream to own a dog."

The puppy went behind Moka and hides from the girl. Moka has never seen her dog with terrible fear. "Who are you?" She asked.

Naruto has the same question, too. "Fuhai, who's that?" He asked, pointing at the new girl. She has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam, her preferred black attire along with knee high combat boots.

"That's… Akuha Shuzen, she's the oldest sister." He said

"… What?!" Naruto and Mizore yells together for hearing the oldest sister was.

* * *

 **Inside the castle.**

"Thank you for coming. Welcome to the Shuzen Family… Nice to meet you."." said the man, with a black long light coat. There was underneath of the suit. He has black hairs and red eyes. "I am the head of this household, Issa Shuzen."

Akuha put her fists together and bowing like a Chinese. "I am Akuha. It is an honor to meet you, father."

"So…" said Naruto, watching Issa inside the castle from the sky. He sensed his aura is very powerful. It was incredible. He would imagine of him that he could beat very fast. "That's Moka's father."

"That's right, he's the most powerful vampire of the family." said Fuhai.

"But, if he's a father and the last name is Shuzen… would it have a much more terrifying place?" asked Mizore.

"No. You are not totally wrong there. Vampires are a species who thrive on battles. They are strong and feared. The probably isn't a single cell in their body that knows the mean meaning of defeat. This place is where creatures like that gather, in other words, a castle of demons. Even in the underground world in China, the name Shuzen is very well respected. In this country, there probably isn't a terrifying place than here… "

Inside of the castle, family of vampires is in the huge room. The shape is a circle, but they are gathering around and meet the new girl, Akuha Shuzen.

"Now then, Akuha. This maybe a bit of rush, but could you shoe me your powers as one of us?" asked Issa.

"Okay…" answered Akuha.

"Kahlua, stand forward." The father ordered as Kahlua went in to challenge the duel with Akuha. "Well then my daughters, there's no need to hold back. Kill each other."

Naruto's eyes are widened. He can't believe what just he heard. Issa ordered his two daughters to kill each other to the death. That wasn't just a joke or lies. He can the feel the pressure is real. Akuha and Kahlua are going to fight until someone dies first.

"Did he just… No, this isn't a joke." He said.

"No hard feelings even if one of them dies… That's because for them a vampire, a fight means death. This is just another day in the Shuzen Family." said Fuhai

Naruto and Mizore were worried that one of those two has to die first, but it wasn't a real word. It's a dream world and since they met Kahlua in the Mizore's world. She should be fine…does she?

"Sorry." said Kahlua, didn't want to fight her sister, Akuha. "I really don't like fighting, but forgive me."

Akuha just grinned. "Aiya~~ (Chinese translate: Oh my.)" She went in first as she perfects hit Kahlua in the face. "You can cry after killing me."

Kahlua blocked the punch, but the strength is very strong. Moka's and Kokoa's eyes are widened. Naruto realized Akuha's movement wasn't Japanese martial art. It was Chinese martial art. He has seen that movement from his friend, Rock Lee. The Chinese martial art is tough and interesting.

Back to the battle of sisters, Kahlua is struggling for blocking the punches from Akuha. She was too fast. Kahlua can't fight back until she sees an opening spot. She's going for a punch in Akuha's stomach, but…

"Wait! It's a trap!" yelled Moka, but it was too late to warn her. Akuha smoothly moves to the left, letting Kahlua's punch passed her. She bends down a bit as her fist reached out and directly hits in the stomach. Breaking through her bones and internal organs.

"I guess the one who should be apologizing is me, Kahlua."

However, Kahlua's eyes have changed. Akuha noticed her is still alive before punching her. She dodged her punches as it went smack into the ground.

"Aiya~" She said, her shoulder got a cut from Kahlua. "You're really tough…! A normal person wouldn't even be able to stand for three days after taking a hit from that…" Her eyes went widened as she sees Kahlua is crying.

 _"That crying…"_ thought Naruto, knowing her crying before. He first met Kahlua at the Mizore's world. She went truly terrifying and rampaging him and his friends. Right now, she's engaged in battle mode to fight Akuha in seriously. Fight to the death. That's what vampire about.

"That's wonderful." smiled Akuha, charges toward Kahlua. "I have a feeling we're going to become great sisters!" Kahlua charges her, too.

At that moment, a powerful clapped just stopped their battle. It was very loud. It made Akuha shakes with fear that was Issa.

"Thank you, Akuha. Now, I know how strong you are. It's beyond my expectations. You must be tired from your trip, so rest for the rest of the day." He said.

 _"Woah…"_ thought Naruto in shocked for seeing Issa strong claps.

 **"His claps are very powerful. I can feel his** aura. **" said Kurama. "He might able take you down in your Kyuubi Chakra mode. Probably almost stronger than Bijuu mode."**

 _"Yeah, I'm aware of that."_

"H-Hmph! That wasn't that amazing!" said Kokoa. "Kahlua-neesan wasn't even serious yet!"

"No… that applies to her opponent as well." said Moka as Kokoa starting to cry. After the fight is over, Akuha and Kahlua are shaking hand together.

"Issa, sorry to bother you at this time, but…" One of Issei's guards said.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Actually… There are signs that someone may have entered the barrier around the mansion. Shall I go check it out?"

"Intruders…!?" Issei doesn't seem to care for letting the intruders in. "Let them do as they please, they're probably just another bunch of fools who have come for my life. If they can actually make it here then I will personally be their opponent." He's looking at Akasha now before he speaks.

"Akasha, I leave things to you."

Moka has actually remembered who the intruder was. _"Don't tell me it's that blond man I met this morning?"_ Her thought as she met the blond man at the cliff. Maybe they're looking for him.

Naruto realized the intruder was him… Not him. He and two people. "Are they talking about us?"

"No way… I rarely get caught while stalking." said Mizore.

"Stalking?! That doesn't help anything! Look like we have to get off here." He said.

Fuhai took a smoke before takes a breath. "Calm down." He said. "I said so before, right? We are in the world of Moka Akashiya's memories. What happens here is in the past, meaning it has already happened. We being here should not cause any disturbance. Besides even if we run, there's no place for us to run to. To put it simply. Right now, the three of us are seeing the same dream…"

"Wait, our bodies…"

"Our bodies should be lifelessly sleeping the real world."In the real world.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" Kurumu cries for Naruto, sleeping on the ground. There's Mizore, Fuhai, and Moka. They're all sleep.

"It's no good… It doesn't look like they'll wake up just from our shouting. From what Fuhai Touhou said before, their souls have been dragged inside Moka and are now trapped there." said Wong.

Yukari looked at her with a shocking face. "Wait… what will happen if their souls haven't returned?"

"If not, there's a chance that their hearts may die even though the body is still alive."

"Sister!" yelled Won, running very fast from the window. Dropping off his crazy sweat.

"What's wrong, Won?"

"The Miu family has stormed into father's mansion!" He said

* * *

 **Inside Moka's dream**

A little Moka is looking for a blond man that met him at the cliff. But she hasn't found him yet.

"Where did I meet that intruder? It should've been around here…" She says to herself.

"You look pretty and cute!"

Moka blushed for remembering that words from the blond man.

"Moka is looking for me?"

"That's strange… In the real past, Moka should've never met Naruto, right? Did the past change?"

"The present us came into the past world, we may have caused some confusion in Moka's memories."

"Then what should we…"

"Well, it should be alright. Just because you two met for a little, it shouldn't change much. No matter hat the reason may have been, Moka is walking down that path. Anyways, we mustn't interfere anymore with this world. That is if you don't want to mess up Moka's memories."

Moka gave a sigh for not finding a blond man. Look like he isn't here today. "He's not here… Guess I should give up and head back home-" Before she hears a crumble, someone grabbed into her mouth with a handkerchief.

* * *

"Ehh!? Moka's gone?" asked Akasha.

Kokoa supposed to be with Moka because she wanted to fight her like always. "I'm sorry, Akasha. I was still with her a little while ago…" She aid.

"Now that you mention it." said Akasha as she remembered. "That girl mentioned she saw an invader this morning… I hope… she didn't go looking for him…"

* * *

Moka got thrown against the tree in her back. She got kidnapped by someone.

"Huh? It just a kid." Someone speaks in Chinese with 4 men.

 _"Chinese…? No…none of them is the man I met this morning…"_ thought Moka, looking at their face are Chinese. The blond man's face is Japanese. She tries to move, but her body can't move.

It made Naruto gets scared of watching Moka gets hurt and kidnapped by a Chinese group. He was about to charge and beat, but got stopped by Fuhai.

"You idiot! I told you not to interfere anymore!"

"But…"

"Even if we save Moka here, it doesn't necessarily mean the real past will change. All we can do is stand by and watch, pretend you're watching an anime at home."

Watching Moka surround by a group and getting hurt by them. Naruto hates standing and do nothing. He hates watching Moka gets hurt. His anger is flowing over his head.

Moka can't move in property because the Chinese group gave her some kind of medicine like paralysis.

"Hey, princess, can you tell me something?" The man with glasses said, grabs her hair in harsh. "Did a girl dressed in black come to this house this morning?" As he grabbed Moka's hair, it made her groaned in painfully.

Her scream of pain, can't move her body, and getting integrate by the group. It made Naruto is getting more anger and anger. His aura changed into bloody color and darkness color. It corrupted him. He feels about to unleash it. Whatever he was told by Three of Dark Lords, he doesn't give a shit about it.

Mizore knows his anger aura before. She felt him in the abandoned building where he went on a rampage. She understands his feeling. He doesn't want to see his friend gets hurt.

Fuhai was pretty shocked, too. He felt unknown demon inside of him. A huge one. Stronger than 9 Bijuu. _"In-Incredible… This boy…"_ His thought.

"Fuhai, I don't care this is a dream or real…but I'm going in! She needs me!" determined Naruto, jumped off the carpet. He charges forward the group of Chinese men.

"Idiot!" ranted Fuhai.

"First of all, we'll dispose of this kid. And then we'll throw her into the mansion."

"Really… You guys are always such savages. But, if we don't do something like that, we'll never get rid of our anger."

"That's what I'm talking about!" said the bald man, holds Moka's leg and lifts her in the air. "Let's start with this cute one!" Before his sword is swinging at Moka, she closed her eyes until she hears…

"What the-" That was One bald man's voice.

Moka didn't feel the sword cutting her. It was like grabbing for the sword. She feels someone's pressure is in front of her. She realized it before. She opened her eyes. A man with blond hair, wearing the black and orange jacket.

"It's him…"

As Naruto stopped the sword for stop killing Moka, he clenched the fist in anger and raises up. He punched into the bald man's face. It made the enemies charge forward at the blond man. He grabs the bald man in the head and throws him at the group. The group bends down to dodge the guy.

"I got you first…" grinned Naruto, standing behind them.

The group widened the eyes in shock expression at the blond man for getting here so fast. They're all attack him together, but easily. He dodges all of their punches, kicking, and swinging with weapons. His fist goes for a punch in their faces. They got pushing back and hit against the trees.

"You little brat-" The man in the face got hit by Naruto's elbow. After he pinned him down, three Chinese people charge him by surrounding him.

"Look out-" Moka yelled, but she sees 3 clones of blond kick the enemies' head from nowhere. They lost their consciousness.

"Amazing. He beat them without breaking a sweat." Moka says to herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You're that…" said Moka, pointing her finger at the blond man that met him at the cliff. "pervert guy…"

Naruto made his face in a sad expression for being called pervert by child Moka. Jeez, he saved her life and didn't get a thanked. "I'm not a pervert guy… It's not what you thinking."

"You did call me a pretty and cute as a young child." She said.

"Well, Moka. I thought your face reminds me of someone. I can't help myself." He said. "Besides, I saved your life. You should thank me."

"Yeah, thanks." said Moka, turning her face away from him.

"Can you move?" asked Naruto

"Well..." Unfortunate, she can't move her body because the medicine from Chinese group paralysis her. "I can't move."

"Okay then..." said Naruto, walking toward Moka. He bends down before suddenly carries her in his arms. "Up you go!"

Moka screamed 'Kyaa' with cute sound. She blushed so hard. She was carried by stranger blond man. His hands are holding her arm and leg. He's now walking to the castle where she lived. Can she trust this stranger? Letting him go to her castle? But, he did save her from the dangerous group.

"Hey, stranger."

Naruto looked at her while walking. "What's up?" He asked.

"What's your name?"

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto…" said Moka with suspicious looks. She caught the name, but strange. The name seems to realize her from before. "I have a serious question for you. How did you know my name and the location?"

Naruto dropped his sweat for being asked the question. That's a tough one. He can't tell her about he isn't from here. He's from a different world. He's in the Moka's dream.

"I just heard a name from someone…"

"That's your answer… Heard from someone. That's a lie."

"I'm not lying. You can tell I'm a wander."

"Can I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but I can just put you down and leave you behind. Until someone finds you." He smiled.

"Hey! I'm a girl!" She yells at him in anger.

"I'm just joking." Naruto smirked.

Moka blushed as she turned away from him and looks up at the sky. It was very awkward for getting carry by Naruto. She doesn't know why she let him. She was pretty sure she knows his name before.

"Hey, str-Naruto." She calls his name as he looked at her with question looks. "I was wondering why did you save me back there."

"Because I want to. I just don't like people bullying the child who has a terrible life or past. It makes me mad. Also, I hate how they try to kick the children out of the place as a demon inside them."

"You sound like…human." Moka feels his words sound like a human. She realized that words before.

Naruto answered. "Yes, I am…" He's waiting for Moka's reaction. Probably vampires don't like the human a lot.

"My mother was like that, too." She said

"Huh?"  
"No, she's a vampire. I mean she just liked you. Trying to help the children. She told me her hope for peace between humans and Ayashi."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock expression. Her mother has the same goal like his. It was crazy. He guess her mother wasn't so bad of all. He can tell her heart is kind and warm. They finally at the gate, seeing at the big castle.

"You can put me down now." said Moka.

"Yes, princess." Naruto acts like a knight as he slowly put her down as she's able to move her body perfectly.

"I am not a princess." She said.

Naruto chuckles a bit for teasing chibi Moka. He loves to tease Moka as a child. It's fun to be with her. She's cute when she embarrassed. "I apologize, Princess Moka."

"Stop calling me a princess! Just call my name, Moka! Okay!" She blushed

"Okay, okay." laughed Naruto.

Moka can't stand Naruto for teasing her so bad. He's acting like a child. He treated her like a princess.

"Okay, come inside my house. It'll moon will arrival soon." She said as she's going at the door as Naruto followed her. She opens it, but the door opened itself. Look like someone did for her. She can tell that was her sister. However, a shadow of the fist just punched Naruto in the chest. He blocked it with crossed arms, but he pulls back. He crashed against the wall. It almost broke his arms. It was a strong hit.

 _"No! No! That's not what I'm doing!"_ thought Moka, didn't know about the trap. She sees her father came out from the door. The one who punched Naruto.

"I see you come here to take my life." He glares at Naruto.

Naruto has a bad feeling about this. Fighting with Issa, Moka's father is very strong what Fuhai's saying.

"Father, wait! He-" said Moka.

Issa charged toward at Naruto. He clenches the fist in tightly before punching him in the face. Naruto dodged that punches with his Yellow Flash. It takes him by the side of the house. He has to heal his arm quickly before Issa finds out, but he did.

"Your speed is fast, but you can't escape from my sense!" A vampire is right behind Naruto's back as he punched on the back. Naruto dodged again and went to in the center where Moka is. He didn't want to fight her father because that's her father.

"What's going on?!" asked Akasha, came from the door as she sees Issa is fighting with a young blond man. She sensed his aura is very strong. It has 9 demons inside of him and human. She also sees her daughter Moka is here. "Moka, where have you been?!"

"No time to explain! But, you have to stop my father! " She said as she pointed her finger at Naruto. "He saved my life!"

Naruto crashed against the wall and fell on his knees.

 **"Hey, brat! Use Bijuu mode or Rikudou Sennin mode!" yelled Kurama.**

Naruto can't use his mode fight against Issa. If he fights him now, it could cause the destructive the place. He sees Issa is charging toward him as he raised his fist up.

"You dead!"

Naruto has no choice to fight him. He's going have to enter Bijuu mode and combines with Sennin mode power. But, he sees Moka went in front of him and blocking her father for him. No way! She's crazy! She's going gets hit by her father's fist. So, Naruto vanishes in Yellow Flash and went in front of her. He enhanced in his both arms with Kurama's power before blocked Issa's fist for her. It broke his arms badly and crushed into the ground. Kurama was right. Issa's strength is almost same as Bijuu mode.

Moka widened her eyes. She sees a blond man is defending her for her father's attack. Akasha couldn't believe blond man saved Moka's life. He didn't even dodge from Issa's fist. If it direct hits Moka's face, she couldn't have been kill.

"Naruto!" yelled Moka in worried as she went in the crumbles hole and lifted him a bit. She sees the blood of him. His arms completely broken and blood on it, too. It almost did.

Issa watched her daughter is helping a blond man up. "Moka, why are you defending him? Isn't he intruder?" He asked.

"No, father! He's not! He saved my life from Chinese group." She said.

"A Chinese group?" Issa made a guess they're the one who came after his life, but something not right.

"Mother, please help..." Moka looks at her mother as she nodded. Akasha owned the blond man's life for saving her daughter.


	27. Chapter 26

"Is Naruto okay?!" Mizore has seen the fight between Naruto and Issa is done. It was crazy. Moka's father is very strong. He's almost stronger than Naruto Uzumaki, but he did. Not really because Naruto saved Moka's before her father punched her. It broke his arm and got slammed into the ground.

Mizore was about to go, but Fuhai stopped her.

"He'll be fine." He said

"But, he's hurt." She said

"Didn't you hear what he said to you before? He has a healing ability as long as Bijuu with him." He asked.

That made her goes bright as a light ball. Naruto have Kurama with him, but can he recover him fast?

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. His body feels very comfortable for laying on something. He's looking at the ceiling. Look like he's in the mansion. He's sleeping on the bed. He was a pretty surprise. He remembers he got defeated by Issa. Not defeating because Moka is in danger, so Naruto saved her life by risking with his arm to block Issa's punch.

 _"That's right. I remembered."_ His thought as he's looking at Kurama in his mind. _"Hey, how long have I sleep?"_

 **"Not too long. Your body has been heal, so you can able to move it." said Kurama**

"Thanks." He's stretching out his arm that it got hurt.

 **Kurama begins to growling at him. "You're idiot! You let him punched in your arm without using Bijuu mode or us! The reason why you did because you save Moka! She interfered you! You couldn't have fought him longer."**

"Hey! Moka tried to save me from her father. She wouldn't have died without my help!"

"Whatever, you know we're in the dream?"

Naruto remembered it. "I know that, but it still looks real to me." He said.

 **"Hey, Kurama." said Matatabi, looking at the fox. "Chill out would you? She's trying to save our man. He wouldn't have been killed."**

 **"Whatever…Imma takes a sleep."**

After the argument is stopped, Naruto hears a woman's voice.

"You're awake."

He hears an unfamiliar voice before where he first met. It was a warm, kind, and gentle voice. He turns to the right. He sees Omote Moka...no, it wasn't. It was Akasha, Moka's mother. She's here with her. Naruto can't believe he first met her in close.

"Y-Yeah." He said as he blushed for seeing her. She's so beautiful. He can't help it. She's like an angel.

"My name is Akasha Bloodriver, but call me Akasha. It feels much better." She smiled.

Naruto tries to move it, but his body is still hurt. Man, it hurt when Issa punched him. Without Kurama's fast healing, he couldn't have died by him.

"You shouldn't move too much. Your body hasn't been fully healing yet." said Akasha

"So…why did you save me back there?" He asked.

"It wasn't me. It was my daughter, Moka who saved you. I thanked you for saving my daughter twice." She takes a bow on him for saving her daughter.

Naruto waves his hand no to tell her to stop doing that. He's embarrassed. "Oh no! You don't have to bow to me! It's a right to do-ttabayo!" He said with a nervous smile as Akasha giggled. Her giggled is pretty cute.

"My apology for that and my husband. He thought you're here for taking his life." She said.

"I-I understand! I accept it." He said as he's getting up from the bed that he slept. Akasha was about told him to stay, but he seems fine. His body had already recovered for minutes ago. She can't believe it. But, she can sense 9 demons inside him. And also, a big one. A fearless and monstrous.

 _"Incredible."_ Her thought about Naruto's aura is powerful, but by telling his face. He looks very friendly and kind when he smiled.

"Akasha, thanks for a help." said Naruto. "By the way, where's Moka?" He didn't see Moka around here in this room. What happened after this?

"She's outside and playing with Kokoa." said Akasha

Naruto's face went down with a sweat for remembering about Kokoa. Back to the school in the present time, she wanted to fight Omote Moka so bad. What a clingy girl. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Are you okay?" asked Akasha

"I'm fine!" He smiled with a blushed while waving his hand. "By the way, my name is Naruto."

"Naruto. Sound like a ramen." Akasha giggles for hearing his name.

Naruto made his face goes in confusion. "What? You don't like it?" He asked

"No, no, I like it. It sounds interesting." Before she sees Naruto's face is very close to her. His face is in suspicious looks. He's like he wasn't so sure about his name. He doesn't believe her words.

"W-What is it?" She asked with a nervous look.

"Hmm… you're not lying about my name…do you?" He said.

"I'm not lying about your name. It just…well… I don't lie to my daughter."

Naruto gave a smile to her as a reward. "Good!" He said, going to the door, but he forgot something. He remembers he's in Akasha's house. He can tell it's big. "Come on! Show me around!"

Akasha seems now to trust Naruto. He did save Moka's life from Chinese group and Issa's punch. So, she gets up and decided to show him around her castle. She and Naruto went in the hallway. She showed him around her house. It was amazing what it's like look inside. It's a long hallway and big space. It can fit a lot of people in Naruto's thought.

He was amazed how many vampires in this house. The rumor is true.

"Your house is big!" He exclaimed as his voice is echoing in the hallway. His face is very happy and surprising. He wishes he wanted this house like his in his world.

"Yes, Naruto. It's where vampire lived." said Akasha.

"Really? That's amazing." He said, walking ahead of her before checking out the window. He sees big forests and the road too. "Woah! I gotta say. Your house is the largest building in the world."

"Please don't go ahead of me or you'll get lost." She said.

Naruto turned back at Akasha as he runs toward her. "Sorry, I was very exciting." He said as Akasha giggled at him for being silly man. He was a funny guy. His personality is a kind and gentle man. Akasha doesn't why she think of that.

"Hey, Akasha. Are you okay?" He asked by looking at her.

"I'm fine!" She surprised. "We almost there. You'll get to see Moka outside."

* * *

 **Outside of the castle.**

"Why are you still defending him? You know he's human or probably intruder." Kokoa talks to Moka for hearing the shock news. She, Kahlua, and Akuha have heard that news, too. They're talking about Naruto. They found out he's human.

"I know, but he saved my life from Chinese group and my father's attack." said Moka, flashing back where she sees Naruto saved her life from her father's punch. He took a punched in his arms for blocking. Moka didn't know this coming. She didn't set up a trap on him. She didn't know that. She can't stop thinking about Naruto. She felt like she betrayed him for nothing.

"I didn't know that would be coming for him. I…"

"Hey, Princess Moka!"

Moka hears a warmth voice from her ears. Well, the word princess is annoying her. But, it was a kind and gentle voice. It's cheerful. She feels the pressure of warm. She turned back around. She surprises to see Naruto alive. He's back and fully recovery in his body.

"Yo!" He said with a warm smile.

That's Naruto. He always smiles at Moka. He doesn't seem to care about what happened from that one time.

Moka dashed forward Naruto before she kicks in his knees hard as he groans in pain.

"What was that for?!" asked Naruto

"I got scared because of you! You took a punch from my father to save me!" She yelled very loud as Akasha and the others were backing away from their anger management. Let them talk each other. Let them get angry each other.

 _"Hehehe… Looks like she made a friend with him."_ Akasha thought as she giggles at her daughter and Naruto.

Naruto ain't lying about this. This is his first time to see a child Moka yells at him with anger. She kicked in his knees. Wow…that was very surprising.

"Sorry." He said

"You better!" Moka finally calms her anger. She realized she worried him for getting hurt. Her heart pounding is fast. "A-Are you mad?"

Naruto's face is in confusion expression for hearing her question. "Huh? Mad at you? For what?" He asked

She put her arms behind arms and looks at him. "You know… my father…" She said

Naruto remembers back in time where he and Moka were at the house. When they opened it, Moka's father kicked him and started to attack him. He must have thought that Moka set up the trap for him. But, she didn't. She didn't know that.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't see that will coming. I thought you'll-" She said in sadly before her head touched by Naruto's hand as she looks at him with a smile. A kindly smile as it made her blushed.

"Hey, it's alright. Your father must be overprotective you and the family." He said as he stands up and looking at three little girls.

"My name is Kahlua. I thanked you for saving my sister." She said as she bows on him while holding her while dressing.

Naruto nodded as he's looking at a red-haired girl who is glaring at him. She hasn't changed. She's still her.

"So, little girl-"

The little red haired girl interrupted him and angry at him. "I'm not little girl! My name is Kokoa! I'm the strongest vampire! What do you want from my sister?!" She glares at blond man.

Naruto laughed a bit little himself. "Sorry, sorry, Kokoa. I mistake you-Wait… are you jealous that I'm going to steal her away from you." He smiled.

It made Kokoa blushed harder. "Sh-Shut up! You ain't going to be my brother!" Moka blushed, too when Naruto said that.

The last person that Naruto has to see is Akuha Shuzen. He has never seen her before or met her. This is his first time to meet the oldest sisters. That girl… Her presence almost like a shadow.

"My name is Akuha, I'm new the sister of this house." She said as she bows down before she felt powerful demons inside of a blond man. "I thanked you for saving our sister."

"You're very welcome. It's my job." He smiled as he's now looking at Moka to see she's alright. She has no bruises, no wounds, and no cuts. She's completely fine. "Hey, are you hurt?"

Moka looks at him. "No, I'm fine. Back there, they just threw me against the tree." She said, but she sees Naruto's face is very worry. His face ain't no kidding. He's serious. Moka remembers back there in the forest. She met Naruto. He fought the Chinese men that were attacking her. He protected her. The truth is she sense the anger pressure in him.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Look at me. I'm fine, okay." She gives him a warmth smile as he smiles back.

"Alright." He said

"By the way, Naruto. Today is my birthday. I'll be nine in this time."

Naruto surprised for knowing Moka's birthday today. "Happy Birthday, Moka." He smiled, but sadly he has to leave her house at night. It wasn't because of Issa. It's because Naruto didn't want to be part of this. He didn't want the trouble into this.

Akasha stepped forward and smiles at Naruto. "Naruto, why don't you stay for a night? Her party is starting today." She said.

"I…" said Naruto, looking at Moka who is making a puppy looks at him. "Okay, I stay here for your birthday tonight." It made Moka exciting, but she stopped. She blushed herself.

"Moka, don't tell me you're in love with that stranger…" said Kokoa.

"Wait, no! No way!" She yelled.

Akasha made a giggle of her daughter. "Well then, let's go-Kyaa!" She screamed as she tripped over the rock, falling down on the ground. Naruto dashed her and grabbed her body before she falls, but they did. Both of them fall down together.

"Akasha, are you…okay?" asked Naruto while making a cough for a dust.

"I'm sorry for being clumsy woman…" She stops in middle part for noticing something. She feels muscular in her hands. Her hands are holding a chest. She held into Naruto's chest. It's warm and hard. Her face is in inches apart. And Naruto's face, too.

Naruto can't believe Akasha is on top of him. He means Moka's mother is on top of him. His face is very red. He blushed harder when Akasha shifted a bit pressing her breasts against his chest. Her face is close and her lips almost reach his.

Moka and her sisters dropped their jaws for seeing Naruto, a teenage and Akasha, a mother.

"I knew it!" yelled Moka with a blush, pointing her finger at Naruto. "Naruto, you are a pervert man! Dirty man! Pervert man!"

It made Naruto and Akasha blushed together, but for him. "No! I'm not a pervert! Believe me!" He said

"It's not what you think!" She said

* * *

"Kurumu, what are you doing?" asked Yukari, seeing Kurumu's tail came out as it opens like a flower and pressed on Moka's forehead to activate.

"I'm a succubus. My fundamental ability is to dive into other people's dreams. I should be able to enter Moka's dream and get everyone." She said

"For someone whose only redeeming feature is her boobs…you can actually do that…!?" Both of the girls said together as their thought Kurumu can enter like that.

It made her mood goes in growling and glares at them. "I don't do that…" She said, but in her thought, she was going to fight them to death.

* * *

 **In nighttime.**

"Happy birthday, dear Moka, Happy birthday to you~" Everyone in the house is singing a birthday song for Moka. They're all clapping their hands before she's done for blowing the candles.

Naruto watched her blowing the birthday cake candles. By telling her face as a child, she's so happy. It was the sweetest smile that he ever saw.

"TADA~" said Kahlua, brought the birthday present for Moka. "This is my present, Moka! It took me a long time to make." She took out of a big teddy bear with homemade. The color is white and pink, but looks pretty scary in the eyes.

"Yay~ A hand-made teddy bear!" said Moka, hugging to her new teddy bear.

"Actually, it's a bunny rabbit…"

Kokoa went in front of her and bought the present box for Moka. "Kahlua-neesan, that's surprising boring of you. My present is much cuter!" She insults Kahlua and hurt her feeling.

 _"I wonder what it is."_ thought Moka.

"Since we're always fighting, receiving a present from you is kind of embarrassing…."

When Moka opened her present, she sees cartoon bat in the box. "What's this?" She asked

"It's Kou-chan! A Bake-Bake bat I caught! It specializes in transforming into weapons!" said Kokoa as the bat transformed into a heavy sword. "You can have it Moka!" The bat dropped onto Moka before she caught it, but her body went bend down as it's heavy.

"So heavy!" She yelled.

"Too bad it weighs 100kg though."

"I…I think I'll pass."

"Ehh! Why!?"

"It's much more suited for someone who has superhuman strength like you, and besides, it's already so fond of you."

"Hmm~ then I wonder if you like mine?" asked Akuha as Moka turned around at her. Akuha snaps her finger. A shining sparkle appears around Moka from nowhere. It's like she's changing something. When the sparkle is gone, Moka's clothes have changed. It changed her into red dresses.

"A scarlet dress…" She surprised.

Her oldest sister claps hand and looked at Moka with surprise looks. "From around the age of 10, our powers start to incest as we enter the realm of adulthood. So you need to change your clothes too by wearing some sexier ones." She said.

"What?" asked Moka.

"Never mind that. Moka, you look cute on your dress. It looks so good on you Moka!" said Akuha

Naruto agrees with Akuha. Moka does look cute on her dresses. He's glad he gets to be at Moka's party. Watching her happiness makes him smile. He sees she enjoyed with her sisters and family. She's having fun in her life. Now, it's time for him to leave here. He walks out of the party without being seen by anyone. But, he didn't notice Moka is following him.

She doesn't know why he's leaving her party. Her party is not over yet. It just got started. She didn't want to have fun without him. However, why is she after him? That doesn't make sense. It seems like she knows him before.

"Wait!" She yells at Naruto before he stopped door where he gets out. He turns around and looking at her. Her face doesn't look happy. She's sad.

"Moka, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here longer-" He said before he continues to walk, but Moka dashed him behind and grabbed the hand. Naruto stopped.

"Don't go…" She said in sadly as she looks at him.

It made Naruto sad too. He would love to stay here and join the birthday party with her. But, he has to go right now. He has to meet Fuhai. It's very important not to mess up with Moka's memory. He didn't want that happen. He bends down at her level before leaving.

"I have to go now. I caused you trouble too much. I almost got you hurt." He said.

Moka remembered what he means. "No, you didn't hurt me. I was the one who got you hurt. But, why? Why leaving now? Was it because of my father?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "Your father is a great man. He's the one who raised you a lot. He protects you and the family." He said with a kind smile, but Moka's still in a sad expression. He understands her feeling she wants him to stay at her birthday party for a day.

"Hey, look at me. I'll be fine, alright?" He asked as Moka nodded as she understood it in sad expression before going back inside, but her shoulder tapped by Naruto's finger.

"What is-" She said before she sees his arms wrapped around her neck. She hears a clicking sound as she surprised to have a necklace around her neck. It has blue crystal gem. It was a beautiful necklace.

"Happy birthday, Moka."

"Naruto, is this…"

"Yep, it's your present. It's hard to find in three mountains which it leads me to mines." He gave a chuckle and happy to give Moka a birthday present.

Moka doesn't know what to say to him. He brought the birthday present for her. The birthday present from Naruto was sweet and kind. She never thought of a stranger blond man bought the nice present for her.

"Thank you… It's so beautiful." She's observing her new present necklace. The blue crystal gem is beautiful when it shine sparkles. Her eyes were shine and amazed.

Naruto's happy to see her happiness for giving her a birthday present. Now, it's time for him to leave. He didn't want Fuhai to wait too long. "I guess it's time for me to go." He said

"Promise me you'll come back." She said

Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. A child made a promise for him to come back at her house. He can see her truthful eyes by looking at it. He can't say no to her. It'll make her sad.

"I…I promise." He made Moka smile for accepted her promise. Moka walks back to her house before waving out her hand for Naruto. He's waving back at her while walking away and watching the door shut. He walked in the forest. A flying carpet appeared in front of him with two people on it.

Naruto had a bad feeling this for messing up with Moka's memory. "Hey, guys." He said as he itchy back of his head and jumped onto the carpet before it files up in the sky.

"You know changing past won't bring it back." said Fuhai, sitting on the carpet while smoking.

"I know that, but it looks real to me. I just wanted to make Moka happy, so she doesn't have worst past like me." He said

Mizore understands what he meant. "Naruto, you…" She said.

"Mizore, I'll be fine. Let's just-" His eyes suddenly widened in shocked. He feels the powerful pressure. It got to be a vampire-no it wasn't. Something different than a vampire. Something more nasty and evil. He never felt that much pressure.

 **"Did you feel that?" asked Kurama with a serious face.**

"Yeah… What is that…?"

* * *

Inside the house about an hour later.

Moka is walking in the hallway. Her face expression is shocked. Extremely shock. _"The world…"_ Her thought.

 **Flashback.**

"No way… This is…" said Moka; her body is shaking with fear for what she just saw. A gigantic demon is stuck with large chains that supposed to be a seal. The head of the demon has no eyes (think about Xenomorph's head), but see in its mind. There's very large arm on the left.

"Alucard, a Shinso. This is what became of the man who is said to be the oldest vampire." That girl's voice is Akuha. She took Moka in the basement and shows her a huge demon, Alucard. Moka's eyes went in vampire eyes as she felt the strong presence. It's very strong. She felt like it's alive.

"Don't be scared. It's alright. He's dead. But you can feel it, right? He's dead, yet his presence is still so overwhelming. Both a Shinso's power and abilities far surpass that of a normal vampire. I want to get a hold of this power no matter what it takes."

"B-Become this? What is it that you want…?"

Akuha grinned as she turned around and looks at her sister. "The world."

 **Flash ended.**

That's Akuha's last goal Moka heard. Her goal is the world. " _I've even thought about that… And more importantly, we're sisters yet… I had no idea… Akuha and I are far too different. The way we see things, our ambitions, everything."_ thought Moka. Her body is shaking with fear when she saw the Alucard in the basement. She didn't that thing is in there.

At that moment, she sees her mother is walking faster with a worried face. Moka can see she's dropping off her sweat. She's going to ask her, but suddenly. Her mother just slapped in her face.

"You saw it, didn't you, Moka." asked Akasha. "That thing in the basement." She was talking about Alucard in the basement. But, no time to explain about that. Akasha took Moka in her bedroom. She's packing the clothes for leaving the house.

Moka has never seen her mother's face so worried and packing the clothes for her. She's packing so fast. She's like she didn't want anyone to die.

"M-Mother!? What's wrong?! Why are you packing my things!?" She asked

Akasha didn't look at her, but she speaks. "You see what I'm doing, Moka. First thing tomorrow morning, you are leaving this mansion." It made Moka's eyes widened.

"What? Why!? Is it because I saw that thing in basement?! Because I didn't listen to you!?"

Akasha's done for packing Moka's things. "No, I don't want to… That's not it. This is something Issa and I had decided before you saw it. And the people that will be taking care of you have also agreed to this. You were eavesdropping on us last night, right?"

It made Moka hurt her feeling when she realized that one. Her eyes are tearing it down. Her body is shaking as she steps in a bit. "Why…? Why…? Is it bad for me to be here…? Am I in your way, mother?" She asked. She sees her mother is taking out something and gives in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked as she sees Rosary and a choker in her hands.

"It's a charm. I made it with a rosary and a choker. I'm sure it'll help you in future…" Akasha stopped her saying as she sees a necklace around Moka's neck. It's a blue crystal gem necklace.

Moka looks at her necklace that's from Naruto's present. "I…I got it from Naruto for my birthday…" She said as Akasha held her hands up tightly.

"Listen to me when I tell you this. I want you to be happy living life as a normal girl… So we need part ways now. And until the day where I can tell you everything, please don't ask me."

Akashi did it again. She made her daughter goes sadder and sadder. Moka swipes the Rosary out with a hand and ran away from her mother. She rejected her gift.

* * *

At the sky above the castle.

Naruto watches Moka is leaving the house, but what for? He never thought she's leaving already in the nighttime. He didn't see her in the house, but outside she's crying by feeling her emotion. What's going on? Why is she leaving the house? There's something wrong here.

"What's going on?" He asked. He remembered back there before he's on the flying carpet, he felt a strong presence.

"So, you can feel that presence." said Fuhai.

Naruto turned around at him. "What's this gloomy and evil?" He asked as Fuhai smokes out of his cigarette before he speaks.

"That gloomy and evil is Alucard, the Shinso demon. He's the ultimate vampire that tried to destroy the human world."

Naruto's and Mizore's eyes widened in shocked and horror expression.

"W-What…?" She asked as she's holding Naruto's arm tightly to stop her fear shaking. Naruto never her face like that when she heard it. However, that name…and presence. He never heard that name, but he felt that presence before.

* * *

Inside of the house, Akasha watches her daughter Moka leaving with a car. She sees it drove far away from her window. She felt ashamed herself for not telling Moka a secret because she doesn't want her to be shocked or scared. She just wants her to be safe.

"You sure you won't want to say goodbye."

Akasha surprised when she hears her daughter. She turned around and looks at her. "If I go and see Moka's face now, I'll regret my decision. Isn't that the same for you too…Akuha?" She meets Akuha.

"Aiya~~ So I guess you already know who I really am. And father also left for work early; perhaps you were trying to lure me out? A long time ago… there was a Shinso who tried to wipe out the human world. That Shinso's name was Alucard. However, his ambitions were ruined by the appearance of another Shinso. It was accompanied by two comrades, and the three of them fought Alucard. They defeated him. And before long, those three people were given the title of the Three Great Dark Lords."

Naruto and the others were watching them through the window.

"Wait. If Fuhai and Tenmei are the Three Great Dark Lords, then who's the third one?" He asked

"You'll see." said Fuhai

They're now continued to watch Akasha and Akuha.

"I want the blood of the Shinso in that legend. I want that power. In other words, what I'm after is you, leader of Three Great Dark lords, Shinso Akasha Bloodriver."

 **Timeskip a little.**

"Come now, Akuha. I'll take cares of those feelings you carry." said Akasha, placing her hand on the chest and giving her smiled at Akuha. They both walking around from long range each other. It like they're in the arena. Both of them move their body into fighting stance.

When the air is stopped, Akuha narrow her eyes in sharp as she simply dashed forward at Akasha. Her speed is like a cheetah speed. She reached out her opened hand like a chop as she's going to her with it. Akasha dodges on the right, but the armor suit got slice through it. It made Naruto and Mizore widened eyes in shock. It's unbelievable. Akuha's hand just strike through the armor.

"What was that?!" asked Naruto.

Fuhai smokes as he's noticing Akuha's technique before. He releases the smoke out in the air before he explained it. "Hougetsu Jitgen-Tou (Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword)." He never thought of this kid can do that.

"What's that?" asked Mizore.

"That move is one of mine technique. It is the most powerful blades, used by me. That move can allow to pass through and destroy any physical object like you just seen Akuha."

In the battle, Akuha stomps her feet in the ground to boost her speed. She flies toward Akasha. She used Hougetsu Jitgen-Tou to slice her body. However, as Akasha got hit, she resists her air by flipping and landed like property. She never thought Akuha can use the cutting technique as a young child.

"Where do you think you're looking? I'm behind you!" yelled Akuha, diving down from the air.

Akasha did a cartwheel on the right, but got cut. Just as her thought. Her daughter is very fast. She able to caught up with her. She has to fight back before Akuha…

"Hyakujin Ryouran (Profusion of hundred blades)!" She yelled as she made a multiple of the blades destroy Akasha. She can dodge, but won't able to escape from that attack. The blades are slicing everywhere. The walls. The armors. The pictures. Everything is destroyed.

"The Shinso are a sublime existence like the stars, their power far surpasses that any average vampire. They say that the huge power is even deeper and more beautiful than black darkness… I think it's about time you show me, Akasha. The true power of the legendary Shinso."

"Fufu… You really are strong, but you're still holding back as well, aren't you?" asked Akasha as her shoulder wound is healing itself. "You can't damage me with just that."

At that moment, Akuha feels the incredible aura of Akasha. "What…!"

"You aren't as calm as you think you are. Even though we may not be blood-related, as your mother, I can tell. If it hurts, we can stop, Akuha…"

"What…!?" Akuha felt her body is shaking with fear. Listening her words. They aren't kidding. Akasha isn't messing around anymore. She got in serious.

In that moment, Moka got here just in time to stop it. "Stop!" She yells at them to stop the fight. "What is the meaning of this…? Why are you covered in blood, mother?" She sees her mother got blood on her body. She knows her sister, Akuha hurt Akasha.

"You're the worst, Akuha! Don't hurt mother!"

Akasha shocked her daughter is here. She's here to stop the fight. "Why did you come back!? Don't come-" But, her body got cut in half by Akuha. She used Hougetsu Jitgen-Tou on her.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She said

Outside of the castle, Naruto saw Akuha killed Akasha. His eyes widened in horror expression. His heart is hurt. Moka's mother… she's… His anger is flowing over. Juubi chakra is taking over his body because of his anger.

"Naruto!" Mizore holds Naruto's waist to stop him for his rage. She held him tightly to calm him down as she can. "You can't!"

"Let me go! She killed her! She's fucking killed her! Imma kill that little **BITCH**!" His voice is growing colder and deeper. His hair grows into white. Black stripes appeared on his cheeks. His eyes are changing into Rinnesharingan in slowly. Fuhai feels the fear aura of him. It's evil. It's gloomy. He never thought of this blond man is angry. He ain't lying about that.

Mizore has to do something very quickly before he will transform into Juubi and goes rampaging everything. "Naruto, look at me!" She held her hand onto Naruto's face.

"Please! If you kill Akuha, that won't change anything! This is a dream! We're here to fix Moka's Rosary. Don't you want to see her!?"

Naruto remembers that. He remembered he's here to fix Moka's Rosary to meet Omote Moka again. If he does that, he won't see her again. He wanted to see her smile. She always smiles at him a lot. He sees her smile in his eyes… A warmth smile liked Akasha's smile. His rage is cooling down as his Juubi chakra is gone.

"I…I'm sorry." He said

Mizore was glad he's back in normal. "Thank you." She said before she felt the earthquake in the air.

"What's that? An earthquake…!?" asked Naruto

"No, it wasn't. It's back."

Inside of the house, Moka unleashed her anger to fight Akuha because her mother got killed. She was unstoppable and able to defeat her, but the place starting to make an earthquake.

 _"Is it an earthquake? No, it wasn't. There's a huge power squirming below us. Don't tell me…"_ thought Akuha. She sees the ground is starting to crumble. A giant tentacle crashed out from the ground. It's reaching to the ceiling and hit it through until reached the sky. The whole mansion got destroyed by a lot of tentacles.

Akuha was on the ground because she fell down. She glances at the tentacles. They're have been released.

 _"It started moving the moment the Shinso power inside Moka awakened? It's as if the two things were synchronized… Why!? What in the world is happening…?"_ Her thought as she hears someone moaning in her ears. She glances around, but she sees a giant hand reaching up in the air. That's a big one, but someone is on there. Akuha sees Moka got tied up with a small head demon. It's sucking her blood.

Akuha went after her to save her, but two snake head demons wrap around her both arms. She can't use her technique to slice them. She's screw.

"Oh sh-…!" But, a big attack just slices the demons for her. She dropped down on the ground as she quickly gets up.

"Be careful, Akuha. If you caught by those tentacles, your blood and body will be absorbed into Alucard…"

Akuha realizes that voice as her eyes widened that she kill her before.

"Having slept 200 years, he's hungry. If you unleash your power carelessly, he'll think you're food. And you'll be targeted like Moka."

"No way… I sliced you in half with my own hand."

Akasha is back as she winks in her eye. Her lower body attached back to her upper body. It's healing back into it. "Unfortunately, this is a sturdy body… So cutting me in half won't enough to kill me." She said as Akuha is ready for round 2, but Akasha got her in front first.

 _"Woah! She's fast!"_ thought Naruto, seeing Akasha's speed. His eyes can't even catch her. When he sees Akuha is fighting, Akasha suddenly went in front of her with full-speed. That speed is very fast.

"Now, she won't hold back anymore." said Fuhai as Naruto and Mizore looked at him with their shocking face. "Naruto, watch her very carefully. You can definitely sense her true power."

Naruto nodded as he's in Sennin mode to sense Akasha's power. When he sees her natural energy, his eyes shock as a cat. What he found is lot of bats are surrounded Akasha. It was incredible.

"Akasha the nosferatu. If she fights seriously, there is no one who can kill her." said Fuhai

Akasha took her dress away. Under her dress are a corset, black shorts, and garters which it's her battle uniform. Her face went into serious mode as her aura goes higher and higher. "Moka, I'm coming!" she said as she and Akuha charged at Alucard together to save Moka. However, they see a different one. It's a two snake head demons, but bigger than human's size.

Akuha clenches her teeth in anger as she went for a jump and slices those demons with Hougetsu Jitgen-Tou. It instantly cut them, but they can regenerate very fast. They strike Akuha, but Akasha grabbed her and dodge them by jumping.

"That won't work on them. Cutting it won't do anything." She said. "In order to damage them, you need to thoroughly destroy them." She takes a step forward one of the monster plants that charging to her. She lifts her one leg up and rounds kicks into it. Then, suddenly, it made a big explosion by one kick.

"Know your place." Akasha smirked. She sees another one is coming. She dashed forward at it like a speedy bullet. She jumps in the air as she knees attack on its neck. Then, she round kicks two of them. She jumped and instantly stomped into the demon's head as it went exploded. She's like invisible. There was no sweat on her.

Akuha watched in belief how Akasha took the down by herself. The most interesting are seeing the demons dead on the ground won't regenerate anymore. _"They won't regenerate anymore… incredible."_ Her thought. Now, she learned that Akasha showed off her true power of Three Dark Lord.

However, Akasha won't make it on time to save her daughter, Moka. The giant hand is closing so soon. _"This is bad…! Alucard is going to get away with Moka…"_ her thought. She almost reaches to giant hand, but the palm is making of long needles. It stretched out very long and targeting at Akasha. She was going to dodge it, but the palm is closing it. In that case, she let them attack her own body. Stabbing her body.

She able to reached her daughter just in right time. The vines of demon let Moka go, but not her mother.

"M-Mother?" She said as her mother put the Rosary around her neck.

"This is goodbye, Moka. The life force of this monster called Alucard is far too powerful for us to kill. So the only way to stop him…is to be eaten on purpose and seal him from the inside…" Akasha looks at Moka with a sad face. "I really don't think I'll be able to come back this time."

It made Moka goes shocked when she said that. "No… What are you saying? You're strong, aren't you mother? You were cut in half and you still survived." She's crying harder and deeper. She doesn't want her mother to disappear forever. "Please don't go... I don't want to say goodbye~~" She said

It made her mother sad, too. But she has to do this in order to seal Alucard. "I'm sorry…" She swipes her hand into red glowing. She presses into Moka's new rosary as it starting to glow. It made her went scared.

"Mother?! What is this?! What is this Rosary? I'm scared." She said

"I'm so sorry Moka… forgive your mother…" She placed in her face with hands for what she did to her daughter.

The pink light is starting to flash up. It built into a ray and shoot out in the sky.

"What's going on!? What's happening to Moka!?" asked Naruto, blocking his eyes from the light.

"I get it." said Fuhai. "Everything makes sense now… It's starting, Moka's sealing ceremony."

"Moka's sealing ceremony?" He asked.

"Yes, it's Shinso blood… Flowing within Moka is synchronized with Alucard. It's completely connected with her. In order to make Alucard fall back to his slumber, Akasha must away the Shinso blood inside her first."

Naruto and Mizore were shocked. Naruto looked back to Akasha. Looking at Moka's Rosary very carefully.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sealing away the Shinso mean that I must you away as well… but trust me. You'll be fine. The seal will put you to sleep. That Rosary will protect you… and starting today, the fake personality that is born from the Rosary, that new personality will take your place while you're asleep and protect both the seal and your body."

Naruto can't believe what just he heard from Akasha. "What did she just say…?" He asked, but it's not done yet. He sees Moka's silver hair is changing into…pink which it was Omote Moka.

"Moka's silver hair… is changing to the same color as Akasha's." said Mizore with a shock expression.

"That means Moka is…" Naruto is thinking about Omote Moka. The real identity of Moka he likes is…fake…

"Don't worry…one day, when that Rosary is removed, your personality and one part of your strength will be release." said Akasha. Her body got completely wrapped by demon vines and starting to drag her down into the palm. She stared at her sad daughter, Moka. She has something to say her before she dies. "Moka…don't be a cold person. Be a kind person and grow up to be a beautiful girl. Don't rush. Take your times. Study your homework. Make friends that you can trust with. The one who can remove that Rosary is someone who means no harm and truly cares for you. You too will meet your destined person one day… And when that time comes, I pray that you find your happiness…"

Naruto remembers that one before. The words to meet Moka's destined person who can remove that rosary…it's him. And the speech of her mother is a same like his mother. His heart is beating in rapid and deeper. He can't just stand and watch Akasha dies. That'll make Moka goes in pain and suffering in the past.

 _"My heart is hurting so much pain to see this…now I understand how she got in pain."_ His thought.

"Goodbye, Moka. Don't give up and behave yourself." said Akasha, her body almost get to the bottomless as Moka tried to save her as she can.

She held her Rosary and the crystal gem necklace tightly. She's flashing back in her mind. She remembered something. It was too bright, but she sees a person. The hair is spiky hair and the clothes are black and orange. "Wait…"

"I love you, Moka… I always love you…"

Then, Moka releases of her cry. "MOTHER!" She cried in loudly….?...! There was a Yellow Flash jumped onto the palm. Opening the hole with giant golden hands. The hole is open and grabbed with multiple arms.

Moka stopped as she looks up and sees the golden man is opening the palm. She sees a light coat with black stripes. 9 black orbs floating behind him. The skin is pale means human. She doesn't know this person. She hasn't met him before, but...

"Akasha, grab my hand! Don't die on me!" A strong voice said as he held Aksaha's hand. He pulled her out of the hole and wipes the vines with a black rod. He held her into his arm.

 _"That's voice…"_ thought Moka as she sees the face of the man's. Black stripes are on his cheeks and demon eyes with toad eyes. A hero's face with a headband. She knows that face. That must be…

"Naruto?"


	28. Chapter 27

In the darkness place, Akasha can't see anything inside of Alucard. She can't see the sun, peaceful, and her daughter. She sacrificed for her. She won't see Moka again. She made her cry and suffering. Moka will have terrible pain and suffering in the future. Akasha wished she want to be alive and live with her, but she's dead… Her eyes are closing into a dark. Let it sleep with her, but something strange.

She sees a light. A light like a sun. A light feels warm. Someone is calling her name directly.

"Akasha…!"

Akasha hears a strong male's voice. A brave's voice. She sees a golden hand crush through the darkness like a broken glass. It offered her to grab it. So, she did. She held the hand. She felt the warmth on the hand. She feels the sun. When the light flashed out into her eyes, she closed her eyes and pulled back up. After that, she feels she's outside. She sees her daughter is looking at her with relief. She can't she meet her again, but who was it.

She felt warm in her body. It's very warm body. She looks up. She sees a young man's face. The golden hair is spiky. Black stripes are on his cheeks. The eyes look like it combined something. She knows his face.

"Naruto…?" She asked as the man looks at her when she called the name. "Is that you?"

Naruto nodded as he swings his black rod to wipe out of the vines demon. But, Akasha realizes hitting the vines demon won't work it.

"Naruto! Hitting them won't work..." However, she sees the vines demon won't regenerate it. The vines demon died into ashes. It's amazing. It's rare to see someone used the weapon to destroy it.

"Mother!" cried Moka in relief, but the vines rise up and starting to attack her next. It grabbed her legs, but Naruto rushed toward her with a Yellow Flash. He slashed them by using black rod again. Then, he created a Rasengan in his palm before he asked.

"Shukaku!" He yells at the one-tail beast as he nodded.

"I'm on it!" replied Shukaku as he gives sand chakra to Naruto. Naruto's blue Rasengan changed into an element. The color of that changed into the sand and black marks on it.

He raised his hand before he said, "Senpou: Jiton Rasengan (Sage Art: Magnet Style Rasengan)!" He smashes down into the palm. As he did, the sand quickly spread across the hands and immobilizes it. It stopped the palm and the vines moving around. He created chakra arms to grabbed Moka and lift her up.

"Hold on." He said as he jumped up into the air and fly up the sky. Akasha and Moka were amazed seeing he can actually fly.

"Naruto, you can fly?" asked Moka.

Naruto smirks at her. "You bet!" He made his Gudo Dama into the platform. He put Akasha and Moka onto it to make them into safe. They're all safe. Moka hugged her mother into her arms. She thought she's going to die in her eyes. She almost did. Naruto was glad he saves Akasha in time. However, in the past, she died. He knows this is a dream, but he wanted to make a happy ending.

However, he hears a roaring from the bottom one. The tentacles release more and more. The sound of the roar is angry because he wants the food. Naruto can't leave this place because he heard from Fuhai that Alucard will destroy the world. Look like it's his turn to save the world.

"Kurama, you ready?" He talks to Kurama in his mind.

Kurama smirked and loves to fight a giant monster. **"Damn, straight. Let's go kick that monster's ass!"** He cracks his knuckles. Before Naruto is going back to fight Alucard, Moka called him as he turns around at his back.

"Thank you." She said with a happy face.

Naruto smirked as he dives down toward the Alucard. He made Twin Gudo rod in his both hands to held dual weapon. He sees the vine demons spike out from the castle and charging at him. He raises his Gudo rod and slicing the demons away from him. He slashed through the big one as he dives down faster and faster along with it.

"Kurama!" He yelled as his coat is making flaming up to summon a huge giant golden fox. He releases of his roar as he made a shockwave push the demon vines away. He grabbed one big tentacle and another. He pulled them out of the castle and throws them into the sky.

 **"Naruto, now!"**

"Yeah!" Naruto created black Rasenshuriken floating behind him by using Gudo Dama to form it. He's going to throw at those tentacles, so they won't able to regenerate anymore. "Take this! Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" He throws his Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken at the tentacles. When it hit them, Rasenshuriken expanded and made a massive explosion. It clearly destroyed them by one-hit.

Akasha watched the explosive in amazed. It's huge. She could imagine that nuclear explosion will blow the mountain or the city. "In-Incredible!"

Kurama is fighting the tentacles by pulling them out, so Naruto can find the original body of Alucard. However, they kept coming and coming. They're having a hard time with them. Naruto did a spiral body to dodges the tentacles before hit them with Gudo Dama. He created multiple of Rasengan floating behind him as he grabbed them and destroyed the vines demon.

"Damn it! They just keep coming! I have to find their body." His thought, but he sees Kurama is strangling by tentacles. He tried to escape, but they're everywhere.

"Kurama!" He dashes to his partner with Yellow Flash, but he got hit by a tentacle. He crashed landed on the ground in the front yard. Those tentacles are annoyed him too much. He needs to save Kurama before he's getting absorbed by monster vines. But, it's too late. Kurama is gone. He's not gone because he's in his mind. However, he needs him to fight.

"Shit! Those tentacles ain't no playing anymore! They really want our power."

 **"Naruto, be careful of those. They can also absorb you, too." warned Kurama.**

Naruto knows what Alucard wants. He's hungry. He wants the blood. So, Naruto gets up from the ground and sent his Gudo Dama to shoot the tentacles down. He dodged the vine demons with a Yellow Flash. He landed on top of the castle and looking for Alucard's body by sensing with Sennin ability. He got him. Alucard's at the bottomless where the basement was.

"Kurama, how much chakra do you have?" He said.

"Not so much, but Alucard can steal my chakra. What's your plan?"

"We're going to blow up this place. But, first…" Naruto found Kahlua, Kokoa, and the others vampire in the forest. However, the range of this place isn't enough yet. He summoned Kurama again.

"Kurama, save those people. I'll cover you!" He held his Gudo Rod tightly and his Gudo Dama is ready to use. Kurama nodded as he runs after the vampire group to rescue them.

From the sky, Akasha and Moka see a golden fox is saving their family.

"He's saving Kahlua, Kokoa, and the others." said Moka.

"That means Naruto is going to fight seriously." said Akasha

Kurama swallowed Kahlua and the others in his body. Not swallowed them. He put them inside of him, so they can be safe.

"We have been eaten! The giant fox swallowed us!" cried Kokoa.

 **"Shut up, brat! I tried to save you!" said Kurama as he completely his quest from Naruto. He looked at him is fighting the monster vines. "Naruto, let's go!" He flies up into the sky.**

Naruto nodded, but he forgot something. He sees Akuha is on ground, the one who killed Akasha. However, he sees she tries to save Moka with her life. She did, but he wasn't sure about her. So, he decided to files down toward her and grabbed her from Alucard.

"Why…Why did you save me?" She asked as she looks at the blond human.

Naruto looks at her back. "You can hate me because I'm human. But, leaving you behind is a bad idea. You're Moka's sister, right? You're really important to her because you love her. I can tell you have a pain, suffering, and lonely past before." He said as Akuha widened in her eyes. She remembered in her past, her sister got killed. How does he know about her?

 **"Naruto, watch out!" Kurama yells at Naruto as the giant hand is reaching him and Akuha.**

Naruto throws Akuha to Kurama as he ate her in his body to recover her wound. He turned around back. He sees a giant hand tries to reach them… He never thought it could reach him. He creates massive Rasengan by form with giant chakra hands. He put the element of lava.

"Youton: Chou Odama Rasengan!" He yelled as he dives down and smashes into Alucard's hand to melt it down. However, the arm of Alucard's made tens of needles. It stabbed Naruto's arms, legs, and his body without hitting his heart, but almost reaches. He can't fight back. His chakra is fading soon because the small demon vines are sucking his blood.

"Naruto!" cried Moka, seeing Naruto got stabbed by Alucard. Not him. He's going to get eaten by Alucard. She doesn't want his friend to die like her mother. She can't go save him anymore. She's crying over him.

Akasha can't believe Naruto got stabbed. He'll be next Alucard's meal. She sees Moka is crying for him. She's close friend to him.

"Mother?" asked Moka, see her mother is getting up and looks down the bottom.

"I have to go down there." She said, but Moka stopped her for doing the suicide again.

"But, mother! I don't want you-" Akasha stopped her by hugging her as a mother.

"It's okay Moka, this time, I won't die. Naruto is your close friend. I promise I'll save him and won't die for you." She smiled before she jumped of the platform, Moka cried at her. Akasha's diving down toward at Naruto, but the vine demons are coming for her. This time, she won't fail this one anymore. She won't die this time. She dropped kicks into the demons' head as it made a high explosion.

She landed on the Alucard's palm before she kicked the fingers first. So, it won't close. She swipes her hand attack to the small vines. She grabbed Naruto to her.

However, she sees lots of blood on him. Lots of stabbed on his body. He won't make on this one.

Naruto's blurry eyes move toward to Omote Moka… He sees Moka is holding him with a sad face. But, it wasn't her. "Mo…ka…" He spoke, but cough of blood as it made Akasha worried and got called the wrong name. She pulled him get closer to her. She doesn't have time for this

"Naruto, hang on!"

"Moka…I'm so sorry…about your mother's death. I learned you're a fake personality… "

Akasha was wondering why he called her Moka. His eyes don't seem to be normal… They are out of cold. Her name is Akasha, but doesn't know why. So, she ignored it and listens to him.

"Sorry…Sorry for what…?" She asked.

"When I first met you… back in Academy… you always kind and smiling, but now I learned… You must have a lot of pain for living by yourself…. Terrible life for by yourself…You got hatred by humans… Didn't get a choice for friend… I'm the same one like you…"

Akasha widened in her eyes with a shocked expression. She learned Naruto knew her daughter in the future. That means he's from the future, but his story. It's sad. She learned her daughter is crying in the future. Moka has a terrible life in her school.

"Naruto, you…" She sees Naruto is coughing of blood more and more. His wounds are regenerate slowly, but lost a lot of blood. He won't make it. He's dying right now. "Naruto, please don't die!"

"But…I fixed in your dream… A happy ending… Moka, I…I love you." He confessed, but his eyes are closing soon as he'll be dead for a minute.

Akasha's eyes are tearing down as it drops onto his face. She's crying. Her heart is hurt like a broken window. Naruto is telling the truth. He's real. He loves Moka…no, he means Akasha.

"Naruto… I understand now…how Moka got the pain… You love her and me. You're the same liked her, but…" She wipes Naruto's blood away from his mouth. She opens her mouth as her fangs extended. "I don't want you to die…" She bites into his neck. She injected him with her blood. She let it go and cut her arm open as she drinks her own blood, but not swallow it. She held Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I love you, too." She pressed his lip with her lip as she's giving her blood inside his mouth. He's gulping her blood as his blue aura is changing into red and black. A group of bats surrounds him from nowhere.

Alucard's vine demons are up in the sky. They see Naruto and Akasha are on the hand. They charge toward to them as their mouth opened wide. They're hungry. They wanted to eat them to death. However, the powerful force just destroyed them instantly. Moka in the sky is watching Naruto and Akasha. She can't see them because of the dead demons falling down. But, she can feel a very powerful presence. It's more powerful than Akasha.

Akasha saw Naruto just used force attack on vine demons by using his hand. She hears his breathing deep. She feels his air. Something happened to him after she bit him. His body went in golden aura again. He entered back into Rikudou Sennin mode.

"Naruto?" She asked as she looks at him before his eyes were open. He has the new eye. His left eye is Kyuubi eye combined with Sennin power. The color is yellow. But, the right eye is ruby vampire eye. He has the vampire fangs. He has become a vampire.

"Akasha, hold me tight…" He forms his Gudo Dama into a large double-helix shaped sword. "Nunoboko no Ken!" He swings at the tentacle. However, when he swung it, it created air slashes to every of tentacles. It sliced them in half. He flies up to the sky as Kurama is surprised to see him alive. He commands his Gudo Platform that Moka standing is coming to Kurama's body.

"Naruto, I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

"Sorry about that, but no time to waste!" He enters in Kurama's head as he's now controlling him. He did cross-fingers as he summoned two Kurama in the air. "Kurama, you ready?!" As Kurama combine two clones into a single construct with three faces and six arms.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" said Kurama, stretches out all of his six arms to create massive Rasenshuriken. In his right arms, it creates a Ruby Massive Rasenshuriken, and his left arms, it creates a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Both of them infused with natural energy and vampire power.

Naruto and Kurama are now in complete form. They're aiming at the bottomless of the castle. They see Alucard's arms up and grabbed into the ground before his body reaches up.

"This is the end for you, Alucard! Your history is over! Rikudou: Chou Dama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto throws two Rasenshuriken down toward at Alucard before he reaches. It's massively exploded. The explosion creates a black vortex. It sucks the castle, trees, and the mountain. They're all got suck into the black hole. Alucard's body got flies into the black hole as his body is turning into black. He released of his roared before he died inside the black hole.

Akasha watched in amazed how Naruto defeated Alucard by himself. He's gone. After all of 200 years, she and her two teammates are having a hard time to defeat him. She sealed him for 200 later. However, Naruto destroyed him. He's gone forever.

 _"I can't believe Naruto destroyed Alucard. He did it. The great evil is gone."_ Her thought

Kurama landed on the empty ground. There are no trees, no grass, and no castle. Everything is gone.

"Man, that was a tough battle." said Kurama as his body is fading with a golden flame. He's disappeared and went back into Naruto's body.

"Thanks for a help, Kurama." He smirks at his partner. He remembered Fuhai and Mizore are waiting for him, so he has to return. But, he turns his back around at his friends. Akasha and Moka are only ones looking at him.

"Thank you for destroying Alucard." smiled Akasha.

Naruto itchy his back of a head while making smile at her. "You're welcome!" He said with a blush as Akasha blushed, too. She kissed him. She kissed on his lip to give her blood to him. They are made awkwardly silence.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." He said, but Moka stopped him by grabbing the hand. "Yes, princess Moka."

"Don't call me princess. How many times did I tell you?" She glared, but smiles before she gives warmth hug into him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She drops of her tears.

Naruto hugged her back as he smiles in warmly. "You're welcome." He said as they let go of each other. He's looking at Akasha.

"Well…I'm leaving now."

"Yeah…" Akasha ran toward at him, moving the headband up as she kisses on his forehead. It made Moka blushed to see this.

"Akasha…" blushed Naruto as Akasha looks at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Naruto smirked as he flies up into the air before waving out his hand goodbye to Akasha and everyone. He's happy that is the happiest ending. The history is saved. "Goodbye everyone!" He yells at them as he dashed with Yellow Flash. He's floating next to Fuhai and Kurumu.

"That's the stupidest thing you did, Naruto." said Fuhai with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, I know. I know I messed up everything." He said.

"However, your ultimate attack is very powerful. You defeated Alucard. I misjudged of you."

Mizore realized Naruto's aura has changed. It's not human. It's a vampire. "Naruto, have you…?" She asked.

"Yeah, Akasha gave me a blood of her." He said, but felt strange the presence of Alucard before. He's pretty sure he knows someone. "Hey, Fuhai."

"What is it?" He asked

"You know about Fairy Tale organization, right? Have you heard-" Before he hears loud cracking glasses from the sky. A big cracking glasses falling down. The sky is made up of glasses.

"What is that!?" asked Mizore

"This is bad." said Fuhai.

Naruto realized that scent before. It's not very bad. It's a good person. The feeling of love… couldn't it be?

"Naruto~~" cried Kurumu as she dives into him and hugged him tightly. She's crying like crazy. "I'm so happy! I'm so glad you're alright~~"

"Kurumu!?" surprised Naruto, but he hugged her back. It's because he and the others took so long in the dream world. "I'm glad you're here, but what are you doing here?"

It made Kurumu's face went into seriously before she spoke, "You guys have to wake up. In reality, those guys from the Miu family came to the Wong estate! They bought the Fairy Tale group, too!"

Naruto and Mizore widened their eyes in shocked. They heard Fairy Tale group is here.

"Fairy Tale? They're here…!" said Mizore.

"No time to chat now." said Fuhai, looking at the broken glasses. "We have to get out of the dream before something bad happened in reality!"

* * *

 **In reality the world.**

"Crap…they're…" said Won, went to outside for bits to check the Miu Family are here. They're here. They're standing on the roof with their guns and swords. He wouldn't have thought they're here for Naruto.

Yukari has the same thought as Won's. Those Miu people are here. "Damn… So those Mius guys are finally here." She said as she's hiding behind the door and sneak peak at them on the roof. She can't fight them with guns. They can shoot her and the others from long range. What should she do? Should she wait for Naruto and the others awake or fight them for buying their time.

Won stepped forward them and willing to save his friends with his life. "Leave them to me." He said.

"What are you doing!? Hurry up and come back…" yelled Yukari.

"Though, it may not look like it, I am the heir to the Wong family." He said as he takes out of his coins for creating into a coin sword. "There's no way a few small fry will able to hurt me." He turns his coins into a sword as his third eyeball opened on his forehead to summon a creature.

"Come to me, phoenix. Scorch all those living before me! Phoenix, I summon…" But, he summoned a giant panda. His panda is eating the bamboo before it made Won frowned for failing.

"Panda!?" shocked Yukari

"See? I told you so. Won summoning technique works on a whim. He rarely gets the creature he's aiming for." said Ling-Ling

Those two guys from the roof were staring at each other for a few second later. Then, they just shoot their guns at Yukari and her friends. Yukari and her friends ran back in the house as she grabbed Won with her. That was a worst summon what Won did.

"At any rate, we're completely surrounded. What happened to mom and dad?" Won notices his parents were fighting with Miu family and Fairy Tale guys in their mansion. They should be done very soon.

"It doesn't matter who it is, but we need some backup~" said Yukari.

"Hmm~ That's too bad. No matter how long you wait, no backup is gonna come." said Ling-Ling

Yukari widened in her eyes as she heard a girl's voice. She didn't even notice it by feeling the presence.

"No way… I didn't feel someone's presence!" She turned around at behind. She sees the ceiling is making like dropping water. Someone is coming through that.

"The Duo called the Wong family's ultimate power has already fallen. After they lost their heads, the rest were just like an angry mob."

It made Won shocked for hears this. "What…?" He asked

There's a girl's head appears through the ceiling. Her hair is blackish blue and her eyes are red. As she went fully through it, her appearance fully reveals. She dresses black British clothes, but her sleeves are white.

"The only ones left…are you." Her name is Akuha Shuzen. She's giving Yukari and the others with her fearless face. The most fearfully face ever.

Yukari realized that presence before and her appearance. "No way… the red eyes and the presence… You must be…" She said

"Akuha Shuzen, the oldest sister of the four sisters in the Shuzen family." said Ling-Ling, dropping her sweat for seeing the vampire is here. She didn't know the Miu family would bring her here.

* * *

"Kyaa!" screamed Kurumu, pushing her back from the space. Naruto caught her in time. He's still in Rikudou Sennin mode to able to fly in the space. He never thought of this space would be stronger to push.

"Kurumu, are you okay?!" He asked.

"Yeah…" She said with a sweat on her face. She looks at his face. He's serious now by telling his eyes and mouth... Wait… She just sees something sharp. She sees a fang. Her eyes widened for seeing Naruto's teeth is fang. Couldn't be he's… Kurumu's making a cough in sudden. A lot of cough.

"Kurumu?" asked Mizore, looking at her face before she sees she's bleeding out from her mouth. She's coughing up blood.

"Kurumu!? Are you okay!?" worried Naruto, grabbed flying Kurumu into his arms and held her tight. "What happened…!?"

 _"She pushed herself so hard just to save us."_ thought Fuhai

"I'm sorry, Naruto… When I dived into the world, I had to use a technique. I'm not really used to. So, I'm little a tired now…" said Kurumu

"Hold on, Kurumu! We almost there!" said Naruto, but he sees Kurumu made another cough in blood. She must have used all of her strength to enter the dream world. She tried so hard to save for him and the others.

Naruto feels the flow is getting even stronger. He can make it, but he sees Mizore tried to push it so hard. Fuhai didn't even drop his sweat. Look like he has no choice to use the one technique that can able to save. "Kurumu, Mizore, and Fuhai. I want you guys to hold me tight!" He stretched out of two giant chakra hands to grab two of them.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Mizore.

Fuhai can tell on Naruto's face that he's going to use the one power.

"Kurumu, thank you for saving us." said Naruto, looks at Kurumu into his arms as she looked at him. "You worked very hard to save. Now, it's my turn…" He closed his eyes for a second before opens it. "…to protect you guys!" His eyes are now in Rinnesharingan!

* * *

"…The Jigen-Tou allows the user to postpone the dimension in which they exist, and enables them to go through all matter. It creates the ultimate blade. However, a blade, in the end, is just a blade. It's nothing more than a mere weapon…" said Akuha. The door of the small house already been destroyed. The pieces of door seem already been cut it by her. She fighting someone who used same Jitgen-Tou as hers, but she's not good. Ling-Ling hurt so badly. She has a cut on her cheek and breast.

"This is as far as you go, Ling-Ling Wong."

Ling-Ling doesn't have any strength to fight Akuha. She's too strong for her. She has no any techniques or weapons to defeat her, but she does have weapons. She put her hand on in the back of the pocket and then takes out of UZI gun.

"Really?" She asked with a smirk as she's pointing her gun at Akuha making her eyes widened. "If you want to talk about weapons, then this is also a weapon. And besides, my stamina has always been poor. I am the Wong Family's officer, Ling-Ling Wong. I will win by any means necessary." She pushed the trigger and shooting at Akuha with a loud noise. The fire rate is very fast.

"Sis…Sister…" said Won

However…

"Stay back, Won. I can't hold her back any longer." said Ling-Ling.

"What…?"

"As long as that monster isn't here, you can do something, right? I leave the rest to you, Won."

"What do you mean…?"

"Aiya~ I guess I can't really dodge with these clothes when everything's so split-second…" Akuha's spoke when they are shocked to hear it. No way. There's no way she could survive that speedy bullet. The smoke of gunpowder disappeared. Akuha has no gunshot on her, but her coat has full of holes.

"Now my coat is full of holes…and I liked this one too." She said as she wiggles her hand.

"What is she!?"

"How can she still be fine after being shot!?"

"Hmph… A dodging technique using the principle behind the Jigen-Tou, huh?" asked Ling-Ling. "I guess the only way to defeat you is to cut you with my own Jigen-Tou!" She jumped into the air to attack Akuha on the ground.

However, she sighs it. "This is meaningless. It looks like you just don't get what I said before." She showed her most evil eyes and glares at Ling-Ling. She went through her until behind and instant slice her body into apart. She cut her arm and lower body. "You are not my opponent. Farewell, Ling-Ling Wong."

Yukari and Won watched Ling-Ling's horrible death with their shock eyes.

"Sister!" cried Won, but…

"Didn't I say so?" That's voice is Ling-Ling. She grabbed into Akuha's body and held her very tight that would never let go. "That I would win by any means necessary." She set up the circle magic rune on the ground. The language of that rune is Fire Hell Circle.

"You purposely…" Akuha tries to stop, but stuck with Ling-Ling.

"Youjutsu: Engokujin. Soon, the areas inside this circle will explode and the temperature will rise up to several thousand degrees. It's a magic circle with me at the center. You can't escape."

"Shit…"

"Oh, and you can't avoid it with your technique either. Then moment you initiate the move, it'll just send you right back here. I'm gonna blow up into a million pieces with me, Akuha Shuzen."

"Nee-san! Stop!" Won's going to stop his sister from blowing up herself. Yukari stopped him and held him as she could.

"Don't cry, Won. From now on, the entire Wong family rest on your shoulders. I hope you become a man stronger and more perfect than anyone else. And no words of farewell either. Because I'm already dead." Ling-Ling smiled for her little brother before the magic rune started to explode it. It was a big explosion. Won and Yukari covered their body as they run back to the house, so they'll use it as a cover. But, Ling-Ling died in the explosion. It's sad to see her died. She sacrificed for Won and Yukari.

Won sees the small bell on the ground which it's Ling-Ling's earring. He picks it up in slowly and looking at earring with his tears. He lost her sister.

Yukari looks at him with her sadly look. She felt sorry him for losing his sister. She's special to him. It's over. It's finally…Something strange going on here. She sees a black hair is coming from the ground. It comes more and more. That's impossible! She should have been dead for now.

"Won, look out! Behind you!" She cries to warn Won, but it was too late. Akuha is back. She slashes to Won before he noticed.

"Ling-Ling Wong… that was a fine sacrificial technique. Even I was scared for a moment there. But, I was able to dodge the attack by hiding underground. And seeing as Ling-Ling can't use the same technique, she can't follow me underground, correct?" asked Akuha.

"Won!" cried Yukari. She's the last person. She'll be next target. She has to fight Akuha in order to buy Naruto's and the others' more time to awake. She holds her magic wand tightly, but her body is shaking with fear. She can feel Akuha's strong presence than hers. She can kill her easily.

"Can you move out of the way?" asked Akuha

Yukari shook her head no. "No!" She yelled as she tried to be brave as hard as she can. She's too scared. She needs someone. She needs someone who stronger than her and powerful than her. The only person who can fight is Naruto.

 _"Naruto! Naruto! Please, help me!"_ Her thought as she begs for him to return quickly before Akuha will hurt her, but her dream comes true. There's a Yellow Flash dashed in front of Akuha and then punched into her face. But, she blocked the punch.

"Another one, huh? Look I have to-" Her face suddenly got hit by the force. She got pushed back and crashes into the wall.

"If you dare hurt my friend, I'll never forgive you." A man said as Yukari opens her. She hears an unfamiliar voice. She feels incredible presence to her. A strong one. So, she looks at the person to the right before her eyes were in relief.

"Naruto!" She surprised to see Naruto for awakening from his sleep. He's back from the dream. He's in the real world.

"Nobody dies on my watch!" He said as his eyes are Sennin mode. He's in Sennin mode that just used physical force attack on Akuha.


	29. Chapter 28

"Naruto!" Yukari surprised to see Naruto awaken. He's back from the dream. He's in the real world. Now, he's here to save the world.

Akuha heard the rumors about the blond man. A man with whiskers and orange toad eyes. She can feel his strong aura which it's blue and natural. That man is shinobi, the hero of Konoha and hero of Yokai Academy. "I see your aura is natural. You must be Naruto Uzumaki." She said as she wipes out of blood that got punched by Naruto's force attack.

Naruto knew her face and her name in Moka's dream when she's a little child. He knew all of her ability and martial art. She's very good. Probably in reality world, she might be really strong and here for Moka. "I take a guess you must be Akuha Shuzen, the oldest sister of the four sisters in the Shuzen family." He said, but he sees his friend Won is bleeding to death on the ground. He knew what happened before he's awake.

"He was trying to protect you guys… I did, too, but I was too scared." frowned Yukari, but a kind hand touched on her head and gently ruffling her hair. She looks at Naruto. He's smiled at her.

"Come on, girl. Be happy. It's okay if you're scared. A strong opponent is always scary." He said as Yukari blushed to sees his smile. "But, I'm here now. Thank you for buying us of time. Right, Fuhai?"

That made Yukari remembered Fuhai and the others that were sleep have awakened, too. Where are they? She looks around the place until she hears a manly voice.

"I'm impressive you made a gate that took us to the real world." A voice is coming from the roof as Yukari and Akuha are looking at it. They see an older man is wearing a white bell-sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe beneath. He's a tall man and black long hair. Also, he looks young. By the way, he's holding Ling-Ling. She looks okay, but lost her consciousness.

"No way…is that…" said Yukari.

"Finally, you show yourself, the world's greatest youjutsu user, one of the Great Dark Lords, Fuhai Touhou." said Akuha

Fuhai landed down on the ground while holding Ling-Ling. "Hey, hey, how rude of you, young lady? Who are you calling a pervert…? That's no way to treat a gentleman like me." He suddenly went right passed by Akuha before she made a move. She backs away from him for a bit.

Naruto was impressed Fuhai scared Akuha away from him. His speed is incredible in his true form. Well, he thought of him is just an old man, but he misunderstood him. He took it back. "Well, I guess you ain't just an old man which I misunderstood. By the way, are you-"

"You, young lady!" Fuhai yells at Yukari from unsurprised chat. "2d is not a perversion, it's romance! It's romance! This is important so I'm saying it twice!"

Naruto drops his sweat how Fuhai yells at Yukari. Poor girl for getting yelled by the Great Dark Lords. Fuhai still loves reading anime manga and anime women. "Uhh… old man…" He said in awkwardly as Fuhai turned around at Akuha.

"Really, Akuha? You haven't changed… I was actually inside Moka's soul until just a little while ago… and I got to see quite a lot of things. Moka's past, Akasha's last moment, your and Moka's origins…" said Fuhai, made imagine of child Akuha in Moka's dream in the past. "You haven't grown one bit, Akuha Shuzen."

"What?" she asked.

"I mean look…. Not only your height, even your breast haven't changed one bit since you were a child." He said.

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto, noticing Akuha's others sisters has changed because their breasts have grown. Compare them to Akuha's breasts. Hers were small. "Moka, Kahlua, and Koka have changed, too. Their breasts are bigger than the older sister, Akuha. If you know what I mean."

Their words made Akuha's face go red as she embarrassed her small breasts and got judged by two men. But, it's true. "Don't judge about my breasts! They have nothing to do with this! I tried to grow up as possible!" She yelled at them as Fuhai laughed.

Naruto never thought of Fuhai laughed and says anime girl. It's a little awkward for what he just said. Akuha's breasts are small. Anyway, more importantly, he wanted to know why Akuha is here.

"Akuha, why are you here?" He asked.

The question made Akuha's face goes in sharp at Naruto. Her aura is rising into the darkness and fear of her true nature. "I'm here to bring Moka back. I know I she's close by! Hurry up and let me meet her in awakened form!" she said.

Naruto gently move his arm to Yukari to make her move behind him, so she can be protective. He has feeling Akuha is going to fight if he said no, but first… "Why do you want to see Moka so badly? What do you want from her?" He asked.

Akuha goes in blushed. "It's because I like her, because I love her, because I adore her! I want to protect her with my own hands!"

That made Naruto and Fuhai get confuse of her reason. In Moka's dream, a child Moka hates Akuha because she murdered her mother. Her reasons don't make any sense. Akuha loves her sister, Moka. She wanted to protect her. Why does she say that if she still loves Moka? However, her reason…

"But before that, there's one promise I have to keep. It's for that reason I've had to wait for Moka's seal to break." She said

The promise made Fuhai goes light bulb. He remembered Akasha whispered to Akuha's ear in the dream world. "Promise? That promise you made with Akasha in her last moment? Tell me. What did she tell you?" He asked

"It has nothing to do with you…" Akuha moves her body into martial art stance like Chinese martial art. She released her aura. She's looking at Naruto and Fuhai. "Fuhai Touhou! Even if this is our first meeting, you are my master. If I can help it, I don't want to fight. I ask of you, please hand Moka over to me!"

Naruto with Sennin mode is going to fight Akuha for Moka's safely. He moves his body into Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata), but he got stopped by Fuhai as he looks at him.

"Allow me to fight her." said Fuhai, he gives Ling-Ling to Naruto as he carried her and Yukari went to Won to help him. Fuhai is walking toward at Akuha before releasing his true power. "Akuha, I have a little patience. Though I didn't ask for it, they call me "the most emotional of the Three Great Dark Lords." Right from the beginning…" A magic rune circle appeared next to his hand.

"There was no way I could find the compassion to forgive you for tearing up my family and grandchildren!" He released of his anger as he slowly waves his hand to create a powerful magic attack. "This is a good opportunity… watch and learn, This is the real Hougetsu Jigen-Tou!" He releases the invisible blade and actually makes it a long range. It went superfast like a speeding bullet. Akuha is shocked. She didn't know Hougetsu Jigen-Tou would make this far from her range. Hougetsu Jigen-Tou cut through her body and goes to the Chinese wall. A huge hit.

Naruto's and Yukari's eyes widened in shocked. They see Fuhai created long range blade to slice Akuha in half. Naruto didn't know Hougetsu Jigen-Tou can make a range. He thought it was only close-combat. This is Fuhai's true power of Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. No one can survive that, but…

"Hmph. So you can dodge from that distance, Akuha Shuzen." said Fuhai, see Akuha is on the rooftop. She dodged his ultimate attack, but she has a bleed on her head.

"Aiya~ To think that you could project the tear in dimensions to cut things from a distance, and with such force too… As expected of Fuhai Touhou. That was very useful. Although my objective for today is Moka. I will avoid fighting you by any means necessary…" Akuha is wiping out of her blood on her head which she got cut by Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. "In this opportunity, I guess I'll reveal my trump card too."

"What…" asked Fuhai with a serious look. This feeling wasn't so good about this.

On the rooftop, two Chinese mafia members were on the top, holding something. However, it made Won and Yukari shocked for what they saw. It's Won's parents. They were captured and hurt.

"Akuha! You…!" said Fuhai, going to attack her, but he's stopped.

"Hmm~ move and I'll turn them into a beehive. Wong Fei-Hung and Wong Tim-Tim… They're on the verge of death. In other words, they're still clinging to life. I did that on purpose. Leaving them clinging to life… Why do you think I did that?" asked Akuha.

"Shit…! You coward!" Won glares at Akuha for using his parents as a hostage. Naruto doesn't like this how Won's parents captured by enemies. But, he has a secret weapon.

"Coward? I'm just here to take back my own sister. They're the ones who laid their hands on me first even though I told them my business here. In order to prevent any more blood from being spilled… Isn't this the more effective way? Now then! Hurry up and hand over Moka! Or else these two will die!" Akuha demands them for letting her sister go.

"Baka…" said Naruto, standing right beside Won and Yukari. Won's parents are already here with them. Naruto held them already. "Who said these two will die?" Akuha is shocked when she turns around at the hostage. Two mafia members are down. Her hostages are already gone. Her eyes didn't even caught or felt the pressure.

"H-How?" She asked.

"Like I just said, nobody dies on my watch." Naruto smirked while holding Hiraishin Kunai in his hand. He used it to get Won's parents on the roof and punched the enemies quickly. Fuhai's impressed at his speed. He's very fast. His speed is faster than his.

 _"So, he's a son of Fourth Hokage. Impressive."_ His thought

After the rescue is done, now Naruto is going to fight Akuha in the serious battle. He cracks his knuckles and the neck before the fight start. He opened his palm to create a Rasengan on it as he's glaring at Akuha who here to take Moka.

"This time, Akuha…." He remembered that part of Moka's memories where he saw Akasha got killed by Akuha. He got so angry at it. "You're not gonna get away from me." His eyes suddenly turned into red as the bats appeared around him. The bats are supposed to be his aura. Fuhai can't believe it. Naruto still has that vampire power. It was from Akasha's blood. This wasn't supposed to happen in reality.

Akuha got scared at Naruto. His face is angry and hates her a lot. Also, the vampire aura is his. _"W-What?! Impossible?! Why did he have…?"_ Her thought as she's shocked, but she stopped when she realized something. She feels the darkness presence went pass her and it's hidden.

Naruto changed his color of Rasengan into ruby color as the bats surrounded it. He didn't even realize what he's doing. He's going to charge at Akuha by using Hiraishin Kunai to teleport, but sadly, his stomach got stabbed by a hand with blades. His Sennin mode and Vampire power are gone before an unexpected person know him.

Yukari and the others are shocked especially Yukari. She sees Naruto's stomach got stabbed by looking at the blood. Something it's holding.

"Naruto!" cried Yukari.

"W-Who's that!?" asked Won.

A man appeared in front of Naruto by turning off of his invisible clock. He surprised to meet him again. He grinned in evil at him. "We meet again, boy." He said

"Shin! You!" shocked Naruto, but he coughs out a blood. He didn't feel Shin's presence earlier before he fights Akuha. And the pain that he got, it's really hurt. He feels like his chakra is getting sucks out.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad you noticed that. You see I modified my new weapon with absorbing chakra into it. I used Mangekyou Sharingan to form my arm into a weapon. However, there's more… it wasn't just absorbing you chakra. It can also absorb your Bijuu's chakra. It's like Rikudou ability." said Shin

"What?!" Before Naruto said that, his body gets hurt when he feels his chakra and Bijuu's chakra are getting pull out. The 8 of 9 Bijuu's chakra are getting absorbed soon. They're getting capture. However, Kurama has the more chakra than them. It's because he has both Yin and Yang power. He has to do something before Bijuu will die soon and Naruto, too.

"Too late, Kyuubi. You can't save them." Shin smirked before he pulls out 8 of Bijuu chakra and Naruto's chakra. Naruto screamed in pain as his chakra pulled it out.

Shin has successfully for captured 8 of Bijuu except Kyuubi. He can't take Kyuubi because he's far stronger than him. But, 8 Bijuu of chakra is enough for him. He moves his arm away from Naruto and teleport himself with his Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto fell down on the ground as he's breathing heavily and painfully. It's hurt. It's hurt so badly. His 8 Bijuu got taken away by Shin. _"My chakra…Bijuu…"_ His thought as he glares at Shin. "Why did you take them!? Who sent you here?"

"You'll see until you realized it." That was Shin's last word before he vanished.

 **"Hold on! I'm recharging it as soon as possible!" yelled Kurama, but…**

"Hougetsu Jigen-Tou!" yelled Akuha, flew in the air and raised her arm to create Hougetsu Jigen-Tou like Fuhai. Fuhai can't stop that attack because she's aiming at Naruto and the house. So, he grabbed Naruto and dodges it before it hit him.

"Akuha…" said Moka, gets to meet her older sister, Akuha on the roof. But important, she sees Naruto has lost his consciousness after he lost of his Bijuu's Chakra. "Naruto!" She rushes toward her friend and lifts him up. His face skin is pale white and the body feels so cold. It's not warm anymore. It's because his Bijuu's chakra are gone.

"Mo…ka… Mo…ka…run…" Naruto regains his consciousness as he looks at Moka.

"Aiya~ looks like you made a lot of friends at school. I'm a little jealous." Akuha looks at Moka is holding Naruto which she's glaring at her. "You don't want to see those friends get hurt now, do you?"

"You already did…" Moka glares at her sister for sending that bald man to absorb Naruto's Bijuu chakra. But, she doesn't think Akuha know that. However, she's stronger than everyone that's in the house. There's no way anyone can defeat her. "If I go with you, you won't hurt anyone else, right?"

Akuha smiled when Moka decided to go with her. "Yep, of course. It's not like I like to see blood either." She said.

Moka gently put Naruto down. It's sad to leave him behind because she wanted to save him and everybody. She's going to leave her friends behind. She begins to walk at Akuha, but she hears a weak voice. It's Naruto. He tried to crawl after her before going with Akuha. His eyes are tearing.

"Moka. Don't go…" He said. His words made Moka's heart hurt. He doesn't want her to go with Akuha and get capture. But, she has to. She has to go.

"Naruto…I… I'm so sorry." Moka jumped onto the dragon back with Akuha and flew off to the airship. After she left, Naruto reached out his hand at the airship before his eyes are closing slowly and dropped his arm. He lost his consciousness because his chakra is gone. Not gone. That's his last moment to see Moka before she left him.

* * *

 **In the airship.**

Inner Moka is in the bedroom, sitting on the bed alone after she accepted Akuha. "I never thought we'd say goodbye like that…" She says to herself. She's thinking about Naruto. "Forgive me, Naruto… I have no choice but to go with Akuha-neesan to make sure you are unharmed. I wonder if that was the last time I'll ever see…" Her rosary started to make a light and made her shocked.

"Wh-What!? This light coming from the rosary! This is bad! Don't tell me…"

Akuha came to the door and opened it before she smiled. "Moka~ Have you finished changing? Let's eat…?" She stopped her voice when she sees her sister's hair is pink now. It's not white.

"It… It seems like the seal is fixed. And also it seems like I've switched back to this personality…" That…is Omote Moka! She's back and her seal is fixed.

"M-Moka!? No way… Why at a time like this!?" Akuha started to panic with fear as she rushed at Moka. She sees a price tag on Moka's rosary. It says "The seal has been fixed. Sorry~! From Fuhai Touhou"

"Fu…Fuhai!" She yelled

At the house, Fuhai slid his glasses while looking at the sky. He feels like Akuha is crying at him. "Serves you right!" he said.

* * *

"Where…" said Kurumu, exploring around at the forest. A big forest and gigantic animals are traveling here. There's giant gorilla, giant penguin, koala bear, and giant hippo. "Where in the world am I!?" She shouts at the sky.

"Hey, don't panic." said Mizore, standing next besides the tree. Kurumu surprised to see her. She's not the only girl who in the island, but Mizore better has explained to her.

"You're in Genbu."

"Genbu?" she asked

"It's ancient turtle and gigantic size. It can host gigantic animals like you just saw over there." Mizore points her finger at the giant gorilla.

Kurumu doesn't remember about last night. Her eyes were all blank as pitch black. "So…how did I get here?" She asked.

"You collapsed. Right after Gin, Ruby, and the others showed up yesterday morning… Fuhai said that you used up too much of your energy. By the way, we're in Naruto's world." said Mizore. She made Kurumu surprised she's in Naruto's world, but how did they get here so fast? She figures out that turtle is swimming in the ocean.

"How did we…" asked Kurumu

"Naruto used Bijuu mode and then flew us to this island." She replied

That made a pop Kurumu for an idea. She remembered that part where Naruto's Bijuu chakras have taken away by Shin. "Naruto?! Where's Naruto?! Is he okay?" She worried.

"Yes, he's alright. He's at Bijuu Temple to talk with rapper guy. You made it just in time." said Mizore, begins to walk before she's showing Kurumu the direction. "Follow me."

Kurumu nodded in serious as she walks with Mizore to find Naruto. They went through the large forests while chatting when they board. Kurumu is shocked when she finds out about Moka. She got kidnapped. Mizore told her that.

As they're out of a forest, there's a beautiful waterfall right in front of them. However, there aren't many of the detail. It has 1 circle grass in the center and no door.

"Ehh… where's Naruto?" asked Kurumu, but she sees Mizore walked through the waterfall. Her face is priceless as her jaws were dropped. Mizore just went through the waterfall by walking. That was pretty cool.

So, Kurumu steps in the water and begin to walk forward at the waterfall. She first put her arm through it to test it, if is this a prank or not. But, her arm went through it. She walked through the waterfall, but her clothes got it wet. However, she's in some kind of ancient place. It was amazing and old.

 _"Woah…this is amazing… I never thought Naruto's world has like that."_ Her thought while exploring for things.

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu sees Yukari is waving her hand at her. Mizore is with her, too. So, she rushes toward them.

"Yukari, you're here, too." said Kurumu

Yukari smiled as she nodded. "Yep, I'm here. If you're looking for Naruto, he's in this room!" She said as her finger is pointing at the door.

Kurumu was happy at Naruto for being alright. "Can I see him-?"

"No, he doesn't want anyone to see him." said Yukari

Strange, Naruto usually tells her and the others in Academy. Kurumu wasn't sure about him. "Why? Is there something wrong with him? Please tell me." She said

"We don't know yet. He didn't tell us." She shook her head.

Mizore put her hand on Kurumu's shoulder as she looks at her. "It'll be better not to bother him." She said.

"I'm going in." Kurumu denied Mizore's idea. She walks to the door as it opened itself. She sees a very nice room. It looks like a cloud. She sees a man wears shaped sunglasses with dark skin and white hair goatee. He wears a one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket and red rope belt tied around his waist. He has seven swords and big sword with a cloth around it.

"You want to tame Juubi by yourself without my assist? Bakayaro Konoyaro!" The man raps to Naruto. His name is Killer Bee, the 8 Tailed Beast named Gyuki.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it's the only way I can bring back Bijuu and Moka. Bijuu are my friends. Moka is…very close friend to me. I have learned her from the past how she got suffer and pain. So, that's why I'm here to control Juubi." He said with his eyes sharp. He really wants to fully master Juubi by himself.

"What happened if you lose?" asked Fuhai.

"Then we'll lock the room and try to stop Naruto. If not, we have no choice to kill him before his Juubi power will destroy the world." said Killer Bee before looking at Naruto for giving him a last chance. He has Kurama, but it's not enough to fight Juubi. "Naruto, are you sure you want to master Juubi's power?"

Naruto nodded, but he hears a girl's voice. He turns around at the voice and sees Kurumu is here. She has been watching him the whole time. Her face doesn't seem in a mood. She's afraid at Naruto for losing control of Juubi and two men will destroy him if he loses.

"Kurumu…you…" He looks at her in sad expression because it hurt to see her face like that.

Kurumu can't believe it. She found out Naruto is going to control Juubi's power without any assistant. She also heard if he failed, then Killer Bee and Fuhai will kill him. "Naruto…no, don't. Don't do it! If something happens to you, I…I…"

"It'll be fine, Kurumu. I'm the strongest shinobi, right? I fought a great enemy Kaguya. I also have Rikudou Sennin chakra in me." Naruto gave a smile for Kurumu, but it's fake. In his mind, he probably won't win against Juubi unless he'll try. "Listen, Kurumu. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really. I have to control Juubi, so I can save Moka and Bijuu."

 _"No…No way… Why?"_ Kurumu thought before her body is shaking when Naruto said "Moka". She knows the truth. Naruto loves Moka. She also seen him kissed Moka in the Youkai Academy.

"I'm right in front of him, yet… All I can see in his eyes…" She steps back away from Naruto which his face is confusing when he sees her face is crying. "…is Moka…" She ran away from him. The door opened for her as she ran passed by Yukari and Kurumu. Her pain… Her sadness… They've hurt her.

* * *

"Killer Bee…" said Naruto, sitting cross-legs on the ground and ready to enter the gate of Juubi. Killer Bee and Fuhai are right in front of him. "I'm ready." He gave a fist knuckles to Killer Bee's fist as he did it back.

"Good luck, Naruto. Remember, it just likes what you did." He said

Naruto nodded before he closes his eyes to enter the gate. He's in the darkest place with no objects and no gate. The gate supposed to be there, but it's different than when he unleashed seal for Kurama. He can feel the presence of gloom and evil in here.

 **"You can use Rikudou Sennin mode and use me as well. However, Juubi is powerful. So, be careful." said Kurama as he's in Naruto's mind.**

Naruto hears a big stomp coming from his direction. The presence is getting closer. His face is making sweat with fear, but not too fears. That means Juubi is coming for him and knows him is here. So, Naruto transformed into Rikudou Sennin and prepares his Gudo Dama before Juubi…

He sees a gigantic arm slammed down on the ground and made a huge splash. Another arm slammed on the ground as the upper body slides forward. A loud growling. A huge one eyeball with Rinnesharingan and a large mouth with a hundred teeth.

 **"Here he comes…" said Kurama**

"Yeah." said Naruto as he forms his Gudo Dama into twin Gudo Rod in the air before he grabbed it. He blocked the shockwave because Juubi roar of the fearless monster. Look like Naruto is ready to tame Juubi to get his power. "Come on!"

Naruto is the first man who charged at Juubi before it'll go first, too. He dodged Juub's big hand with Yellow Flash. He slashed the hand with Gudo Rod to destroy the regenerate ability, but Juub's arm creates a new one. And it stretches out very long. It almost reaches at Naruto, but he went into a fly before dodging it.

He creates Kyuubi Chakra Rasenshuriken by forming with a Gudo Dama. He launched it at Juubi and then made a massive explosion. Thousands of golden needles are hitting Juubi's cell causing him damage. But, he stopped it by roaring the force at needless out of the way.

Naruto was right about Juubi. He is strong. So, he called out Kurama to fight Juubi. Kurama punched into Juubi's face and then push him forward. He tackles him down on the ground as he's charging Bijuu Dama at him, but Juubi headbutts him. Then, he grabbed his face and throws on the ground.

"Damn, he's strong…"

Naruto nodded with him. Juubi is stronger than Kurama. Without the group of Bijuu, he could beat him. "This will be long…"

*Thump Thump*

It's sound like Naruto's heart is hurting. He pressed on his chest where his heart is. He feels a loud beat and faster. It hurt.

 **"Hey, Naruto, something wrong!? The hell happen to you!?" asked Kurama**

*Thump Thump Thump Thump*

 _"Fuck… What's happening to me_?" thought Naruto as he's panting in heavily like crazy. He put his next hand on his side of the neck. It feels like it's eating him alive. During his pain, he got hit by Juubi's hand. He and Kurama crash down on the ground. Kurama shoots at Juubi with Bijuu Dama. But, Naruto's neck starts to get hurt again. It feels it's eating him again.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kurumu shouted it from her sleep. She's on top of a tree, watching at the forest over there and giant animals. She remembered she was crying for Naruto and ran off. After that, she suddenly lost consciousness because her pain and sad. But, who carry her?

"You're awake?" Gin is the one carry Kurumu and standing on top of a tree. He was walking in the forest because he got lost, but he saw Kurumu. So, he helped her and took her to find a fresh air. "What's with the screaming? Calm down, Kurumu."

Kurumu punched in Gin's face. "Gi-Gin-Senpai!? What's this!? What's happening!?" She asked.

"Calm down, idiot! You fainted and were having another nightmare." said Gin.

"Eh? Me!?" surprised Kurumu

"Seriously…stop making me worry…" said Gin, gentle wipes Kurumu's tears out for her. "I told you before, didn't I? Tears don't suit you. It's a waste of such a good woman." But, his face got punched by Kurumu's fist.

"Why did you punch me?" asked Gin.

"It just happened." said Kurumu with a blush, but she notices something. "More importantly, Naruto is…" Her face went in shock expression before suddenly throwing up.

"Kurumu! Are you okay!? Get a hold of yourself, Kurumu…!" said Gin, but he sees Kurumu's face is crying when she said Naruto.

"Long ago…my mother told me that being in love is the source of all power for us Succubus. Now I finally know what she meant… A heartbroken Succubus is like being a mere shadow of yourself. I can't feel any power in my body. My heartbeat is weird It's dark and cold. I can't breathe properly. I'm already in so much pain now, if Naruto really ends up together Moka, I…I'm gonna die!" cried Kurumu.

Gin pulls Kurumu to her into a hug. "You're such an idiot. In that case, forget about Naruto. Just forget about him." He said.

Forget about Naruto to Kurumu. Can she do that? If she did that, she'll lose him as a friend. But, Naruto's thinking about Moka. He wanted to rescue her with his life. Probably forgetting him will be…

At that moment, there was a huge powerful red beam almost hit Kurumu and Gin. The beam destroyed the line of trees. It burned into ashes.

"Wh-What the hell?" shocked Gin.

Same thing to Kurumu. She didn't expect that one coming. She feels the presence of gloom and evil. She knows this one before. Before thinking that one, her mind created imagine of a blond man which it's Naruto. He's in some kind of red place and getting corrupted something. He roared of sadness and hurt.

"What was that…? I have a bad feeling….something is happening to Naruto…? I hear him screaming with hurt and sad. I have to go to him!" said Kurumu, running toward to the Bijuu Temple. She stopped at there, but she sees the temple got destroyed. The crumbled is so horrible.

"Kurumu!" Yukari yells at Kurumu as she and Mizore are running toward her. Kurumu has no idea what's going on with Bijuu Temple.

"Yukari! Mizore! What-" Kurumu saw two men thrown out of a temple. They crash down into the forest. One is a young man. He's tall and black long hair. The second one is a red demon with eight tail and animal skull on its left shoulder. They're fighting someone who stronger than them

Inside the cave, there's a dark shadow in the waterfall. It's showing the darkest red color. The arm reveals by through the waterfall. The skin is glowing red and sharp nail. It has a spike on the elbow. The body has a strange red light line and black wings on its back. There are nine tails on him.

"Is that Naruto…?" asked Kurumu with a horror looks at Naruto. His eyes are white and large fox ear. Naruto roared of the anger and evil. It shockwave at the girls against the trees, but three tails caught the girls on time before trees hit them.

"Bakayaro Konoyaro! Why didn't you girls run away?" asked Killer Bee who is the red demon like Naruto, but different.

"What's happening to Naruto!?" asked Mizore.

"Naruto got lost to Juubi-" said Killer Bee

"No, it wasn't. It was Akasha's Shinso blood. It has passed into Naruto and abnormal changes are occurring within his body. I didn't know he still has the blood from Moka's dream. Naruto in front of us reeks of the same smell as Alucard. It's the smell that will one day bring catastrophe to the world." said Fuhai, wiping his blood from his mouth which he got hit by Naruto's new form.

Kurumu can't believe what she heard from him. Naruto has vampire blood in him. Her expression is shocking with horror. Her body is shaking with fear. It looks like she can't help Naruto anymore.

 _"It's okay if you scared and can't do anything."_

 _"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and everyone, thank you… Thank you for being friends with me. I'm happy I have you guys._

 _"I won't allow my friends to die!"_

Kurumu remembered those words from Naruto. He always says that. He always protects her and everyone as he can. He risked his life for everyone.

"That's right. I'm remembered. He always does that." Her thought as she stood up and looking at Naruto in Kyuubi and Vampire Shino form. Inside of him, Naruto is hurt and pain.

"Hey, Kurumu, you're not thinking you…." said Yukari.

Kurumu nodded because she feels Naruto needs help. He's hurt inside of him. "I have to. Naruto is telling us to run, but I can't. He did it for us so much. He protected us. I can't leave him as a friend. He's more important to me than the world." She said as she walks forward to Naruto. She can feel him. She knows he's still in there. He's just scared to hurt anyone.

"Naruto."

The demon Naruto glance at Kurumu is walking toward at her. He's growling at her for a bit. His vision is messed up. All he can see is Juubi's minions that are attack him. His blood is getting hotter and hotter as his vampire blood does it, too.

"Naruto, look at me. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. " said Kurumu, walking very slowly, so that it don't make him think she's an enemy. Her heart beating is fast with fear, but she tries to be brave as she can. She's almost close to him with her tears on a face. It's hurt to see Naruto like that.

She reached her hand into Naruto's face before he growls for little bits. It made Killer Bee and Fuhai were going to attack him, but he didn't seem to attack Kurumu.

"I'm going to dive into your dream to erase your pain. It's probably the same thing like you're in the seal." Kurumu gives a little smile for Naruto as her tail appeared. She put it on Naruto's head. She entered in his dream…no, she's the seal place. She's in the darkest place. The whole place is black-pitch. This is the place where Naruto fought Kurama before.

"What is this place? I can't see-" But, Kurumu sees a huge red beam shooting at the enemy. Her eyes widened with horror. It's real Naruto. He's fighting Juubi with Kyuubi and Vampire Shinso power. He's angry. He has gone berserk.

The demon Naruto is charging a huge black ball with chakra and vampire power. He eats it in his mouth before releasing a powerful red-black beam at Juubi. It blasted Juubi into pieces because the special effect is creating an explosion. After he destroyed Juubi, it came back. Juubi used the fast regenerate ability. It made Naruto goes anger and anger. He roared in god and anger.

"Naruto, stop it! You're destroying yourself!" cried Kurumu, running toward at real Naruto, but he started to attack her. He thinks she's an enemy or minion of Juubi. This will be hard for Kurumu because she's in the seal and real Naruto.

Kurumu dodged Naruto's attack with a flying ability which her wings showed up. She goes up in the air and watched Naruto is fighting Juubi again. She has to stop him, but he'll attack her. _"I can't just rush to him… He will hurt me. He thinks I'm his enemy."_ Her thought. She sees Naruto punched into Juubi's face and made it a big explosion when he hits it. But, Juubi grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. He roared as he gives Naruto a lot of punches. Then, he grabbed him and throws him away.

"Naruto!" cried Kurumu.

When the smoke is gone, Naruto is alright as he stood. He stopped for being thrown by using legs to resist. He roared as he's going to charge at Juubi. Kurumu will have to make the dangerous risk. She dives on the ground and spread out her arms before she closed her eyes.

"Don't give up." Kurumu sent the words to Naruto before he stopped. His demon face is close to her face and his claws almost reach. His heart is beating when he sees a tear on blue hair girl. His vision of Juubi's monsters disappeared.

"She's in trouble. She needs you. Please, save her… Please, save Moka." said Kurumu

The demon Naruto is shocked when he knows that name. He met a person before. The person is a girl. A girl is beautiful and a smile that always made his heart warmer.

 _"You're not a monster, Naruto. You're my best friend. A very kind friend. If you get scared or hurt, I will always stay by your side."_ A pink girl said with a warmth smile.

 _"Who is it? It was warmth voice and kind."_ thought Naruto

 _"I want to protect them…. save them… the people I care about…my friend."_

 _"That's my voice…"_ He said

 _"I understand now… You're just liked Moka. Same pains like her, but I don't want you to die on me and Moka. It'll make her sad. Naruto, I love you."_ A pink-haired woman said.

Naruto's warmth vision is gone. Until now, he feels a lip was touching by another lip. It's Kurumu. She kissed him on his lips.

"It's okay now… You'll be fine. I love you, Naruto. I'll stay by your side forever and protect you." She said before Juubi is running toward them. He raises his arm up and then slammed into them like a bug. However, a Yellow Flash just dodged that attack.

A red demon Naruto is holding Kurumu in his arms and the one that used Yellow Flash. After he did that, something happened to him. His face and the body are cracking like a glass. He's changing something into a new one.

"Naruto?" asked Kurumu, looking at Naruto's face. His face is cracking with a white line on him. And his body, too. His whole body breaks out of everything. He has a new power of Vampire Shinso. His hands are some kind of black armor. It's black gauntlet with a golden gem. He's in Rikudou Sennin mode same like original color. But, his both eyes are red and vampire combined with Sennin eyes. His neck is full of black with a golden gem on the middle.

"Kurumu, thank you for saving me." smiled Naruto as Kurumu smiles back at him. He's back. He got a new power of a vampire, but celebrate isn't over yet. Juubi is still here. And he's charging at them.

Naruto held Kurumu tight as he rushes toward at Juubi with a full speed. He dropped kick through the body by one strike. Kurumu was amazed. Naruto's new strength is incredible. He flew into the air and raises his arm up to create a Rasenshuriken to blow him up.

He used Gudo Dama to form into Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken. He combined it with Sennin power and Vampire power. He's glaring down at Juubi, He's regenerate it again, but he won't survive this time.

"Take this! Rikudou: Chou Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto throws it at Juubi. When Rasenshuriken hits that monster, it created a huge black sphere. The vampire red needles destroyed all of Juubi's cells, so it won't regenerate. It killed him. The destructive of the beast is gone. The dark place changed into light place.

"Naruto, did you… win?" asked Kurumu.

"Yeah, I won. I should have Juubi's power right now." said Naruto. Before his form is off, there's a strange feeling on his back. He pulls his shirt up of his back. Black tattoos appeared on his back. It's a pattern of Rinnegan and nine magatama. He surprised to have that.

"Is that...?" asked Kurumu.

"Yep, that's it." said Naruto. "Kurumu, it's time for you to wake me up."

"Right!" She smiled.

In the reality world, Mizore and the others people were waiting for Naruto and Kurumu. They took so long. However, Killer Bee and Fuhai realized Naruto's chakra is back and the presence.

"He's back." smirked Fuhai

"My brother, Naruto did it! He finally got Juubi's power!" rapped Killer Bee.

Kurumu opened her eyes. She feels a fresh air and her friends' presence. She's back from the seal. However, her face is very red because her face is close to Naruto's face. "Th-That's right..." She blushed herself before Naruto collapse down onto her, but she caught him in time. She sees Naruto is sleeping in peacefully. Kurumu smiled at him as her arms wrapped around his head and pulled it into her.

"Welcome back, Naruto." She said as Naruto smiled while he's sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry, I took so so long. I was pretty busy with my family. So, I posted two of them. This one and another one.**

"Where…Where am I?" Naruto asks himself that he's in the white place. He doesn't know or remembers it how he got here before he collapsed. This place is almost like where he talked Kurama and the other Bijuu in a dark place. But, this one is very different. He can feel the presence of good.

Kurama is standing right behind before Naruto turned his back around to him.

"Kurama, where am I?" asked Naruto.

 **"Welcome to Juubi's new seal. This is the place where he lived." Kurama said.**

Naruto remembered he defeated Juubi and got a new power. But, he almost lost him. However, Kurumu came just in time to save his life to fight back to Juubi.

"I...I thought Juubi is…" He said

 **"Dead."**

Naruto heard a deep male voice. It's much deeper than Kurama's voice. He hears a loud foot stomping coming toward his direction. He turned around and his face went shocked expression because he sees Juubi. A huge ass monster is standing right in front of him.

"H-Hello…" Naruto said, waving his hand in nervously.

 **"Humph, you think I'm dead and defeated me. Nice try little brat." said Juubi**

"Y-You can talk…" Naruto said

 **"Of course, I can talk. You thought I never speak. That's sad for not knowing that one."**

Kurama sighed for seeing Naruto's face is nervous how he met Juubi. "Hey, Naruto, calm your ass down. He's not your enemy." He said.

 **"My name is Datara. I got that name from Kaguya Otsutsuki." Datara said**

Naruto surprised when he hears Juubi says his name. "You have a name! I didn't know that!" He said, but he has something to tell him. "Hold on…" Datara pays attention to the blond man.

"I thought you just a Juubi. You know, the destructive beast in the world and you tried to destroy the village and everyone." Said Naruto

"It's true, I am the destructive beast. I did try to kill people by my claws because Kaguya ate me as a God Tree's fruit to fight the human who have gotten her hatred. She has lost her control, so I have taken over her body and wipe out the world. But, two of her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura have defeated me by seal me and Kaguya together. Then, they split me into 9 Bijuu in order not to bring Kaguya reborn."

"So… if you a bad guy before, then why…"

"Because I was taught by Hamura. He had shown me world for what the peaceful look like. I have taken his promise before he passed away. After you were dead and got revived by Hagoromo, he entrusts you to control a power of me without telling you. He doesn't want you to freak out. Please don't blame him."

"Well… that explain why I have you." said Naruto before looked at Datara and reaches out of his fist. He's doing the fist-pump. "Datara, it's nice to meet you. I hope you can support me to save my friends."

After Naruto's meeting is over, Datara sent him back to the real world where he has been sleeping. Naruto has awakened from his sleep. His head feels dizzy little because he has that dream. He looked around the building. He's in Chinese room which he's still in Fuhai's place. One thing he's surprised that he met Juubi alive. His name is Datara. He kinda means, but he's alright.

He feels strong in his body. He finally got new power of Juubi, but he didn't wants to use for power. He wants the power to protect his friends. Until now, he hears someone is snoring in lightly. He looks down to the right and sees Kurumu is sleeping on the side of his bed. Her bandage hand is holding his hand while she's sleeping. She saved his life from the darkness. Without her, he wouldn't have lost.

Kurumu released her moaning as her eyes were opened in lightly. She sees a blond man with a light and warm as his background like the angel. She sees he smiled at her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." said Naruto with a smile.

Kurumu blushed for holding his hand while she asleep. She lets go of his hand and said, "M-Morning, Naruto…"

"I surprised that you slept on my bed whole time." Naruto smirked at her, but looked at her hands. It has the bandage wrapped around her hands. It looks horrible. It's his fault that his red skin is burning her hands, "Kurumu, are those injuries from yesterday…?"

"Ah, these? I'm fine, don't worry, I'm actually quite confident about my healing ability. What about you? It got pretty crazy when your vampire blood and Juubi chakra went out of control yesterday. Although I doubt you remember much of what happened while you were in that state-" Before Kurumu could say that, Naruto grabbed her bandage hand and used healing power. Kurumu was surprised at first for seeing him healing her hands. She felt warm when his hands touched hers.

"Those horrible injuries… I'm so sorry, but I know you'll say "It's okay." However…" said Naruto, touching his own lip. He remembered back in the day where he has seen Kurumu kissed him on the lip.

Kurumu remembered that time, too. She blushed that she kissed him. Thinking of that, she is very nervous to tell Naruto about that, but he remembered it. "Naruto, it's not what you're thinking?! It's not…I…I!" She tried to not tell him about that one, but embarrasses so hard.

Naruto giggled a bit at Kurumu. She looks so cute when she blushed. He's glad she being honest with him. "It's alright… I understand what you're doing…" He said as he grabbed her head in gentle and heals it. After that one, he pressed his forehead against Kurumu's forehead.

"I…just want to say thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't have lost without you." He said.

Kurumu is surprised, and her whole body tenses up. Her eyes are open in astonishing. "Naruto…I…I…" She blushed again.

"Your hands are warm. They're like Moka and my mother… I…I want to hold for a while." He said.

He didn't want to let go of Kurumu's hands because they're warm. It's very warm like a sunshine that melts the ice. Kurumu closed her eyes and let him do what he wants to do.

"Oh…" said Mizore, hiding under Naruto's bed that made Kurumu surprised as she moves away from Naruto. "I see what you are trying to do to my Naruto…" She formed her hand into ice claw.

"Wait, Wait! It's not what you're thinking…" said Kurumu, but she gets hit by a big bucket by the magic rod. Yukari used the magic on Kurumu. Ruby suddenly hugged Naruto from nowhere. She just rushed in from the window.

Naruto laughed at the girls. He was happy that everyone worried about him. Girls got jealous of Kurumu. "Moka, I'm coming for you. I promised." His thought as he looks at the sky.

* * *

1 month later…

Fairy Tale's headquarters, the floating garden. Floating in the skies 4,000 meters above Japan, this stronghold is protected by a barrier. Making it impossible to be seen or sensed by anything from the human world. Only Fairy Tale's official members are allowed in or out.

There's one airship is landing on the red target. Six people got dropped off the airship when it landed. They're dressing in a black suit like a military.

"So this is the Fairy Tale's headquartered." said Shiina, observing around the floating garden. He can't believe this ship is huge. Bigger than the ship.

"It's so cool! It's really a castle floating in the air!" exited Won.

Naruto isn't worried about the size of this airship. He worried about Moka. She got captured by her older sister, Akuha. She's strong. Stronger than Inner Moka, but this time… Naruto's train has improved. Datara trained him how to control his power.

 **"Concrete your sense… You will find Moka." Datara said**

Naruto got a new ability of Rikudou. He can sense of Youkai's aura in this ship. He found hundreds of enemies inside this. They're on the top and bottom. It's almost like Sennin mode using the sensor.

"I can feel it…Moka's presence is in the bottomless." His thought. Before going in that, a person arrived outside to meet him and his friends.

"Good work on making your way here, Naruto… Our uniform looks pretty good on you, huh?" That's Hokuto. He's a part of Fairy Tale, but he ain't going hurt them.

"Hokuto, it has been awhile." said Naruto

"I welcome you, to Fairy Tale." said Hokuto as he smirked at them. "Oh… It feels like you've toughened up quite a bit under Fuhai Touhou."

Naruto closes his eyes and smirk at him back. "Your guess is close, but my training went different than him." He walked right beside by Hokuto.

"It's has been a month since Moka was taken by Fairy Tale. I wasn't expected they would bring Akuha." He continues. "By the way, I already found Moka. She's at the bottomless." It made his friends surprised, but…

"However…Hokuto…" Naruto suddenly glares at him when he realized there's a big one down there too. "Why didn't you tell me that Alucard is here, too?"

Hokuto presses his glasses. "I wasn't expected that you can sense her and Alucard, but I didn't know about this. I don't know why they would bring Alucard in this ship, okay?" He asked as he turned around. "Come with me. Let's focus our mission."

"Hey, let me say this in advance…" said Kurumu, walked beside Naruto and held his arm. "But we don't fully trust you. If you lay a hand on Naruto again, you'll be the first one we take down, Hokuto Kaneshiro." She warned to Hokuto.

"Do as you like." He said

At the port, every of Youkai was being checked by security people. They have to show their passport which it allows them to enter the meeting. However, do Naruto and the others have like that?

"Hey…! Is this really the right way?" asked Kurumu

"Seems like it." said Shiina

Naruto is the first one who gave the passport to security Youkai. It checks his passport until now; he gave it back to him and let him pass the gate as the others did, too. Naruto is impressive how Hokuto work on the passport for a month.

"Not bad." He said.

"I'm glad you like it." said Hokuto. He remembered back in the school where he fought Naruto in the headmaster's room. He got defeated by him with powerful form, but… in that time…

"Hey, Hokuto, remember the one time at the school where we first met each other. Then, I saved your life before your legs almost gone, isn't that right?" asked Naruto. He remembered it, too. When he's in Rikudou Sennin mode, he healed Hokuto's leg so, he can walk again.

"Don't misunderstand, Naruto. Remember, we are merely using you for that purpose. If you mess up, we won't hesitate to abandon you. So be prepared." said Hokuto, giving him an evil smug.

Naruto smugs him back with his vampire teeth. "Understood." He said.

The good guys group went past by the guards withholding their guns. It seems they're guarding everywhere to look out for an intruder. They're everywhere. There was no going back.

Naruto feels unfamiliar aura that is similar to Alucard. He wasn't sure about that. It's much more sinister, something pitch-black. This can't be right as his guess. Wasn't it?

"Naruto?" asked Kurumu, looking at his face is serious when he's looking something. Naruto turned around to her and forget the presence.

"Nothing. I thought I felt an unpleasant presence…" He answered. His friends didn't feel that, but felt a fear in their body. At that moment, he hears someone is yelling the name Shuzen. His eyes are widened as shocked when he heard it. There's another person Shuzen Family. If it's Shuzen, that's means…

Naruto suddenly runs without telling his friends until now, they see him. He ignored Hokuto, right before he went to the left and enter the circle hall. There are lots of crowd Youkai. They're cheering by calling Shuzen name.

There's an attractive young woman with violet eyes is standing at the stadium seat. She's tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair. Oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halter.

"That pitch-black presence I felt earlier, there's no mistake it was her." said Naruto

"Gyokuro Shuzen. The current head of Shuzen family, and also Kahlua and Kokoa's birth mother." said Hokuto.

Naruto knows that name before back in Moka's dream. He heard Akasha and Issa were discussions about moving out. Issa said Gyokuro is coming back to live in his mansion soon. That's Issa's real wife. One last thing about Gyokuro… she hates Akasha and her daughter.

"Then… that must be Issa's wife, but why she hates Akasha so much?" He asks to himself.

Hokuto walked beside and gives warn about Gyokuro. "She's a Fairy Tale boss. You must never get close to her. Vampire is a race with demon energy sensors. I've heard that Gyokuro's sensing ability is by far the best, even among other vampires. I think we'll be fine among such a huge crowd, but there's a high chance she'll see right through you no matter what kind of disguise you have. Just to be safe, conceal your energy." He said.

Naruto wasn't worried about Gyokuro. He was worried about Moka prisoner as a weapon for something to release of the nasty war. Moka is a daughter of Akasha. She's the key to unseal Alucard.

"Everyone…" Gyokuro speaks to the crowd of Youkai. "There's only one reason why we are all gathered here today. Finally the time we have all been waiting for has come. The revival of our god, Alucard." The theater turned on as it flashes out to make everyone see it.

"Moka?!" thought Naruto in shocked.

"This girl is the daughter of Akasha, the one who sealed Alucard. We have identified that the key to releasing the seal on Alucard lies inside her. After many years of examination, that key will soon open the door. It's almost time for the awakening of our god. Also, the awakening of Alucard, marks the beginning of Fairy Tale's revolution." She said

Naruto clenched his fist in anger for seeing Moka as a prisoner in the screen. He doesn't like this. He hates it. He's going have to stop Gyokuro before she releases Alucard.

"Oh… This is strange. I sense someone who opposes my speech, eight of you. It would seem like some rats have found their way in." said Gyokuro.

Naruto and the others are caught in this huge crowd. There's no way Gyokuro could find them so quickly. She must have used her sensor ability to find seven of them. When she caught them, she lifts up the big pillar as it broke and throws at the intruders.

However, Gyokuro sees something very interesting. A blond boy just crushes through pillar that she threw by one hand. He opened his palm and forces the crumbles away from his friends.

"Oh my, you do pretty well, handsome." said Gyokuro

The hordes of Yokai were glaring at Naruto and the others. They have seen Gyokuro is attacking the intruders. The Yokai are glaring at them and going to kill them.

Naruto smirked when Youkai is charging at him. He's ready to show them his training. He stepped forward to them before he warns to his friend that he's going to use his new Jutsu. "Everyone, stand back." He said. His eyes changed into Rinnesharingan.

"Rinbo: Hengoku!" He said. Once he activates the Rinnesharingan, the hordes of Youkai were suddenly get punched and kicked.

Hokoto can't believe the hordes of Youkai were killed. Naruto didn't make a single move on them. They just instantly killed themselves… wait. He feels something that comes in front of him. It feels like there's invisible person is helping for Naruto.

"He didn't make a single move on them. Naruto, what in the hell did you do?" His thought

Naruto and his friends are going to rescue Moka before the Alucard unleashed. Naruto deactivates his Rinnesharingan before looking at Gyokuro.

"We won't let you unleashed Alucard. We'll be taking Moka home." He said.

Gyokuro watched those rats leaving her speech. She likes how Naruto took the horde by himself because she sees him didn't move. However, more interesting is Naruto for using something unique on Youkai that punched them.

"They're Moka's classmates? To let them slip away with this many soldiers… Enemy Zero!" She's searching for Moka's classmates within a several thousand meter radius. She can detect any Youkai with this ability. She sees eight of them are running in the block. She figures they're in…

Hold on, Naruto turned around at her. He's actually looking at her from this long range. His Rinnesharingan eye made her sensor goes off automatic. Gyokuro's Enemy Zero doesn't seem to be work anymore, but it blocked her sensor.

"Not bad, he knows I'm searching them. He's interesting." She said, licking her own lips.

* * *

The guards were preparing for the intruders that tried to kill Gyokuro. They all armed up with barricade and guns.

"Stop right there criminal scum-" One of them got hit by the blond man. He smashed him with a blue energy orb. His gangs were undefeated. They took down the guards easily.

"Huh-? Fairy Tale isn't such a big deal, right Naruto? Even if they have guns the average infantry are no match for us." smirked Won. Naruto didn't look surprised. He might be strong what Won said, but he can feel a strong aura. Stronger than the others. Luckily, he stopped Gyokuro's sensor to stop searching them.

"Our mission is to rescue Moka from this fortress. Let's hurry before Alucard is free." He said.

"No… unfortunately, the plan ends now." said Hokuto as everyone is looking at him and what he means. "It's too dangerous to continue any further. Haven't you noticed, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked at Hokuto when he hears that. "Oh, you mean that one. I know that. Gyokuro is watching us with her sensor ability, but I blocked her ability by glancing in her eyes." He said. It made Hokuto shocked for hearing that.

That was very surprised for Naruto for finding out Gyokuro is watching them. And also, he blocked her sensor by glanced her eyes. Since when did he find out before they're going to the bottomless for a rescue mission?

"Naruto… How in the world did you block her sensor? Just what kind of training did you do in 1 month?" thought Hokuto, looking at Naruto.

* * *

"Did you call, Gyokuro?" asked Miyabi, appeared in projective on the square ground and taking his smokes.

"Miyabi, huh? As per usual, you're late again." said Gyokuro, sitting on her commander seat. "As you've probably heard, we have some intruders in our floating garden. It's most likely a bunch from Youkai Academy who has come to save Moka."

"Youkai Academy…?"

"Yeah. By the way, Miyabi… there are a few in your subdivision who graduated from there, right?"

"You mean Kira Yoshii and Hokuto Kaneshiro…?"

"Stop playing dumb with me. The intruders were shown the way in here by someone on the inside. I really wonder who the idiot is, huh? The traitor who led the rats here… So? Would you have any idea? The leader of the 1st subdivision, Miyabi Fujisaki…"

Miyabi just gives her a smile. "Dunno. I wouldn't have a clue." He said before it made Gyokuro's eyes goes into a killer and glares at him. Miyabi did it, too. Both of them have given their killer and evil looks each other. Releasing of their powerful aura.

But, Miyabi took a smoke and his aura goes off. "Ah… but I might have an idea who the intruders are. It's probably Naruto Uzumaki and his friends." He said. Gyokuro made her face into surprising expression.

"What?" She asked.

"It's that destined man the one who can remove Moka's Rosary. I met him before at the village of Snowgirls. He's very strong and quite an interesting fellow. Also, he has 9 powerful beasts inside him." He said.

Gyokuro smiled when she knows that blond man's name. "Naruto Uzumaki. No wonder how he blocked my sensor. As I thought… then no doubt, as her mother, I must welcome the important man Moka has brought to me. It would seem that today, we will also be having a very warm welcoming party."

* * *

Naruto and his group are on the 2nd floor of the basement. Unfortunately, Hokuto decided to abandon the rescue mission and leave them behind.

"So… This is the 2nd floor of the basement. It seems like there are fewer people the deeper we go…" said Kurumu, dropping her own sweat for going down here.

"I-It's kind of cold…" said Yukari, holding Naruto's arm to keep her body feels warm. "Luckily, I'm with Naruto!"

Naruto stopped in the middle of the basement. Something isn't right here. There was no like soldiers or weak enemy.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" asked Mizore.

"It's strange. The chills won't stop." He said before he became very serious when he sensed someone presence. "Come on out. I know you're out there and watching us."

The electricity suddenly came out from the basement wall and the ground. It is gathering and creating some shape. He's a tall muscular man with long bright hair. He wears Fairy Tale uniform.

"Damn it… It's annoying how Gyokuro just orders us leaders around. To think that someone like me would need to deal with some brats. I am the leader of the 5th subdivision, Raika. You brats feel proud that you will be defeated by my hands." said Raika

"As I thought, you've come. Leave this to me, Naruto." said Ruby.

"Wait, Ruby!" said Kurumu.

"We knew that the leaders would catch up to us right from the beginning, but it was me who said we should still proceed, right? At our current stage, we have a chance of winning. I say it because I truly believe so." said Ruby, holding her book tightly. "Therefore, I shall be the first to prove that I am right."

Raika takes a look at Ruby carefully. "Who are you?"

"Ruby Toujou, your opponent. It's nice to meet you, Raika." She said.

At that moment, Raika burst out his laugh at Ruby for no reason.

"My opponent is one woman!? Are you kidding!" He said

"I'm not kidding. And besides, you're alone as well." said Ruby before she sees Raika made a smile in evil. A lightning appeared on his arm.

Raika released the lightning energy all over his own body to make him power up. His muscle is growing and makes him into a powerful leader. Kurumu and the others feel incredible aura from him.

"If you don't understand, then I'll have to beat it into that body of yours. I'll show you how follish and conceited you truly are!" said Raika, creating a lightning ball by using hands. He dashed forward at Ruby as he used lightning punched on her to damage her. Ruby was sent in mid-air and badly hurt by lightning.

She dropped down onto the ground. Her body can't move it because lightning can make paralysis. So she can't escape from Raika. Raika grabbed her head into his own hand and then electrocute her to the death. Making her screams very painfully and couldn't fight back, but something with her.

Ruby is looking at Raika while being electrocuted by him. "Hey, this surely can't be your strength, right?" She said as Raika lets go of her.

Raika thought that girl is so weak, but he feels strange aura from her. He electrocuted her to death, but all he saw is she has no single scratch on her face.

"If… that really is all you have, then I guess I don't even need to defend. Or rather… I wouldn't mind if you keep attacking me with that. I mean, I don't hate being shocked~" said Ruby, making her face into sexual.

Naruto and everyone dropped their jaws for seeing this woman did…well… They didn't know what to say about this.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto and Shiina thought together.

"The masochist is here!" Mizore and Yukina thought together.

"I'm sure of it after that. Even if you are a leader, you're no longer an opponent we can't take on. It just shows how much stronger we've become. Now then, it's my turn to take the initiative." Ruby said opening her magic book and the page is a picture of a crow. She takes out her talisman and changed into a black crow.

"Interesting. But, it's just one crow. It's nothing more than something for the show." said Raika.

"You don't say?" asked Ruby before she throws hundreds of talisman in the air and around her. Then, the talismans change into hundreds of crows. "Using the talisman as in intermediary, I can summon the friends recorded in this book whenever I want and in whatever quantity I want. This is my ability talking book!"

She commands her crows to attack Raika. She used everything strength that she had but, Raika chuckles. His lightning created a spark that can electrocute the crows by swiping his arm. The crows begin to turn back into talisman when the lightning hit them. Also, Ruby got hit by Raika's lightning.

"Strength is power! Those without power should just disappear!" yelled Raika.

Ruby is smiled something before lightning hits her crows. "Oh my, but that's not all I have to show you." She said.

The talismans turn into the merge like space or dark hole. Lots of them should have been destroyed, but the lightning seems to combine into one when it hits the talismans.

"Chain magic. This time, I changed the crows into aluminum powder. I've scattered fixed concentration of it in the air around you. And when you add your lightning to it, do you what happens? A dust explosion." She said as her talismans exploded all over Raika.

Naruto and the others were covering themselves from the explosion. Ruby didn't use a power against Raika. She used her own strategy against him. It's about strategy and intelligence.

"Ruby!" Everyone said in relief as they ran toward her and making sure she's alright.

"Everyone, I'm fine." said Ruby with a smile.

"Are you sure? You were stuck by his lightning several times." said Naruto in worried.

"I know… The shocking feeling was nice~" said Ruby before became a masochist even more and made Naruto shocked. "Naruto, let's have a shocking time together."

"What!? No way! I'll die!" He said as he presses his hand on Ruby's face to back away from him. "By the way, are you sure you're really okay?" His face went serious for looking at Ruby's sweat. She can't hide it from him.

"I'm fine… I just got some damage from Raika." said Ruby with a bits smile. She does have it. The lightning is a real deal. It does damage her. "Besides, I became strong and thanks to Touhou who trained me. So that I can use myself as a shield and fight on the frontline, so that I can protect my important friends."

"Ruby…"

At that moment, a large hand stabbed into Ruby's waist with a sharp claw. Naruto's eyes widened in horror to see his friend get stabbed. Ruby looked at him with a shocking face. The hand stabbed her waist very deep. It almost reaches her bones.

"Na… ruto…" Her voice is getting weaker and weaker before Naruto caught her in the air.

Before Naruto says something to her, a loud roar hurt his ears and interrupted. He sees a big muscular beast while a lightning all over him.

"I am a Raijuu! The incarnation of lightning that lives in the heavens and tears down the land!" yelled Raika, before he disappeared like a lightning.

Kurumu and the others were shocked when Raika disappeared with incredible speed. They didn't even see him before he was right there.

At that moment, Raika is right behind theme before he took a strike at them. His lightning is shocking them as he hit them. Raika smirked when he did that. So, next up is that blond man who holding Ruby in his arms. He rushed toward him with his lightning speed before raising his claw up.

"Die with your friend!" He yelled.

Naruto glanced at him in slowly before he sees his claws reaching close to his face. Raika strikes Naruto with his lightning claw, but Naruto went disappeared without single move. He looked around for him. In that moment, Naruto was right behind him.

Raika moves quickly as his lightning gave him a speed, but…his chest got stabbed by Naruto's arm. He coughed out the blood in his mouth, but his lightning is getting absorbed out. His beast form turned back into the human. He can't believe it. He can't even sense his aura.

"Wh-What the fuck did you just do to me…?" asked Raika before he cough a blood.

Naruto looked at Raika in the eyes and spoke, "I have absorbed your lightning power out." His eyes are in vampire. He absorbed Raika's lightning out and made him very weak. Then, he smashed him in the stomach by using Rasengan and sent Raika crashes through the bottom until it'll get to bottomless.

"Naruto...?" Mizore asked feeling Naruto's presence is almost like...Alucard blood.


	31. Chapter 30

After Raika got defeated by Naruto, his new Juubi power is cooled down. He took a deep breath in his chest as he sees his friends were shaking with fear except for Kurumu.

His presence must have to overwhelm them to make them scared.

"Sorry, guys. Did I scare you?" He asked honestly with his sad expression. He was afraid his friends will think of him is monster after he obtained Juubi power.

Kurumu frowned at him. She can't blame them for being afraid of him just because he had Juubi and Vampire inside in him. Her legs moved forward to him and placed her hand on Naruto's cheek as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Naruto, no matter what you said about yourself. Nobody gets scared of you especially me in front of you. You're not a monster. You're a Naruto that I know him from my Academy."

"Kurumu." Naruto said before the whole place is starting to shake and heard a loud roar. His eyes widened when he realized that roar and presence. He feels sinister, bloody, and evil. "We need to get moving before Alucard is awakening!" He and his friends are moving out.

They finally made out from the hall, but they have the bad news. The bad news is they're in a room. It has three doors that lead them a path. One of them has to be correct. But, one of them has to be trap and wrong path.

"It's a fork. It seems like all these paths will take us to our objective, but even if we look at this map, there's no telling with one is the safest." said Yukari, reading on her map which there are three paths.

Naruto can't just use Rinnesharingan right now. He did use it once at the meeting where Gyokuro's speech. He can't choose carelessly, in the battle of this. Before thinking that, he hears a coin sound. He sees Won dropped the coin on the ground as it created into a laser and connected another coin.

"What are you doing, Won?" asked Naruto.

"I'm doing with my old coins to predict which road to take by determining the fortune of each. It's a technique I've been refining for times like these." said Won, pointing his finger at the third door. "I say that way is the safest because it has an accuracy rate of over 80%."

Kurumu gave Won a quick look on him, before going to the third path. "Do you think we can believe him?" She asks her friends.

"Basically, he's just a pointless character too…" said Mizore.

"There's no way he'll be right!" said Yukari.

After hearing that from three judges, it made Won sad.

"As usual, you guys are so harsh…" He said

"Come on, girls. Let's believe Won and follow that path just one more try." said Naruto with a smile as Won is crying at him for defending.

"Thank you, Naruto! You're so kind!" said Won with watery eyes before he stopped and picking up his coins that he used. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up right after picking up the coins."

Naruto and the others left him alone, but something strange about Yukari. Before the door is closing, she sees Won is waving goodbye to her as the door is closed.

After the door is closed, Won takes out his jacket and noticed someone is already here.

"Now then, come on out. I know you're here." He said.

XXXXX

"Ehhh? What's with this path!? It's filled with traps…!" said Shiina in painfully and tired, his arm got stabbed by the knife and holding the snake in his hand. When the group went into this path, suddenly, traps went boom.

"Like I was saying~ Won's fortunetelling is rarely every right~" said Kurumu.

"We're closed…" said Naruto, everyone is looking at him with his serious face on him. "I can feel it…" He's holding his own arm to make stop shaking because his blood of Alucard is reacted to the original.

"That's strange…" said Ruby, making everyone pays attention to her. "Won said he'd catch right up. Don't tell me, he was attacked….?"

Shiina must have thinking Won is fighting an enemy for them to rescue Moka before they left. He felt the strong aura back there. He wasn't so sure Won can handle it by himself. "Sorry, Naruto… I'll have to go back." He said.

"Wait?! Shiina, it's possible for you to go back and fight strong leader. If they're strong-" said Kurumu.

"I'm coming, too!" said Yukari. "I want to help Won for winning the battle!"

"Yukari…" Naruto worried about his two friends for getting hurt and destroyed by a leader without him.

"Don't worry about us, Naruto! We'll be right back after we take the bad guys. Believe in us."

"Naruto, remember what you said to us. Abandoning the friends is worse than scum." said Shiina with a smile.

That made Naruto's heart goes pound it when he hears that words. He remembered he used that to say to his friends. That was way back in Youkai Academy.

"I…" He didn't know what to say to them, but his mouth has shown of a smile. "Alright, but be careful."

Shiina and Yukari nodded at him before they went back to the three paths room. Naruto and three girls went ahead and continue to finish the Moka's rescue mission before Alucard is awakening. After a long time later, Naruto and the group are out of the tunnel. But, they met the one person who invaded Mizore's land.

"Hey there… I gotta admit you're here little bits early. So you finally made it here, kid?" asked Miyabi, waiting for them to be here.

When Naruto sees that guy who raped Mizore, he went really pissed. Suddenly, his aura released Juubi chakra. "Miyabi...!" He said as he glares at him as his fist is clenched in anger and ready to murder him.

"Don't look so frightened. I'm not your enemy. At least…for now." said Miyabi.

That made Naruto went shocked for hearing Miyabi isn't an enemy. "What?" He asked

Miyabi turns away from them and not going to attack. He's leading Naruto and his friends to where Moka is. "Well then… The fact of the matter is that a bit of a problem lies waiting if you were to go on ahead alone… So I'm here to offer to become your guide. Come with me. I'll take you to where Moka is." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and thinks this is a game or not. "What is this? Is this some kind of dirty game?"

"Fu… You don't have to worry, I won't bite. You've heard about me from Hokuto, right? You were invited onto this floating garden by Fairy Tale's first subdivision… In other words, by their leader; that is, me. You can trust for the time being."

Naruto looked back to sees Mizore. She's hiding behind him shaking a little and holding his arm. She's still scared of Miyabi. Instead of going with him, Naruto moves his arm to hold Mizore's hands.

"No… fuck you, Miyabi. No way I am accepting your offer." said Naruto

"What?" He asked

"You should know why… You invade Mizore's village and force yourself on Mizore." said Naruto before opened his eyes and show the Rinnesharingan to glared Miyabi. "I cannot forgive you. There's no way I can trust you."

"Naruto…!" Mizore surprised, looking at his face is furious and didn't accept Miyabi's offer. She surprised to see that Naruto is doing it for her. It made her happy and feels safe with Naruto.

She and the others went passed by Miyabi without needing his help.

"I had hoped that you might have grown up. In that case, be sure to take care of her, kid… You are already being target." said Miyabi

Naruto senses an enemy from the ceiling. He can't believe it. It's Kiria Yoshii. He's up against them. Before Naruto does anything to attack him, Kiria created a magic rune on the ground.

"Hey there Naruto, sorry to do this already, but could you disappear?" He asked

"What…?"

Ruby went to go save Naruto before he will disappear. She grabbed him by the hand, but the magic rune did transport them to a different place.

Two of them are in some kind of hell place. It has a hot fire, lava at the bottom, and the Shinto gate.

"Dang…that bastard. Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked, looking around in the Hell place.

"A teleportation technique. It seems like we're the ones here. We were probably sent to another special area somewhere." Ruby said, not feeling too good about this place. But, she sees Naruto's smirked himself.

"Teleportation, huh? Well, no problem." Naruto said as he's going to activate Rinnesharingan, but before doing that, he feels the strong energy in his sense. It's an intense thirst for blood.

Also, he remembered this flame before. He remembered he defeated someone back in Youkai Academy.

At that moment, Naruto grabbed Ruby's waist as they dodged the big fireball hits on flying ground. They landed another one. That was a close one. The big fireball can make large damage when it hit someone.

"Naruto~ He carried me!" Ruby said as she's being carried by Naruto that made her face is red and saved third times. But, no time to act likes loves this time.

"Wow… I'm surprised. You actually dodged it." The male voice said. He wears a long black coat and white color cloth inside of the coat. Underneath his coat, is black school sweater and black pant with a sword sheath around his waist. He has five fox tails.

"Oh great. It's you again." said Naruto with a bored face as he meets the one guy who used to be Academy police. Looks who back. It's Kuyou.

"Yes, I'm back, Naruto Uzumaki. Now I'm here to kill you for my revenge!" said Kuyou as his blue flame is in his fist and clenches it in anger. "With my new power, I'll kill you this time."

Naruto gave Kuyou with his nothing expression face on him. "Ok."

XXXXX

"I can't believe Miyabi lets us escaped from Kiria." Kurumu said as she and Mizore are running in the tunnel. They're almost died and killed by Kiria before Miyabi rushed in front of them and saved their life.

Mizore wasn't sure for trusting that man, but she owned him. "I don't know. I don't trust him, but I owe him." She said before the loud explosion from behind them. It's a battle between Miyabi and Kiria.

"Wh-What is this!? That was a clash between some incredible energies…!" Kurumu said

"The battle between those two monsters." Mizore said before she's pointing her finger at the back where those two powerful monsters battling each other. "What do we do? Go back…?"

"Hell no! We'll die!" Kurumu said before they continue their mission to rescue Moka.

While they're running, they started to feel the aura. It's kind and warm. That's Moka. They're almost there. But, someone is here to stop them. A white baldy man appeared in space before Kurumu and Mizore are preparing for him to fight.

"It's him…" Mizore said in anger as she remembered him he took Naruto's Bijuu chakra and captured them alive.

"You bastard! Give back Naruto's Bijuu chakra!" Kurumu said in furious before her nails went sharper and released her aura.

"I see you remembered that part, but I'm not allowing you guys to save your friend." said Shin as his arm is already robotic of kunai. "You girls can take me? No, I'm stronger than all of you."

Kurumu and Mizore were right about him. Shin is strong and has a chakra like Naruto. Also, he can probably use Bijuu power to take them down so easily.

At that moment, another time-space appeared, right in front of two girls. A big fireball fired out from the time-space as it followed Shin. Shin blocked the fireball with his robotic arm by creating his blade into a shield. He chuckles when he realized that chakra.

"You finally show up." Shin grinned in evil before he sees Sasuke walks out from the time-space portal.

"Sasuke?" Kurumu shocked and can't believe he's in this airship.

Sasuke draws his sword out from his back and glared, "Shin…" He's pissed at Shin for taking his friend's Bijuu away. He's here to take that back.

"Go, girls. I'll handle him." He said looked back at two girls who were behind him.

Kurumu and Mizore nod at each other as they're going, but Shin won't let them. However, Sasuke charged at him and blocking his blade arm. He pushed him against the wall before his hand created a lightning.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled before attacking Shin, but he managed to dodge it by using Teleport with his Sharingan.

The two girls saw Sasuke is telling them to go rescue Moka, so they did. They went ahead of them. Hopefully, Sasuke will get Naruto's powers back and give it to him.

After a few minutes later, they finally made it to the one place. They found Moka at the center of the circle. They can't believe they found her alive.

"Moka!" Kurumu said in relief for seeing a good friend back in Academy before Mizore stopped her.

Mizore's face is dropping off her sweat when she sensed the dark presence before spoke, "We got company… I know who it is…"

XXXXX

"Incredible…" Ruby said with amazing face, watching Naruto fights Kuyou.

Kuyou's mouth is gritted in anger for having a bad fighting Naruto. His punch and the kick can't even hit him. Naruto just smiles at him.

He blocks and blocks of the punch and kicks. They are slow and not even so strong. Naruto clenches his fist as he punched into Kuyou's face and did a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Come on, Kuyou. Is that all you got?" Naruto asked, looking at Kuyou with a disappointed face.

"Shut up!" Kuyou yelled in anger as he charged toward at Naruto before making a big fireball in his palm. He used it as he smashes the fireball against him. But, Naruto dodged the fireball with Yellow Flash. He teleports right in front of him before hitting Kuyou in the stomach with Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" He yelled before he pushed Kuyou with Rasengan as it sent him a fly in the air.

"This can't be… I've been trained so hard for half a year to kill you!" Kuyou said glare at Naruto. "How could…someone like me is… Damn it! You really think someone like you can defeat me!?" He unleashed of his anger. His five tails wrapped around himself to transform into an ultimate form that can kill Naruto.

Ruby can feel the heat presence when Kuyou is powering up even more powerful than anyone.

"This is… After falling into the flames, Kuyou's strength is increasing at an explosive."

"Naruto… allow me to show you my true power." Kuyou said before his tails opened up as he's in a different form. He wears flame large robes and wields the katana. His heat pressure burned the lantern. His strength has gotten stronger. "Entei Tow (Fire Emperor's Battle Suit). This is the flame suit my fifth tail braided for me. You cannot even come near me now."

Naruto is just standing on the flying ground and watched his transformation. He sees the flame climb up Kuyou's sword like a snake.

"I will erase you, erase my despicable past with this power and climb to even greater heights. This is the end! Turn to ash, Naruto!" Kuyou said before swinging his sword at Naruto, but…his sword is already broke in a second ago. "What!?"

He shocked for seeing his sword is broke. No one didn't make a move on him, but there was… He looked at Naruto. He can't believe it. Naruto is holding the broken blade in his hand.

"What the hell is going on!? I didn't feel his presence at all. And he didn't even move!" thought Kuyou.

Naruto dropped Kuyou's blade down and looking at him. His eyes have changed into a vampire. "So this is a vampire power. My first time to use this." He said

Kuyou's eyes widened in shocked at Naruto for having vampire power in him.

"Oh yeah, Kuyou. The battle is already over because you're already lost." said Naruto looking at Kuyou's body has a bunch of holes.

Since when? Before Kuyou used the sword, Naruto instantly went in front of him with speed. He broke the sword and stabbed him multiple time with his hand. Kuyou collapses and died.

"At that moment… I saw something in Naruto… Something much more sinister, much more horrifying than Kuyou could ever be…" thought Ruby as she's thinking about Naruto's new power is vampire and Shinso.

Naruto takes out of a radio to communicate to his friends, "Yo, Kurumu, Mizore. Have you girls reached Moka yet? Ruby and I are alright. Do you copy over?" He's waiting for them to talk with his radio, but no one answered it. Something feels fishy going on there.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"I'm worried. If they reached Moka and leader will be there, they'll have to face…" Naruto said before his eyes were widened as he figures out who's at Moka the one who loves her a lot, "Akuha!"

Ruby shocked, too. She was worried Kurumu and Mizore will be killed by Akuha, "Oh no! This is bad! We have to get there before-Kyaa!" She got grabbed by Naruto before his blue eyes turned into Rinnesharingan.

"Ruby, hold on tight!" He said as he's creating a portal that can take them back to the real world.

"What is that!?" Ruby asked.

"A portal!" Naruto said before ran toward at the portal as he jumped inside it.

Naruto and Ruby have reached out of the portal as they landed on the ground. Naruto has to check around to make sure it's a right place. There's a sky. It seems it's floating in the sky. Look like they're back in a right place.

"This is…outside of the fortress…?!" Ruby asked in shocked before see Naruto dropped on his knees as she ran to him and helped him, "Naruto!"

Naruto's breathing in heavily for using Rinnesharingan. His eyes went back to normal. That teleport technique can be only used for once and cost Rinnegan power. It takes lots of time to recharge it. He turned at Ruby and smiled, "I'll be fine."

At that moment, the fortress started to shake as Naruto and Ruby feel it on the ground.

"Something isn't right. Be careful, Naruto." Ruby said.

Naruto held his right arm to stop the shaking because of the Alucard blood. There's no mistake. Has Alucard broken the seal yet?

"I know this one. It's…" He said before a huge tentacle reached out from the ground. He grabbed Ruby to dodge the tentacle before it'll hit them randomly. There's another tentacle so, he dodged it again along with Ruby.

"Naruto, look!" Ruby yelled pointed her finger at someone. She sees three people are standing on the tentacle.

Naruto takes a closer look at it while running toward it. He knows that presence and aura. It's a vampire aura.

"Moka!" He called finally found her in the fortress. It has been a month since she's gone.

Ura was holding unconscious Mizore and Kumuru in her hands, standing on the tentacle before she heard Naruto's voice. She sees Naruto is running in her direction. She finally gets to see him again.

"N-Naruto!" She surprised.

"Speak of the devil… It's Naruto." Akuha said, remembering that guy from Fuhai's mansion.

Moka's face went curiously expression when she heard that.

"Nee-san, what are you…" She said

"Let me tell you in advance. I am going to kill him right now." Akuha said her face went into dark and killer mode before she jumped off as she dashes toward at Naruto to kill him, "Now I wonder if you can catch up and protect him?"

"Damn it… you have to be joking…" Ura said putting those two girls down as she went after Akuha before she'll kill Naruto. She dashes just in time as she's right by her sister, Akuha.

"Aiya~ You're pretty quick, aren't you? Getting desperate when it comes to Naruto, are we? But… you still haven't removed your shackle, have you?" Akuha asked. She means Ura have to remove her Rosario completely. If she removed it, then there's no Moka anymore.

"Show me your true self, Moka. As long as you're still covering for the little girl and suppressing your energy, you don't have a chance at stopping me." Akuha repeated before dashed ahead of Moka with full speed.

Moka can't catch Ahuka with her full speed. Her hand won't reach Akuha. She's too fast and doesn't hold it back. She just wanted to Naruto for awakening Moka's true anger. But, Moka can't. If she does that, her Rosario will break. However, if she doesn't, Akuha will kill Naruto.

"I must protect…! Because that's all I have left. Even if it means to throw it all away, I will…" She said as her Rosario is breaking a crack little.

Akuha's face is smirk when she sees her sister's anger. She's almost close to Naruto as her hand had prepared to kill him before spoke, "Yes… That's it, Moka! Come No-" Her face got kicked by Naruto's kicks before fell down on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Moka away from Akuha with pure speed as they landed on the ground before softly hugged her. Moka's eyes were widened when Naruto hugged her. She was about to unleash her anger to stop Akuha from killing Naruto, but Naruto…

"I heard you, idiot Moka…but don't worry about me. Don't say that word protecting. Don't do that by yourself. I've been through training and training. Finally, I achieved it this far. This time, it's our turn to protect you." Naruto smiled.

In that moment, Moka's eyes were watery so much. Her tears can't even stop and resist his word. That's her friend. That's her lover. She loves him.

"Naruto…" She cried with a blush as she hugged him back. She wanted to feel his warmth body that can melt her heart. She feels protective. That's all she wanted.

At that moment, both of them hear someone gave psycho laugh, but sad. They see Akuha is crying over Moka.

"I love you. I really do love you, Moka… My beloved little sister… yet… why? Why is it not me, but that man…? Why…?" Akuha asked with tears in her eyes.

Moka is going be honest and won't lie. She feels sorry for her because she loves her. She wishes she could help Akuha.

"Nee-san…" She said

"I won't accept this." Akuha said before spoke in the Chinese language, "I will never approve of that man being your partner in marriage."

Naruto and Moka giving look at Akuha when she spoke Chinese. Their faces were confused. Naruto doesn't know about that language, but… Moka knows that language.

"Partner in marriage? You're mistaken, sister! Naruto and I aren't in that kind of relationship…" Moka spoke in Chinese like Akuha as Naruto's face went in confused.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"…It seems like nee-san is quite mistaken about you…" She replied.

"Huh? What do you mean…?"

"I don't know. I wonder…" Ura said, pointed at Ruby, "That aside, Ruby. Kurumu and Mizore are collapsed on the ground over there. It's serious… please give them medical aid immediately."

Naruto realized that he saw Ura has carried two girls, Mizore and Kurumu. He can sense them of their aura. They are still alive. Thank goodness for them.

"I'm sorry… my sister cut them down when they tried to save me. They're still breathing, but they've lost conscious… The shock from that also caused my seal to break completely… In other words, you can also say the outer me is seriously injured as well…" Ura said.

"Moka…" Naruto thought.

Ruby begins to go help Kurumu and Mizore as her black raven wing appeared before flew in the air, "I understand. Leave their treatment to me!"

"Naruto… you should go too please. Your Bijuu chakra aren't inside of-" Moka said before she was interrupted.

"Moka, how many times did I tell you? Don't say protect me and everyone." Naruto said, walked toward at Akuha, "We will."

"Fu… Ahaha… I see… so all this time, you've been tricking Moka with that shallow flattery?" Akuha asked.

Naruto didn't say anything to her. He would never trick Moka or use her, but look at Akuha's eyes. They're hatred, pain, and sadness like loss pleasure person in her life.

"Listen, Akuha, I would never do anything harm to Moka. You're just overreacting and overprotective. You're probably thinking of me as human will trick and harm to Moka because you don't want to use another pleasure in your life." He said.

Akuha tightens her teeth as her fists are clench. "You… What did you know about me?! You don't know anything about me?!"

"I don't…" Naruto remembered Sasuke's past. "But, losing a pleasure person of your life will get you angry, pain, and suffering. A person tried to make you understand it why it has to do this."

"Shut up… shut up!" Akuha said with anger expression. "I don't care what you're saying, but those words aren't gonna work. I'll kill you and make the world peace!"

"Very well." Naruto said. "If you wish to fight me, I'll make you."


End file.
